Wolf of KEIJO
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After being abandoned by his birth parents. 16 year old Miles Panzer is going to break through the rules, limits, And controversy to Achieve his ultimate goal: To become the first male Keijo player in history!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 merry Christmas

A/n: yes! Yes! Yes! I have been waiting for this! After finally seeing KEIJO for the first time and instantly falling in love with it. I have been at work making a character to do a future fanfiction with this anime. It's still new, But I hope I pull this off. Oh I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun! And I finally got my wish of a KEIJO category in the anime/manga selection! My request was answered! Oh I'm so happy!

Enough talking let's get this show on the road!

-2000, December 23th, Christmas Eve, Hospital-

Tonight was a wonderful night. The snow was falling, People were getting gifts, Going out with family, Or being with loved ones. Not only that, But it was also Christmas Eve. And on this Christmas Eve, A child at a local hospital was going to be born and have a loving family. The parents claimed that the child would be special on this day. Everything was absolutely perfect.

However...not everything can be special in the right way.

The parents were in the doctors main office, The doctor tapped on his desk with worry. He looked at the parents of the child that they had given birth to.

"Are you absolutely serious about this choice?" The doctor asked them "Just because-".

"No! We don't want him!" The mother said "How can I care for a child like him!?".

"Doctor you have to understand" the woman's husband said "We just...we just can't take care of him. Not in the state that he's in. We just want a normal child".

The doctor tried his best to hold in his anger, A normal child? The child was normal. He just had a rare birth defect, And yet that was enough to say that they didn't want him. The doctor took off his glasses as he cleaned them.

"So..." the doctor said "Let me get this straight. Just because the child has an extremely rare congenital disorder, That is more than enough to say no? For god sakes! It's Christmas Eve! And the two of you are doing this to a child who will never know who his parents are from birth. I mean, You even outright refused to hold him! Let alone see him! He's healthy, He's fine!".

The mother just looked at the floor. "I don't care if he's healthy or not!" She said bitterly "I. Don't. Want. Him". The doctor just looked at her as he put his glasses back on his face.

"We're sorry" the husband said "We just don't have a choice".

"Spare me your excuses" the doctor said "Your denial of a child just because of one rare disorder is going to stop you from raising him! And on a night like this no less! The two of you are without a doubt, The most cruelest people I have met in my life! And should be absolutely ashamed of yourselves to do this to a single person. I care about all of my patents in this hospital, Disease or not! Everyone deserves a chance! But...if you don't want him, Then fine. We'll find someone who will take him off your hands".

After the doctor said what he said the parents got up from their seats and left the room. He already knew that they weren't coming back for the child. The doctor sighed as he got up and went to the nursery.

-the nursery-

In the nursery, A nurse was taking care of the other babies that were there. Only about 6 were present on Christmas Eve, The nurse smiled at each one.

"You are all so cute! I'm sure your parents will be so happy to pick you up" she said as she looked at the last one as she saw one of the doctors that had helped with the birth standing over his incubator. She walked over to her as she saw the doctor gently move her hand over the child's face.

"Grace...you okay?" The nurse asked. Grace was silent, She was mostly giving all of her attention to the child. The child was asleep as he yawned from time to time, Showing his Heterochromia eyes. One silver and the other neon green. Grace smiled at him as she hummed to the child.

"Grace!".

"Huh!? Oh, Hey...".

"Grace, You've been with the baby for 3 hours now. You should rest, Your shift is over. Get home and sleep" the nurse said. Grace shook her head at her.

"Not until I hear what the doctor has said" Grace said. The nurse sighed "Jeez girl, Look, Let the parents worry about the baby's condition. I'm sure it's nothing".

As the nurse was talking the doctor came into the nursery room as he gently closed the door behind him, As to not wake the babies. Grace and the nurse turned around as Grace walked over to him. "What did they say?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

The doctor glanced at the baby behind her and shook his head "They don't want him" he said "All because of his birth defect...".

This tore a hole into Grace's heart, As well as the nurses. Grace was furious at the parents decision to not take the child. "But! He's fine! He's-".

"I know" the doctor said "But they said that they still didn't want him". The doctor walked over to the baby as he looked at him, The child's congenital disorder was known as phocomelia. And he was born without arms or legs. The doctor felt so sorry for him, And now he would be forced to give the child up.

Grace made her way to the child as she touched his head.

"What do we do now?" She said.

"We might have to give him up. I don't want to do that, But we might not have a choice...this kids Christmas Eve just got dark" the doctor said. Grace was heartbroken for the child, She wanted him to be loved, And she would do anything to make him happy. That's when she thought of something.

"Hey, Doctor?".

"Hm? What is it Grace?".

Grace then picked up the child out of his incubator and held him close to her body. She smiled at him as she looked at the doctor. "You...you think it would be alright, If I have him? I mean, Since you don't want to send him away. Please! I want to make him happy".

The doctor was quiet until a smile was forming on his face. He nodded at her in response "Well, He doesn't have any parents anymore" he said "And you have grown attached to him the moment he was born, So why not. It's Christmas Eve, And I want this kid to have a family! He's yours Grace".

Grace smiled as she cried, She looked at the child that was in her arms and only smiled more.

"Thank you" she said as she held the baby close to her "Merry Christmas...Miles".

-16 years later, Nishinomiya Keijo stadium-

"This years annual keijo tournament is heating up! As the fierce battle between boobs and butts continues!" The announcer said as the girls in the ring attacked one another. "Shirayuki, The missile lady of Kyoto, Knocks out two opponents instantly!".

All of the people in the crowd was cheering as they watched the keijo fight go on. In the top stands were three highschool students, The first was Nozomi Kaminashi, The second was Sayaka Miyata, And the last was Miles Panzer.

"Wow this is really excitin!" Nozomi said as she held her hands to her mouth "Go!".

"Heh, This is pretty interesting" Miles said as he looked over at Sayaka "You enjoying the fight, Sayaka?". Sayaka was out of her train of thought as she looked over at Miles "Huh? Oh yes I am" she said as Miles rubbed her head.

"Really now?" Miles said "You seem to be in thought".

"A..bit" Sayaka said.

Miles then poked her forehead as he glanced at the race match. Miles was enjoying the race. Nozomi had informed him all about keijo when they were little kids. And ever since then, Miles has been intrigued with the sport ever since. He placed his hand under his chin as he smiled.

'Keijo, A race held atop a stage called land. Only woman can participate. No contact is allowed except using breasts and butts. If any parts of your body other than your feet touch the land, Or if you're knocked off, You lose. And the last person standin' on the land...wins! And the winner gets a huge cash prize!' He thought as the announcer yelled.

"The race is over! First place: Shirayuki Kyouko!".

All of the people in audience cheered and yelled at her victory, Miles and Nozomi stood up from their seats and joined in as well. "Yes! Yes! That was awesome!" Nozomi said.

"I told you she would win!" Miles said "You know you owe me for making that bet. Right? Nozomi?".

Nozomi looked at her friend and sighed "Aww come on!" She said "Do I really have to!?" That's when she leaned up to his face "Maybe...I can show you my new gymnastics suit, That could be a better payment. Huh? What do ya think of that? Please Miles" she pleaded. Miles sighed at her, He always knew that she would always find a way out of paying back his bets, But he honestly didn't care as long as he had his best friend, As well as his second best friend.

Miles rolled his eyes at her.

"-sighs- okay fine, You win" he said. Nozomi nuzzled her head on his chest. "Yes! I knew ya let me slide off the hook!" She said as she nuzzled him more. Sayaka glanced at them as she was starting to get a bit jealous at them bonding as she grabbed Miles as well. "I wanna be nuzzled too!" Sayaka said "Don't leave me out!".

"Okay, I won't Sayaka" Miles said as he gave equal attention to his other best friend. He saw the girls as his sisters when he first met them back during freshmen year of highschool. Well, More so Sayaka than Nozomi, Since he and Nozomi had been childhood friends from the age of 4. Ever since then, They were almost inseparable.

-outside-

After the keijo race, Everyone was heading home. Miles stopped as he glanced at the buildings and saw some people running and jumping across them. He smiled as he knew who they were.

"Nozomi, Sayaka" Miles said "I'll see you guys latter. I have to catch up with the runners".

Nozomi and Sayaka looked at each other and nodded at him. Sayaka smiled as she then hugged him.

"Okay, We'll see you tomorrow at school okay" she said "Just...please don't take it too far this time. You remember the last time to went overboard when you were with them?".

"Please, I'm a parkour pro!".

"Oh yes, And said pro has messed up his automail prosthetics more times than he can count!" Sayaka said as Nozomi was holding her mouth laughing. Miles flipped her off as he smirked. "Just relax, That was only because I had my sensory nerve receptors on that time by accident. I'll make sure to turn them off" Miles said.

Sayaka sighed as she knew that he was going to go home with at least some kind of injury to his prosthetic limbs, Nozomi hugged him tightly. "Okay! Ya be safe okay!" She said. Miles nodded his head rapidly. "Y-yeah I got it! Nozomi! I just need to breathe" he said as she released him as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry" Nozomi said.

"It's okay" Miles said as he pulled out his iPhone and looked at the battery life, Which was at 78% at the moment. He then pulled out his earbuds and put them in his ear, And plugged the other end into the phone. He went to his YouTube app and selected the male nightcore version of Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky from Mirrors Edge. He then stared to run at the building that he saw the runners run past on as he started to climb it with ease.

?I have changed, I have changed?

?just like you, Just like you?

Miles made his way to the top as he he was able to see the runners not too far from him. He smiled as he quickly took off after them, Running at high speed.

?for how long, For how long?

?must I wait? I know there's something wrong?

He did a few flips and cartwheels over some of the buildings as he kept running faster and faster after them. He checked his left arm to see the durability bar that was for his automail prosthetic limbs.

'Arms and legs still at 100%, Good' he thought as he then quickly realized that the second he looked over he was near the edge of the building.

?your concrete heart isn't beating?

?and you've tried to, Make it come alive?ￂﾠ

Miles quickly turned his body to the side to try and stop himself, However he fell over the edge as he quickly grabbed the edge of the building. He pulled himself up as he breathed fast a bit.

?no shadows, Just red lights?

?now I'm here to rescue you?ￂﾠ

"You okay, Fullmetal?" One of the runners called out to him. Miles sighed as he called back to him. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't call me that, Ryu!" He said as he then jumped over to the building across from him. Unfortunately Miles right hand went into a fan as the powerful and fast spinning blade cut and messed up his automail. Miles quickly pulled it out.

"Agh! Shit! Not again...mom is gonna kill me...and Sayaka is gonna have my ass again!" He said as then realized that he felt the pain of the blade. "And...I forgot to turn off my nerve sensors again...fuck me". He made his way up to the top of the building as he stood up and turned off his nerve sensors. He looked at his damaged right arm and saw that he only had his thumb, Pinky, And index finger left on it. The rest was completely destroyed.

Miles sighed as he pulled out his phone and turned off the app. He looked to see it's battery life was now at 58%, Miles only gave a narrow glare at his cell before putting it back in his pocket. That's when he saw the other runners come over to him.

"Got messed up again, Huh fullmetal?" Ryu said.

"Yeah..." Miles said "Mom won't be too happy about it...".

"Well, Are you still able to do parkour with us?" Yoko asked.

Miles glanced at her as he smirked. "Heh, You should know that no injury is gonna hold me back!" He said "Let's keep going!".

The other runners smiled as they all took off around Japan. Miles was made a member of the runners guild when he was a freshman. He had been one of the most reckless members, This was because of his automail prosthetics that he had received when he was still a baby. It took him some time to figure it out and control each limb. But by age 3 he was staring to get the hang of it. He had also went to preschool where he met Nozomi.

When it came to highschool, Miles then began to hide his prosthetics. As he didn't want to fall under the stigma of being made fun of, Because of his limbs. However, This didn't happen when they were accidentally revealed. As many teens asked him about how he got his limbs and what happened to him. He explained to them what he explained to Nozomi about his phocomelia, And how he had to go under surgery and the therapy that came with it. He also told them that he got it modified with Sensory nerve receptors that were made for him, As well as a durability bar to show the status of his automails condition.

He made some friends at highschool, And he was actually invited into the runners guild. Ryu was the leader of the guild that consisted of 8 people. Miles being the 8th member. They trained him in the art of parkour, And he was very good at it. But he then decided to take it to the extreme and performed extremely dangerous stunts. Said stunts always would make sure to result in losing at least a prosthetic limb or two...or three.

The guild made there way to an abandoned part of the city as they rested there for a while. Miles sighed as he looked at the view. "Hah! This is the life of a runner. Heh, Too had it's gonna be my last. I hope this all paid off in the end" he said as the others looked at him.

"You still thinking about joining, Huh?" Sora asked Miles.

Miles nodded at his friend "Of course!" He said "Ever since Nozomi first showed me keijo, I've been in love with it since day one. And I'm still sticking to my guns about joining up. I'll fight my way in if I have to!".

Yoko looked at Miles with worry. "You know those girls won't show you any mercy if you ACTUALITY join you know?" She said "They'll think of many ways to get rid of you, Or worse beat you to a pulp! Not only that, But this would spark a huge controversy around this. Letting the first male who isn't a keijo engineer participate in an all woman's sport. It's unheard of".

"If we know our fullmetal, Is that he's always up to an extreme challenge" Ryu said with a smile "So you go on and fight your way to that dream of yours. We'll be rooting for you, Remember. Fame means absolutely nothing, But a dream is a major accomplishment to hold with pride. We're here for you Miles all the way".

Miles looked at his guild as he saw there smiling faces aimed at him, He smiled with them as he tighten his broken right hand.

"Thanks, You guys are truly the best" he said.

-midnight-

Miles and the runners all parted for the night after they finished with their parkour. Miles flipped, Backfliped, high jumped, Long jumped all over the buildings and small areas as he made his way home. He was already prepared to hear his mother scold him on his "accident" to his automail arm.

Miles stopped when he made it to the ground with a hard thud. That's when he felt his legs buckle a bit as he held the ground for support. He glanced at his durability bar and saw that his automail legs were down to 5 and 12%. Miles forced himself up as his legs were having a hard time holding him up because of his reckless and dangerous parkouring. He made sure to push his automail to it's maximum limits, And the result was his legs joints beginning to break under extreme pressure because of it every time he pushed his limits.

Miles forced his legs to move as he made his way to his house, He wasn't far at all, it was just ten houses down and on his right. As he forcefully walked, He heard a window open.

"Hey! Ya late!" It was Nozomi. Miles smiled at her as he walked past her house.

"Bite me!".

"Ya pushed yourself to your limit again, I see".

"Heh, Are you really that surprised?".

"No" Nozomi said "Hey! After ya mom finishes yelling at ya for actin stupid again like you always do, I wanna talk with ya about somethin". Miles stopped for a bit as he looked at her. He thought about it and nodded at his friend. "Sure" he said "I've got time to kill. Besides I'll be in my room anyway doing-gah!".

Miles fell backwards onto his butt as he looked at his automail legs. His legs finally gave out on him as he glanced at his durability bar and only saw it say left leg 0%. His right leg was broken in half because of giving out because of the weight of his upper body. Miles placed his left hand on his face.

"I'm...so fucked..." he said. Nozomi giggled at him as she got out of her house and helped him up. "Come on ya walkin danger hazard, Let's get ya home" she said as they made his way to his house.

-Miles house-

They made it to Miles house as he pulled out his keys and opened his door as they went inside. As they went in, A woman called out to the other room.

"Miles, Is that you?" Grace said.

"Hey mom, I'm home. Nozomi had to help me get to the house...again...". Miles said as he knew that last part would make Grace come out to meet him in a heartbeat. That's when the sound of footsteps came in quick succession.

"Miles I swear to god, I had better not-", Grace stopped in front of Nozomi and him was she adjusted her glasses and instantly crossed her arms and tapped her foot rapidly.

"Goddammit! Miles Panzer! I can't be-no wait yes I can. Because this goes on a daily basis with you!" Grace said as she scold her adopted son. Grace had been in Miles care ever since he was abandoned by his birth parents. Grace loved him very much, And treated him like a normal child. Despite his lack of limbs. She told him about his birth parents, But didn't give him their names as she didn't know them herself, And the doctor wouldn't give them to her. This caused Miles to absolutely hate his birth parents to the core, And he vowed that he never wanted to see them again.

"Heh heh, Sorry mom..." Miles said sheepishly. Grace just kept her glare at him.

"Don't sorry me Miles!" She said "This makes number 62 for the number of times you've gone and broken your automail! That's right! I've counted and wrote it down, In order! Christ! You have no idea how lucky you are that my job at the hospital has given us free of charge for your automail limbs. Each part costs about ¥200 to about ¥70, And those limbs are around ¥400! So let me see, If I add that all up...no wait, Should I divide that instead? Or maybe-".

"Uhh mom...?" Miles said "The other leg is about to-". That's when the other automail leg broke as Nozomi and Miles fell to the floor. Grace just had a sweat drop on her forehead and sighed in defeat.

"Ugh...let's go and fit on your new ones on..." she said as she adjusted her glasses and had a small smile on her face, She knew that deep down she could never be truly mad at him. And at this point, Telling him about the limits of his automail was at this point falling on deaf ears.

Grace and Nozomi carried Miles to the living room as Grace went to go and get the spare automail parts. As she left, Miles and Nozomi talked.

"So, I got somethin to tell ya!" She said as she smiled brightly at him. Miles smiled as well. "Really now? Because I've got something to tell you and mom, Something that I've had on my mind and been talking with the runners guild with for a bit" he said.

Nozomi was now excited to find out what he wanted to tell her, "Oh! Ya do! Tell me! Tell me!" She begged as she shook him a bit. Miles used his left arm to stop her.

"Hang on Nozomi! I want to tell both you and mom about this" he said.

"Tell me what?".

The two teens looked over to see Grace with Miles automail limbs, She sat in front of him as Nozomi moved over to his side as she leaned on his shoulder. Miles cleared his throats as he spoke.

"Well, Let's head what Nozomi wants to say" Miles said as he looked over at his childhood friend. Nozomi smirked as she spoke:

"Well, Ya know that we're both gonna graduate from highschool real soon this spring right?".

Miles nodded at her "Yeah, That's true" he said "But what does our graduation have to do with this conversation?". Nozomi poked his forehead as she leaned to his face. "I've...there's something that I've always wanted to do" she said "Ever since I got into loving keijo as a little girl. And how I've gotten you into loving it too. I've decided, That after we graduate highschool this year. I'm going to become a keijo player!".

Grace smiled at her as she put on Miles new automail right arm. "That's wonderful Nozomi! I'm so happy that you're going to follow what you love. Don't you think so, Miles?".

Miles black and green hair shadowed his eyes, He was silent on his end. Nozomi and Grace looked at him in confusion. "Miles?" Nozomi said "Somthin wrong?". Miles then started to smirk at her.

"So..." he said "I guess we're going to follow the same thing huh? Because I was gonna tell you both that I was going into keijo as well". Nozomi and Grace were quiet for a bit until Nozomi formed a huge smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Ya are!? Oh this is so awesome!". Grace just smiled at her son as she rubbed his head.

"Aww Miles, I think that you being a keijo engineer would be a fitting yet new challenge for you" she said. Miles laughed at her. "Hah hah hah! A keijo engineer!? I'm not being that!" He said getting Grace to look at him.

"E-eh? You're not!?" She said as Nozomi spoke up "Miles! If you ain't gonna be a keijo engineer, Then what else can you do? That's the only position for boys who are interested in keijo! Besides, It's not like ya gonna tell me with a straight face that you-".

"I'm going to become a keijo player!" Miles stated.

A/n: warring: this story will be silly, Over the top, Lewd, Lemons with some girls (I'm debating by a list of who he'll fuck), And above all THIS STORY IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! This was made for amusement and pure fun. If you hate it, Fine. It's your choice and I don't care if find a male keijo player wrong or that's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard of. This was made in my head and I've written it down on paper for me to memorize. I'm going by this plot in my head and that's final. So if you're going to ask me to change things in this story to for your benefits, Forget it! It's not happening. Not in this story!

-aheam- now that I got that out of the way, Let's go and get broken!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 sign up

A/n: I don't regret a damn thing! And you can't make me! Also, I apologize for how I wrote down the currency. It's my first time doing different currency that isn't from America. So that, I do regret.

On with the show!

Also, Here are the woman that Miles will get with:

-censored-

Did you get that, Okay good. Let's go! Okay, I'm not that mean. Let's play a game out of it. I want all of you to try and guess who Miles will get with. Yes, He'll have a harem and they'll share him (after they fight over him latter down the road of course, Because fuck it, The plot demands women to fight for their love). But I want you all to try and see who you'll think will want to be with Miles.

I'll give you a hint: the number of girls he gets in the story is a grand total of 7. I'll give one away for this chapter, But all of you have to find out on your own who the other six are, And what are the reasons as to why you think that they'll be a couple. Guess right and I'll give away the list of the girls names that he'll have down the road in the story.

You may message your answer to me by pm.

P.s I fucked up! Nozomi is going to be 17 like in the manga. I made a mistake saying that her and Miles were the same age. So Nozomi is 17, Not 16 like Miles.

Anyway, Onwards to crazy fucking plot!

Nozomi and Grace just stared at Miles in disbelief. Was he truly serious in saying that he wanted to be a keijo player and not an engineer. This would cause a huge shock, As well as a major uproar.

"M-Miles!" Grace said "Please tell me I heard that right".

"You did, I'm becoming a keijo player! Not an engineer like all the males have to be. Mom I can handle it, I love the sport to the point that I'm just as crazy about it just as Nozomi here" he said as Nozomi looked at him as she then puffed out her chest. "Ha! I'm the craziest when it comes to keijo!" She said with pride "I got ya into it after all".

Miles smirked "Yes, You did" he said as Grace looked at him worriedly.

"Miles..." she said "You know that this won't go unnoticed. People will give you crap for this, And problems will arise from this too, You know that". Miles nodded at her, He knew. A male keijo player wanting to participate in the gambling sport is down right unheard of. And it would be an insult to the people of said sport if a male Player was in the ranks. But they didn't know that Miles loved to face a hard challenge, No matter the cost.

"Oh trust me mom, I know" he said as he moved his automail limbs around a bit "But I still want to do this, And that's final. So you can't change my mind. I'm going to become a male keijo player".

Nozomi and Grace looked at each other then back at him. Grace knew that arguing with her son would be a waste of time, So she shrugged. "Okay, If you want to become a keijo player. Then I'll back you up 672%!" She said with a smile and a wink. Miles smiled as he glanced at Nozomi.

"Well Nozomi, That's one vo-agh!". Nozomi just held onto her friend as she smiled wide.

"Ohhh! This is so excitin! I get to have my best friend be the first keijo male player in history!" She said happily "Oh we're going to train first thing after school tomorrow!".

Miles had a sweat drop come down his face.

"You better not try to kill me, Nozomi..." he said.

-the next day-

Miles and Nozomi were walking on their way to school. Well, More so Miles was parkouring with Nozomi on his back. Miles made his way to the school as he jumped and timed his steps, Making sure to Be careful and not lose his grip on Nozomi. Nozomi held onto Miles neck as she had her head nuzzled next to his. She was in bliss, And just being with him made her happy. She was even happier to teach him keijo after school today.

Miles kept carefully jumping and gripping each building that he ran and climbed as he saw his school not too far from them. He then ran at high speed as he jumped down and landed onto the ground with a hard thud. He checked his durability bar and his legs were both at 97% already.

"Son of a...well It's better than nothing" Miles said to himself as he tapped Nozomi on the cheek "Nozomi, It's school time. Wake up". Nozomi moved her head as she held him more.

"Nuh, Come back to bed Miles...I'm cold" Nozomi said in her sleep. Miles blinked at her as he poked her again.

"Uh, Nozomi? We're not in bed. Nor are we at home..." he said as he gently got her arms from around his neck and placed her down on the ground. Miles then flicked her forehead causing her to awake.

"Huh!? What!? Where am I!? Huh? Miles what are ya doin here?" Nozomi said as she then rubbed her eyes. Miles smiled at her "Well" he said "I would be in bed with you, But we have to go to school" he teased. Nozomi instantly blushed.

"W-what do ya mean I-in bed with me!? Ya hit your head or somthin doin ya parkour stunts?" She said in her flustered state.

"Nope, Heard you talking in your sleep while I was piggybacking you. Now come on we might be late". Miles then ran forward to the school as Nozomi followed. The two made there way inside the building as some of the other kids were still in the hallway. Miles walked to his locker as Nozomi was close to his right side.

"Okay, Just let me get my books and I'll meet you in class, Okay Nozomi" Miles said. Nozomi nodded at him with a smile.

"Okay! See ya then" she said as she walked off. Miles smiled at her as he went into his locker to get his things. As he was doing so, Nozomi was actually watching him from a few feet away. She smiled as she watched him bend down, Getting his books for his classes. Nozomi would be lying to herself if she didn't find her best friend attractive.

In fact, Nozomi has had very strong romantic feelings for Miles when they became closer as the years went by, And her feelings for him only got stronger and stronger. She made a vow to herself that she wouldn't lose him to anyone. And if she did, She would fight her way to the top to gain his affection.

As Nozomi kept spying on Miles, She then felt a tap on her shoulder. "Gah!" Nozomi yelled as she turned around to see none other than Sayaka. Sayaka blinked at her friend in confusion as to why she jumped. "Nozomi?" Sayaka said "You alright? You seem to be a bit jumpy".

"Oh, Me? Hah hah! Nah. I'm okay" Nozomi said with a smile. Sayaka then noticed that her cheeks were red.

"Why are your cheeks bright red?".

"Oh! They are!? I was just, Well...I ate somthin spicy! Yeah! That's why ma cheeks are red".

Sayaka could easily tell she was lying as she then glanced at her side to see Miles still bent over getting his things. Sayaka smiled as she turned to Nozomi. "Really now?" She said "Would this something spicy happened to be the same height as you, Have black and green hair, Automail limbs, Heterochromia eyes, And a nice firm ass?" She said with a smile across her face.

"W-what are ya-n-no, Of course not!" Nozomi said as she crossed her arms under her chest as she turned around and stared at Miles who finally got his books. Nozomi blushed even more as she eyed him up and down, Then she began to undress him in her mind. Nozomi began to drool a bit as Sayaka smiled at her as she leaned to her ear.

"Having fun banging him in your mind, Nozomi?" Sayaka teased. Nozomi snapped out of her lewd thoughts as her whole face was red as a rose. "A...I...sh-shut up will ya!" Nozomi said as she saw Miles making his way to his class. Nozomi sighed, She wanted to watch him more. Sayaka smiled at her friend as she rubbed her head.

"There there, You'll see him after school" she said. Nozomi sighed as she then smiled to get out of her mood as she looked over at Sayaka. "Yeah! Yer right!" She said "Because after school is over, I'm teaching Miles all about how to play Keijo if he wants to follow his dream to become a male keijo player!".

Sayaka just looked at Nozomi with a blank expression on her face. She blinked three times until she finally spoke.

"Wait...Miles wants to become a male WHAT!?".

-latter in class-

Miles was in his second class for the day. School had just started for him and he already wanted out. Not that he didn't hate school, But because he was so eager to do his first practice fight with Nozomi. Miles was tapping his pen at his notebook with impatience, He really wanted class to end.

'Come on, End already. I can't take it anymore!' He thought as he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:18am. Miles placed his head on his desk.

This was going to make him go nuts.

-school pool-

Nozomi had finished her class a little early than some of the other students. She had gymnastics class, And that only involved a few flips and cartwheels on the balance beam. After she finished, She made her way to the swimming pool. She looked around and saw an instructor who was teaching girls on keijo. She was Shizuko Kuroiwa, A keijo instructor that was going to each school to get girls to see if they had what it takes to become a keijo player.

Nozomi smiled as she ran to her.

"Okay! Good job with those hips girls!" Shizuko said "Remember, No use of arms or legs! Just boobs and butts!".

"Ma'am! Hey!".

"Hm? Oh hey kid! What's up? You coming here looking to becoming a keijo player?" Shizuko said with a smile on her face. Nozomi smiled and nodded at her "You bet!" She said "It's been my dream to become a keijo player!".

Shizuko smiled at her, She liked her bright personality. "Well well, Look no further. You're just in time to be a part of that right here. I'm training girls and seeing if they have what it takes to go to the Setouchi keijo training school" she said "Have you got what it takes?".

Nozomi smirked at Shizuko.

"Oh yeah I do!" Nozomi said "A friend and I are wanting to become keijo players! And we'll do whatever it takes ta making that dream a reality!". Shizuko smiled at her as she pointed to the table across from her.

"Well, Just sign you and your friends name on the application sheet and meet me when you're both done with whatever school work you have to do for the day. Then we'll get started" Shizuko said. Nozomi nodded as she ran over to the table and wrote her name and Miles name on the applications. She then ran back to Shizuko.

"Done!" Nozomi said "I can't wait to tell my best friend! He'll be so excited!".

Nozomi then ran out of the pool area with a huge smile on her face. Shizuko smirked as she walked over to the table to get the two new applications to add for the keijo training school. "Well, Her friend is a guy huh?" She said to herself "Well, I know he'll have fun being a eng-".

She stopped talking when she saw what Nozomi had marked for him in the checkbox. Shizuko made sure to look at that twice as she rubbed her eyes.

"A keijo player! Her guy friend wants to be a keijo player!?" Shizuko said with disbelief. However said disbelief then turned into amusement "Heh heh, A male keijo player huh? This, Is gonna be something to see".

-after school-

School had finally ended for the students. Miles was making his way to find Nozomi. He was so excited he couldn't wait.

"Oh man oh man! This is gonna be so much fun!" Miles said. As he was in his last class, He was writing down how he should fight. This was easier said than done, As he couldn't think of anything to write down in his small notepad. As he kept running, Sayaka called out to him.

"Hey! Miles!" Sayaka said "Over here!". Miles turned around and saw Sayaka as he made his way to her.

"Hey, Sayaka. What's up?" Miles asked.

"I take it you're looking for Nozomi?".

"Yes I am, We're-".

"Heh heh heh, I know, Nozomi already told me about it" Sayaka said "But Miles, Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, This is keijo we're talking about. It can be a dangerous sport if you're not careful".

Miles crossed his arms at her "I know that! Nozomi told me all that I need to know about the dangers of keijo" he said "But...I won't let that stop me from achieving this accomplishment! I'll be a keijo player to the end!".

Sayaka just looked at him as she poked his forehead and smiled at him with a sigh. "Just like Nozomi, Your dream is what keeps you motivated. Come on, I heard that someone is getting girls to apply for a keijo training school".

Miles placed his hands in his pockets.

"Lead the way Sayaka buddy!".

The two headed to the swimming pool to start the keijo training.

A/n: I know you all wanted to see Miles fight girls butt to butt, But that's for another chapter. I have his moveset down and ready to go. So let's see how much the others will give him for wanting to be a keijo player.

And by others I mean girls losing their shit.

Night, And I hope to see what your answers are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 try out test

A/n: wow, This story already has 5 favs and 6 alerts. That's...surprising that it happened so fast. Anyway, Time for all of you to see Miles in action! All, If not one of his attacks are butt based. I won't show his only chest attack until a latter fight. But I hope you all like the attacks that I made. It was a hard one I'll tell yah.

Also, Thank you Ravenousyetmysterious for sending me a pm about your concern on the story. I have written down and did a few remakes to the story regarding Miles friends be Japanese since he's a foreigner. As well as his parents backstory as well. And why he and his adopted mother are in Japan in the first place. I'll do my best to explain this, But I know that some of it won't be correct. And for that I'm sorry.

Okay...number of attacks: 5, Leaving out the last one for an important reason. I can't explain it, Sorry. But I want to keep it a secret until we get to that point.

And good work YuriChan220! You got 6 out of 7 of the girls that Miles will be with. Still can't show the list until you get the final one I'm afraid.

Okay, Let's go. Note, This fight will be extremely easy, But don't worry it will be a challenge when during the mock race.

-the pool area-

Sayaka and Miles made there way to the school swimming pool. As they walked in, They saw about 10 to 18 girls all in school swimsuits standing as they waited for Shizuko Kuroiwa. Sayaka then turned to Miles.

"I guess we should get into our swim suits" Sayaka said. Miles turned to her with a bit of shock "Wait, Sayaka...what do you mean by "We" ? Don't tell me that...".

Sayaka started to smirk at him.

"That's right" she said "I signed up to be a keijo player too!" She said "I want to achieve that dream, Just like you want to achieve to be a male keijo player".

"What about your judo? I thought you loved it?".

"Not anymore, I'm not interested with martial arts".

Miles crossed his arms, He was a bit surprised to hear that from Sayaka. But he then smiled as he gently rubbed her head in response. "Well, I support your achievement" he said "And I'll be there when you need me".

Sayaka blushed as she held his hand that was on her head. "Thank you for supporting my decision, Miles. And I'll be sure to support yours from now on" she said. Miles nodded at her.

"Thanks" he said.

"Miles!".

Sayaka and Miles looked over to see Nozomi running over to them. She had on the school swimsuit, Only...it was very tight on her body, Showing all her curves in the right places. Miles looked her up and down to take in every detail that was before him. Sayaka noticed this and felt a tad bit envious. She then poked his cheek, Breaking him out of his concentration.

"Huh? Oh, Hey Nozomi" Miles said. Nozomi smiled at him as she was happy that he was eyeing her when he did, But glanced at Sayaka who was looking away from her.

"Something wrong?" Nozomi asked her. Sayaka shook her head in response.

"No" Sayaka said as she looked at Miles "We should get changed".

"Right!" Miles said as he ran to the boys changing room. Sayaka couldn't help but smile at him as she walked away to go change as well. Nozomi scratched her head, But then shrugged as she smirked.

"Ah! This is going to be so much fun!" Nozomi said.

-a few minutes latter-

All of the girls that were present in the pool area then heard clapping. They all turned to see Shizuko walking out with a clipboard in hand. "Okay girls! Line up!" She said as they all

Immediately did so.

Shizuko then began to check her list.

"Okay, You're here. Good. You as well, You too, Oh! Nozomi, You showed up!" Shizuko said with a smile on her face. Nozomi smiled at her as she nodded "You bet!" Nozomi said "I wouldn't miss this opportunity to be a keijo player!".

Shizuko nodded at her as she then looked at the checklist then at the row of girls "Hm? Odd, Sayaka and Miles haven't shown up yet. I wonder if-".

"Here we are!".

The girls and Shizuko then saw Sayaka and Miles running over to the line of girls as they both got in their positions. Shizuko then checked her list. "There we go, Now your here" she said "heh heh but I have to ask, What took you two so long?".

"It was...hard getting this male speedo on my body..." Miles said "So Sayaka waited for me until I was ready".

"The speedo was very tight" Sayaka said as the other girls laughed. But then quickly realized something.

"Hey! Teacher! Why is Miles here? This is for girls that want to participate to be a keijo player! And he's not a girl, Are you going to teach him to be an engineer?".

Shizuko looked at the girl who said that as she shook her head. "Sorry kid, But I'm not" she said "Miles here wants to be a keijo player instead".

All of the girls minus Nozomi and Sayaka were in shock as their mouths all dropped.

"WHAT!?" The girls said "B-b-but! Keijo is an all female sport. No boy has ever been a part of it in years!".

"She's right! And besides, What does Miles know about Keijo!?".

"Yeah! The only thing his mind is set on is seeing the girls breasts and butts move, Jiggle, And clash with one another. Theirs no way he could handle taking on any girl in a keijo fight!".

"And even by some stroke of luck he'd get in, You'd think they'd let him fight with his disability? I mean his automail would be destroyed!".

The girls kept talking as if Miles wasn't there. Miles had his hair shadow his eyes as they spoke about him, That's when Sayaka held his hand. Miles turned to her as he felt her touch.

"Sayaka...?" Miles said as she smiled at him "Don't listen to them" she said "Remember, I support you just like you support me. Show them what you're made of". Miles looked at Sayaka for a bit before smiling at her and nodding.

"Thanks Sayaka" he said as he gently poked her forehead getting Sayaka to smile and blush at him. Sayaka held his hand again onto her head.

"A-anytime..." Sayaka said. Nozomi was able to drown out the other girls talking as she glanced at them, Nozomi pouted at how Miles was showing Sayaka attention. 'Boo...no fair...I bet Sayaka give Miles some encouragement' she thought as she sighed 'I can worry about that latter. Who do these girls think they are though? I know that Miles is more than capable of being a keijo player'.

Shizuko then blew her whistle to make everyone quiet.

"Okay! Enough bashing!" She said "Seriously, Is that all you girls can do? Just whine and complain about one person that you haven't even seen even try to achieve? Who knows, He might surprise all of you if you give him the chance".

"We doubt it..." one other girl said.

"I said enough bashing already! Since all of you think that a single boy can't handle this sport. Then why don't you fight in a mock match to prove your argument" Shizuko said "After all, I'm here to gather students from different schools to see if they have what it takes! And if a boy wants to make a change and give it a shot, Then he has every right to try! I won't put him down because of his gender! If Miles wants to be a keijo player, Then let him give it a shot".

Shizuko then looked at Miles "Don't worry. I fully support your decision" she said. Miles nodded at the woman as he had a smile form in his face.

"Thank you ma'am" Miles said.

Shizuko nodded at him as she then blew the whistle again "Okay! Since theirs 18 of you. We'll have each one fight one another. I'm Here to gather at least 3 people to send to Setouchi keijo training school, And those who make it to the top will be the three that get to go. Am I clear?".

"Yes ma'am!".

"Good! Now, The first fight is against...Nozomi and Ukono! The land we'll be using will be small and unstable. If you any further questions, Ask away! If not, Then walk onto the land and wait for me to blow the whistle!".

Nozomi and her opponent then started to walk onto their side of the land. Nozomi was making sure to take her time as she made it to the land. Her opponent was on the other end with her arms crossed.

"Heh, This should be fun" Ukono said "You ready to play Nozomi?".

"I'm ready to win! That's for sure!" Nozomi said.

Shizuko then held up her whistle "Remember! No contact involving your hands or feet! Only your boobs and butts! Am I clear?!".

"But Miles doesn't have any boobs..." one of the girls in the row said as the others giggled. Miles glared at her as he tightened his fists, Feeling his fingers getting tighter and tighter. Sayaka then placed her hand over his to calm him down. Miles glanced at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. Miles smiled back at Sayaka as he began to clam his temper down as he looked at the mock race fight.

"Okay! Get ready! Set! Go!" Shizuko said as she blew the whistle.

Nozomi's opponent then rushed at her as she turned her hips going for her legs. Nozomi was able to see her attack as she backed up and flipped over her head as she then launched herself back, As her butt hit her opponent in the face.

"Take this! My butt cannon!" Nozomi said as she knocked her opponent into the water.

OVERBOARD!

"Ukono, Loser!" Shizuko said. The girls clapped at Nozomi's win. Shizuko then looked a the checklist as she called out the next pair.

"Not bad, Nozomi" she said "Next, Miles and Kino!". Miles smirked a little bit as he walked over to his side of the land. He glanced at the girls who were giving him thumbs down or crossing their necks with their thumbs. Miles made sure to not let them get the better of him as he saw Nozomi walk past him, As she turned her head to him.

"Show'em your stuff! Make them eat their words!" Nozomi whispered to him. Miles nodded at his best friend as they then high fives each other. Miles then turned off his nerve receptors as he made his way to the land. His opponent, Kino just looked at him with her hands on her hip as the other girls called out.

"Go get'em Kino!".

"Make him know his place!".

"He won't last 10 seconds on that land!".

"You got this! He's a goner for sure!".

Sayaka and Nozomi glared at their peers as they yelled at Miles. "You can win Miles!" Nozomi said "We're rooting for ya!".

"Don't back down! Fight with everything you have. This is a mock fight, Plus, Half these girls are twigs anyway" Sayaka said as she looked at the other girls who all had tic marks on their heads. Sayaka smirked at them.

'That'll show them' she thought as she turned her attention to the mock fight. Miles then stretched his automail limbs as Kino called out to him. "You're making a big mistake wanting to play in an all girls sport!" She said "Don't think I'll go easy on you because of your disability!".

"Don't even bother, I like it rough. Especially when a girl wants to get rough with me" Miles said with a wink making Kino blush in embarrassment. Sayaka and Nozomi were blushing as well.

'Noted' Sayaka and Nozomi thought as Miles got into his own stance.

"Now, Come" he said "Show me how badly you wanna break me!". Kino licked her lips as Shizuko blew her whistle.

"Begin!".

Kino turned her hips as she then used her feet to stomp on the land, Making it move violently. She was trying to get Miles off balance, Miles flipped over her as he then aimed his right arm at her face. The other girls were yelling.

"Hey! He's using his hands! That's an automatic out!".

"He's out! You can't use your hands or feet in a keijo fight!".

"Teacher! Say he's disqualified!".

Shizuko didn't say a single word as she let the fight continue. Kino saw Miles hand come at her as she then immediately flinched and covered her face with her hands.

'Perfect! Just what I wanted you to do!' Miles thought as he then turned his hips and aimed his butt at Kino's abdomen "Butt shotgun!". Miles butt hit Kino square in the abdomen, As a shotgun like blast was heard. Kino felt like she had been actually shot with a real Shotgun as the force of the attack knocked her back towards the edge, Almost into the water.

The girls, As well as Nozomi and Sayaka were in shock. Nozomi then jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! He did it! He made his own move with his butt! Finish her off Miles!" Nozomi shouted at the top of her lungs. Sayaka facepalmed.

"Ugh, Nozomi. Let Miles focus...he can't afford to be distracted by your yelling" she said. Nozomi had a small sweat drop come down her face.

"Heh heh sorry..." she said.

Miles smirked as he saw Kino started to smirk at him. "Well, I'll be" she said "You planed that rather well. But that was just luck! Now you're really in for it!". Kino then ran over to Miles using her breasts. Miles had a narrow look in his eyes. 'Heh, With those flat tits? You won't even damage me' he thought.

"Nipple whip!".

'Wait what!?'.

That's when a purple string came out of Kino's nipple as she held her breast and spun it a bit, Making the string like whip spin as she then released her hand away from her breast as she launched it forward. Miles was able to dodge it successfully, Although he felt something tugging on his left thumb when he tried to move it. He saw that Kino's whip had grabbed him, Well a piece of him at least.

"Not bad" Miles said.

"Heh, I was aiming for your arm. But this can do I suppose" Kino said as she then moved her hips to the side, Making her nipple whip retract back to her as it broke off Miles automail thumb. Miles looked at his missing thumb and sighed.

"Not again..." he said bitterly "Better finish this!" He then ran at Kino who was then preparing to launch her whip again. "This time I'll go for your-".

"The buttslam kick: overdrive!".

Miles then got in a good amount of range as he then turned at the right second and slammed his butt into Kino's chest with a large wolf like ghostly foot as she was knocked into the water.

OVERBOARD!

"Kino! Loser!" Shizuko said with a smile on her face "Good job, Miles".

"Thanks" Miles said "I actually might get the hang of this". The other girls were speechless, Miles, A guy. Just actually beat a girl at the sport of keijo. Nozomi and Sayaka smiled at his victory. "Ha! In ya face!" Nozomi said as she pointed at the other girls "My best friend just beat a girl at keijo!".

The other girls just blinked as they turned to Miles as he cracked his neck at them and smirked. "So..." he said "Who wants to break me next?" He finished with a wink.

-a few students latter-

"Well, Looks like Sayaka, Nozomi, And Miles have made the top 3! Congratulations!" Shizuko said "I'll make sure to get these papers to the school at once. Then we'll do a final test to see if you three truly make it, See ya then". Shizuko then walked out of the pool area as Nozomi hugged Miles.

"Did you hear that! We made it to the top 3! We're going to be keijo players!" She said. Sayaka crossed her arms, "We just have to take on one final test to see if we make it in" she said "I'm sure it will be against the others who were chosen at their schools".

Miles looked at his damaged hand and he tighten it.

"And we'll be ready for them!" He said "We won't lose to anyone else that stands in our way!".

A/n: this chapter was crap! Rushed because I didn't follow up on the deadline. And now I have to crunch in the next arc involving the paperwork (you'll understand in the next chapter). So...Miles beat a girl a keijo. Meh, He still has a long way to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a stir of situations

A/n: the first part will...you know what I'm just gonna let you read it to find out. I don't wanna ruin anything.

Shall we begin? Also sorry for being so late with this. My parent got me a PS4 four days ago as an early Christmas present and I've been playing it non stop! It's so much fun! And I finally got the game that I've been wanting for it; Bloodborne! Man this game is fun! I already have a written down powder keg hunter for when I beat the game latter. For now I'm doing a church build for now. So yeah, Hence why I haven't posted anything in a while.

-Setouchi keijo training school, Awaji island-

Far on the eastern part of Japan, In Hyogo Prefecture. Is the school of Setouchi Keijo training school. This is one of two schools however, As one school on the west is also a keijo school also. The school of Setouchi accepts girls who are interested with Keijo, And will teach them all about Keijo, until the students graduate and enter the professional level of Keijo. The school is also opened for boys who are interested with Keijo to become a Keijo Engineers. The teachers here are retired Keijo players. Each year, Setouchi holds exams for those who enroll into the school. However, they will only accept 40 examinees. A special class called The Elite class is designed for examinees with the best grades, the Elite Class members receive an exception which makes half of their fees waived.

The school is run by retired keijo player, Nagisa Ujibe.

-Nagisa Ujibe's office-

Nagisa was at her desk as she was looking over each piece of paper that was given to her on the girls that Shizuko Kuroiwa had brought her the other day. She was waiting for the last batch of papers as she was checking over the girls on the current sign up sheets. She stretched her arms as she finished up on her work.

"Whew, Good, Done with this part" Nagisa said as she placed the finished papers to the side "Now I just have to wait for Shizuko to hand me the last batch".

That's when her office door came open as Shizuko came in at the right time. She placed the papers on her desk. "There ya go!" Shizuko said with a smile "The last ones!".

"Heh, Thanks Shizuko" Nagisa said with a smile on her face as she looked at the papers and opened up the envelope "You seem to be in a good mood, Shizuko. Did something catch your interest?". Shizuko just kept her smile at Nagisa as she crossed her arms. "Damn straight!" She said "And I think you'll like it too!".

"Come on Shizuko it's just paperwork. What could I find interesting about that?".

"Just take a look at the enrollment names, I'll wait".

Nagisa then raised her eyebrow at her when she said that, A she then looked at each name as she placed it to the side.

"Okay, Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine, Fi-wait...Shizuko. You got a boy to sign up?". Shizuko nodded at her, "Yup! I did get a boy to sign up. Kids name is Miles Panzer. He's really into keijo just like his friend Nozomi here!" She said. Nagisa smiled as she looked at his application sheet and photo, Something that was requested of students to do.

"Well he's alright" Nagisa said "So, We have a keijo engineer ready to go-".

"Check again".

"Huh? What do you mean "Check again?".

"Look at what he sighed up for".

Nagisa looked at the sign up check box and saw that the keijo player check box was marked. Nagisa quickly looked up at Shizuko. "Okay Shizuko, Please tell me he made a mistake on the application sheet" Nagisa said seriously. Shizuko just smiled more as she shook her head at her.

"Nope" Shizuko said "That's no mistake Nagisa. Miles wants to be a keijo player. He's really good too! I saw him in action and everything. He made the top 3 that I was going to get for you". Nagisa then placed Miles application on her desk as she looked up at Shizuko while she leaned back in her chair.

"Shizuko, Let me get this straight" Nagisa said "You mean to tell me, That you allowed one boy. Who didn't want to be a keijo engineer, But rather, A keijo player?".

"Yeah" Shizuko said as she raised an eyebrow at Nagisa "I don't see why you sound so upset about it".

"Shizuko! Do you know much crap this is going to cause us if we let a boy play in an all female sport!? We would be getting the-".

"The biggest amount of controversy and soon people would question what the hell were doing. Yeah, I get that. But don't you think that you're thinking about this a little bit too much? I mean come on, Give this kid a chance. He's good, I saw him play against the girls in his school".

Nagisa sighed as she kept her stern expression plastered on her face. She couldn't afford this, And she'd be damned if this got out to the public. Nagisa then glanced at Miles sign up sheet.

"We'll change it to engineer" Nagisa said.

Shizuko just looked at Nagisa in shock, She was actually going to just up and change his application behind his back like that. Shizuko then took the application sheet from her desk.

"We're not doing that!" Shizuko said seriously.

"Shizuko, We're not having an argument over this" Nagisa "Look I know it's cruel of us to do this. And I'm sure he's good and all. But the bottom line is that we can't allow a boy to play in an all female sport. You, Me, And every single person knows the huge amount of backlash we would receive over this. I'm sorry, But I have to make him an engineer by default" Nagisa said.

Shizuko just looked at Nagisa, She sighed as she still held onto Miles application.

"You think that I don't know about all that crap? You think I'm going to allow all of that stop me from letting one, ONE boy who wants to do what he loves badly, And rip out his dream behind his back and say to him "Sorry Miles but we only allow boys to do this because we're a bunch sexist bitches".

"Shizuko, Don't you-".

"No! I'm so going there!" Shizuko said "Nagisa, You told us that anyone is able to do what they love, As long as they put their heart into it. But here you are crushing one male persons dream into the dust. Just because of his gender. I'm sorry, But I won't let that happen. Either you allow him to play as a keijo player, Or you'll be finding a new employee. And let me tell you, Nobody is a better person at my job than me!".

Nagisa just looked at Shizuko and silently cursed in her head. Shizuko was right, No one was as good at her job than her. In fact she was the only person that was extremely good at recutting new keijo players. Not only that, But she had an eye in finding potential in people as well. Nagisa kept looking at Shizuko for a bit until she sighed.

"Okay okay!" Nagisa said "I'll let him be a keijo player". Shizuko started to smile at Nagisa "Aww, You're so sweet Nagisa" she said. "Don't butter up to me right now, Shizuko. But...you do have a point, I haven't even given this kid a chance to prove himself. -sighs- but I'll allow him to participate in the coming mock race, Then I'll see and decide if he's as good as you say".

Shizuko smiled "That's better".

-meanwhile-

Miles was with his guild as they were all sitting on a building looking at the sunset together. Miles tightened his automail hands as he was pondering about if he would get accepted into the school. He kept his dream of joining keijo a secret from his other peers minus the runners guild, Nozomi, And Sayaka.

Ryu noticed his friend pondering as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay? You've been quiet ever since we've been up here" Ryu asked him. Miles snapped out of his train of thought as he looked at Ryu. "Huh!? Oh, Sorry Ryu" Miles said "I've just...well...".

"You're worried that they won't take you into that school huh?" Yoko said. Miles looked at Yoko and nodded "Yeah..." he said "You guys think that doing this was a stupid idea for me?". Yoko just gave Miles a narrow glare as she got up and walked over to him. She then leaned to his face as she then flicked his nose.

"Now look here Miles Panzer" Yoko said "You shouldn't have to be worried about anything! What your doing will cause a stir, That is certain. But you shouldn't have any second thoughts on what you want to do. This is your dream! And if you want to be a male keijo player, Then you go and be the best damn keijo player there is! We're all rooting for you, And we, The runners guild are a family that believes in each other's dreams. So stop being a worry wart and relax".

Miles could only blink at what Yoko just said to him. He just kept looking at her.

"Yoko...".

"Miles, We've known you since freshmen year. And we know that if theirs one thing you love to do. Is taking on a challenge! So go out there and show those girls what your made of. You understand me?" Yoko said. Miles glanced at his friends, All of which who were smiling at him and nodding at him to give it a shot. Miles then smirked as he looked back at Yoko.

"You're right, Yoko" he said "I'm going to be fine. And thanks".

"You know it, You worry to much I swear" Yoko said with a giggle. Miles then turned off his nerve receptors as he moved his automail limbs a bit before turning his back to the edge of the building. "Well guys, Wish me luck" Miles said "I've got to get ready for ass fighting!".

Miles then leaned back as he then fell backwards as he then turned his body so his feet could land on her he ground. He hit the ground with a hard thud, Then fell over as he then looked at his durability bar.

"Dammit! Not again!" He yelled.

The other runners facepalmed as sweat marks came down the sides of their heads.

"He's going to lose an arm or more. I just know it" Ryu said.

A/n: sorry this one is super short. I have been away from this since as I stated before, Hunting in bloodborne. But now we'll get to the mock race next chapter, As well as Miles other attacks. Especially the one that I was saving. And shout out to Ravenousyetmysterious again.

I have done some changes to the story and they are as follows:

will still be a harem, But Miles will be with one girl.

2.I'll do a complete lemon smut involving the other girls after this story is finished

will still be a lemon

3.I'll make sure to explain more on his birth parents backstory after he pulls off a certain move that I won't go into much detail here about.

So again, I apologize for how extremely short this is. And I'll be sure to expand a bit more in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the mock race test

A/n: hmmm, Thinking about this now. I'm taking out the harem part, And just keeping the lemon. I'll put the harem thing in the smut off shot instead. Thank you Eddielog101 and the championmike957 for addressing that.

I might do a love triangle instead, A request from Silversean24, Your wish has been granted.

So I'll just keep it with one love interest instead, And focus on the asskicking as well. The harem part of the story is going to be taken out and done separately for smut. I know maybe some of you wanted that, Although I highly doubt that so why am I even asking, But It will be done in a separate story. And this has been bugging me, yes, I know for the 5th time that I ruined Nozomi's personality. I get it.

I did say that this story was made purely for fun and not to be taken seriously. But I do apologize to the people that wanted a good story, But at the end of day, It's really all in good fun after all.

Anyway, Let's continue where we left off.

-the next day-

Miles was asleep in his bed as he was tossing and turning all over in his bed. He was having a hard time sleeping, Thoughts of nervousness was getting to him. As well as second thoughts. But he ignored it a bit and tried getting his peaceful sleep. Sadly that was squandered when his mother knocked on his door.

"Miles, Wake up! You have to get dressed so I can drop you off at the stadium today!" Grace said. Miles opened one of his eyes and groaned.

"Ngh...the stadium..?" Miles mumbled under his pillow as he got up from his bed and rubbed his head 'What's mom talking about? Why would I have anything to do at the stadium? No keijo is playing today, Nor is anything else going on there'. Miles got out of bed as he grabbed his shirt and opened his door to see Grace with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"You should get ready, Miles" Grace said still smiling at him. Miles just looked at her with narrow eyes, Still tired and wanting to go back to sleep.

"Explain to me why I have to get ready?" Miles asked her as Grace held up a letter that they got in the mail. "You my boy, Are to be at the Nishinomiya Keijo stadium in exactly 20 minutes. They're hosting a mock race for those who were picked out by their instructor. So let's stop wasting time and get moving! Chop chop my little keijo player!" Grace said.

Miles just looked at her as he then walked out of his room and downstairs as he ran out of the house and over to Nozomi's place. Grace followed him out the door.

"Miles! Where are you going!? We have to get ready!".

"In a second! I have to see if Nozomi got a letter as well!".

"I'm sure she did, Now get your ass back here so we can get going!".

Miles just made his way to Nozomi's house as he stopped as he then grabbed onto the ledge and climbed up to her window. He tapped on her window, Hoping to get her attention and see if she was home. Fortunately for him, She was as he heard footsteps moving about.

"Nozomi! It's Miles! I got something to tell you!" Miles said. Nozomi quickly opened her window to see Miles hanging on her window seal. "Miles!" Nozomi said "What are you doing up here? I've got to get ready to go".

"So you got a letter too?".

"A letter?".

"For the mock race at the Nishinomiya Keijo stadium today. It's for the people who-".

"Who got picked in the top 3! Miles you got in!?".

Miles just rolled his eyes at her "Um duh, Why the hell else would I have come here and climb up to your window seal?" He asked her. Nozomi glanced away from him blushing a bit. "N-no reason..."

She said. Miles just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay, Nozomi?".

Nozomi snapped out of her train of thought "Oh! Yeah I'm fine" she said "But you have to stop screwing around! We both need to get ready to go for this mock race!". Nozomi then gently pushed Miles off of her window seal as he fell back and landed on his feet. Miles looked up at Nozomi who was smiling a bit at him.

"You did that on purpose! I am so getting you back for that Nozomi!".

"Oh please, As if you broke anything".

"Oh trust me, When I get my hands on you, I'll do more than break you".

"Oh? Well did ya have in mind?" Nozomi asked him with half lid eyes, Miles was about to speak but quickly stopped as he then just looked away.

"Ummm...never mind" he said.

"MILES!".

Miles and Nozomi looked over to see Grace in her car as she drove up to Nozomi's house. "Car! Home! Dress! NOW!" Grace shouted as Miles jumped into the back of the car as they went up the street. Nozomi couldn't help herself but giggle and smile as she watched the car go up the street.

"You're so silly sometimes, Miles" Nozomi said as she went back to getting ready for the stadium "But I know we're gonna be the best keijo players that Japan will ever see!".

-4 minutes latter-

After Miles had finally gotten dressed and ready, He and Grace made it to the stadium on time. Grace drove into the parking lot as she stopped the car at the entrance. The entrance was packed with other girls, All from different schools who were accepted. Miles took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

"Well...this is it" Miles said to his mother "My journey starts here mom". Grace smiled at her son as she rubbed his head and kissed his cheek. "Do a great job okay Miles" she said "And please, For the love of god don't overdo it and break your prosthetic limbs in 5 seconds or less. I put some spare limbs in your bag. As well as a swim suit that covers your whole body, Do your best out there!".

Miles nodded at her as he hugged her "Thanks mom" he said as he got out of the car and opened the back door and grabbed his bag and headed over to the crowd of girls. As he made his way to them, He heard the sound of a another car stopping and feet rushing towards him from behind.

"Miles!" Sayaka shouted as she hugged him. Miles turned his head as he smiled at his best friend.

"Sayaka! You made it" he said.

"Hm, You think that I wouldn't?" Sayaka said "I got ready for today as soon as my letter arrived in the mail! I take it you got yours as well, Seeing that your here". Sayaka smiled at him and nodded "Yeah!" She said "So we're finally going to be keijo players huh? Looks like things are looking up for us".

"Heh, Yeah. Looks like it" Miles said as he tightened his right fist "This is gonna be fun! I'm ready to show off my skills".

"You mean the only three moves that you showed at school?" Sayaka said sarcastically. Miles glanced at her as he rolled his eyes. "I can do more than three, Sayaka. Just wait and see" he said as they walked over to the large group of women. Miles and Sayaka glanced at the other girls that were before them, Some of them were the same height as them, Others not so much. Miles pondered a bit to himself.

'Damn...some of these girls are nearly half my size. Not only that, But some of them are ripped. They would easily overpower me...seems like the odds are against us. Heh, Well...more so me than Sayaka or Nozomi. Sayaka can handle herself, And so can Nozomi. Sayaka's a judo prodigy, And Nozomi's really good with her gymnastics. Me...I've only got parkour, That won't do me any good here...' he thought until Sayaka tapped his forehead.

"Miles, You alright?" Sayaka asked him. Miles was out of his train of thought as he looked at her. "Huh!? Oh yeah, I'm okay Sayaka" he said. Sayaka just looked at him, Unlike Nozomi, Sayaka could read her best friend like an open book. She could always tell if something was bothering him. That's when the two heard someone run over to them.

"Miles! Sayaka!" It was Nozomi, Nozomi wrapped her arms around their necks as she smiled at them. "You two ready to make a name for ourselves and become the best keijo players ever?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah" Miles said.

"Of course" Sayaka said.

Nozomi smirked as she then walked forward "That's the sprit! Onwards my friends! We're going to be the best ones out there!".

-inside the arena-

Everyone made there way into the stadium so that they could get their swimsuits on and be prepared for whatever the instructors had in store for them. Miles was sitting on the bench in the boys locker room as he looked at himself in the mirror. His swimsuit was an all black body covered suit and it was light enough for him to move his joints. He glanced at his covered hands and feet and sighed.

"Remember..." he said to himself "Don't break the automail in five seconds or less...heh, Easier said than done!". Miles then stood up as he then headed out of the room.

"Okay, Just relax. You'll get through this" he said as he walked out of the room. As soon as he walked out, He saw Sayaka and Nozomi outside of the locker room.

"Well, Look at you two" Miles said "What are you guys doing here? I thought the two of you would be out with the others" he asked them. Sayaka chuckled at him.

"You honestly think that we would leave you behind? Come on! We're in this together, Remember?" She said.

"Sayaka is right" Nozomi said "We planned to be the best keijo players ever! It wouldn't be the same if you weren't involved. Now come on! Let's go see what they're going to do! I can hardly wait any longer!". Nozomi then grabbed Miles and Sayaka's arms as they headed out to the pool. The two made there way to the others as the girls were standing by a large chart. The three made there way over as they looked at the chart, Only to see that only ten were on it.

"Eh? Only ten?" Nozomi said with confusion.

"Yeah, That doesn't seem right" Miles said "Why would they only have ten on the chart? Because I see about 40 here". Sayaka glanced over at Miles.

"I think it's for the people who are aiming to become a part of the elite class" she said "The ten people from the elite class get special curriculum that the regular students don't, And they pay only half tuition".

"Is that right?" Miles said.

"Mhm, You didn't know?".

"Unfortunately no...".

Nozomi however heard that last part of what Sayaka said "Half tuition!? You mean like as in 50 percent!?". "What else could it mean, Nozomi" Miles said as he crossed his arms. He glanced from the comer of his eye as he saw some of the girls staring at him, He even heard some of them whispering.

"Hey, Why is that guy in a swimsuit?".

"You don't think he's here to actually participate in keijo?".

"Nah! They wouldn't let him, And besides, Boys can only be engineers anyway. You really think a guy could even be a keijo player?".

Miles sighed, As he glanced at his friends. He tapped his fingers with a bit of impatience. 'Bastereds...we'll see about that' he thought. As Miles was gathering his own thoughts, Nagisa Ujibe walked forward as she held up a megaphone and spoke.

"We will now hold the final test, For the keijo athlete qualifiers, A mock race on this road land".

"Road land? I've never seen that type before" one of the other girls said. Nozomi leaned over to Miles "This will be different from the land we used at school" she said.

"No shit.." Miles said as Nozomi began to smirk "Although, It might be just as exciting!".

"The rules are the same as normal keijo" Ujibe said "The use of hands and feet is completely forbidden. Fall off or touch the land with anything besides your feet, And you fail. Any questions so far?" Ujibe said. She then glanced over as she saw Miles, 'So...this is the kid that wants to be a keijo player huh?'. Ujibe then saw one of the other girls raise their hands.

"Yes?".

"Is this where we finish in this race going to be the only factor in our grades?" Nozomi asked Ujibe. Ujibe shook her head at her "There are other factors besides that. We'll be taking your overall score into account".

"Which means it's not irrelevant, Right?" Sayaka said. "What do you mean?" Ujibe asked until Miles spoke up. "Meaning, That if We knock more people off than anybody else, And were still on the land at the end..." Miles tightened his fists "We can rise up the ranks, Right?".

Ujibe then began to smirk at him "Of course" she said. This got all of the girls to cheer in response, Miles smirked a bit until Ujibe spoke. "Well, If all of you are ready, We can begin the-".

"Wait a minute ma'am" another girl said "What about him? Surely he's not participating in this? This is a girls only sport".

"He is, Despite it being a girls only sport" Ujibe said "He'll be the first male to do so". All the girls just looked at Ujibe as if she was joking. They all then began to glare at Miles who just looked ahead of them. However, One girl was glancing at him in the back as she then smiled to herself.

'A boy finally gets to play hm? This should be interesting' she thought.

"Alright! Get set everyone!" Ujibe said as some of the girls got near the pool "We will now begin the final test for the keijo athlete qualifiers, A mock race. Applicants will be put into groups of 12, And the time allotted is ten minutes". Nozomi, Miles, Sayaka, And another girl all got onto one large area of land.

"It looks easier ta move around on this land" Nozomi said as she stomped on it. "Y-you've been on land before?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah, At my school when Miles and Sayaka, And I were all participating for the try out tests. It was smaller and unstable than this, Wasn't if Miles?".

"Yeah, It was. But this is a different story" Miles said. The other girl looked at him "So you two know each other huh?".

"They're childhood friends" Sayaka said "But the land that we used was cramped as well, But I don't think that this will make things much easier. This one may actually require more thought than the one at our school" she said. Nozomi was a bit lost by what Sayaka said, But Miles nodded as he crossed his arms.

"The mock race will begin in five seconds" one of the other instructors said "Four, Three, Two, One!". The instructor then rang the bell for them to begin. All of the twelve opponents looked at one another, Waiting for someone to make a move. Miles glanced at the other girls, As he then glanced at Nozomi and Sayaka.

"Nobody's making a move it seems" Miles said to himself "Guess it's best to wait and see what someone will do". Sayaka was glancing at the path before her, 'If you want to attack, You have to travel across this unstable path' she thought. That's when the sound of footsteps were running down the path as Miles and Sayaka saw Nozomi as she lifted her leg and slammed it down, Causing a large splash of water to blind her opponent.

"What!?" Her opponent said only for her to be hit in the face by Nozomi's butt. The girl backed up a bit to the edge "Dammit! I let my guard down!" She said as she then tried to strike at Nozomi with her butt, Only for Nozomi to dodge it. "What Air pressure!" Nozomi said as she kept dodging her opponents attacks until she flipped over her to the other side.

"She's strong! Her butt muscles are incredible!" Nozomi said as she saw her opponent running away. "Eh?! Hey!", Nozomi then ran after her. Miles and Sayaka watched her.

"Nozomi, What are you-".

"You've got some guts to be playing keijo with us!".

Miles was out of his train of thought as he saw two girls on his sides. Miles glanced at them both as he got into his stance. Sayaka was watching him from her end. 'You might want to pay attention" one of the girls said. Sayaka was glancing at the other girls that were surrounding her. One of the girls then tried to strike her with her butt, But Sayaka saw her attack and countered it with her butt.

"Heh, You think you've won?" One of the girls said as Sayaka pushed her to the side. "Not bad for a former top judo player" one of the other girls said "Once we're done with you, That guy is next!". Sayaka glanced at the girls on her sides, To her, This wasn't a problem at all. She could easily handle a three on one fight. As Sayaka was taking care of her own problems, Nozomi and Miles were taking care of theirs.

Nozomi was trying to take down her opponent that had ran off, However she underestimated the land as her opponent used it to her advantage and attacked her right thigh. Nozomi backed up as she placed her hand on her right leg.

"You underestimated this land" her opponent said "Can you move around like you did before on this narrow path?". Nozomi knew she was right, This path was far different from the land that she's used to. She had to retreat for now and come up with a new strategy.

"Damn, As much as I hate to say it, I guess I'll have ta retreat" Nozomi said. However she then heard another player from behind her as she turned around.

"No! Behind me! I'm trapped!".

"Fall off!".

Nozomi's opponent then aimed her butt at her as Nozomi quickly ducked and hit her opponents heel, Making her opponent lose her balance. Nozomi took that opportunity to jump over her opponent, Freeing herself.

"I'm free! Now the tables have turned, Eh?". She saw her opponents fighting against one another "Don't worry, I'll knock her off once I'm done with you!". Nozomi took this as her opportunity as she then then proceeded to flip at her opponents as she then aimed her butt at them.

"Take this! Butt cannon!" She said knocking her opponents into the water.

OVERBOARD

"Number 565, Miki, And number 489 Oono have both fallen into the water. Loser!" The keijo instructor said.

Miles was taking care of both girls at the same time, He was trying to hold them back so he could use his butt shotgun on them, But that was proving difficult. Miles was able to push one of the girls to the side as he then turned to the other girl. "Okay!" He said "Let's Go!".

"Gladly!" his opponent said as the two slammed their butts together. However Miles was easily being pushed back with ease, He backed up from his opponent as the other girl on his side slammed her breasts into his left arm as she spun around and slammed her butt into his left leg. This broke the joints in the left side of his automail and made Miles fall over a bit.

'Damn! Well their goes that...' Miles thought 'I've got to get around this and fast...'. His opponent then smirked at him.

"Heh, You don't really have a butt to begin with! So trying to fight with nothing is just a waste of time. You should call it quits. This is our sport, And you can't handle it" she said. Miles gritted his teeth as he then hatched an idea.

"Oh sure, Sure. You're right" he said "But, Heh heh...at least I won't lose to a weakling like you".

"Why you!".

Miles opponent then charged at him with her butt, He glanced to see his other opponent go at him with her boobs. Then at the right moment, Miles jumped above them both, As the first girl knocked the other girl into the water. Miles landed as he tried to maintain his balance with his broken left prosthetic leg.

OVERBOARD

"Number 212, Suko, Has fallen into the water, Loser!".

"Whew..." Miles said.

"Well well, Not a bad little trick" the other girl said "But that just makes it easier for me to take you down!". Miles moved his hips to the side as he then slammed them into his opponent. "Butt shotgun!" He said as slammed his butt into hers causing his opponent to back up near the edge of the land.

"Damn! The hell-".

Miles came at her with his hip turned to the side "Iron wolf butt war hammer!" He said as a neon green spiked energy hammer came from his butt and knocked his opponent right into the water. Miles held his left prosthetic leg as he twisted it into place a bit.

OVERBOARD

"Ah...okay, It's not a 100%, But I'm still good" he said.

"Number 296, Saku, Has fallen into the water, Loser!".

The other keijo instructors were watching the mock race, Shizuko leaned over to Ujibe "Well? What I tell ya? Pretty good huh?" She said. Ujibe had her arms crossed as she glanced at Shizuko. "He's just okay" she said "But that alone doesn't impress me".

As Miles and Nozomi took down their opponents, Sayaka had just taken down her two as well. OVERBOARD "Number 642, Oguri, And number 595, Miyahama, Have fallen into the water, Loser!".

Sayaka turned to her last opponent. Her opponent just glared at her. "This speed..." she said "It's just like your judo!". Sayaka just looked at her opponent.

"I'm going to use you all to improve my grades" Sayaka said as she charged at her. Meanwhile, Miles was running across the land, This type of land was easy for him thanks to his parkour skills. He stopped halfway on the narrow path as he saw six girls on the opposite end.

"Blocking the way I see" Miles said with a smile on his face. "Give up, Theirs no way you can get past us!" one of the girls said. Miles then began to run at them as he then did a high jump over all six

Of them as he landed on the other narrow path, He almost fell off, But held on.

"Okay, I really have to stop trying to jump, My left leg is damaged and this would only cause me problems" he said to himself.

"Miles!" Nozomi said as she came over to him, The two then turned around to see themselves surrounded on both ends. "Shit...this sucks. You think you can get past them, Nozomi?" Miles asked her. Nozomi glanced at him "I've got two on my end" she said.

"And I have six. You stand a better chance of escaping than I do".

"I saw ya have difficulty when ya tired ta jump over those girls, Did ya get hurt?".

"Just my left leg and arms joints are out of place. I'm fine, You don't have to worry about me at the moment. Just focus on the fight!".

Nozomi smiled at him as she looked at the girls on her side "Heh! Oh don't worry I intend ta win this! And I will! I have to, You know that". Nozomi then flipped over the first girl as she then smacked her breasts into the second girl, Sending her into the water. She then hit the other girl with her butt as she also fell into the water.

OVERBOARD

"Nice Nozomi!" Miles said as Nozomi gave him a thumbs up "You can thank me latter" she said "You've got enough room now to move!".

"Got it!" Miles was about to run across when a voice stopped him.

"Move one step back please".

"Huh?".

"Miles! Above you!" Nozomi said. Miles looked up to see a girl about to land where he was standing. He moved back as she landed, The girl had magenta hair and purple eyes. She looked over at Miles with a smile across her face as she then stood up.

Miles just looked at her, He felt like this girl was trouble. And by her jump, Was very strong. 'Dammit! Who's this chick?' Miles thought. The girl just kept her smile aimed at him as she then winked at him.

"So, You're the new one huh" the girl said still smiling "Let me play with you too".

"Huh, O-okay..." Miles said as he made sure to watch the girl, The girl then walked over to one of the girls on Miles end and spun around. Miles raised his eyebrow in confusion, But said confusion turned into surprise and a bit of shock from everyone when the girl then fell over into the water.

OVERBOARD

"Number 603, Nara has fallen into the water. Loser!"

'What the hell was that just now!?' Miles and Nozomi thought. Miles then glanced at the monitor, Only he, Sayaka, Nozomi, The new opponent, And the five girls were left. There was also 3 minutes and 20 seconds remaining on the clock.

The new girl then began to walk over her defeated opponent as she went after the remaining five. "What's wrong? You can't take on a boy and a girl if you're not in your little group?" The girl said as she glanced up at the other girls "I guess that's the problem with bullies".

"Damn you! Don't mock us!" One of the girls said as they all came at the other girl at once. The girl just flipped over them as she then proceeded to take one out, One by one with little effort as they fell onto the narrow road.

FALL

Miles and Nozomi looked at each other, They were now the only ones left against this girl now. "Crap..." Miles said in a low tone "This girl is going to be a major-".

That's when the girl then turned around and walked over to Miles as she licked her lips.

"Now then..." she said "I get to play with you all to myself", She then quickly charged at Miles which caught him off guard.

'She's fast!' Nozomi thought as she saw the girl slam her butt into Miles right arm. Nozomi thought for an instant that Miles was screwed, But she saw him move back a bit as he then raised his right arm and move it a bit.

"Whew..." Miles said "I panicked and had to react at the last second. That was a mistake on my end". He moved his fingers as he tightened them into a fist as he looked over at the other girl "Not bad at all, That's a pretty good attack you pulled off on me".

The girl smirked at him.

"You like it? I'm surprised that you thought of a defensive plan in that little time. But I don't think that you're ready for what's next" she said smiling at Miles more. She then flipped over him and turned around to face him. "I'll save you for last, Because right now...I'm going to play with her. Unless you want to join me?".

The girl then dashed at Nozomi as she then hit her face with her butt. The girl smirked but was surprised when she felt Nozomi move her face out of her butt. Miles placed his right hand on his hip.

"Well, I'll be dammed" he said.

Nozomi rubbed her head a bit from all sides "Ah! I'm glad I saw what happened ta the others. Otherwise I woulda been done for" she said.

"You..".

"You strike the front of the jaw ta shake the brain and knock'em unconscious. I can't believe someone's fightin' like that. I'm so impressed!" Nozomi said.

The other girl smiled at Nozomi "No, I'm the one who's impressed! I can't believe you pulled back your jaw and slammed your face into my butt" she said "To be honest, I was really disappointed with this mock race. But now this should be fun with the both of you!". The girl then tightened her butt locks as she then glanced at Miles.

"Would you like to play with us? You're more than welcome to join" she said. Miles just looked at her as he then began to smirk at her. "Oh this should be a fun challenge!" He said as he carefully ran at the girl. The girl then flipped over Nozomi and walked over to the larger part of land. Nozomi and Miles followed her as they all made their way to the land.

"Now we have more room to play on" the girl said. Nozomi and Miles glanced at one another and nodded as they charged at her at once.

"Butt shotgun!" Miles said

"Butt cannon!" Nozomi said.

The other girl smiled as she jumped into the air as their attacks hit each other, Causing them both to stagger. The girl then flipped in the air as she came down.

"Sure-kill..." she said as she landed between them both "Butt guillotine!". The girls attack missed Nozomi, But it hit Miles right leg, Damaging the joint. Nozomi and Miles backed up, Both looked at the girl.

"She got my other leg..." Miles said to Nozomi "But I can still make It!".

"We both need ta figure out how to take her down in one fell swoop!" Nozomi said "Let's think of trying to distract her".

"Good idea, Nozomi".

The girl smirked at the both of them "You both dodged it, Huh? You two are very persistent and just don't know to give up" she said. Miles tired to stand up straight, But his prosthetic legs were damaged and he just slumped a bit.

Nozomi glanced at Miles 'She's going for our vital areas' she thought 'We won't know what she'll aim for next, But...wait! Besides Miles neck and jaw, He's immune to her attacks because of his automail prosthetics. If Miles can act as a distraction, I might be able ta knock her into the water. That's perfect!'.

Nozomi then took a deep breath and shouted at Miles.

"Miles! Get her!".

"Right!" Miles said as he then charged at the girl, The girl then was about to hit Miles with her butt until Nozomi quickly called out to him.

"Miles, Use your hips to block her attack!" She said. Miles did Just that as he blocked the girls butt with his hips. "Oh? How very cleaver of you both, Thinking up a little-".

"Ahhh!".

Nozomi came at the girls front, Slamming her breasts into hers.

"Huh?!".

"I call this...the bust to bust attack!".

The girl was still holding her own against the both of them as they used their weight to hold her in place "What is this?" The girl said.

"Not bad huh? If we get this close to ya, Then you can't use your pinpoint attacks on us, Eh?" Nozomi said.

"But that goes the same for the both of you!" The girl said "You can't do anything like this!". Nozomi and Miles smirked "We beg to differ!".

That's when Nozomi and Miles used their body weight to push the girl back near the edge of the land. The girl was now having a bit of trouble with them both pushing her back to the edge.

"Well now, This is great. No more holding back I see!" The girl said as she smiled at them both "Let's crush each other for real". She was then able to push them both back to the middle of the land. Nozomi and Miles then proceeded to push the girl back to the edge again with more force.

"We have to do this!" Nozomi and Miles said "No matter what!" They said. "Not had you two, I love how the two of you are putting in your effort. But, Boobs can do more than just push!" The girl said as she held up her elbows as she squeezed her breasts to push Miles and Nozomi back, Nozomi quickly used her boobs to grab a hold of the girls swimsuit.

"Boobs can do more than just push, You say?" Nozomi said "I'm well aware of that!". Miles then slammed his butt into the girl, Pushing her back to the edge again. The two nodded at each other as they turned to their opponent.

"Wow! You two are amazing as partners!" The girl said with excitement.

"30 seconds left!"

Miles and Nozomi panted a bit as Miles looked over to Nozomi. "Nozomi, We can't just keep pushing her around like this, We're going to have to go in hard to finish this race!" He said. Nozomi agreed with him as she went in first after her. The girl smirked at her.

"You got away from me last time" the girl said as she then began to raise her hips upward. Nozomi saw her attack as she dodged it just in time.

"Huh!?".

"If I see it that many times, My eyes will get used to it! Let's get take her Miles!".

"I'm with ya, Nozomi!".

Miles and Nozomi then slammed their butts into the girl causing her to back up as she held her abdomen. "She got used to my

movements in such a short time?" The girl said to Herself. As she was struck again by the pair, Now even closer to the edge. "This is it! Down you go!" Nozomi and Miles said as they then turned their hips and slammed into her causing a large impact.

Everyone watched as Sayaka then gasped.

"Ah! Nozomi! Miles!" She said.

The girl had managed in the last second to block Miles butt, And hit Nozomi in the jaw with her own. Nozomi then fell into the water as the girl pushed Miles back. "Nozomi!" Miles said.

OVERBOARD

Nozomi was sinking downward as she just looked upward 'I lost...our plan failed on us...there are so many strong people...keijo is...amazing' she thought as she smiled to herself 'Miles...I leave the rest up to you'.

"That was fun, Thank you, Kaminashi" the girl said as she looked at Miles with a large smile "Well, It looks like all that hard work backfired on the both of you. Now you're all alone, What will you do?".

Miles's hair shadowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Bastered...".

"Are you ready to finish this? We'll have make this quick since we're running out of time" the girl said. Miles then glanced at his left arm, He noticed that every time he tried to attack, It would be in the way, Swinging about. Miles then grabbed his left arm and teared it off, Much to the shock of the keijo trainers and other girls. His opponent was completely in shock at his sudden action.

"W-what did you!? What's going through your head to literally rip off your own-".

"It got in the way whenever I tried to use any of my attacks" Miles said as he then began to rip off the upper part of his swimsuit, Revealing his upper bare chest and his right automail arm. The girl was in awe.

"mechanical prosthetic arms?!" The girl said as Ujibe leaned over to Shizuko.

"You didn't tell me that this kid had-".

"Automail prosthetics?" Shizuko said with a smile "Heh, I guess it crossed my mind" she said as she kept her eyes on the fight.

"15 seconds remaining!".

"Let's end this!" Miles said as he went after the girl, The girl smiled as she easily dodged Miles and hit him in his left leg, Forcing him to almost kneel. The girl laughed "Hah hah! My my, You truly are a treat" she said "To still be standing with this much energy left, But, Now I'm done playing with you. So off you go".

The girl then proceeded to quickly dash at Miles who just looked at the land as he raised his head up a bit showing his right silver eye. He breathed as a small bit of neon green energy began to form in front of his chest, Morphing into a mouth that resembled a Wolfs mouth and fangs. The girl was in his proximity.

"This was fun, But now the games-huh!?". The girl hastily ducked under Miles legs as she saw Miles come at her with a now neon green energy formed wolf mouth. Miles quickly turned to face her as he glared at her.

"Heh, Looks like I have a new move!" He said. Everyone watched with awe at Miles new attack, But Ujibe was actually shocked by this.

'That move...it can't be...' she thought.

Miles then charged at the girl "You're mine now!" He said. However his left leg finally gave way as he forced himself to stop and stand up.

"Fuck! Not now!" He said.

"Aww, What a disappointment".

"Huh-gah!".

The girl slammed her butt into Miles jaw, Causing him to

Back up and fall into the water.

OVERBOARD

"The race is over! Hanabi Kawai, Winner!" One of the keijo instructors said. Everyone then began to talk among each other, As Ujibe had her hand under her chin minding her own thoughts.

'He knows that move...' she thought 'I haven't seen that move in years...not since...'. Shizuko then tapped on Ujibe's shoulder "Uhh, Ujibe. You okay?" She asked her. Ujibe looked at Shizuko and nodded.

"Yeah, Let's get the rest of the girls to tryout. Then we'll look

Over their scores" Ujibe said "And Shizuko...".

"Hm? Yeah, Ujibe?".

"I want you to get me a few files on someone after were done with all of this" she said as she looked at the emergency staff getting Nozomi and Miles from the water. Ujibe just looked at Miles with a serious expression. Shizuko raised an eyebrow at her "A few Files...on who? If I may ask?".

Ujibe turned to Shizuko as she had her hands behind her back.

"Bring me the marked out files, And look up file number 274".

Shizuko's eyes went wide at her response "Ujibe! You can't actually be asking me to get-".

"I am" she said "The files on Kakuyo Ryukosono, The Demon wolf".

A/n: fuck I'm late with this one, Sorry. Damn, This didn't come out good. Anyway, I'll get to the other characters hopefully in the next chapter. And work out the love triangle too, Hanabi Kawai was the winner for the love triangle. So I'll work that out, Sorry to some of you that wanted Sayaka to be the one.

Anyway I'll see you all latter, I have to get some story request for my Friends done (Rwby lewd one-shots) take care and happy new year.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 welcome to your new home

After all of the girls did their turns for the tryouts, They all decided to relax as the sun was now setting. Miles, Nozomi, And Sayaka were sitting on the ground as they waited for the keijo instructors to announce their final scores. Nozomi was helping Miles as he was doing repairs to his automail, As Sayaka watched them.

"Jeez! Can't believe it broke so quickly!" Miles said as he was putting on his right automail leg "These girls don't mess around".

"Everyone here has their own fighting style, Not to mention very different body tones. So it was probably going to break anyway" Sayaka said as she then rubbed Miles head. Miles just looked at Sayaka with narrow eyes.

"Oh thanks, Sayaka. That makes me feel much better" he said sarcastically as he finished his repairs to his leg and got to work on the other one. Nozomi was sitting close to his left side as she looked at the other girls that were present. "Well, This was fun, Don't ya think?" She said "I mean, Seeing all these different people tryin to become keijo players, It's really excitin!".

"Heh, Yeah. It is".

Nozomi then leaned onto Miles shoulder as she smiled "Best of all, You learned a new move too!" She said. "A very...different kind of move" Sayaka said "How did you pull that off exactly?".

Miles stopped with his repairs as he looked at his chest. "Don't know" he said "But, Whatever this move is. I bet I can pull it off again in no time!". Nozomi and Sayaka smiled as Nozomi hugged him.

"That's the spirit!" She said.

Just then the other keijo instructors spoke up:

"Attention!" Ujibe said "All of you did your best today, And now that everyone has finished with the tryouts in today's mock race. We will send everyone home now, And we shall also be sending you a letter to see if any of you passed today's mock race. Well, Without any questions, You're all free to get into your regular clothes and head on out".

"Ma'am!".

All of the girls and Miles all got up to leave the pool, Ujibe was still focused on Miles as she saw him leave with Sayaka and Nozomi. The other keijo instructors, Who were Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto approached Ujibe.

"Well, Everyone performed well. Even that young boy Miles did well" Miku said with a smile on her face. "He was alright, Not the best, But just alright, I had no idea that he had automail prosthetics of his arms and legs" Hitomi said.

"That boy..." Ujibe said as she walked over to the papers as she grabbed all of the files "He performed the wolf chest fangs". Hitomi and Miku looked at Ujibe in a bit of shock.

"Ujibe...you can't be serious" Hitomi said seriously "The only person that can do that is-".

"I know..." Ujibe interrupted her as she closed her eyes "The only person that can do that move is Kakuyo Ryukosono". Ujibe felt her memories of Kakuyo start to come back to her, She hadn't heard from her close friend in years. Not since they were teenagers. And for Kakuyo to just up and disappear from existence was even stranger. Since the two were extremely close. It gave Ujibe mixed feelings about their relationship. But more importantly, It broke Ujibe's heart that her "Sister" would leave her all alone. But since she saw Miles perform one of her signature moves, This would be her chance to catch up with her sister and ask her why she left her all those years ago.

As Ujibe was thinking, Shizuko walked over to her with Kakuyo Ryukosono's files. "Here's the files on the demon wolf, Ujibe" Shizuko said.

Ujibe took them from her and nodded "Thanks Shizuko" she said as she looked at the file and held it a little tightly.

'Kakuyo Ryukosono...' she thought as a tiny smile came across her face 'I honestly can't wait to catch up with you'.

-Miles house-

Miles, Nozomi, Sayaka were in the dinning room as Grace was in the kitchen making dinner for them. The three teens were conversing with one another on today's mock race.

"Ahh!" Nozomi cried "I still can't believe that you and I lost Miles! I thought for sure that we would win". Miles was on his back with his hands and legs crossed as he looked at Nozomi with a smirk. "Hey now, Cheer up Nozomi. We did our best" he said.

"Miles is right" Sayaka said "Anyway, I thought you'd just be satisfied with just being a keijo player?".

Nozomi looked at Sayaka as she sighed "I thought so too..." she said as she looked at Miles as she placed her hand on his elbow "The salary sounded great, And ya get to go all over the country. But...".

"But?" Miles and Sayaka said.

"I tried my best and lost in the race. And I fought with all my heart, We all did. I wanted to win! But I think that after our performance today, We might have failed Miles". Nozomi started to get a little upset as a few tears were visible. Miles saw this as he leaned up and gently held Nozomi's face as he wiped her tiny tears from her eyes. Nozomi just looked at Miles.

"Miles...".

"Hey now, Don't worry Nozomi" Miles said "You gotta be positive. I'm sure that we passed with flying colors. Let's just take our time and get stronger. All three of us" Miles then poked her nose, Causing his friend to blush at him as she looked away.

"M-Miles..." Nozomi said with a smile on her face. Sayaka smiled at the two until Nozomi pondered something. "Oh! That reminds me, Sayaka" Nozomi said "Why did you want to be a keijo player?".

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask that myself. I mean, To go from judo to keijo. Why the change?" Miles said as he and Nozomi looked at her.

Sayaka blushed a bit as she looked at the floor "I...I wanted to wear cute swimsuits. Y-you know, If you do well, You get a dedicated swimsuit designer who'll make you your own signature swimsuit, Right?" Sayaka said "I've always wanted one of those...but that's not all".

However before Sayaka could finish Grace called them.

"Kids! Dinner is ready, Come and get it". The three then got up as they went to he kitchen to eat.

-2 months latter, Graduation day-

All of the students were outside as they had on their graduation robes. Today was their day to finally leave highschool and go to

College. Their principal was giving his speech:

"Dear students, It is with great honor that all of you are hear today. These past four years have been wonderful with you, And now i am proud to see you all off to collage. I know that all of you will have a wonderful future ahead of you, And now, Without any further words of encouragement. I wish you the best of luck in your futures!".

All of the students cheered as they all lifted their hats into the air, Some of them hugged friends as their parents took pictures, Or came over to their children to congratulate them. Nozomi was on Miles back, As Miles was holding Sayaka bridle style.

"Woo! We graduated!" Nozomi yelled as she tightly held onto Miles. Miles smiled as he glanced at her "Four years are over baby! Now we get all the free time in he world!" He said.

"Miles".

The three saw Grace as well as Nozomi's family and Sayaka's mother. The three went over to their parents as they smiled at them. "Well, Here it is. Your graduation day" Sayaka's mother said "Oh I'm so proud of all of you".

"As am I" Grace said as she hugged her son "We're so happy for the three of you". Miles smiled as he hugged his adopted mother. "Thanks mom" he said. Nozomi's father smiled as he then pulled out an envelope "Plus" Nozomi's father said "Theirs an extra bonus for the three of you".

Nozomi, Miles, And Sayaka all looked at each other as Nozomi looked at her father with confusion. "What do ya mean dad?" She asked her father. Nozomi's father then gave his daughter the envelope, As the other parents got an envelope for their kids as well.

"Open it!" Grace said with a smirk. The three then opened their letters as they saw a note was inside of it as they read their letters:

"Dear future keijo player,

We have given this letter to inform you that you have passed the mock race. You are hereby to come and stay at Setouchi keijo training school, In Awajishima. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Good luck!

The three were in shock as they looked at their parents then back at the letter. "Mom...tell us this is a joke!" Miles said "You mean we...".

"That's right Miles" Nozomi's father said "You three passed, Congratulations!".

The three then got into a group hug as they smiled brightly.

"This is the best graduation ever!" They said in unison.

-the next day, 6:46am-

Miles was at his house getting his things ready into his suitcase, He was so excited, Yet also nervous at the same time. He would be the first male keijo player in history, And he also knew of the controversy and out roar it would cause too. Miles sighed as he got the last of his things into his suitcase and closed it. He sighed as he yawned a bit.

"Miles, You ready to go? We promised to take Nozomi to the parking lot with us" Grace said. Miles got out of his train of thought as he grabbed his bag and held it over his shoulder.

"On my way!" He said as he walked out his room and closed his door. He re opened it to get his iPod, As he had over 172 songs on it. Some of them being different, It was mostly all jazz. He made his way downstairs as he saw Grace grabbing her coat as she turned to her son.

"All set?" Grace asked him. Miles nodded at her "I am, I made sure to bring all of my automail prosthetics as well in my bag".

"How many, Exactly?".

"52".

"Hmm, I'll see if my job can send the rest of your prosthetics to the school. Because believe me, 52 won't cut it with you" Grace said as she placed her hands on her hips as she smiled at her son. Miles groaned as he walked past her.

"Let's just go get Nozomi mom" Miles said as Grace followed him to the car.

-Nozomi's house-

Nozomi was outside her house as she waited for Miles to come and pick her up. She was sleepily, But she could just sleep on Miles shoulder on he ride there. Nozomi hummed as she looked at her watch to see that it was only 6:59am.

"Ohh, I hope Miles isn't taking his time. I'm starting to get cold" Nozomi said as she felt the wind blow past her, As she held onto her legs to get warm. That's when she saw a car stop in front of her house, As Miles got out of the car and got Nozomi's bags.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Miles said with a smile as Nozomi pouted at him. "You! I'm out here freezing waiting for your butt! You are so sitting in the back and warming me up for making me wait!" Nozomi said. Miles just smiled at her as they walked over to the car, As Miles put Nozomi's bags in the trunk.

"Sure thing" Miles said as they got into the backseat. Nozomi scooted close to Miles side as she held onto him to get warm, As Miles wrapped his right arm around her waist. He made sure to turn on his nerve receptors ahead of time as he felt the cold from Nozomi's clothes.

"Jeez you're freezing..." Miles said.

"I blame you for that" Nozomi said as she stuck out her tongue at him. Grace then drove off to the drop off point as he teens fell Asleep together in the back.

-the parking lot-

The time was now 7:39am, Grace had just parked the car as she looked in the back to see Miles and Nozomi sleeping close together, With Nozomi laying her head on Miles shoulder. Grace smiled at the two of them.

"Kids, Wake up. We're here" Grace said as she moved her hand to their heads and poked them. The two then began to awake as Miles and Nozomi yawned and stretched.

"Whaa! What time is it?" They asked Grace, "It's 7:40am, Were here, So you two better get on your bus". The two rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as they saw some other cars as other girls got out and hugged and told their parents goodbye as they got on one of the four buses that were present.

"Oh, Well that was quick" Miles said as he opened up the back door "I'll get our things. You can head over to the bus, Nozomi". Nozomi nodded at him "Okay, I'll make sure to leave a seat for you" she said as she got out and headed over to the buses.

Miles got out as well as he opened the trunk and got his bag and Nozomi's. Grace got out to wish her son off.

"Well...I'll finally be out of your hair" Grace said jokingly as she smiled at her son "Do be safe, And I'll call the school first thing in the morning when I get to work today".

"Thanks mom" Miles said as he ran over to the bus and gave his bags to the bus driver and ran back to his mother and hugged her. Grace held onto him tightly.

"It's going to be so quiet without you at home" she said as a few tears came down her cheeks "But I know that you'll be alright".

Miles smiled as well as he sniffed back his few tears "Yeah..." he said "But hey, I can always call you".

"I know, -sniff- but please don't overdo anything okay".

"I'll try mom, And thanks again. For supporting me on this".

Grace nodded as they then released their grip. Grace wiped away Miles small tears. "All that matters to me is that your happy" she said "But I have something to tell you real quick". This caught Miles attention.

"What's that?" He asked her. Grace then pulled out some plans that showed a new set of automail prosthetics, Miles raised his eyebrow at the piece of paper.

"This is the new design for the new automail prosthetics, The exoskeleton is based off of the terminator hand and foot. And it will be covered with false skin to imitate human skin. Not only that, But it will be permanently equipped with nerve receptors that will always be on. The false skin will be soft like actual skin so it will feel as if you have real arms and legs. The durability for the prosthetics is made out of titanium, Harder to break".

This was like a dream come true to Miles, He would finally be able to be one step closer to looking normal. Something that he kept deep in the recesses of his mind. Miles smiled wide as he started to get excited.

"Mom...this...how long will this development take?".

Grace's smiled then faded. She gently took back the plans as she put them away. "About 7 months, Give or take. But that's only for the prototype I'm afraid" she said.

Miles looked away from her, "Oh..." he said "So you're just now going to test this out this year?". "Unfortunately, I really wish this would have happened sooner down the road. I'm sorry Miles, I truly am. I know how much you wanted something like this".

Miles sighed, But smiled at her "It's fine, Really" he said "I'm just happy that it's happening now". Miles then turned to the buses "Bye mom! Love you!". Miles ran off as his mother waved at him.

"Bye sweetie! Love you too!" Grace said as she walked back to the car, She smiled as she saw her son get on her bus.

"-sighs- heh heh, Oh my dear sweet child" Grace said with a smile across her face.

-on the bus-

Miles was able to get onto the bus, He walked past the girls, Some

Who were asleep, Some talking with one another. Miles was looking for Nozomi, But wasn't having much luck.

'Crap, Guess I'll have to sit somewhere else then' he thought as he went to the back of the bus and sat down. He sighed as he pulled down his sleeve and looked at his durability bar, All his limbs were at 100%.

"Good, No loss there" Miles said.

"Ohh, That's so pretty!".

Miles looked over to his right to see that it was none other than the girl from the mock race that beat him. "Heh, Well well, Look who I found. You're that girl from the mock race" Miles said. The girl smiled at him as she held out her hand to him.

"Yup! I'm glad to see that you passed. I'm Hanabi Kawai".

"Miles Panzer".

"Ohh, You're a foreigner!" Hanabi said with a smile on her face. Miles nodded at her as he smirked "Correct" he said "I came here to

Japan when I was four years old. For a very...personal reason". Hanabi was now more interested in this.

"A personal reason? For what?" She asked him.

Miles then held up his right automail hand "For this..." he said.

-flashback-

Grace was in the hospital with Miles as she was helping him with his prosthetics limbs. He was trying to crawl with them, But only ended up falling over on his side.

"Oh! Miles sweetie!" Grace said as she helped her son up. Miles cooed and tried to touch his new mother, But even that was difficult with his current prosthetics. The doctor came into the room with another doctor as they watched Grace and her son.

"Hey Grace, How's Miles doing with his prosthetics?" He asked her. Grace looked up at her boss "Oh! Sir! Miles is doing...he's not doing too well with them. He keeps falling over after the first crawl. No matter how many times I try to pick him back up and let him walk on his own" Grace said in defeat.

The doctor and his companion looked at each other then turned back to Grace with a smile. "Well I can fix that" the doctor said "I have my friend Riku here from Japan that has wanted to try out someone with this kind of symptom".

"Hi, My name is Riku Sakana, It's a pleasure to meet you Grace and Miles" she said. Grace looked at Riku as she picked up her son into her arms.

"Hello, Grace Panzer" Grace said "So...you're saying that you want to use my son for this whatever it is you want to do?".

Riku nodded at her "That is correct" she said "I'm working out plans for automail prosthetics. Something that's more advanced than the current prosthetics of today".

"I informed Riku of Miles situation and she said that she would immediately look into it" the doctor said. Grace was a little hesitate to go with this plan. Riku caught on to this quickly.

"Miss Grace, I can assure you that your son will be fine" she said "I give you my word".

Grace looked at Miles who was looking at Riku as well, More so with curiosity. Grace kissed her son on his head as she turned to Riku.

"V-very well..." Grace said "When do you want to start?".

Riku then rubbed the back of her head when she said that.

"Well...about that part...".

-flashback end-

"The doctor told us that we would have to move to Japan in order for this new prosthetic to work. Since they were in the prototype stage. And didn't want to announce it just yet or share it with the world until all the flaws were out. So we moved here, And we have made Japan our home ever since" Miles said.

Hanabi just looked at Miles in awe, Yet part of her felt really bad for him. "Wow..." Hanabi said "So you were born without any arms or legs?".

Miles nodded at her.

"That's right" he said as he glanced at his automail hand "Since the day I was born. I always considered it some kind of bad luck or

Curse. As if God was playing some cruel joke on me...in all honesty, If I was given the chance, I would do anything to be perfectly normal".

Hanabi just looked at Miles hand as she then looked at him "Well, I think you're perfectly normal" she said getting his attention. Miles glanced at her. "Is that right?" He said "And why do you say that?". Hanabi then placed her hand over his automail hand "Because...you were given a second chance, And you got it. Although not the way that you had wanted, But you're still here, And that's all that matters now" Hanabi said with a reassuring smile.

Miles just looked at her, He just figured that she would just say something of the lines of "Hey, You got arms and legs. Deal with it", But to see it as a second chance was something else.

"Thanks" Miles said as he poked Hanabi's forehead gently causing the young girl to smile and blush a bit.

"My pleasure" Hanabi said.

-Awajishima, Setouchi keijo training school-

The ride took about 6 hours until they reached their destination. Morning had set in, And some of the girls all woke up, Or were still up from this morning. Miles opened his eyes a bit as he glanced over to see Hanabi sleeping on his arm. He smiled at her as he looked out the window to see the buses starting to arrive at the school.

"So this is the place huh?" Miles said as he gently shook Hanabi "Hey, Hanabi, We're here".

"Mm..huh? Miles..." Hanabi said as she awoke from her slumber "Are we at Awajishima?".

"Yeah, Were here. We just drove into the school parking lot".

Miles then saw the bus drivers walk out of the vehicles as they opened up the side of the bus to get the students bags. Miles got up from his seat as he turned to Hanabi. "Hey Hanabi, I've got to find my friends. Sorry that we have to split up" he said.

"No no, It's okay" Hanabi said "I have to find a friend of mine anyway. I'm hoping to seeing you again Miles". "Same here, See ya latter Hanabi".

Miles walked out of the bus as Hanabi watched him go, Blushing as she looked at him from head to toe.

'Heh heh, I like him already' she thought as she got from her seat to go find Mio.

Miles was outside as he held his bag over his shoulder, He kept his head hidden with his large hoodie that covered his eyes and nose and his automail limbs tucked under his long sleeve shirt. He didn't want anyone else to see them or mock him for his disability. Miles was searching for his friend Nozomi or at least Sayaka, But was having no such luck.

'Dang, Where are they?' Miles thought.

Just then.

"Hold up, Miyata!".

"Mhm, That voice...that's Nozomi's!" Miles said as he tracked the voice down. As he was doing that, Sayaka had stopped for her friend Nozomi to catch up.

"-sighs- you're carrying too much stuff" Sayaka said "Didn't you think to have it packed up and have it sent here?".

"What a waste of money!" Nozomi said "If I carry it myself, It's free! You carry some, Too, Miyata!".

Sayaka just rolled her eyes at her "Why would I carry your luggage?".

"Aw come on, Don't be like that".

"I got ya!".

Nozomi's bag was taken from her grip as she looked over to see Miles smirking at her "Kept you waiting huh?". Nozomi's eyes went wide as she dropped her other bag and jumped onto him. "MILES!" Nozomi shouted as she held him for dear life "Where were you!? I was trying to find you but I didn't see you on the bus".

"That's because you fell right to sleep next to me, And I was going to tell you that Miles was having a hard time looking for you. As he went to the back of the bus and sat with someone else, I glanced over at him and he and this other girl were getting along pretty well" Sayaka said. Hearing the last part made Nozomi tighten her grip on Miles more.

"Umm...N-Nozomi...I...can't...breathe..." Miles said gasping for air. Nozomi quickly released him as she began to apologize "Oh Miles! I'm sorry!" She said as Miles breathed.

"Ah...ah...it's cool" Miles said as he looked at them "Come on, Let's go to the front door". The girls nodded as they all went to the front of the school. Nozomi was super excited.

"Yes! This is where our success story begins, Eh? What's going on up there?".

Miles and Sayaka looked ahead to see some reporters speaking with some of the other girls.

"What are your thoughts about starting school here?".

"Are you excited to be following in many keijo players footsteps?".

Miles and Sayaka just blinked "All this to see girls moving into a dorm" Sayaka said "You can tell how popular of a sport it is, Eh? Miles?".

Miles however had his hand over his face.

"Miles?".

"Nozomi..." Miles said as he pointed forward at Nozomi who was talking with some reporters. Sayaka had a sweat drop on the side of her head, "Who goes up and talks to reporters?" She said "Nozomi! Your stuff!".

The people and Nozomi turned to Sayaka. "Oh, Sure thing" Nozomi said.

"That's Miyata, Isn't it?".

"Miyata is here!".

The reporters all ran right after her as they started interviewing her on the spot. "Miyata! Do you have any aspirations as you begin your new school life?" One of the reporters asked her.

"I'll do my best" Sayaka said.

"Why did you chose keijo over judo?" Another reporter asked her. "Did your father say anything about the matter?" Another reporter asked her. Sayaka quickly looked over at Miles.

"Miles, We should-" however one of the reporters started interviewing him.

"Ah! So you know miss Miyata? Are you her personal manager?".

"No, We're just close friends" Miles said.

"Close eh? Are the two of you in any sort of relationship?".

"What!? N-no I-".

"Are you dating miss Miyata by any chance?".

"Hold on! That's-ugh! I'm out!" Miles was able to get past the media reporters as he made his way over to Nozomi "What a mess, I can't stand those kind of news anchors!".

"Heh heh, I thought it was pretty funny to see them bombard you with questions" Nozomi said. That's when a girl came up to them. "Congratulations on enrolling you two" the young woman said "I'm Shiomi, With K-Sports! May I take your picture of the both of you?".

"Ah! Gimme a sec!" Nozomi said as she adjusted her tie.

"Don't worry, Just act naturally" Shiomi said "The two of you have been with Miyata since you got here. How are you three acquaintanted?".

Nozomi and Miles smiled at each other as they spoke:

"Well, We went to the same school together during freshman year" Nozomi said "And when we got older, We formed a strong bond. Our own little family of you will" Miles said. Shiomi kept taking their pictures as she asked them another question.

"Miyata is a famous judo player-ow!". That's when Shiomi was dragged to the side.

"Come here a second!" Her boss said "What's the matter with you!? I told you this year's elite class is full of amazing players, And that we'd go after them!".

"But you told me to go talk to promising players!" Shiomi said.

Her boss then leaned to her ear "She clearly just made it in here by sheer luck! And as for that guy, I bet he only joined just to look at girls in swimsuits. Anyway, If you want to talk to someone, Try Rin Rokudou, Who ranked second on the exam entrance test. Or a pure thoroughbred like Kotone Fujisaki. With all these players here you could write about, Why talk to a useless engineer and a girl who might be sent off to the empty room?".

Shiomi then pointed at the two "Because these two were really amazing during the entrance exams!" She said as she turned to them "So tell me, What are your ambitions you two?". Nozomi and Miles smiled as Nozomi did a few back flips and Miles did a long jump with four arial flips. Nozomi landed on top of the keijo sign, And Miles right next to her.

"My ambition is to be the richest keijo player in all of Japan!" Nozomi said.

"And my ambition is to get stronger!" Miles said.

The other reporters clapped at Nozomi's ambition, Completely ignoring Miles entirely. Miles shrugged as he walked over to Shiomi.

"Well, That's our goals" Miles said. Shiomi smiled at him "Those are very good goals" Shiomi said.

"Hey wait a minute! You said this guy did amazing on the entrance exam!?" Shiomi's boss said "But men can't play in a keijo sport! It's unheard of! And anyway, What does a foreigner know about keijo anyway?".

Miles expression quickly turned sour.

"Heh, You'd be surprised" he said.

"Miles! Is that you Miles!" It was Hanabi, Hanabi waved at Miles as she came over to him. "Heh heh, Hanabi, Well we meet again. You find your friend?".

"Mhm, I did, And I told her everything about you. She really wants to see you" Hanabi said "Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to know if I can have your cell phone number. Just in case you want to talk with me about anything".

"Oh, Sure, No problem" Miles then pulled out his cell phone as he showed Hanabi his number "Here it is".

"Thanks! I'll make sure to put that in my contacts as soon as possible" she said. That's when Nozomi came over to them. "Miles" Nozomi said "Hm? Hey, You're that one girl from the race!".

"Hanabi Kawai, I hope we get along well, Kaminashi".

"Nozomi Kaminashi, Likewise. Say, How come your scarf is a different color than mine?".

Hanabi smiled as she pointed at it "It's because I'm in the elite class, I guess" she said "But I prefer the red of the regular class instead of the blue of the elite class".

As they were talking, Shiomi glanced at her boss "Sasaki, Isn't that...".

"Kawai, Who ranked 3rd on the test" Sasaki said "Why is she talking to those nobody's?".

That's when a girl with blonde hair walked over to Hanabi and her new friends, Catching every reporters eye.

"Hey that's-".

"Who's that? She looks like a model!" Shiomi asked Sasaki. "That's Mio Kusakai. Kusakai, Ranked first on the test" he said.

Miles and Nozomi stopped talking with Hanabi as they looked at Mio who was looking at Nozomi and Miles as she smiled.

"Nozomi Kaminashi, Miles Panzer". Mio said.

"How'd ya know our names?" Nozomi asked her. Mio then looked her up and down as she smiled more.

"Your body is definitely well balanced" she said.

"Uhhh, T-thanks" Nozomi said until Mio pulled her into a hug "Totally my type! Just like Hanabin said!".

"I know right!" Hanabi said with a smile.

"Let me give you a quick introduction" Mio said happily "I'm Mio Kusakai. 20 years old. My hobby is motorbiking" that's when Mio started blushing "And my favorite thing...is having fun with cute girls". She then reached behind Nozomi and grabbed her ass. Miles just blinked at the scene before him.

"Wow, How very bold of you, Umm, Mio" Miles said.

"Mmm, I knew it, Such a great ass you have!" Mio said as she kept feeling Nozomi's butt. "You're freaking her out, Mio" Hanabi said. Mio stopped as she giggled at Nozomi.

"Heh heh, Aww, Okay" she said as she looked at Miles "And so, This is the one you told me about. Hmmm". Mio looked at Miles up and down as she then placed her hand on his head.

"Umm...".

"Aww! He's such a cute little puppy!" Mio said happily.

'Puppy...how in the world am I a puppy?' Miles thought. Then without warning, Mio then pulled up his shirt showing his abs as she was trying to look for his automail limbs.

"Hmm, Ahh. So It is true" Mio said "You've got full mechanical automail prosthetics. And a nice well toned body for Hanabi here to play with" Mio teased. Hanabi quickly blushed at her words.

"M-Mio! Do-Don't say things like that!?" She said as she looked away blushing more. "What, It's true. He does have a very toned body, And he's a very cute foreigner too. Hmmm, It's too bad that I don't go both ways, Otherwise I'd have you in a heartbeat in bed with me".

Miles was red in the face as Mio leaned up and patted him on the head "Aww, Cheer up, Silver puppy!" She said "Your new big sister Mio is gonna be there for you. I'm looking forward to the day I get to race against the both of you! See you latter, And don't forget to give the little puppy a kiss Hanabi" Mio teased at the end.

"Mio! Stop it!" Hanabi said still blushing "We'll see you latter Miles, Take care". The two elite players then walked into the building until Mio stopped and turned to Miles "Oh yeah! Congratulations on being the first male keijo player in history! Bye bye puppy!" She said as she walked inside.

This quickly caught the other reporters attention as they then flocked over to Miles in an instant. "Could this be true? Are you actually going to play in keijo? A female only gambling water sport?" One of the reporters asked Miles.

"That's-".

"Are you only playing so you can spy on naked girls?".

"What you just say!?".

"Are you here to prove that men are better at water sports than women?".

"How will you be able to play keijo since you have automail prosthetics?".

"Don't get any ideas like that!".

"How will a foreigner know the rules and play styles of keijo? Have you ever played keijo before?".

"Okay now you're all just pissing me off!".

Shiomi and Sasaki just looked at the other reporters who were asking Miles outlandish questions. Sasaki just rolled his eyes "Jeez, To think that a school would allow a guy to play in an all girls sport. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" he said. Shiomi then thought of something as she ran over to Miles.

"Oh, Umm I actually have an actual question" Shiomi said. Miles ignored the other reporters as he nodded at her.

"Shoot".

"Regarding about the entrance exams, I noticed that you performed a move that had taken form of a wolfs mouth with fangs, Can you care to explain what kind of move that was?".

Miles pondered a bit until one of the reporters spoke:

"A move that had taken the form of a wolfs...hey! Wait, Isn't that one of the attacks from the infamous black label?".

"Hey, Yeah that does sound familiar! That move is called...what is it.. wolf chest fangs! That's it!".

"Wolf chest fangs, Only one keijo player knows that technique and it's...".

"Hey! You forget it's bad luck to speak her name!".

That's when Shiomi looked at the other reporters "What are you all talking about?" She said "Who's name is it that isn't-".

"Kakuyo Ryukosono, The Demon wolf" Sasaki said as the other reporters looked at him "Dude! You know you can't say her name! It's cursed!". Sasaki just looked at the other reporter "Please, Nobody even knows where Kakuyo even is. Some claim that she's missing or dead. But...for a foreigner to learn a move form her, Heh, That's a joke".

Miles then rolled his eyes as he got the bags "I'm out of here. You guys coming?".

"Mhm" Sayaka and Nozomi nodded as they followed suit. Shiomi looked at Sasaki "Hey Sasaki, How come I've never heard of this Kakuyo person?".

"Because the retired keijo instructors made sure that no keijo player would ever speak or put her name in history ever!" He said "She's...gained a bad reputation in the past, Let's just put it at that".

-inside the school-

Miles, Nozomi, And Sayaka were walking to the main lobby. Sayaka was talking with her friends. "That was Mio Kusakai, She got the top score this year" she said.

"Seriously!?" Miles said in shock, "I know, I mean that's...why would she even talk with us?" Nozomi said.

"Not sure" Miles said. Sayaka looked at her friends as she sighed "I envy your popularity...both of you" she said "Everyone seems to be so interested in the two of you".

Miles looked at Sayaka "Hey now, Don't be like that Sayaka. I admire you" he said to make her feel better. Sayaka looked over at him and smiled "Thanks, That makes me feel a little better" she said. The three walked over to the charts that were present.

"Be sure to check your room number and stand by in your room" Miku said. The three stopped as they looked up their names. "Find your name guys?" Nozomi asked.

"No, It's not over on this chart" Sayaka said.

"Nope, Nothing over here" Miles said.

"If neither of us are listed, Maybe we're all in the same room!" Nozomi said with stars in her eyes and hearts over her head "That'll be so much fun!".

Sayaka facepalmed "Oh god...".

"Don't worry, You guys are in the same room". The three looked over to see a tall muscular woman standing next to them, Nozomi quickly realized who it was "Yuko Oshima! You passed!".

"Yup! I did" Yuko said "But...my score in that mock race for The exam knocked me down to the regular class" she said as she placed her hand on her hip "But you may be in worse shape than me".

"Huh? Why's that?" Miles and Nozomi said in unison.

"The rumor is that room 309, The room you're in, Is called the empty room" Yuko said "That's where they send the failures who always run away because they can't keep up with the classes. They call it the empty room because it turns empty real fast".

The three looked at each other.

'Crap...' they thought.

-room 309-

The three made it to their destination...room 309 aka the empty room. The trio just stood at the door. "The empty room for failures, Eh?" Miles said "Well...this is shit".

"Why would they send us here?" Nozomi said a bit upset. "Let's go inside" Sayaka said as she opened the door. The three walked in as they saw two other girls in the room as well.

The first girl had red hair while the other girl had brunette hair. The two looked at their new roommates as the other girl went back to reading her magazine. The redhead smiled at her new roommates.

"We'll be moving into the empty-I mean room 309" Nozomi said "I'm Nozomi Kaminashi. Nice to meet you, I could scream".

"Sayaka Miyata, Likewise" Sayaka said "Nice to meet you".

"Yes, Nice to meet you! I'm Non Toyoguchi. I hope we'll be great roommates!" Non said. Nozomi smiled brightly at her "Ohh! Your voice is so cute!" she said. Non then noticed Miles behind her "Oh! Are you a keijo engineer?" She asked him.

Miles kindly shook his head at her, "Nope" he said "I am in fact a keijo player. I'm Miles Panzer, Nice to meet you Non!". Non smiled "Ah! Your name, You're a foreigner, Right?".

"Yeah, I came from America when I was little. Kentucky as a matter of fact". Non smiled more as she then got something out of her bag. "Oh, I almost forgot, These are for you" she said as she gave them some food packs "They're from my hometown".

"Really!?" Nozomi said "say, Where are you from?".

"I'm from Kagoshima" Non said.

"Th-thanks..." Sayaka said.

"Thanks Non" Miles said as he walked past the girls as he then placed his bag on the floor, As he was doing that, The other girl had glanced from her magazine and was looking at him. She saw the green light from his left arm as she then saw the silver metal of his automail prosthetic showing. She just kept looking as she was now curious as to why he had that on his arm. However Nozomi got her out her staring.

"Umm...hi ya" Nozomi said.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Kazane Aoba" Kazane said in a quiet tone as she glanced at her. Nozomi just looked at her as she sighed a bit "I-is that all?" She asked her, Non spoke up "Oh, Which bed will You use?" She asked "I noticed that when I got here there were five beds in this room, Which was strange".

"Heh, So they knew" Miles said as he stretched his arms, Kazane then glanced up a bit with her eyes to see more of his silver arm. "Well, I'm sure the the bed closer to the..." as Non was walking she accidentally tripped "Hall...way...may...be!".

Crash!

Miles turned around to see Non on the floor. "Are you okay!?" Nozomi asked her. Non picked herself up from the floor as she looked at the others "I'm okay, I wasn't being clumsy" she said.

"Umm you're crying" Miles said. Non quickly rubbed her face "No I wasn't" she said.

"Your face is still red" Nozomi said.

Non covered up her face with h her hands "I don't know what your talking about" she said as she got her bag and picked up the things that fell out when she fell "For some reason, Everyone always thinks I'm clumsy" she said.

"Thinks?" Sayaka and Nozomi said.

"Everyone was against me becoming a keijo player. But I wanted to make the village more cheerful!" Non said. Miles blinked at her "Your village?" He said as Non looked at him.

"Mah village is starting to empty out, But if I ah become a famous keijo player, Ah reckon that'll bring it back to life!" Non said with joy. Nozomi and Sayaka looked at each other

"Ah reckon?" They said. Miles then glanced at Kazane who had flinched a bit at when Sayaka and Nozomi caught on to that part of Non's speech.

Non panicked.

"Oh lawd! Ah'm doin it again!" Non said as she looked at her roommates "It was hard to understand what I was saying, Wasn't it?".

"Well, I don't quite know what you're sayin, But let's all do our best together, Okay?" Nozomi said smiling. Miles crossed his arms as he walked over to them. "Actually I understood you quite well" he said "I didn't find anything wrong with what you said in the slightest. In fact I find it quite cute!".

This made Kazane glance behind herself when Miles said that. Non smiled at him. "R-really!? You mean you could understand what I was sayin?" Non asked him. "Of course!" Miles said smiling "Every single word of it I understood".

"Oh thank goodness!" Non said happily. Non then noticed the silver metal on his arm "Oh, That's that shiny thing on your arm?". Nozomi then lifted up his arm "Oh this!" Nozomi said as she pulled down his sleeve "This here is Miles automail! He's lost his real limbs when he was a baby! He no limbs growing up and he-ow!".

Nozomi held her head as Miles glared at her.

"I am not a show and tell project!" He said.

"Heh heh heh, Sorry Miles" Nozomi said with a sweat drop on her forehead. Sayaka facepalmed

'I'm so worried...' she thought.

A/n: whew! Done. So tired...review and yeah, I'm going to bed. Night!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 our communication part 1

A/n: hmm...I think I'll get to work on Miles birth mother next chapter. I was going to wait a bit longer for that, But I looked over my notes and saw that after the practice fight with the teachers would be the better idea for that. So I'll get to work on that backstory latter.

Onwards! And once again, This story was never meant to be taken seriously. I can't stress that enough to everyone that this was never meant to be serious in the slightest. So please, If you came for a story to be super serious, Then you're in the wrong place. Sorry.

Nozomi, Sayaka, And Miles were getting settled into their new room, As well as meeting their new roommates. Non just looked at Nozomi as she then looked at Miles arm.

"Automail prosthetics?" Non said. Nozomi nodded at her as she smiled "Yup!" Nozomi said "My boy Miles here has been without real limbs since he was a baby!".

Miles plugged up his charger for his cellphone as he stood up and looked over at Nozomi. "Jeez Nozomi, It's not that big of a deal to tell everybody" He said. Non turned around to face him.

"Not a big deal!? It is a big deal!" Non said "That's so sad that you were born without any arms or legs. I bet your parents must have paid a lot for your prosthetics".

Miles tensed up a bit, He sighed as he looked away from her.

"Yeah...I guess you could say that..." Miles said with a tiny bit of bitterness in his tone. Kazane's ponytail moved a bit as she glanced at Miles from the corner of her right eye when he said that. Nozomi and Sayaka looked at each other, They both knew about Miles real birth parents abandoning him after his birth and kept it to themselves. Nozomi then decided to speak up.

"So, Anyway" Nozomi said as she then saw Kazane's magazine "Oh! Hey! Is that a keijo magazine you have? Can I see?" Nozomi leaned over to Kazane as Kazane moved away from her to the end of her bed. Miles glanced at Kazane as he smirked a bit to himself.

'She must be shy, I can-' however Miles thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a rip was heard. He looked over to see Nozomi holding a small torn piece of Kazane's magazine. Kazane was in shock, But said shock turned into anger.

Miles looked at Nozomi as he crossed his arms "Nozomi, What did you do now?" He asked her.

"Heh heh, Sorry" Nozomi said "I kinda ripped her magazine a bit. Toyoguchi, You got any tape or somethin?".

Non pulled out a large roll of duck tape. "I have duck tape if that works?" She said. "Great, That might-".

"Idiot! That's not going to work!" Kazane shouted "Are you stupid? I won't be able to read the article!". Miles just looked at the mess unfold as he placed his hand on his face.

'And here. We. Go...' he thought.

"C-calm down, Aoba" Nozomi said.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my magazine is ruined!?" Kazane yelled at her. Non walked over to them "W-well, Maybe with the tape we can- whaaa!". Non fell over again, But quickly caught herself from fully falling over.

"Safe!" Non said.

"Not safe! You spilled the tea on my bed!" Kazane yelled.

"Wahh! Oh, Lawd! Ah'll wipe it up-" Non said until Nozomi spoke "Oh, I've got a rag right 'ere" she said. Kazane quickly protested against it.

"Don't ya wipe down my bed with that thing!" She said. Nozomi looked at her as she then smiled. "Wow, Everybody's got such a funny dialect!" She said. This quickly struck a cord with Kazane, Miles caught wind of Kazane's fear in her face when Nozomi said that. He decided to break up the fighting once and for all.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough" Miles said as he then got out one of his clean undershirts from his bag "I'll clean it up for you, Kazane". Miles walked over to Kazane's bed as he rubbed on the tea stain as he cleaned it up. Nozomi looked at him.

"But Miles, Your undershirt is now dirty!" She said.

"So? I have more" Miles said "Plus I can wash my dirty clothes ahead of time if I have to. There, All clean, Not 100%, I apologize. But clean enough for you to still sleep on Kazane". Kazane looked at her bed as she saw that the stain was dry, Still a bit wet, But nothing serious. Kazane looked at Miles and nodded at him.

"Th-thank...you" She said in a very low tone.

"My pleasure" Miles said.

Kazane looked at her magazine as she then glared back at Nozomi as she held it up and pointed at it's torn page. Nozomi had a sweat drop on her cheek. Sayaka just sighed.

"this is going to be a mess...I just know it..." Sayaka muttered under her breath.

-main office-

While the students were getting adjusted into their new home, The adults were putting up the students record papers up in alphabetical order. "Last bunch is done" Shizuko said. Hitomi and Miku placed the other record files on desk.

"I'm not cut out for this kind of thing" Hitomi said "But it's part of the job".

"Mhm, Well tomorrow is going to be fun teaching all the new keijo students" Miku said with a smile. Hitomi agreed with her "I hear that" she said "It should be fun to put these kids to the rest to see if they have what it takes to be a keijo player. What do you think, Nagisa?".

Nagisa however was looking over Kakuyo Ryukosono's files that she had her hands on as she was looking through them to find her old friends phone number. Miku and Hitomi looked at each other then at Ujibe. "Trying to find the demon wolfs number, Nagisa?" Hitomi said with a hint of spite in her voice. Nagisa glanced up at Hitomi and smirked at her.

"Still haven't gotten over what she did to you, Huh? Hitomi?" Ujibe said.

"That woman almost killed me!" Hitomi said with a bit of anger.

"You know that it wasn't just you that she almost killed" Miku said as she crossed her arms "She was the only person who would put her opponents to a close near death state...".

"It was only when I stood up against her that she threw the match" Nagisa said "After that I haven't heard from her since". Nagisa kept looking through Kakuyo's file until she found her cell phone number "Perfect! Her number is still in here" Nagisa said as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and looked at her contacts, She looked at the number and saw that Kakuyo's number and the number in her contacts were the same. Ujibe then began to dial the number as she put the phone to her ear.

Hitomi and Miku looked at her.

"What are you doing?" They asked her.

"I'm calling Kakuyo and asking her to come to the school".

"WHAT!?".

This got the attention of Shizuko who then came into the room "What's all the yelling girls?" She asked them. Hitomi turned to her "Ujibe is calling Ryukosono to come to the keijo school!" She said.

Shizuko blinked as she looked over at Ujibe who was still holding, Shizuko sighed as she walked into the room. "I figured that it would lead to this" Shizuko said "Ujibe...do you really think that Kakuyo will even remember you? I mean you haven't-".

That's when the their was a voice on Ujibe's end.

"Hello?".

"Hey..." Nagisa said a little nervously "This is Kakuyo Ryukosono...is it?".

"This is..." Kakuyo said "May I ask who this is?". Nagisa then began to smile "hey sis, It's been a long time". This made Kakuyo gasp.

"Ah! Ujibe! Sister! Oh my god it's so good to hear from you! Oh sister how are you?! I haven't heard from you in so long!" Kakuyo said happily. Ujibe smiled more on her end as they talked:

"I know...it has been long. Too long in fact".

"I know it has...I missed you...and always thought about you".

"But you never called me...".

"I'm sorry sis, I've been busy, You know how life gets you".

"Yeah I do, Say Kakuyo. How about you come to the school some time. I'd really like to see you again and catch up like we used to. Are you free?".

"Oh Ujibe! I'd love to come visit you! The same old school we used to train at right? The Setouchi keijo training school, In Awajishima?".

"The very same, I run the place now".

"Heh, I should have figured that you would do that. But yes, I'll come. But it may be a awhile though, But I'll make sure to come. Oh! Is it okay if I bring the family with me? So they can meet you?".

"Sure, I don't mind. In fact I've got something to show you when you get here".

"Splendid! I can't wait! I'll see you then sis".

"You too, Kakuyo".

The two then hung up their phones as Nagisa smiled as she turned to see Miku, Hitomi, And Shizuko just looking at her. "Umm...you sure that was a good idea to just invite Kakuyo to the school, Nagisa?" Shizuko asked her. Ujibe just smiled at her.

"Relax" she said "We're just catching up. Plus I want to introduce her to Miles. If he's able to pull off one of Kakuyo's signature attacks, Then she could teach him the rest of her moves". The others looked at each other with a bit of worry until Miku spoke.

"Okay" she said "You're the boss, Nagisa".

-midnight-

Everyone at the school was fast asleep in their dorms. Well, Everyone except Miles who was still wide awake. He was so excited for tomorrow he couldn't wait.

"Tomorrow..." he said "Tomorrow starts our keijo training, I can't wait". He then smiled as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the start of training for all keijo players. And he was ready for it.

-the next day-

"Okay! Listen up ladies and gentleman. Keijo begins and ends with the butt! It's the foundation of this sport! So let's tone it! Give me 100 figure eights! On the double!" Hitomi said. Everyone then began to move their hips in a figure eight pattern. Hitomi walked down the line of butts as she looked at each student and made sure to see them doing it correctly. She then noticed Non, Kazane, And Miles falling behind.

"Toyguchi! Aoba! Panzer! Try to keep up!" Hitomi said.

"Sorry!" Non said.

'Ugh! Christ this is hard!' Miles thought 'Guess it's not as easy as I thought'.

After that painful experience was over Hitomi called out to them "Okay! Now I want all of you to give me 3 sets of 100 meter butt walks!" She said on her megaphone. Everyone did as she was told as they all then held their arms under their legs and used there butts to walk along the grass. Nozomi and Miles were trying the hardest.

"Oh man! This is harder than I thought!" Nozomi said.

"You can say that again!" Miles said.

Hitomi was watching them perform as she smirked "Okay! Now after this I want all of you to jog back to the schools after we are done here! No walking, Got it!".

"Ma'am!" All the students said.

-latter that morning-

After the figure eights and butt walks, The group of keijo players then made their way back to the school and jogged like Hitomi had asked them. Hitomi was making sure to look behind herself as they jogged.

"Pick up the pace kids" Hitomi said "we're almost done! Let's head onto the gym and then all of you can run around the track for me 10 times!". They made their way into the gyms track outside as Hitomi jogged over to a small podium and stood onto of it. The kids all ran around the track over 9 times as she watched them. She then saw Kazane, Non, And Miles falling back.

"Toyoguchi! Aoba! Panzer! You're falling behind!".

"I'm...so...sorry..." Non said tiredly as she and Kazane then forced themselves to run. Hitomi then saw Miles slowing down.

"Panzer! Pick up the pace!" Hitomi said.

"I can't!" Miles said back "This is as far as I can go!".

"Don't quit on me! Come on! Pick it up with everything you've got!" Hitomi said.

Miles sighed as he then began to pick up speed and started running forward catching up to all the other girls in quick succession. Non and Kazane looked at him.

"Wow...he's fast..." Non said.

"It's because of his automail prosthetics" Kazane said 'So that's why he didn't give it his all. He was holding back on purpose'.

Miles made his way to the front of the girls as he just kept running faster and faster. Hitomi then yelled into her megaphone. "Much better, Panzer! Okay everyone that's it!". Miles stopped running as he slowed down and walked back to Nozomi who was on the ground panting and sweating. He sat down next to her as he rubbed her back.

"You did great Nozomi" Miles said.

"Ah...ah...ah...thanks...Miles..." Nozomi said in between breathes. Hitomi then stood in front of the girls.

"Okay, That wraps up morning practice" she said "ya better get used to it, As long as your in the regular class. You'll be doing this every morning for the next year". Everyone then groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Miles said "That sounds like a nightmare".

"Well it should be a dream for you, Since you don't have to worry about cramps or pain in your arms or legs. So this should be an easy win for you" one other girl said with spite. Miles looked at her "hey! Don't get the wrong idea" he said "I came here to train and get stronger. Not show off".

"Well, In order to get stronger, You have to give it your all Miles" Hitomi said "You shouldn't have to force yourself to hold back just because you've got prosthetics. So don't worry, Alright? I know that you're here to train, And that goes for all of you here. Your training here at Setouchi isn't going to be easy. In fact the reality of the situation is that one in every five students will drop out before graduation. You're stuck with me, That is, You all work hard to get bumped to elite class. We'll be grading you not only on your physical abilities, But your overall behavior and general attitude as well. So keep that in mind, Stay strong and train hard everyday! Okay everyone, Dismissed! You can head over to the cafeteria for breakfast".

Everyone disbanded as room 309 sighed.

"Give it my all huh..." Miles said until Sayaka patted him on the head. "Well at least you won't have to hold back anything" she said. "That may be so" Miles said "But...heh...it almost feels like I'm cheating with my automail prosthetics".

"Miles, Stop" Nozomi said "Look, It's not like you asked to be born without arms or legs. So don't worry so much about it. Come on, Let's go change and get breakfast! I'm starving!". Miles made sure to take what Nozomi said to heart as he nodded at her.

"Very well, Thanks Nozomi" Miles said "Come on girls, Let's get food!".

Everyone nodded as they headed off, However Nozomi was still exhausted from the workout this morning. "Ugh...I can't move..." she said. Miles then leaned down and picked Nozomi up into his arms bridal style as he took her to their room. Nozomi blushed as she looked up at Miles who was smiling.

'Miles...' Nozomi thought as she nuzzled his chest with her head as she smiled.

-the cafeteria-

All of the regular and elite class students were all present in the lunch room as they were enjoying their breakfast. Team 309 made there was inside the place as they had finished changing as they got their food. "I can't get over this place!" Nozomi said "It's amazing! If you ask for extra eggs and rice, They give it to you!".

"I asked for a larger serving and I sure got it!" Non said as she sat down.

"I got only rice and fish for now" Miles said as he pulled out a pair of metal chopsticks from his breast pocket "I don't want to go overboard on food". Sayaka glanced over at his tray of food.

"Yes, I can see that" Sayaka said as she saw his chopsticks "By the way Miles, Why do you have those kind of chopsticks? Aren't you going to use the ones the school has for you?" She asked him. Miles was chewing his rice as he glanced at Sayaka. "About that, Sayaka. These chopsticks are made of metal and their easier to hold and grip tightly in my hands. Unlike wooden ones that would break on me because I apply too much pressure on them" he said.

"Interesting" Sayaka said as she looked over at Nozomi who was scarfing down her rice. Miles chuckled at her "Nozomi calm down, The foods not going anywhere. You can get seconds" he said as he ate a bit of his fish.

Nozomi kept eating her rice until she finished and looked at him.

"Ah! Sorry, But I just can't help it" she said "This place is just so awesome! I could get used to this!". Miles smiled at her until another person came over to their table. "Give me a break, If you think this is good then you should checkout what the elite class gets for breakfast. It's out of this world" she said. "Hey Yuko! You done with physical training too?" Nozomi asked her.

Yuko nodded "Yeah, It was no sweat really. Minus the figure eights. That one is hard" Yuko said as she then looked at the others "These your roommates, Nozomi nodded "Yup!" She said.

Yuko then held out her hand to them.

"Well it's good to meet you guys. Yuko Oshima" Yuko said as she shook each persons hand.

"Non Toyoguchi".

"Kazane Aoba".

"Miles Panzer".

"Well, I have a feeling that we're going to get along very well" Yuko said "But as I said before, You guys should see what the elite class has. It's really something". This made Nozomi curious as she then pulled Sayaka and Miles with her to the upper floor of the cafeteria. "Hey let's go see what they've got" Nozomi said, Sayaka and Miles looked at each other as Miles shrugged as the three went up the stairs and hid out of view. They saw that the elite class had everything. French toast, Crepes, Salads, And even gelato ice cream.

"Huh?! What in tarnation" Nozomi said in shock.

"Talk about a change in treatment" Sayaka said.

"Well...damn that's impressive" Miles said.

"It's not fair! They get a complete full feast!" Nozomi said. That's when one of the elite members, Hanabi noticed them as she waved at Nozomi and Sayaka. She then took note of Miles and her cheeks immediately heated up, She then pointed to the gelato ice cream that she was holding.

"They get ice cream for breakfast!?" Nozomi said as they watched Hanabi open it and eat it as she was enjoying every minute of it. "It's already the first day and I'm already jealous" Sayaka said. That's when Hanabi looked at Miles as she gave him a come hither gesture. Miles just pointed at himself as Hanabi nodded at him. He gently got up as he made his way to her.

"You have something to tell me Hanabi?" He asked her. Hanabi nodded at him "I do, But you have to close your eyes for me to tell you" she said. Miles was confused but complied as he closed his eyes. Hanabi then stood up from her seat as she then whispered into his ear.

"Now open your mouth" she said.

Miles was now a bit skeptical but he slowly opened his mouth, That's when Hanabi put a piece of gelato ice cream into his mouth. Miles immediately opened his eyes as he felt the taste of the sweet treat on his taste buds. He chewed it and swallowed it.

"Mmm, Strawberry banana. My favorite. I haven't had gelato since I was little" Miles said. Hanabi looked at him "You've had gelato before?" She said.

"Mhm, Back when I was still little of course. It's actually the only ice cream I'll ever eat. I thank you for the small treat Hanabi" Miles then smiled at her which made Hanabi blush at him as she smiled back. "N-no problem Miles" she said blushing more.

However Mio was actually watching them the whole time.

"Awww" Mio said "The puppy and Hanabin having a cute moment! Oh it's so adorable". Miles and Hanabi looked over at her.

"Mio! Wait! It's not what you think" Miles corrected her.

"Oh sure, Sure. Why else would you be up here with the elite class? I mean, It's not like you came to see your big sister? And the only one whose blushing is Hanabin here" Mio said with a smirk "Also, I saw how Hanabin gave you a come hither gesture".

Miles and Hanabi were now beat red, Mio was smiling as she was enjoying her teasing, But decided to make it more interesting "Say! I've got an idea!" She said "How about Miles sits in Hanabin's chair. And Hanabi, You can sit on Miles lap. I'm sure the two of you would love that!" Mio finished with a wink. Hanabi and Miles quickly glanced at each other now both silent after what Mio just suggested for them to do.

However this didn't go un-noticed by Nozomi and Sayaka.

"That's pretty bold of her to say that" Sayaka said. Nozomi was tightening her fingers on the steps as she then got up and grabbed Miles by the arm as she took him back downstairs. Sayaka followed suit, Leaving a still slightly red Hanabi and a giggling Mio.

"Heh heh, Oh my. Looks like somebody doesn't want to share" Mio said as she looked up at her friend "I smell a love triangle about to bloom".

Hanabi looked over at Mio then back downstairs to see Nozomi holding onto Miles arm as she was trying to feed him. Hanabi couldn't help but get a little jealous. "I guess so..." Hanabi said.

-outside-

"Okay! Give me 10 sprints!" Hitomi yelled as she watched everyone running as they had tires attached to chains on their backs. Kazane and Non were far behind again "Come on Toyoguchi and Aoba! Move it!".

Kazane and Non were trying their best to catch up, Hitomi then saw Miles holding back again on purpose "Come on Panzer! What did I tell you about holding yourself back!" She said. Miles then began to pick up the pace as he ran past a few of the girls. However the tire was actually a bit heavy, And he checked his durability bar on his arm and saw that it was around 89%. 'Good, Enough to keep me going' he thought as he kept running.

After they were done doing sprits they had to do pull ups after that.

"Give me three sets of pull ups!" Hitomi said. This was the most tiring part of the exercise, As some people were getting tired. Next after that was sit ups.

"50 sit ups!" Hitomi said.

This one was easy, But the result was cramps from some of the girls. Non was doing her sit ups as Miles was counting each one. "41, 42, 43," Miles counted. "Ah! This one...isn't too bad" Non said as she noticed that Miles had his eyes closed "Miles, why aren't you looked forward?" Non asked him. Miles had his eyes actually focused on the ground as he glanced up quickly with his right eye every time Non did a sit up.

"It's no big deal Non" he said as Non leaned up to the top and leaned back down, That's when she felt a cramp and jolted back up.

"Ah!".

"Non, What's-gah!".

Non hit Miles face with her large breasts as she tired to stretch out her back "S-sorry" Non said "I had a cramp and it hurt". Miles moved his face out of Non's chest as he held his head. "Non...next time warn me when you slam your chest in my face" he said as he looked her in the eyes. Non could only blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she said.

After that, The last part was squats.

"Now 100 squats!" Hitomi said. Everyone was doing squats in session as they counted each one. They were already at fifty and had fifty more to go. After that was over, It was class time. Sayaka, Nozomi, And Miles were sitting in class, As Nozomi was utterly drained.

"Ughhh...I'm so over physical trainin.." Nozomi said. As Miku was writing down on the chalkboard.

"In the world of keijo we have a saying. "Know not thy rump, Never shalt thou triumph". It's not enough to train your bodacious behind, If you want to excel in keijo you have to understand the science behind it. A science called asstronomy" Miku said "breasts and buttocks are very interesting subjects, Has anyone ever noticed that westerners tend to have higher butts? Well there's a reason for that. It's because their pelvis is titled different differently. Most Japanese pelvises are tilt backwards, However westerners have the exact opposite and that's the reason why their butts sit higher, Bet you never knew that did you?".

Miles and Sayaka were writing down Miku's instructions as Nozomi glanced out the window and saw the elite class training on the land. "Ah! Their already on the land! Oh man the elite class is so cool!" Nozomi said as she kept looking out the window. Suddenly Nozomi was flown from her seat as she fell to the floor with a new welt in the center of her head.

"Did you get all of that miss Kaminashi?" Miku said as Nozomi held her forehead "Ugh...yes ma'am" Nozomi said. Miles was giggling a bit "Looks like you got in trouble. Heh heh heh-bah!". Miles was flown to the floor with the same mark as Nozomi.

"No talking in class mr Panzer" Miku said still smiling.

"Yes ma'am..." Miles said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 our communication part 2

-latter that night-

Everyone had returned to their dorms for the day to relax. Nozomi was drinking water as Non and Kazane were on their beds. Miles was gone as he went to take a shower. "Today's training was super hard" Non said.

"You can say that again" Nozomi said "You don't seem to be too fazed, Miyata". Sayaka was reading over her notes at her desk. "I didn't think it was all that bad" she said.

Non then sat up "But we're going to train like this for the whole year" she said. "Yes I'm well aware of that. And I'm ready for it, I want to go pro!" Sayaka said. Nozomi nodded at her "Yeah me too! I should probably start paying attention to the pro players" she said "Their was a chick I saw at the stadium, Who attacked with her butt and BAM! she won! I wish I could remember her name?".

"Do you have any idea on any part of the name?" Non asked Nozomi. Nozomi pondered "I don't know, Something something Kyoto".

That's when Kazane's ponytail began to move from side to side.

"Was she moving big flashy moves perhaps?" Non asked her, Kazane's ponytail moved again. "No, That's not it. Come on brain think! Something of Kyoto" she said again. That's when the door slid open as Miles came into the room in his sweat pants that he brought with him to the shower room, Minus a shirt.

"Hey girls, What I miss?" Miles asked.

"Ah! Miles!" Non said "Nozomi and I are trying to remember a pro player that we were talking about" she said. Kazane's ponytail then began to sway back and forth a bit more rapidly as Kazane turned her head a tiny bit to see Miles in the corner of her right eye. She instantly turned back after she saw that he was without a shirt on. "Is that right?" Miles said as he pondered "The one girl who won the tournament that we saw, Right Nozomi?". Nozomi nodded at him "That's it!" She said "Now if I could just remember her name-".

"Shirayuki Kyouko, The missile lady of Kyoto" Miles said with a huge smile on his face. This caught the attention of Non, Sayaka, And Kazane who looked at Miles, Nozomi just then snapped her fingers "That's it! Shirayuki Kyouko! The missile lady of Kyoto! Thanks Miles!" Nozomi said as Miles waved his prosthetic hand at her.

"Oh please it was nothing" he said with a smirk.

"Interesting how you quickly figured it out without a second guess, Miles" Sayaka said "Not only that, But you were smiling when you said her full name. Care to explain?". Miles quickly blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh...about that..." he said "I'm kinda a big fan of Shirayuki Kyouko...but it's a little bit, Deeper than that". This got the girls curiosity peeked. "Deeper? What do you mean?" Nozomi said until Miles took a deep breath.

"I kinda...have a bit of a huge crush on her".

This made Nozomi look at Miles for a bit until she spoke "You do!? You never told me that! When was this!?" Nozomi said.

"When you first introduced me to the sport, She was the first keijo player I laid my eyes on. And I kinda fell for her and wanted her to win every single match ever! And now she's a prize queen!" Miles said as he had stars in his eyes "Not to mention that butt of hers is huge! The way it sways, How she used it to attack! Also did you noticed that it got bigger when she used it for offense? Now that was a good tactical move on her end!".

Nozomi was kinda getting a little jealous with how he was praising Shirayuki Kyouko so much, But that's when she thought of something cleaver. "Say Miles?" Nozomi said "If you were to compare butts, Who's would you say is the biggest? Mine or Shirayuki's?" She asked him. Miles pondered at that until an answer came to mind.

"Simple, Yours" he said.

"Really!?" Nozomi said happily.

"Of course, You see Shirayuki has to use her missile ability to increase the size of her butt. Hence why it was so big in the first place. Without that, It's average at best. But your butt is very large, In fact it out beats hers by half. Plus your butt shows a bit of rounded sides too, Therefore reaching an almost perfect onion ass I might say and-".

Miles stopped talking as he now saw that Nozomi extremely close to his face with a massive huge blush. Miles then realized her trick. "You just made me talk and compare butts didn't you, Nozomi?" He said with a smirk. Nozomi just nodded at him. "Yeah, Sure I did!" She said "But keep talking about how great my butt is! You were so detailed about it".

Miles just rubbed her head as he walked past her "Maybe some other time" he said "We need to rest up for tomorrow". The others agreed as they got ready for bed, Sayaka turned off the lights as they all got into their beds. As they started to drift to sleep, Miles took this to his advantage as he then slowly and silently got out of bed and got his clothes on. He went over to the window as he jumped out of it, However he was unaware of Kazane who had still been awake and had watched him leave the room.

'Huh? Where's he going?' Kazane thought.

-the next day-

The next day was the same but with a few new things added. First was the 100 butt figure eights, Then butt punching 3 minutes, 12 sets, Butt walking 3 minutes, 12 sets, 100 keijo-style squats, 200 meter sprints with tire, 10 sets, Asstronomy and boobology lectures, And Outdoor running 15km. This exercise lasted for seven days. And for the past seven days Kazane had been watching Miles leave his room each night when they were asleep. It was then that she decided that she would find out what he was up to each night.

The group was making there way to their physical class, Nozomi stopped as she saw the elite class training. "This sucks" she said with bitterness "Why aren't we at the land?".

"Come on, We're gonna be late" Sayaka said.

"No! I can't go! You can't make me!" Nozomi said. Sayaka sighed as she then looked at Miles. "Could you help me out with her Miles?" She asked him. Miles nodded at her as he then picked Nozomi up and carried her.

"Ahh! Miles!" Nozomi whined.

"Okay miss whines a lot, We're going to class" Miles said. Nozomi then pushed his face away, "Nooo! I don't want to!" She said.

-gym area-

All of the girls were with one another as they were helping out with stretches. Since 309 had five members, They took turns with one another and made sure to switch. Miles already dealt with Nozomi and Non, Now he was with Kazane. Miles was putting little pressure on her back as Kazane stretched her legs.

"Just a few more to go, Kazane" Miles said.

"Right..." Kazane said in a low tone as she glanced at him a bit, She wanted to tell him about his nights when he would leave, But decided against it. After that was done they had to do a 50m dash with tire. This was an easy one for them, Thanks to the seven days of training. With Non coming in first.

"Look at me! Number one!" She said as she looked at Miles "Sorry for beating you Miles". "Meh, It's cool besides I was distracted by my own thoughts anyway" he said. "Well yeah you won only because your tire fell off!" Nozomi said as she looked at Sayaka "Okay Miyata! You're the referee so what's your call?".

"She's disqualified, Execute her" Sayaka said.

"Oh jeez" Miles said.

"That's enough room 309, Quit fooling around!" Hitomi said. After that was keijo-style tire rolling. For some this was easy, For others it wasn't. As they were working out with the tires, Hitomi and Miku were watching them.

"Looks like we have a strong group of newbies here" Miku said. Hitomi smirked "Yeah, I think they're ready for the next step" she said.

-elsewhere-

After that the students were present at a beach. Hitomi made them all gather around to her. "Gather round" Hitomi said "Okay, Today you'll be learning a new move called the hip toss. It's the type of training that utilizes a beach ball. Your roommates will form a circle and you must toss the ball to each other without dropping it, What makes it challenging is that you can only use your butt, No breasts. Your goal is 30 tosses, The team that come in last will get a penalty. So do your best".

"Yes ma'am!" The students said. "Oh man! Now were talkin my style!" Nozomi said with excitement. Miles smirked as he crossed his prosthetic arms as he saw Kazane raise her hand into the air to feel the wind current. It was super windy today, And Miles figured that it would be a problem.

"Something on your mind, Aoba?" Miles asked her. Kazane snapped out of her mind as she looked at him. "Oh, I'm okay" she said in her same low tone as they all got with their teammates and began. "Everyone I say we forgot 30 and go for 100 executive tosses!"

Nozomi said with excitement. Miles looked at Nozomi as rubbed his head "Woah! Hold on sweetheart, Maybe we should first practice and test this out first to see how far we get with at least 5 tosses, Then go and shoot for 100 after we have gotten good" he suggested.

"You sure? But what if we start to get on a roll with this quickly?" Nozomi said.

"Then we'll just finish with it, Simple as that" Miles said "Okay, Let's start with the first 5. You ready to make the pass Sayaka?". Sayaka nodded as she held up the ball.

"Okay, Here it goes" Sayaka said as she hit the ball with her butt. The ball was going to Nozomi and Non as they both ran after it. "I got it!" Nozomi said, "Me too!" Non said. However the wind picked up and moved the ball over to Miles. "Oh boy it's coming my way!" He said as he tried to hit it but stopped as he almost ran into Kazane.

"Sorry" Miles said, Kazane shook her head at him as he picked up the ball and hit it with his butt. The ball was going over to Sayaka and Non. "Here it comes!" Non said, She had to stop as the wind picked up again and blew it over to Nozomi.

"Ah! I have it!" Nozomi said. She almost ran into Miles in the process. "Oh! Sorry Miles" Nozomi said, "It's cool" Miles said as the ball fell to their feet. "Oh man, This ain't workin, Let's keep in mind about the wind!" Nozomi said as she hit the ball with her butt, It was going over to Sayaka.

"I got it!" She said as the wind took it to another direction.

"Crap! The wind again!" Nozomi said as she and Miles went after it "We almost got it! Their ain't no stopping-".

Thud!

The two accidentally ran into Kazane as they were all piled up. "Ahh, Sorry Kazane..." Miles said as he tried to move to the side, However Nozomi was on top of them. "Sorry guys, I guess I didn't know where I was going" Nozomi said as she leaned up, She then noticed that her right hand was on Kazane's left breast, And her right hand was on Miles crotch. She accidentally gave both of them a squeeze.

"Wow Kazane, I Didn't know you were so stacked" she said as she kept squeezing as she glanced over at Miles "And Miles, I didn't know that you had something this big down there" she said as she kept squeezing them both. Kazane and Miles looked at each other in embarrassment as they both pushed Nozomi off of them.

"Hey guys, Don't be mad. If it wasn't for your massive jugs and member I'd be hurtin!" Nozomi said "I'm just glad I ran into you guys and not Sayaka!".

"What!?" Sayaka said in anger as she placed her hands over her small breasts. "Nozomi, Not cool" Miles said as he helped Kazane and her up as he walked over to Sayaka "Don't listen to that Sayaka. You're perfectly fine" he said.

Sayaka nodded at him "Thanks...".

"I never knew bouncing a beach ball with our butts could be quite this difficult" Non said.

"Yeah no kidding, This is harder than I thought it would be" Sayaka said.

"Ditto" Miles said.

The five then tired again and again with no results. "It's coming to you Nozomi!" Non said. "I see it!" Nozomi said as she ran after it, Until Non shouted. "Oh my lawd! That dang things gettin a way from ya! better get a runnin!" She said.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say!" Nozomi said confused.

"I'm on it Non!" Miles said as he ran over to it, But his butt hit Kazane's instead. "Dang, Sorry..." he said as Kazane shook her head at him. The others walked over.

"Ah, It's impossible to understand Non's accent" Nozomi said. Kazane sighed as she looked away from her, Miles took notice of that.

"Times up!" Hitomi said.

"We didn't get a single one..." Nozomi said.

"Looks like room 309 came in last, You kids will stay after class and give me 100 figure eights" Hitomi said.

"Oh jeez..." Miles, Nozomi, And Sayaka said in unison.

-sunset-

"98! 99! 100!" Team 309 counted.

"Good work, You're done here for today" Hitomi said "Dismissed". Hitomi took her leave as the others rested.

"It's over! We can't let this happen tomorrow you guys!" Nozomi said. "Do you think we should try changing places?" Non said. "That's not the problem" Sayaka said.

"Then what is Sayaka?" Miles said.

"We could change positions all day and it wouldn't make any difference. We have to start working together" she said "It's the only way to get through the challenge". She then turn around to face Kazane as the others did so as well. Kazane looked up at Sayaka. "You need to communicate with us, Please Aoba" Sayaka said.

Kazane just looked at the ground as she quickly glanced at Miles then back at the ground again. Miles took this into account.

'Guess she's got something to say, But not to her teammates' he thought.

-room 309-

Team 309 were back in there room as they all gathered around, Minus Kazane who was by herself. "It's all about teamwork?" Nozomi said.

"Of course, That's what today's hip toss exercise was testing" Sayaka said. "I always thought that keijo was a solo sport" Miles said.

"I know what you mean, I heard of teamwork, But never in keijo" Non said.

"It may seem that way, But behind the scenes theirs more teamwork than you think. For example I've heard pro keijo players that work for the same agent bounce ideas off one another, They discuss new tactics before they try them out on the land" Sayaka said.

"Wow that's pretty neat" Miles said.

Sayaka nodded at him "Indeed, There are a lot of different factors that you need to take into account when your coming up with your attack strategy". Nozomi pondered at this, "It would be great to have another players input on stuff" she said.

Non then clapped her hands together. "It's important to work together in order to get a hip toss combo going!" Non said happily.

"That's the only way it will work" Miles said as he glanced at Kazane who tensed up a bit at that part. "Well, We can think about that in the morning. Ahhh...I'm tired" Nozomi said.

"Same here..." Non said.

"Agreed" Sayaka said.

"I could use a few winks" Miles said "Night girls".

"Night Miles" Nozomi, Non, And Sayaka said as everyone all turned in. Sayaka turned off the lights as they all got under the blankets and drifted off. All except for Kazane who was pretending to be asleep. She looked out the corner of her right eye to see Miles keeping his right eye open as he heard the sounds of breathing. He got up and did his same routine like every night. As he got on his pants and shirt and opened the window, Kazane took action.

"Miles...?" Kazane said in her low tone of voice. This caught Miles off guard as he turned around to see Kazane standing up and a few feet away from him. "Kazane!" Miles said "What are you doing up so late!?".

"I should be asking you that" Kazane said "Why are you leaving the room?".

"I uhhh...I'm just looking out the window" he lied, But Kazane already knew he would do that. "Don't lie" she said "I've been watching you every night for eight days now. You keep sneaking out at night to somewhere, And come back around 3 in the morning. And I want to know why".

Miles was at a loss for words, He knew that Kazane as right and she had him. He then felt Kazane's hand on his shoulder "Please Miles...can't you tell me? I won't tell anyone I swear" she pleaded. Miles sighed in a low tone as he told her. "Okay" he said "I'll tell you, But you'll have to get dressed in order for me to tell you Kazane".

Kazane nodded as she then quickly got her clothes out of her bag and put them over her pajamas. "I'm ready" she said, Miles nodded as he turned around and leaned down for her "Get on my back and we can go" he said. Kazane was confused by this, But she decided to go with it. She hesitated as she nervously placed her arms

And legs around Miles. Miles moved her arms around his neck tightly.

"Okay, Don't freak out and yell. Just hold on tightly as hard as you can. And don't let go, Okay?".

Kazane nodded her head as Miles then made his way to the window and proceeded to climb out of it and grab hold of the pipe that was next to him. Kazane almost screamed in fear, But she held it in by bitting Miles neck. Miles grunted at how hard Kazane was digging her teeth into his skin, But he made sure to focus on his parkour and her safety. He made his way to the bottom as he then ran forward to the end of the building and made his way to the ground. And hoped over the wall.

Kazane opened her eyes as she saw that they were out of Setouchis area. Kazane then looked to see that they were going to an area that had abandoned buildings next to it.

"Where are we going?" Kazane asked him.

"This place is where I go to keep my parkour skills in check"

Miles said "I was going to do it after class, But since we're so tired, I've decided to do my stunts at night instead. More time for me

To get myself going. Plus, I love the thrill of doing dangerous stunts!"

Kazane was amazed, In the spam of eight days she only just stared at him and gave him glances and was in fact the only person that she would actually respond and answer to. But to tell her that he loves to parkour was something she never knew about.

"I didn't know that you did that" Kazane said.

"It never hurts to ask" Miles said with a smile "Here we are! I'll

Go and take it easy since I have you with me. So don't worry Kazane". Kazane nodded and started to smile a bit as Miles made his way up a building and into the window. He did a few jumps here and there, As well as some jumps through a few open windows. He made sure to be as careful as possible with Kazane holding him. Kazane was actually enjoying herself with him, And she was getting a little excited.

Miles then climbed up to the top of the building where he got a good view of the area. He placed Kazane down next to him as she looked as well.

"Wow! It's so pretty up here" Kazane said "I honestly never knew you did this".

"Well now you know" Mile said as something was on his mind "In fact, I've noticed. You've only responded to me whenever I ever asked you anything. You've also glanced at me from time to time as well. Care to explain, Kazane?".

Kazane looked away from him as she gathered her thoughts together before she spoke up.

"About that..." she said "Ummm...do you remember when you first met me?".

"Yes, That was when we all moved in. Why?".

"Well, Do you remember when I got mad at Nozomi for ruining ma magazine?".

"Yes I do, And you yelled at her" Miles said "Kazane, I hate to be rude and blunt, But...what exactly are you-".

"I'm afraid to speak because of ma accent!" Kazane finally said. Miles just looked at her "Huh? Kazane, Why would you be afraid to speak because of your accent- wait, Is because of what Nozomi said to Non when she said that she had a funny dialect?".

Kazane rapidly shook her head. Miles sighed as he then gave her a hug, Kazane was always nervous around boys, But Miles was different to her, He understood her and Non, And that was something that made her feel better. "Oh Kazane" Miles said "Why didn't you say something?".

"Because I just assumed that she was making fun of me when she said that to Non. And so...when I heard that you said that you understood Non perfectly. I decided to respond to you..." Kazane said "I don't want to communicate with anyone else except you or Non! I don't want to be made fun of".

Kazane felt herself cry a bit, But then felt Miles stroke her back. "Shhh, Hey, It's alright Kazane" Miles said "Nobody is going to make fun of you. But unfortunately you'll have to communicate tomorrow. We need you, And we need to work as a team".

"I know...but I...I can't" Kazane said.

"Yes you can" Miles said "It will come to you. If not tomorrow, Then the next day. Remember communication is key when it comes to a team". "But only you can understand what I'm saying" Kazane said "Can't you find a way around it?".

"I can't Kazane I'm sorry" Miles said "All I can say is, Just try your best to communicate". Kazane just looked at Miles before she looked away.

"I'll...I'll try something" she said.

"There we go, At least try. It's better than nothing" Miles said as he picked her up "Let's head back before anyone notices". Kazane held onto Miles neck as they made there way back to the school. Kazane just kept Miles words to heart.

'At least try huh?' She thought.

-the next day-

Everyone was in a line as Hitomi had an announcement.

"Listen up! Today I'll be testing you and your team on your hip toss! You've got 30 minutes to practice and then we'll begin!".

"Yes ma'am!".

"I've got a special treat for the team that comes in first place" Hitomi said with a smile "They'll get to taste the delicious gelato in Awajishima".

This got everyone's full attention. Nozomi was confused "Why's that special? And what the heck is gelato anyway?" She said until Miles spoke "Gelato is ice cream made in Italian style. It's made with a base of milk, Cream, And sugar. As well as flavored fruit and nut purees" Miles said "It's really yummy! I've only had it once when I was toddler! Well, Twice if you count Hanabi giving me a bite heh heh".

This caused Nozomi to get fired up.

"Aw yeah! Now I'm all fired up! That fancy ice cream is going in my face! And I'll get to feed some ta Miles!" Nozomi yelled with determination in her voice. Miles facepalmed at her last sentence. "You're gonna what, Nozomi?" He said.

"-ahem- I think we can make that a reality if we pick a leader" Sayaka said as the others looked at her. "You think so?" Non said. "Yes, We need one person acting as everyone's eyes and giving out the orders" Sayaka said. Everyone thought about that.

"That's a great idea!" Nozomi said.

"I'm in for it!" Non said "I pick Sayaka for team leader". Nozomi and Miles agreed with Non as well as Sayaka looked over at Kazane. "It's up to you Kazane, Are you cool with that?" She asked her. Kazane looked at her as she nodded. They all then got into positions and began.

"Okay!" Nozomi said as she hit the ball with her butt. "A little to the left, Non!" Sayaka said. Non moved over to her left "Can do!" Non said.

"Oh no! The wind blew it to the right! Now to the left!" Sayaka said, Making Non move left and right. She then tried to move into it's position but missed by a bit as it landed next to Kazane. "Oh...funny. I thought it was coming my way, But it went over to Kazane" Non said. They then tired again "It's coming your way Nozomi!" Sayaka said.

"Right! I'm on it!" Nozomi said as she was ready for it, But the wind picked up again and moved it over to Miles. "Miles it's going to you!" Sayaka said.

"Got it!" Miles said as he saw it come his way but the wind moved it over to Nozomi again then a bit to Miles as it fell in-between them and fell next to Kazane again. Sayaka sighed in defeat.

"Ugh...I'm the worst leader ever..." she said.

"It's no big deal, It's just weird that it went right to Kazane again" Nozomi said. Kazane then walked off as Nozomi looked at Kazane's footprints in the sand. 'Kazane's footprints...could it be?' Nozomi thought.

"You seem to be in deep thought Nozomi, You figured something out?" Miles asked her. Nozomi looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, I did!" She said "let's try again!". Miles hit the ball into the air as it was going over to Sayaka. As Non, Miles, And Sayaka were working on the ball, Nozomi was watching Kazane.

"It's just as I thought! Somehow, She knows where the balls gonna land!" Nozomi said as she saw the ball land over to Kazane again. Nozomi smiled as she ran over to her teammates.

"How are you doing that!?" Nozomi said with a huge smile "You have to be our team leader!". Kazane gasped as she looked over at Miles to help her out, Unfortunately Miles hands were tied as he could only give her a sorry shrug.

-a few feet away-

"You honestly think that Aoba has been reading the wind this whole time?" Sayaka said.

"Is that possible?" Miles said.

"Sounds far fetched" Non said.

"Theirs no other explanation, Everywhere the ball goes, She's always right behind it" Nozomi said. Sayaka pondered a bit "Well, I get why you want her to be leader, But it looks like she doesn't want to" she said as she pointed to Kazane who was behind a tree shaking her head.

Nozomi placed her hands on her hips "I don't blame her, It's a lot of responsibility" she said. "Well what are we gonna do? We need a leader" Non said. That's when Nozomi noticed Kazane's ponytail moving a bit. This suddenly gave her an idea.

"Don't worry! Because I've got an idea!" Nozomi said. Everyone looked at her until Hitomi call out to them.

"Okay everyone! Practice is over! We'll begin with the hip toss now!" She said. Everyone got ready for the hip toss, Non, Sayaka, And Nozomi went off as Miles walked over to Kazane.

"I can't do it!" Kazane said "I can't be leader Panzer!". Miles just rubbed her head "Hey now, You'll be alright. Trust me" he said "Whatever idea Nozomi has, I'm sure it might involve your ponytail. Seeing as she was looking at it and smiled". This caught Kazane off a bit, She didn't get it.

"Huh? My ponytail? I don't understand what you mean?".

"I guess we'll find out, Let's get started".

"O-okay...".

The two then made there way to the others. After every room was done, The last ones up were team 309. "So far our highest combo is 35 tosses. Let's move on to our last team room 309!".

"Yes ma'am!".

Nozomi looked over at Kazane "Hey Aoba!" She said getting her attention "Just do what you've been doing okay!". Kazane looked at her then glanced at Miles who just smirked at her.

"Begin!" Hitomi said as Nozomi launched the ball with her butt. As the ball was in the air Nozomi looked over at Kazane who was moving her right hand a bit, She then looked at her ponytail and saw it move to the right. "Sayaka! The ball is moving five meters to the left of Kazane!" Nozomi said.

"I see that!" Sayaka said as she hit the ball with her butt "That's one!" She said. Kazane was surprised as Miles smirked at Nozomi, 'Well well, So that's your idea Nozomi. Good idea' Miles thought as the wind picked up as Kazane sensed it's direction. "This way! It's two meters to your right, Non!" Nozomi said.

"Okie dokie!" Non said as she hit the ball "That's two!" She said. Nozomi looked over at Kazane.

"This is awesome! You know exactly where the ball is gonna land! I'm simply reading your signals" she said. Kazane just looked at her as she felt the wind again as she glanced at it. "Miles! A few meters away from Kazane!" Nozomi said.

"Right!" Miles said as he hit the ball "Three!".

Kazane felt the wind shift again as Nozomi went after it this time "Your ponytail, Whenever you notice the wind changing your ponytail moves!" Nozomi said when she hit the ball "And four! As long as I can see your hair! It's not that hard to figure out where the balls going".

"Wow that's pretty smart...and a very cleaver idea" Kazane said to herself.

"It's coming your way Kazane!" Miles said as Kazane was able to hit it. The rest of the class was impressed with how they were pulling off their hip toss and teamwork as they were now at 33 hip tosses. "Okay that's 35!" Sayaka said.

"They've managed to reach the highest team combo?!" One other classmate said. "How are they doing that?" Yuko said. Team 309 were getting the hang of it as Kazane was quickly getting used to it. She felt the wind shift as she raised her hand into the air, However her ponytail moved in the other direction. "Ready Non! It's two meters to your left!" Nozomi said.

"I'm on it!" Non said as she went after it. Kazane quickly saw her ponytail move to the right as she realized the wind had changed direction. She looked to see Non headed over to the wrong direction, She looked over at Nozomi as she shook her head to tell her that it her that the ball was going in the wrong way. She couldn't tell Miles because he wasn't close enough for her to speak to him. "Ah! No! The winds going to pick it up" Kazane said to herself, That's when the wind did just that as it blew past Non and flew over above Miles and Nozomi.

Kazane looked over at Miles and Nozomi who were standing still, She looked over at Miles as she then remembered what he had told her last night:

~at least try, It's better than nothing~.

That's when Kazane spoke up:

"You're wrong!" Kazane said "Panzer! Kaminashi! It's headed four meters away from ya! Trust me!". Non and Sayaka looked at her, As Nozomi and Miles smirked.

"That's my girl!" Miles said.

"I've been waiting for you to finally speak, Kazane!" Nozomi said "Miles! Let's go!". Miles nodded as they both ran after the ball, The two flipped in perfect succession as Nozomi pulled off a front flip and hit the ball. "That's 36 baby! Send it packing Miles!".

"Right!".

The ball was about to hit the ground as Miles did a side flip, As he was doing it however, The same neon green energy from before appeared. This time it was from his butt. Miles landed as he turned his butt to the side and was about to make contact with the ball. "Here comes 37!" He said as a large neon green blade like tail of energy came forth and hit the ball sending it flying into the sky. Everyone almost had their mouths drop, including Miles, Hitomi however was speechless.

'Wait! That's...impossible' Hitomi thought.

"Wow...that's different. I guess I got a new power!" Miles said as he looked at the medium long energy tail as it began to fade away. He looked over at Kazane and gave her a thumbs up "Great job Kazane!" He said.

Kazane just looked at Nozomi, "She was waiting on me...to say something?" Kazane said as her teammates walked over to her. "Great work today" Sayaka said as Non hugged them "Thank you! We couldn't have done it without you!" Non said. That's when Miles and Nozomi ran over to them. "We did it guys! We're the top team!" They both said as they jumped on them as they all fell over.

"Ops, Guess we got a little carried away" Nozomi said as Miles laughed "Hey it's all good" he said "We did it!" He said as they all laughed. Kazane just smiled at her teammates.

"Well, Looks like room 309 is the top team! Congratulations you guys, I'll be sure to get the five of you your prize" Hitomi said "Dismissed!". Everyone disbanded as Hitomi pondered at what Miles pulled off.

'That's not possible...' she thought 'First the chest wolf fangs, Now this...something's off here. I better be sure to tell this to Ujibe immediately'.

-back at room 309-

After the group had gotten their prize from Hitomi, They all decided to talk about their victory. Kazane decided to speak up about what why she refused to speak.

"What!? You were embarrassed because of your Hiroshima accent?" Nozomi said. Kazane nodded as her ponytail swayed back and forth. "Yeah it may seem silly, But on the first day you said Non's accent was the funniest thing that you ever heard so I assumed that...well...".

"You stopped talking because you thought that Nozomi made fun of you?" Non said as Kazane nodded "Yeah". Sayaka looked over at Nozomi "In other words, This is all your fault" she said as Nozomi looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Heh heh...guess I should watch what I say" Nozomi said as Miles agreed with her.

"No kidding" Miles said "But I am glad you were able to break out of your shell Kazane". Kazane smiled at him "Me too" she said "I'm really sorry y'all".

"If anyone should apologize it's me. So umm sorry umm y'all heh heh heh" Nozomi said.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes" Sayaka said.

Kazane smiled as she looked at Miles who was smiling back at her, The two of them decided to keep their little talk a secret between them, The last thing they wanted was a conflict. But Kazane was happy that she was able to bond with her new friends now teammates.

-main office-

Hitomi was in the main office as well as Miku and Shizuko. Nagisa was at her desk as she heard what Hitomi was telling her. "And that's it" Hitomi said. The others were looking at one another. Nagisa was tapping her fingers.

"But that just doesn't make any sense" Shizuko said "Now you're telling me that Miles pulled off Kakuyo's second move!". Miku pondered a bit "It is fascinating at how he's able to perform her moveset. You think that it could be related somehow?" Miku asked Ujibe.

Nagisa stopped tapping her fingers on her desk as she leaned back in her chair. "I don't know" she said "If that boy can pull off both Kakuyo's chest wolf fangs and her ass blade tail. Then we might have something more on our hands, But what that something is I can't explain it".

"Did Kakuyo ever mention to you that she had any children, Ujibe?" Hitomi asked her. Nagisa shook her head "No, Remember I never saw her again after she dropped the match. So I don't know. Besides, Miles last name is Panzer, And not related to her in the slightest. But that's my opinion".

"A descendent perhaps?" Miku suggested.

"Not likely, So that's out" Nagisa said "Well, Tomorrow is the regular classes first time on the land. So we'll see it first hand, Well more so, I want to see it first hand". The others nodded as they got up and left. Nagisa glanced at her phone as she leaned over to it, That's when it rung as she picked it up.

"Hello?".

"Sister, It's Kakuyo. I have good news! I can make it in a month! I had to talk it over with my daughters school to let her out for a bit as I had to teach her something. I'll explain when I see you, I can't wait!".

"Me too sis! Say...Kakuyo...".

"Hm?".

"Tell me, I know this is a bit personal. But, Did you have any children when you were gone?". Kakuyo quickly felt her blood run cold as she immediately thought of a lie.

"I did" Kakuyo said sadly "A soon to be boy...however I much had a miscarriage and...I'd rather leave it at that". Nagisa was heartbroken when she said that.

"Oh Kakuyo, I'm so sorry" Nagisa said.

"It's fine...you didn't know..." Kakuyo said "Anyway I'll get my things and I'll see you in a month. Be safe sis!".

"You too".

The two hung up as Nagisa looked out her window.

'Kakuyo is going to be surprised to see someone pull off her techniques' she said.

A/n: done! Oh I am so sorry that I- holy shit! Over 4,493 reads! And 24 favorites and 33 alerts! How the fuck did this get that many in over a year!? I'm actually impressed, Honestly I am. -sighs- sorry I've been gone so long. I've been distracted with other things of late. And the more distracting things got, The more I forgot about this story. But I see that many of you want me to finish this it seems, So I will.

I just hope I don't take forever to post another chapter...

Anyway I had to re-read a few things to figure out where I left off with my work. This one was super long to finish since it took me

Three days to do. But it's finally done! Now I need to get my

Notes ready for the next part. Yes, Miles has a new power. And I'm trying my best to keep his and his birth mothers relationship a secret, But I can see that it's not working. But I'm trying.

So thank you all for sticking with me and this story, I should be getting out the next chapter hopefully soon. I'll get to work on it after I get off of work today at 7:00pm. See ya!

P.s I'm going to be using the dub for this story since I really don't want to have to go back and forth with the subs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 a test of abilities

A/n: hey everyone, Now! I know that some of you were wondering why I had to split the last chapter into parts. The reason was because I write all my stories in my notes app on my iPhone, And for some reason ff can't take all of it when I try to submit anything over 10,000 words or more. Hence why I have to sometimes cut them in half. It's a long and stressful process to copy and paste, But the worst part is the erasing. God that gets me mad when it takes forever to erase half of my work instead of it just cutting it out and pasting it. Anyway, Ranting aside, It's backstory time! Also, Remember the U.M.T suit that Nozomi got? And how in the anime it was mass produced. Well, I might be adding in one for Miles to have as his permanent suit. But it will be on the cool side.

All reviews are welcome.

-the next day-

All of the regular class were given a different set of class for today. Hitomi explained to them that instead of doing workouts, They would be hitting the land today for their next class. Since the elite class was finished with land practice, It was their turn to start with land practice. The students all gathered around as Hitomi spoke up.

"Okay class" she said "Today you'll be doing land practice! I want all of you to get with your roommates and once you are all together, We can begin".

Everyone was excited that they would get to land class today, Especially Nozomi. Nozomi made her way to the water. "It's finally time for land class! I've been waiting for this day!" She said as she leaned down and sighed in bliss at the crisp clear water. "Ahh! It's feels like it's been forever since I've been on a land!" Nozomi said as she was shaking her butt with excitement, That's when she felt a pair of hands groping her butt, Nozomi assumed it was Miles but was surprised to see it was Sayaka.

"Umm, What do you think you're doing Sayaka?" Nozomi asked her.

"Nothing, I just noticed your butt. It looks so firm I had to touch it" Sayaka said. This made Nozomi smile "Really!? It is! Hey! Go get Miles real quick Sayaka!" Nozomi asked her. Sayaka was about to ask why until she realized what she wanted him for. Sayaka got up and went over to pull Miles over to Nozomi.

"Hey Sayaka, What's all this about?" Miles asked her. Sayaka then pointed to Nozomi who was looking back at them, Her butt still in the air.

"That" Sayaka said "Nozomi wants you for something".

"Oh" Miles said as he looked at Nozomi "So Nozomi, What's up?". Nozomi then began to shake her butt at him.

"Touch my butt Miles!" She said excitedly with a small visible blush across her cheeks. "You...are you serious, Nozomi?" Miles said with a narrow glare and a sweat drop on his forehead. Nozomi nodded her head at him "Very serious! Now come on touch it! Sayaka said that it's firm! Come on! Please? Please? Please Miles?". Miles just looked at Nozomi who now had puppy dog eyes as she kept shaking her butt more.

Miles rolled his eyes at her as he turned on his nerve sensors on his automail prosthetics as he bent down and sat behind Nozomi. Miles took a deep breath.

"Just don't get any ideas okay!" Miles said. Nozomi nodded as she turned her head forward making sure he wouldn't see her blushing as she then felt his cold prosthetic hands touch her butt gently, Nozomi held back her moans as she could feel his touch, The way he was gently applying light and hard pressure was driving her. She started to move her butt in a hypnotic sway that would get any guy to go crazy.

"M-Miles..." Nozomi said as she was moving her butt more. Miles just kept feeling her butt, He'd be lying to himself if didn't say that it feel nice. 'Wow, Sayaka wasn't kidding, Nozomi's butt is very firm. Looks like all that training paid off-ngh!' Miles thoughts were put to an instant halt when he saw that Nozomi was grinding on him, But not just anywhere, She was grinding her butt on his cock. Miles panted a bit as he felt Nozomi's butt move on the head of his cock through his tight swim trunks.

"Nozomi..." Miles said as he was blushing "I-agh! I thought I said to not get any ideas...". Nozomi however was enjoying herself as she continued moving her butt on him. "W-well..." she said "Your hands were cold...and the way you touched my butt so gently. I couldn't help it". The two were still going at it until Non crawled over to them.

"Woah, What's going on over here with you guys? You look like you're both doing something naughty" she said. Nozomi and Miles backed away from each other, Both blushing. "N-Nozomi just wanted me to feel how muscular her butt was, Th-that's all" Miles said as he looked over at Nozomi who was looking at him blushing even more. Non giggled at them.

"Well you can't help but notice that everyone's curves are showing because these swimsuits are skin tight" Non said as Nozomi glanced over at Miles in his tight swim trunks as she started at him with half lid eyes "Seriously" she said with a smirk as she then looked over at Kazane "But with these suits they've helped me figure out what I already knew".

Nozomi then looked at Kazane with stars in her eyes "I knew you had a nice rack, But I didn't know until today!" She said. Kazane looked at how Nozomi was staring at her chest as she tried to cover herself.

"Stop it! Don't be creepy" Kazane said.

"Theirs no need to be embarrassed! So what cup size are you? A d?" Nozomi asked as she looked at her ponytail and saw that it didn't move "Hm, Not quite that big huh, A c perhaps?". That's when Kazane's ponytail moved in response.

"Ah hah! We have the same cup size!" Nozomi said with pride. "What?! But I don't have a-". Nozomi quickly interrupted her as she just kept talking as the others looked at them. "Nozomi's having a conversation with Kazane's ponytail!" Non said, Sayaka and Miles looked at each other.

"I don't know why Kazane would be embarrassed of her breasts when their a c cup" Sayaka said with a strong hint of jealousy. Miles just shrugged. "I always thought that Nozomi's breasts were a d size. Meh, I was off by one bit" he said, Nozomi actually heard him as she went over to him.

"You've looked!? You thought my breasts were and cup!" Nozomi said with excitement. Miles looked up at the sky "Well, Heh...it's not that hard to notice when they bounce so much when you're wearing light clothing" he said as he felt Nozomi push her breasts on his bare chest.

"Maybe I should make it a habit to wear light clothes in front of you more often then" Nozomi said causing Miles to blush even more. He glanced away as Nozomi smiled at him as Sayaka just sighed at them.

'Wow Nozomi, Way to get him at his most vulnerable moment' Sayaka thought until Hitomi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay class! Today will be your first mock race against the teachers" she said "Each team of four students, Or in room 309's case. Five against one teacher".

Everyone was prepared for this. Miles smirked as did Nozomi "Five against one huh? I like those odds" Nozomi and Miles said in unison. Kazane looked at them both, "You both look fired up" she said. "Hell yeah!" Nozomi said as she looked at Miles "This should be good to pull of your new attack from yesterday Miles!" She said as Miles crossed his arms.

"You're right Nozomi" Miles said as Non spoke "But do you know how to do that move again? By the look of yesterday it seems that it came out by random".

"Eh, I'll find a way" Miles said. The first group went up against Hitomi, "We'll evaluate your keijo abilities by going cheek to cheek, Don't worry about holding back. We want you give us everything you've got!". The first four girls all came at her as Hitomi dogged them all by going in-between their open weak spots as she then took them all out in one blow with her butt.

Everyone was amazed "Wow, Hitomi is really strong, I still can't believe that we're going against the teachers" Non said. "If we do, We might as well win!" Nozomi said as they all walked up next. As they made their way to the land, Ujibe was standing before them.

"Okay, Up next is room 309" Nagisa said with a smirk as she looked over at Miles 'Now to see if he's the real deal' Nagisa thought. The others were a bit surprised to see Ujibe as their opponent. "Why'd we get the seal?" Nozomi said as Sayaka and Non pulled her back. "You know she can hear you right!?" Sayaka said.

"Mhm, Miss Ujibe may not look it now, But she used to be quite the prize queen" Non said as Sayaka added in "Nagisa Ujibe, She was the top player in keijos earlier days. Her wonderful beauty and skills gained her the nickname, The alluring siren" she said. Nozomi just blinked as she looked over at Ujibe who was tapping her foot with inpatients.

"Wow, Guess it all went down the drain after she won..." Nozomi said.

"Well, A prize queen huh? This should be quite the match" Miles said as he got into his stance. Nagisa saw this as she was unfazed by him.

"If you girls are done mumbling over there, We can begin!" Nagisa said.

"Right!" Miles said as he changed at her with full force as he moved his butt towards her. Ujibe smirked as she blocked his attack with her butt, Sending Miles back a bit.

"Jeez! She didn't move an inch!" He said. "Really!?" Nozomi asked him as Miles nodded at her. "Yeah, Any plans Nozomi?". Nozomi pondered as she looked at the others. "Okay! Let's work together to show her how powerful our team can be!". Miles nodded as he felt the surge from yesterday as his neon green energy formed again, Revealing the chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail.

"Miles! That new move of yours is back!" Nozomi said with both surprise and excitement. Miles looked to see the large neon green wolf like fangs and his neon green tail as he looked at them, He used his body to focus on moving the tail, And it worked as he was able to move it all over. Miles grinned as he got into his fighting stance.

"Now we're talking!" He said "We're gonna win now!".

Ujibe just looked at him as she showed a small amount of surprise.

'I see...so you can pull off my sisters special technique after all. The question is, How are you able to? And can you master them' Ujibe thought as she saw them all gang up on her. She made sure to take them out, Then leave Miles last so that she could test him out on his abilities. As that was going on, The elite class were in class taking notes. Hanabi was writing down her notes as she glanced out the window to see team 309 practicing.

"Ah! Nozomi and Miles are out on the land!" Hanabi said as she watched them, Well, Mostly Miles as they were doing their mock race. Mio glanced out the window as well. "Say" she said "What's with your boyfriend? And why's he all covered in green light?".

Hanabi blushed "H-he's not my boyfriend Mio! Well...at least not yet anyway..." Hanabi said as then answered her question "But that one move with the fangs is what he used against me in our mock race. As for that other move, I've never seen it before. It must be new" she said.

Rin was analyzing the ability.

"By the shape of it, It looks like a wolfs mouth and tail" she said "Honestly, I've seen keijo players having techniques that involve animals some times. But a wolf...that's one I've never seen" Rin said until Mio remembered something.

"But Rin Rin, What about-" Mio was cut off by Rin "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Rin said with embarrassment. Hanabi giggled as she went back to watching Miles and his friends train. She sighed as she watched him get ready for an attack.

Kazane and Sayaka were first to attack, Kazane tried to hit Ujibe with her butt. But Ujibe blocked her attack, Ujibe then glanced at her left side to see Sayaka behind her as Sayaka used a butt Gatling gun attack. Ujibe dodged them all.

"You trying to copy the butt Gatling gun attack huh?" Nagisa said as Sayaka backed up "Dang! She dodged all of them!", Nagisa was about to strike until Non ran to defend her.

"Look out!" Non said as she used her butt to negate Nagisa's attack, This gave Nozomi and Miles an opening as Miles took after Ujibe first. He tired to strike her with his chest wolf fangs, But Ujibe backed up as she dodged four bites from him. "You've got a lot to learn from my sister if you're going to use those fangs!" Nagisa said as Miles tried to strike her with his ass blade tail, But Ujibe jumped over it.

"Damn!" Miles said as Ujibe smirked at him. "Just as I thought, You haven't practiced with your abilities, But then again anyone could see them a mile away" she said. Miles grinned even more as he then jumped after her and did three flips in the air with his ass blade tail.

"Air cutter!" Miles said.

Ujibe moved to the side in the air, But felt a tiny tiny cut on her right arm. "He was able to cut me?, But he missed with his..." that's when she realized that when she dodged his attack, She felt a bit of air from his said attack "Heh, So his ass blade tail can sharpen the wind like a blade when he did that air cutter technique of his just now, Not bad" Nagisa said as she landed back onto the land.

Nozomi then took that as her chance. "Now's my chance to strike while she's got her guard down!" She said as began doing multiple flips around the land.

'If I can gain enough momentum! Then maybe...just maybe...IT'LL MAKE MY ATTACK EVEN STRONGER!' Nozomi thought as she then dashed over to Ujibe.

"Interesting, Bring it on kiddo! Hm!?" Nagisa then saw Nozomi's butt glow. "Take this!" Nozomi shouted as she used her butt at full force, Sending a large shockwave. Ujibe was able to have enough time to jump over the attack as she landed back onto the land. "Crap! Huh!?" Nozomi said as she saw that all of her friends were now half naked. They all saw their destroyed swim suits as they covered themselves.

"Gah! Nozomi!?" Miles said as he looked at her while covering his crotch. Seeing this made Hanabi get up from her seat as she pressed her face to the window.

"Ahhh! Miles is naked on the land!" Hanabi said almost drooling at her crushs fully exposed body. Rin couldn't help but look as well, "-whistles- those scars" she said as she looked over at Mio "So that's what he looks like without clothes. "You find a liking to him too Rin Rin?" Mio teased.

Rin rolled her eyes at her as she shook her head.

"Nah! I don't like a guy that looks like he's been through a war zone" she said "Besides, He's not even my type". Rin then looked over at Hanabi who was still staring. "Ahhh! Miles..." Hanabi said with hearts in her eyes.

Mio and Rin looked at each other and chuckled.

Meanwhile, Ujibe was looking at Nozomi with surprise "That move..." she said "Was a vacuum butt cannon". Nozomi was just pondering what had happened.

"Woah! What happened?" Nozomi said as she walked over to her friends. Hitomi had seen the attack as well as Miku, "That move...how did she do that? And I was right! Miles can pull off Kakuyo's abilities" Hitomi said until she saw Nozomi feel her legs give in as she then grabbed onto Miles waist, Causing Miles to drop one of his hands to try and hold Nozomi up. Unfortunately for both of them, That was a bad idea on both of their ends respectively, He accidentally grabbed her breast, And from Nozomi's angle, Made it assume that she was "Taking care" of him. Such is what Hanabi, Mio, And Rin quickly assumed from their point of view.

"Whaaa!" Hanabi yelled in shock as her mouth dropped, Mio and Rin just blinked at the scene before them. "Wow...guess that Kaminashi girl doesn't play around" Rin said. "Looks like someone decided to skip dinner and just went for dessert instead" Mio said as she was giggling "Looks like you better step up your a game, Hanabin" Mio said. Hanabi then proceeded to bang her head on her desk.

"Ugh! Dammit Nozomi!" Hanabi said bitterly as she was grinding her teeth.

Meanwhile with the others, Miles and Nozomi were trying to hold each other. Well, More so Nozomi was trying to hold onto Miles for support, And Miles was trying to hold her up with one hand while trying to cover himself. This was ending badly as Nozomi then dug her nails into his skin. "Ouch! Nozomi!?" Miles said.

"I'm sorry...but...my hips...my hips hurt so bad..." Nozomi said as she looked up at Miles in pain. Miles started to clam down as he then gently lowered her to the land. "Hey now, Just take it easy okay Nozomi?" Miles said to her as Nozomi listened to him.

"Medic!" Nagisa yelled as two medics came over and got Nozomi. The others ran over and got their jackets, Thankfully Miles wrapped his jacket around his lower body like shorts.

"Nozomi!" Non said worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sayaka said.

Nozomi looked back at them "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine heh heh..." the medics took her away as Nagisa, Hitomi, Miku watched her go.

"The way that she twisted her hips..." Nagisa said.

"Impossible! She's only been here for a couple of months" Hitomi said "She couldn't pull it off".

"You'd think, But theirs no denying what we saw" Miku said.

That's when the others heard a snap and a crash.

"Hm?" The teachers said as Non was the first to yell. "Ah! Miles! Your arms and legs!". Miles was on his back as his automail prosthetics were cleanly sliced. Miles instantly freaked out and started having a panic attack.

"GET ME UP NOW!" he yelled "I HATE BEING LIKE THIS! GET ME UP! GET ME UP!". Sayaka quickly ran over to her friend as she helped Miles up.

"Hey hey" Sayaka said "It's okay, Just take deep breaths and count to 10" she said as Miles did just that. Non and Kazane looked at each other as the other teachers came to his aid.

"Get another medic" Miku called out as another pair of medics came and got Miles. This didn't go noticed by the people who saw.

"Did you see that, The guy just freaked out like that" one other girl said.

"Yeah...talk about embarrassing" another girl said.

"Went from 0 to 100 in seconds!".

The other girls started laughing as Sayaka glared at them and was about to give them a piece of her mind until Ujibe stopped her from

Doing so. "I'll handle this, You just go take care of your friend okay"

She said. Sayaka was about to protest but nodded at the teacher as she went to go see Miles. Ujibe could understand Miles panic attack, The fear of being in that kind of state would send anyone in to a freak out if they weren't able to move any part of their body.

Hanabi just watched as they took Miles away.

"Miles...".

A/n: I know I know, You wanted a backstory. Sorry, But I had to put it on hold for the next chapter I'm afraid. Sorry this one is short, But please bare with me, I'll get the backstory out soon between Ujibe and Kakuyo. Also, Some of you are asking how will Miles learn to train his powers. I'll explain that next chapter.

night!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 an offering

-a few minutes latter-

Non and Kazane had went to class and were already hitting the bath. Non was thinking about her friends while she was washing her back.

"I do hope that Nozomi and Miles are okay" she said as she poured water on her back. "I know, I've never seen Miles panic like that before..." Kazane said.

That's when they saw Sayaka walk into the bath.

"Sayaka!" Non said as Kazane got up from her stool and nodded at her as she went to get dressed. Sayaka walked over to Non as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Non" Sayaka said.

"Hey..." Non said "How's Panzer's condition?".

"Miles is doing fine now that he's gotten his automail back on"

Sayaka said "He hasn't done that in a long time...not since his freshman yeah in school when he made an accidental error with his parkour".

"Miles does parkour? That sounds amazing!" Non said with excitement. Sayaka nodded at her "Yeah it is, But It was Miles first time and...well...the first time he tried to pull off an extremely difficult stunt. He unfortunately lost his prosthetic arms and legs, We rushed him to the hospital as he was screaming and yelling in fear. I had never seen him so scared before, But that's why he was having a panic attack. Miles hates losing all of his prosthetic automail limbs, He's fine with a missing leg or two missing limbs, But if all four are gone then he goes into a panic...".

"Wow! That's so sad" Non said.

"Yeah, It was also on that day that his mom declared that she would make him a stronger set of prosthetic automail for him, I just hope it gets in development soon" Sayaka said as she washed her back.

"I hope that Nozomi isn't seriously hurt or anything..." Non said.

"Me too...I just hope that their both okay" Sayaka said.

Non and Sayaka finished up with their bath as they walked out to see Nozomi on her back as Kazane was giving her a message. "Ahh! That feels great!" Nozomi said in a relaxed tone "I can't thank you enough for this Kazane".

Kazane smiled as she blushed as her ponytail swayed back and forth at her complement. "You're back!" Non said, "Yup! And I feel even better after getting that amazing massage" Nozomi said as she moved her hips.

"That's good to hear" Non said.

"Mhm!" Nozomi then looked behind Sayaka and Non, But didn't see Miles with them "Say, Where's Miles? I thought that he would be with you guys?" Nozomi asked. Sayaka walked forward, "After your new move, Miles automail was cut in half. He was on the ground and instantly went into a panic".

Nozomi's eyes widened, She had seen Miles in his panicked state once, And she vowed that she wouldn't let him go into that state again. Nozomi began to freak. "What!? Is...is okay!? He took deep breaths didn't he Sayaka!?". Sayaka had to calm her friend down.

"Nozomi! Take it easy and don't get into a panic over this. Just relax".

"Relax!? Sayaka don't you remember the last time he freaked out when his limbs came off!? We need to-". Nozomi then saw the door slide open as Miles came into the room. "Ugh god, I hate it when I have my nerve receptors on when I have to get new prosthetics on! God the shock is killer!" Miles said as he was shirtless as he held onto his left forearm. Nozomi ran over to him as she held him tightly.

"Miles!" Nozomi said as she laid her head on his chest. "Nozomi you're all better!" Miles said as he wrapped his right arm around her waist "Jeez you had me worried".

"And you had me worried too! I'm sorry for cutting off your limbs!". Miles gently put his right hand under her chin as he pulled her face up to his. "Nozomi, It's okay" he said "Besides it was an accident, That's all". Nozomi just looked into his eyes as she just held him tighter. She was about to say something until Sayaka broke the romance tension.

"-ahem- Anyway, We learned about the three category's of fighting in keijo" she said "First theirs the in-fighter who relies on pure strength and excels at close range attacks".

"Nice" Nozomi and Miles said.

"Next is the out-fighter, They like to keep their distance and uses speed to strike. And lastly theirs the counter, They use their opponents attacks and strength against them in order to secure a win" Sayaka finished.

"Oh wow!" Nozomi said "So I guess that would make you the out-fighter huh Sayaka?". Sayaka nodded as she got on her undergarments. "Most likely" Sayaka said "I do tend to use my speed against my opponents. Should be a perfect fit, For my butt attacks" Sayaka finished with a smirk.

"I know, That butt Gatling attack amazing!" Non said "It could have knocked any opponent out, Besides miss Ujibe".

"I've never seen someone so fast before" Kazane complemented getting a smile from Sayaka as Sayaka looked over at Nozomi with a narrow glare. "Oh by the way, Thanks for destroying our swim suits".

Nozomi freaked "Huh!? You can't blame me for that!? If anything you guys probably popped because you all gained a ton of weight or somethin?!" She said. Miles looked at Nozomi square in the face. "Oh...I've gained weight have I? Hm? Nozomi?" He said as he formed a grin across his lips. Nozomi chuckled as she looked away and whistled.

Sayaka walked over to them now fully clothed, "Oh yeah,like we're going to gain weight when we've been doing physical training all day everyday" she said. "Well how else would you explain it?" Nozomi said.

"You used the air to slice through it".

The four looked over to see Mio and Hanabi walk into the room. Miles waved at them, "Hey sis, Hey Hanabi" he said as he looked to see that he was still holding his left forearm as he put it back into place. Hanabi ran over to him and held him.

"Miles! Good to see you!" She said as she was rubbing her body against his bare chest. Nozomi had a few tics and sweat drops all over her forehead until she then realized something.

"Say, What's with the robes?" She asked.

"One of the elite class treatments, A spa and message" Hanabi said while she was still holding onto Miles.

"No fair!" Nozomi said.

"It's amazing what the spa does for your skin" Mio said "Come on touch my neck, It feels so soft".

"Huh, I'll pass" Nozomi said with a small sweat mark on her cheek. "Cut it out Mio you're making Nozomi uncomfortable" Hanabi said as Mio pouted. "Fine!" Mio said as she puffed up her cheeks. Hanabi then looked over at Nozomi.

"I saw that you and Miles were taken to the infirmary, So are the both of you okay?" Hanabi asked them. Nozomi and Miles nodded at each other. "We are" Miles said "Yeah, Miles just had a panic attack and I feel great after Kazane's massage" Nozomi said. Hanabi looked at Miles with worry then at Nozomi as she walked over to her. "Massages are great, But pressure points are the best to get".

"Really?" Miles said.

"Sure thing! Let me show you" Hanabi said as she pushed her thumbs onto Nozomi's back. Nozomi felt a jolt of energy come through her body. "Oh man! This this great!" Nozomi said as she moved her legs "I feel even lighter than before, Literally!". Hanabi smiled as she looked over at Miles. "Okay Miles, Your turn" Hanabi said, Miles nodded as he stood next to her as Hanabi did the same to Nozomi, He felt a huge surge within his body both out and in.

"Awesome! This is perfect!" Miles said as he tightened his hands, That's when his wolf chest fangs and ass tail came forth again. Everyone just looked at him. "Wow, So that's what it looks like" Mio said as Hanabi placed her hand on Miles energy tail. "Wow, It feels warm, And strong" she said "I saw you use it in the mock fight, You were incredible Miles!". Miles blushed at her complement.

"Aww thanks Hanabi" He said as Hanabi held him again, Making sure to nuzzle her face close to his, Nozomi had seven tic marks on her forehead.

'Jeez, What's with Hanabi? Why is she so clingy to Miles?' She thought until Hanabi spoke. "Oh back to my previous statement" she said "What you pulled off was the vacuum butt cannon".

"I don't know what you're saying" Nozomi said in confusion.

"So you did it...without knowing what it was? It's a keijo technique that combines powerful rotational energy in a sharp twist to the hips. It allows a player to slash through the air! It's such a difficult move that their are pro players that have never been able to master

It".

Nozomi just looked at her butt "Wow, Didn't think I had it in me" she said. "I'll say" Miles said, Hanabi smiled "The butt cannon is a pretty big deal, Anyone who can master it is to become a prize queen" Hanabi said. This made Nozomi smile with glee.

"A prize queen! Oh yeah!" Nozomi shouted "I can move into a fancy high rise! Drive a luxury car, Eat like a king!, And marry mi-I mean, Marry my future sweetheart" Nozomi finished the last sentence with a faint blush across her cheeks. The last part of her sentence was however noticed by both Hanabi and Sayaka, As Hanabi kept her arms around Miles more.

'Not if I marry him before you' Hanabi thought.

That's when Nozomi stood up.

"I've made up my mind! I'll train hard and make that vacuum butt cannon my signature move!" She then looked at Miles as she looked at his chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail "But...now we have to figure out what your moves are Miles". Miles pondered a bit as he looked at his powers.

"Hey Hanabi" he asked her "Are their any keijo players with my abilities?". Hanabi thought a bit but shook her head. "I'm afraid not Miles" she said "In fact, Your ability is something that apparently no keijo player has ever seen before. So I guess that...".

"That means you've created your own signature move set! Way to go Miles!" Nozomi said as she jumped in the air as Miles caught her in his arms. Hanabi had a tic mark on the side of her head. 'Oh Nozomi...' she thought as Miles put Nozomi now on the ground.

However they wouldn't be going un-noticed by Rin who was sitting over to the side.

"If you ask me, The two of you are way to talented for the regular class" Rin said getting team 309's attention. "Hello kids I'm the fastest out-fighter in all of western Japan. Rin Rokudo, Nice to meet ya" Rin said with pride. "I seriously doubt that you're the fastest but whatever" Nozomi said.

"I'm with Nozomi on this" Miles said. "Miss Rokudo is in the elite class with us" Hanabi said, "Yeah and she's a weird one" Mio said "She's kinda full of herself, Cute though. She reminds me of a little kitty, That's why I've nicknamed her Rin Rin".

Rin quickly got embarrassed as her pet nickname "I told you not to call me that!" she said. Nozomi and Miles looked at each other, They were unconvinced.

"Rin Rin" Miles said "You just said that you're the fastest out-fighter in all of western Japan, Right?". Rin just looked at him "Ugh! Please do not call me by that stupid nickname!" Rin said in an irritated tone until Nozomi spoke "If you truly are the fastest, Can you prove it?" She asked her.

That's when Rin's hair stood up looking almost like cat ears as she smirked at them.

"Alright try and count my attacks!" Rin said as she turned her butt to them, Miles was actually focusing as he felt time slow down in his right eye. 'What's this...? And what's going on with my right eye?' He thought. That's when Rin launched her butt at them in rapid succession as she turned around.

"So, How many did you count? I'd go ahead and round off" Rin said with pride. Nozomi and Sayaka were speechless. 'She's so fast I couldn't even see it!' Nozomi thought. Rin smirked "Well, I'll tell

Ya! The total answer...". That's when Rin dashed out of their line of sight.

"She disappeared!" Nozomi said.

However Miles was actually keeping track of her with his right eye, And was able to see her moving over to Non. He held out his hand as he grabbed Rin's hand from touching Non's breast. Rin and the others almost had their mouths drop to the floor...literally. Rin just looked at Miles in shock.

"B-but!? That's!? How did you-".

"The total is 30, Correct Rin?" Miles said. Rin just blinked at him, She was considered the fastest keijo player of all western Japan, And now here was someone else, A boy no less who just caught her hand and even counted the number of thrusts she pulled off.

"Tha-that's...correct..." Rin said as Miles released her hand as she pushed her hair down "We'll I'll be dammed, You're the first to actually get that right, Let alone track my speed! Guess you've got more potential after all. For a boy at least".

Miles sighed as Hanabi and Mio looked at him, As well as his friends. Sayaka just blinked at him.

'He...he was able to track her speed...and get the number of her attacks correct!' She thought 'No way...is that...is that a new skill of his...?'. Rin spoke up again as she smirked, "But this right here, Proves my point" she said "You and Miles here have some super serious potential. But the both of you will never get far if you're both training with your weak roommates". Miles, Nozomi, And Sayaka were getting fed up with Rin's cocky arrogant attitude.

"Hey! Don't insult our friends!" Miles said as his wolf fangs and tail began to flare up into one huge energy surge. Rin smirked as she was liking how fired up they were getting. "We do, But you and your little male buddy here are the only two in the regular class worth anything" Rin corrected "The others are lame and don't even come close to my league when it comes to being an out-fighter. You might as well train with your new best friends, You two know that you're gonna ditch those losers and join us in a minute".

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked Rin. Rin just smiled at her. "Wait? You haven't heard?".

"Theirs an event coming that's going to shake things up!" Mio said.

"It'll be fun for us, But maybe not so much for your roommates" Rin said.

"An event huh?" Miles said as his neon green energy started to power down. Rin nodded at him "Mhm, The class change race, I hope we'll get to play with you when it comes within two months".

That's when Hanabi clapped her hands.

"It's time to get back to room ladies" she said as she pushed Rin and Mio out of the room "We'll see you latter Nozomi and Miles". Mio waved at her friends as she looked at Hanabi "Don't forget to give the puppy a big wet kiss" she said getting Hanabi to blush.

"S-stop it Mio!" Hanabi said as they left. The others just looked at each other until Non spoke, "Wow! I can't decide if she's confident or arrogant". "I'd say both" Nozomi said as she glanced at Miles "But Miles, You were able to figure out where she was and was also able to catch her hand and count the number of thrusts. That's amazing!".

Miles just crossed his arms.

"Well, That's because with my right eye, I was able to see her speed somehow slow down. That's how I was able to count her thrusts and catch her hand, In my right eyes vision she moved super slow" he said. Kazane nodded at him, She made sure to promise herself that she would give him a message to analyze his abilities.

"Wow! That's a little scary" Non said.

"I'll say" Nozomi said "But super cool too! Looks like more of your abilities are showing! What do you think, Sayaka?". Sayaka looked at Nozomi then at Miles, She couldn't help but be a little pissed.

"I think you're both lucky" Sayaka said "You not only get to have the elite class begging for you two, But you both get some new flashy abilities in the process!". Sayaka then walked out of the bath leaving her friends a little stunned at her small out burst. "Sayaka..." Miles said, Nozomi looked at him "You think we should talk to her?" Nozomi asked. Miles shook his head at her.

"I don't think so, At least not right now".

Sayaka just walked back to her room as she remembered what Rin had said to her:

~I'm the fastest out-fighter in all of western Japan!~

Sayaka huffed "So she thinks she's the fastest out-fighter huh?" She said to herself "I'll...I'll make sure to prove her wrong!".

A/n: okay...I'm sorry. I really am! I know, None of you like these short chapters. This one was finished a little early because I had to go to my girlfriends great grandmothers funeral this morning. So I apologize for not giving you the origin story for Kakuyo. But you'll get it next chapter, I promise, I truly truly promise. All comments are welcome, And I'm happy to see the newcomers who are enjoying the story.

Night night! Oh, By the way! About Miles ability to see time in his right eye slow down, That will be explained when Kakuyo and him meet face to face down the road. I have this huge conflict with the two of them and that's all I can say, I'll leave the rest of you to

Figure out what their little conflict shall lead to once Kakuyo comes to the school. Also I had to make the class change race for two months for a very important reason. You all know that Kakuyo is coming in a month, And that will kinda play out with Miles in a way. I still have to get that worked out...

But anyway, I do hope that you all stick around for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 history of the demon wolf

A/n: your all finally getting an origin story on Kakuyo! Hope you like it. Comments are welcome. Bet you guys can't wait until that month rolls around next chapter hehe...shits gonna get serious.

The regular class members were outside in a line, Hitomi was calling out their names and assigning them as what type sorting they would be a part of. After the last girl was called it was team 309's turn.

"Okay! Lastly is room 309!" Hitomi said "Miyata, Out-fighter, Toyoguchi, Counter, Aoba, Out-fighter!".

"Right!" Kazane, Sayaka, And Non said as Hitomi looked over at Nozomi and Miles "Panzer! Kaminashi! I cannot assign the both of you" she said.

"E-eh?" Miles and Nozomi said utterly confused by this.

"Furthermore, Miss Ujibe would like to have a word with the both of you" Hitomi said. Miles and and Nozomi just looked at each other. "You think we're in trouble?" Nozomi asked, Miles shook his head at her "I don't think so" he said "But...-sighs- let's go see her about whatever is important, Shall we Nozomi?". Miles then held out his hand for her as Nozomi blushed as she took his hand as they went to see Ujibe.

The others just watched them go.

"I wonder what they need to see Miss Ujibe about..." Non said.

"Hmmm, It probably has something to do with Nozomi's vacuum butt cannon and Miles new power" Kazane said "No doubt about it".

-Main office-

Nagisa was on the phone with Kakuyo as she was waiting for Miles and Nozomi. "The vacuum butt cannon? You really think a girl could pull that move off?" Kakuyo said on the phone. "I almost did myself, Sister" Nagisa said with a smirk on her end before there was a knock "Oh hey, I have to go. It looks like their here".

"Okay sister, I'll see you in a month! I can't wait" Kakuyo said as they both hung up their phones as Nagisa called for them to enter the room.

"Come in".

Miles and Nozomi walked inside as they closed he door behind them, Nagisa had chairs for them as they both sat in them. Ujibe then looked at them both.

"Okay..." Nagisa said "Who wants to go first?".

Nozomi looked at Miles as he was doing the same to her, Miles then smiled at Nozomi as he gestured for her to go first. Nozomi smiled back at him as she spoke. "I'll go first ma'am!" Nozomi said. Ujibe nodded at her as she began.

"Okay" Nagisa said "Tell me Kaminashi, Have you ever heard of a keijo technique called the vacuum butt cannon?".

"Well...umm..yeah, I've been told that's the move that I accidentally used against you during the mock race today".

"I see, I guess word travels fast. I'm impressed that you were able to pull it off...even if it was by sheer luck".

"Ehh heh heh heh..".

"It would be a powerful weapon if you mastered it, One that could propel you into keijo superstardom".

Nozomi smiled as she heard that "You really think so!?" She said. Ujibe tapped her finger on her desk "I know so! Everyone besides my sister has used it and gone off to become a prize queen!" Ujibe said. Miles took note of how Nagisa said that by the tone of her voice.

'Oh boy...that...doesn't sound like good news coming...' he thought as he glanced over at Nozomi who had visions of being rich and her and Miles being married. That's when Ujibe snapped her out of it. "Kaminashi! Listen. I'm telling you now, That I forbid you to use that move again" she said. Nozomi was confused by this, She didn't understand why Nagisa would want her to not use the move.

"Do what?" Nozomi uttered.

"I knew it" Miles said "Sorry for interrupting ma'am, But I take it that theirs something more to just this technique I take it?". Ujibe looked at Miles and nodded at him. "That's correct" Ujibe said.

"But I don't understand!? If I use it then it could launch my keijo career!" Nozomi argued.

Nagisa looked at her sternly. "Theirs too much risk involved. I want our students to have long and healthy careers" she said, "But that move could make me a prize queen" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi..." Miles said "Are you actually going to put yourself at risk for that?". Nozomi looked at Miles with a bit of surprise, She didn't expect him to be on Nagisa's side. Nagisa looked at him. "Well...looks like your buddy agrees with me on this" Nagisa said.

Nozomi looked over at Miles "Miles If I can handle this, Then becoming a prize queen should be no problem" she said until Ujibe spoke up.

"You wanna know what else happened with the women who used it? They damaged their hips and were forced into an early retirement".

Nozomi and Miles looked at Ujibe with surprise. "They...they damaged their hips..." Miles said still in a bit of shock. "Yes, The technique requires the rotational energy in a sharp twist to the hips like swing a whip. When performed, It puts tremendous strain on the hips and joint, Most professionals avoid it because their afraid of hurting themselves. And you're still a novice. When you're not careful you could rupture your hips, And you could never be able to go pro. One false move, And your career is over" Nagisa said.

"I see..." Miles said as Nozomi looked over at him.

"Okay! But still...I want to do this!" Nozomi said "Besides you take risks like this kind of thing anyway Miles! You've broken your automail many times when it comes to extreme parkour stunts!".

"Yeah! But I don't lose my hips in the process!" Miles said back.

"Miles come on! Back me up on this!".

"Nozomi don't just throw yourself out to the wolves like this without understanding the risks of the situation! For godsake, I know your career is important to you! I know that! But so is your life! I care about you far too much to see you get hurt because of this move!".

Nozomi looked at Miles as Miles looked at her, The two were on different ends of this situation. Ujibe just watched them argue as she thought. 'Heh...that kids got some brains about taking major risks. But I'm glad he cares about her well being, But then again, He's got her brains when it comes to doing crazy things it seems, Heh, A perfect pair of hardheaded kids'.

Ujibe then spoke up.

"Listen! If you insist on trying to master this technique! Then you'll be expelled from this school!".

This stopped the two teens arguing as they looked at her.

"But!" Nozomi said.

"Seriously!?" Miles said.

"This conversation is over" Ujibe said as she got up from her desk and was about to talk with Miles until Nozomi spoke out:

"Wait! Hear me out first!" She said as Ujibe looked at her.

"I'm listening...".

"I didn't come here to Setouchi to get enough training to just go pro! Or become a prize queen! Okay maybe that last part, But anyway! If I'm gonna play keijo, Then I wanna be the best at it! And I wanna win! I don't want to go through the pain of losin again! If I can master that technique...one that makes me a prize queen, Then I'm

Gonna do it!".

Miles just looked at Nozomi.

"Nozomi..." he said as Nozomi turned to him as she held his hands intertwining them with her fingers "Miles, I like it here" she said "We're learnin all sorts of stuff, Makin new friends and such! Knowin new moves! I understand what you and miss Ujibe mean, I truly do. But I wanna give it a shot! Please Miles...please support me on this" Nozomi pleaded.

Miles looked at Nozomi, In a way he did act a bit selfish when he said that. It was true, He would always take major risks with his automail prosthetics to get better and better at his parkour. He understood the risks of it and made sure to take them into account, But now he was against Nozomi from taking her risk at pulling off a move that was basically a double edged sword. Miles just kept looking into Nozomi's eyes, He knew how much this meant to her, And she wanted this more than ever.

"Okay..." Miles said "I'll support you on this technique Nozomi". Nozomi started to smile at him as she hugged him tightly. "You will! Oh thank you! Thank you! You're the best Miles!" Nozomi said. Ujibe just sighed as she still had her back turned from them.

'And just like that his brains are gone...jeez...like I said before. A perfect pair of hardheaded kids' Ujibe thought as she spoke "At this school we take pride in training keijo players, We're not going to allow our students to needlessly risk their careers".

"I understand that, And I know I risked hurting myself. But that'll just make me practice more! I'm begging you...teach me the vacuum butt cannon" Nozomi begged. Nagisa turned around to face them "What is it about that technique?" Nagisa asked her "You do realize that there are many others that don't come with the risk".

"I wanna learn the vacuum butt cannon because I know that it'll make me a prize queen!" Nozomi said.

"Sometimes learning to give up is the strongest move of all" Nagisa said until Miles smirked at her "Not to us it's not" he said "Sometimes it's worth it to keep taking risks until you've perfected it. Sometimes...it's worth it to prove how far you'll go to achieve what your aiming for".

Nagisa looked at him.

"You sound like my sister saying that" she said as she then gave in "Fine, I'll teach her the vacuum butt cannon. I'll help you master the technique but your not going to like it. Follow me you two". Nagisa then walked them over to row of lockers as she opened one of them up, Inside it there were two rubber like armored like racing like suits. The first one was blue and black, While the other one was orange and green with black wolf heads on it.

"Here, Kaminashi. I want you to wear this suit for a whole month every day" Ujibe said as she held out the first suit. Nozomi and Miles looked at each other as Nozomi took the suit. Ujibe then held out the other suit.

"And here, Panzer. This one is now your signature suit" Nagisa said "It was used only once, By my sister...". Miles took the other suit as he tired to stretch it, But it was actually heavier and harder to pull than Nozomi's suit. It also had wolf like feet at the bottom of the suit.

"So...are these cosplay?" Nozomi said as Miles looked at her suit "I think that it would look good on you Nozomi" Miles said. Nozomi had a tiny blush until Ujibe spoke up loudly. "Hey! Don't mock my training and don't get any ideas for whatever's going through your minds!".

The two teens blushed as they looked at Nagisa "S-sorry..." they both said in unison "So we seriously have to wear these?" Nozomi said. "In Nozomi's case, If she wants to master the vacuum butt cannon, Then yes!" Nagisa said as she looked at Nozomi "Are you going to give up before we get started!?".

"No I'll wear it!" Nozomi said as she held it with pride. That's when both Miles and Nozomi realized something "Wait...miss Ujibe..".

"Yes?".

"You said that we both have to wear these suits, But you said in my case that if I want to master the vacuum butt cannon. But for Miles, You said that his suit would be his trademark suit to wear". Miles was beginning to question that too. "Yeah, And you said that this was worn once by your sister. Is this what I was brought here for? Because I don't see a reason to be here".

Ujibe then remembered that she needed to talk to Miles about the skills he pulled off.

"Oh that's right" Ujibe said "Now that we've gotten Nozomi out of the way. It's your turn for a mouthful. Panzer, Tell me. Why did you want to play in keijo instead of being an engineer?". Miles looked at Ujibe with a serious stern on his face.

"I wanted to be a keijo player because I fell in love with the sport! And I wanted to embrace my dream as the strongest player ever! I know that what I'm doing is against the rules...but I want to play in the sport!" He said.

"You do know that you're the first boy in this day and age of history of keijo to be allowed to even play. I mean we used to allow men to play long ago, But that changed...".

"Hm? How so?".

"You heard of the word "Sex sells"? This sport back in it's early days used to allow both men and women to play keijo. It was good for a time, That is, Until the ratings dropped and the money wasn't being made because nobody wanted to see the men play. But only the women play. I'll let you figure out why. Anyway, When the higher ups got rid of the men from playing keijo, Their was a bit of an uproar and some of the male players sued for discrimination against the opposite sex, Sadly they lost and that lawsuit and any male players back in the day were crossed out and swept under the rug. Forgotten by the world".

Miles and Nozomi were surprised by all of this. "So...their were male keijo players, But just because they didn't get their money and saw how well female players were doing they kicked the guys to the curb!? What the hell!?" Miles said in anger.

Ujibe nodded at him "In all honesty, I almost made you an engineer by force. But after Shizuko persuaded me otherwise, I changed my mind. I mean we still some boys play, In practice mock runs, But Their not as good as the girls. But you've shown potential, And I can happily say that I'm Happy to have you here in this school. Controversy be dammed!" she said with a smile.

Miles smiled a bit at her "Well...umm...th-thank you" he said.

"However..." Ujibe said "That's not the reason I called you here. Miles, I told you that the suit you hold was my sisters right?".

"Yes, But I don't understand why you gave it to me to begin with? I mean I thank you for it, But I also don't get it" Miles said. Ujibe then walked over to her desk as she then opened up a small cabinet and pulled out Kakuyo's files and held it to him.

"Take a look at this" Ujibe said "These are the files regarding my sister". Miles put the suit down as he opened up the files on Ujibe's "Sister", Nozomi was looking over his shoulder as he read it.

"Kakuyo Ryukosono..." Nozomi said.

"That's right" Ujibe said "Kakuyo Ryukosono, Aka the Demon Wolf of keijo! And...my only close friend". Miles and Nozomi looked at Kakuyo's picture profile, She had Heterochromia eyes like Miles, Her right eye being silver like his. She had red and green hair, And her ponytail was in fact a huge spiral. Miles and Nozomi then looked over the pictures of her attacks, Two of them being the chest wolf fangs and the ass blade tail.

"Miles! Look! This woman has your attacks!" Nozomi said.

"Wow! She does!" Miles said.

Ujibe crossed her arms "That's right" she said "Those two moves were created by Kakuyo Ryukosono herself. They are known as the ass blade tail and the chest wolf fangs". Miles and Nozomi looked at Nagisa with amazement. "Wow! So I have her moveset?" Miles said "But how...?".

"I don't know honestly, Kakuyo did tell me that she had a child but he passed away from a miscarriage long ago. And you don't look like her descendant so that was out too" Ujibe said "But! You using her signature techniques showed me during the mock race that you don't know how to properly use them, Let alone even active it". This got Miles to ponder at what Ujibe said until he had an idea.

"But you can teach me, Right miss Ujibe?" Miles said with hope in his eyes. Ujibe unfortunately shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry, But I can't..." she said.

"Eh? But why?" He said.

"Because Kakuyo was the only woman to create this remember?And besides...she's not well liked in keijo. In fact the people of today don't even know she exists! Save for a very few people of reporters who still hold onto the incidents that she did when we were teenagers".

Nozomi and Miles looked at one another then back at Nagisa.

"You said that the two of you were sisters" Nozomi said "Could you explain?". Ujibe nodded at them as she gathered her thoughts of memory lane:

"Kakuyo Ryukosono and I went to this here school for keijo long ago, Her grandmother was a keijo player in her days, But she went into an early retirement and left the sport to her granddaughter. Kakuyo was considered by everyone to be the weakest keijo player in history...".

-flashback-

OVERBOARD

"Kakuyo Ryukosono! Loser!" The announcer said. Kakuyo swam back up to the surface as she saw all her peers laughing at her 48th loss.

"Wow! 48 losses in a row!".

"That's a world record for you, Kakuyo!".

"Man, Out of all the keijo players here. You're the worst of them all! Even the regular class who is far weaker than us can trump you!".

"You'll never be a great keijo player in your weakened state!".

Just give up, That's really all you're good for!".

The other girls kept mocking her and laughing at her, Kakuyo's hair shadowed her eyes, She was angry, No, Furious at her peers. And she always bottled up her anger inside of her.

'Mark my words...I'll get stronger...and when I get the power to become strong, I'LL GET BACK AT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO SAID OTHERWISE! I swear it on my heart, You're all going to pay!' Kakuyo thought. That's when a hand reached out to her.

"Hey, Don't you listen to them. I thought you were really good" Nagisa said to her with a smile. Kakuyo just looked at her with a narrow glare.

"Don't insult me! You're just saying to take pity on me!" Kakuyo said angrily. Nagisa shook her head at her "No! I'm not. I really thought you were great! I mean it from the bottom of my heart" she said "Come on, I'll get you some gelato. My treat!".

Kakuyo just looked at Nagisa a bit, She never had any friends to call her own since they didn't want to be associated with a weakling, But here stood out one girl out of all of them, And it was Nagisa no less. Kakuyo then grabbed her hand as she helped her to the land.

"Oh yeah! My names Nagisa Ujibe! Nice to meet you...ummm...".

"Kakuyo Ryukosono".

"Ah Kakuyo, That's a very wonderful name. I hope that we can be great friends, Kakuyo" Nagisa said. Kakuyo just looked at Nagisa as a smile was actually forming on her face. She had finally made a friend at the school.

"Yeah...me too, Nagisa" Kakuyo said.

-flashback end-

"After I met Kakuyo, We were completely inseparable" Ujibe said "We cared for one another, Looked after one another, And we always made sure to be there for one another. We were practically sisters when people saw us together. However...this didn't stop other people from harassing her..." Ujibe said as she closed her eyes.

-flashback, Two months latter-

"Kakuyo! Kakuyo where are you?" Nagisa said as she was walking all over the school to find her "Sister". She eventually found Kakuyo who was staring at her dorm room. Nagisa smiled as she ran over to her. "Kakuyo! There you are! I was looking all over for-". Nagisa stopped speaking when she saw what was on Kakuyo's door:

Here is where Nagisa's little bitch Whore sleeps

Kakuyo just looked at her door as she had tears coming down her face.

"Kakuyo..." Nagisa said as Kakuyo turned to her. "It's not true!"

Kakuyo said "You're my sister! I see you as my sister! I'm not...I'm not..". Nagisa then held Kakuyo close to her, She gently rubbed her head.

"Shhh, It's alright Kakuyo" Nagisa said kindly "I know that you don't see me like that".

"But...the other girls...".

"Don't let them get to you, They just don't understand how close our bond is. Come on, Let's go out for a bit, I'm sure clearing your head might help".

"Okay...".

The two girls made there way around town as they decided to hang out. As they did, Kakuyo was distracted by something. "Kakuyo?" Nagisa said.

"Who's that..." Kakuyo said as she was staring at a boy a few feet from her. Nagisa looked over at her sisters side as she saw him "Oh, He looks like a foreigner, Why? Do you like him?" Nagisa teased causing Kakuyo to blush. "What!? N-no, well...kinda...I mean...".

Nagisa smiled at Kakuyo as she whistled for the boy to come over to them, The boy turned to them as Nagisa pointed at Kakuyo. The boy came over to Kakuyo as he looked at her.

"Hey, Umm, Were you the one who was whistling for me?" The boy said. Kakuyo was beat red all over as she looked to see Nagisa a few feet away, Kakuyo just got even redder as she looked all over. The boy just looked at her.

"Say, Your face is all red. Are you feeling-".

"What's your name...?" Kakuyo said in a low tone.

"Me? Oh I'm Adam, My parents and I are here in Japan for vacation. Sadly I don't know this place well and kinda got lost" Adam said. Kakuyo took this as her opening "I can help you" she said.

"You can?" Adam said.

"Mhm, My name is Kakuyo Ryukosono" Kakuyo said. "Kakuyo...that's a very beautiful name you have" Adam said causing Kakuyo to play with her hair a bit.

"Heh heh, Thank you Adam" Kakuyo said "Here, Give me your hand, I'll help you with this area".

The two held hands as they went off, Over the course of 3 months Adam and Kakuyo got extremely close with one another and started to fall in love. Unfortunately Adam had to go back to America, But he gave Kakuyo his number. But it still left Kakuyo heartbroken that he wouldn't be there anymore. However in two more months would be the start of the next keijo tournament. Kakuyo was at home

Training her hardest.

"Agh!" Kakuyo yelled as she used her butt to strike a dummy player. She hit it, But it wasn't enough to make a dent. Kakuyo was getting frustrated. "Dammit! No matter how hard I train! I can't do it! I want to get back at all of those brats! I...want...power...". Kakuyo tightened her hands and curled up her toes in anger as she then felt a surge of energy from within her body as it then manifested itself in bright red wolf fangs and tail. Kakuyo was in shock.

"What is this?" She said until her grandmother came outside to see her new power.

"Ah, Kakuyo my child" Kakuyo's grandmother said "You've made a newfound power I see. I guess I was right to teach you keijo after all. It flows within your veins".

"Grandmother stop... I'm not going to be as good as you or my sister Nagisa...even with this new power I just now made. I'm useless..." Kakuyo was about to cry until her grandmother placed her hands onto her shoulders "Oh my child, Fret not. For I have a little something that might be able to tease out your true strength. A little gift that my mother taught me when I was your age, But...in requires your right silver eye".

Kakuyo was now interested.

"My silver eye...? How?".

"Come with me, And I'll show you".

Kakuyo and her grandmother went into the bathroom as Kakuyo's grandmother turned on the light and looked at her granddaughters right eye, The iris and pupil were pitch black, As not a single trace of silver was there. Kakuyo's grandmother smiled at her.

"Ah, A new moon is coming, And therefore, A lunar eclipse" Kakuyo's grandmother said, Kakuyo was confused "I don't understand grandmother" Kakuyo said as her grandmother held her hands.

"Oh you shall my dear, Tonight you shall".

-two months latter-

The next keijo tournament was starting today, All of the girls were allowed to participate. Nagisa was walking back and forth as she was waiting for Kakuyo.

"Oh sister, Where at you?" Nagisa said until she heard Kakuyo's voice. "Nagisa!" Kakuyo said as she ran over to her. "Kakuyo! Hey! You made it! And you got a new suit too!" Nagisa said.

"Heh heh, You like it? I can't wait to use it and my newfound powers. This is gong to be easy!" Kakuyo said with pride. Nagisa then noticed Kakuyo's right eye, The pupil and iris were crimson red and the sclera was jet black. "Sister...your right eye..." Nagisa said with worry.

"Oh that! You don't have to worry about that sister, Just sit back

And watch me take out our opponents!" Kakuyo said as she and Nagisa got ready.

The tournament was heating up as it was a free four all fight. Nagisa was winning with flying colors, As it was now Kakuyo's turn to try. The other girls got into positions. "Heh, Kakuyo. Ready to face your next loss?" Her opponent said as the other girls were laughing at her. Kakuyo just had her hair shadow her eyes as she smiled widely as the bell rang.

Kakuyo then activated her ass blade tail and chest wolf fangs.

"Ass blade tail! Chest wolf fangs!" Kakuyo said as she then went after her opponents and used her abilities to instantly destroy them into an ear death state, Kakuyo then swiped them off of the land.

OVERBOARD

The audience was stunned at this, As well as the other keijo players. Ujibe watched with utmost shock.

"Sister..." she said.

Kakuyo then turned her head to her last opponent as she smirked at her as her tail moved from side to side. "I saved you for last" Kakuyo said with both anger and bloodlust "You used to make fun of me, Remember!?". Kakuyo then used her energy tail as she wrapped it around her opponents neck and squeezed her to the point of unconsciousness as she then threw her into the water.

OVERBOARD

Kakuyo Ryukosono, Winner!

Kakuyo smiled darkly as she then started laughing.

"Hehehe...finally! I finally get to get back at every single one of YOU!" Kakuyo said. The matches were neck in neck with Nagisa and Kakuyo coming in first each time. However everyone started forfeiting whenever Kakuyo was against them, She was absolutely ruthless and unforgiving when she fought her opponents, Nearly almost killing them. But she always made sure to put them in a near death state. It wasn't until she was faced with her last opponent that she would be the one to forfeit.

Kakuyo was standing in the land as she was looking at her opponents. There stood three other girls, And she then decided that it was now time to test out the other power that her grandmother taught her. "It's time!" Kakuyo said as she then started to turn, Her hind legs got larger and wider, Her skin was grey, Her hands were larger and now had claws, Her hair was black and long, Her nose was pointed and sharp, And her canines were larger and sharp.

Everyone in the audience were in shock, Fear, And Awe. Kakuyo had actually turned into a lycanthrope. Kakuyo then dashed all over the land, Causing sever damage to the other players in seconds. She beat them with ease as she howled and smiled.

'Now...bring me my last opponent...I want to tear them to...' Kakuyo's thoughts were put on hold when her final opponent came

onto the land.

It was Nagisa, Her sister.

Kakuyo and Nagisa just looked at each other, Both in shock. Nagisa was in shock at what Kakuyo had turned into, While Kakuyo was in shock that she would be forced to fight her only friend.

'Sister...no, Not you' Kakuyo thought as she reverted back to normal "I'm sorry sister...but I can't fight you...I can never hurt you...I'm so sorry" Kakuyo said as she then fell back into the water.

OVERBOARD

Nagisa Ujibe, Winner by default!

Nagisa ran over to the other side to get Kakuyo. "Sister!" Nagisa said as she then saw Kakuyo swimming away from her as she got out of the water and walked away without even turning around. Kakuyo just ignored the looks and fears of the other players as she made her way out.

'I'm sorry Nagisa...for what I've become. Please, I can't face you in this current state. So I must take my leave from Japan. Farewell...' Kakuyo thought.

-flashback end-

"After that incident I never saw Kakuyo again. She left without saying a single word to me, But now she's coming back into my life again" Nagisa said as she looked at Miles "Panzer, My sister is the only one who can teach you how to use the chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail. You can only learn it from her, Along with some other moves as well".

Miles and Nozomi were silent after Nagisa finished her story. Miles then decided to speak. "Miss Ujibe" he said "If it's alright with you...can i get Kakuyo's files copied?".

Nozomi looked at him as well as Nagisa, Nagisa crossed her arms "I don't see why not, Sure" she said as she took the file from him and went to copy it for him. After she did that for him they were allowed to leave. Nozomi then looked at Miles with curiosity. "Miles,

why did you ask miss Ujibe to copy Kakuyo Ryukosono's file for you?" She asked him. Miles stopped walking as he looked at the copied files.

"Because Nozomi..." Miles said "I...I think that Kakuyo Ryukosono...well...".

"Hm? Well what?".

Miles gripped the copy tightly "I think that Kakuyo Ryukosono might be my mother...".

A/n: well...shit...that escalated quickly. Tune in next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 prepare for the demon wolf

Okay, Let's get started! Oh also, I'm glad to see that everyone liked the last chapter. So much traffic that one got real quick, Shout out to a few comments:

To blackops3596 yes sadly next chapter will be lit as hell! As you'll all get to see how Kakuyo's personality has changed since she left.

And to championmike957, That's actually not a bad idea. I thank you for that. I'm currently working out an extra family member of the Ryukosono family that will help out Miles in the future by teaching him some of his moves. I'll try my best to explain more on the male keijo player backstory and his history as a former king of keijo player back in his day. I'll also be adding in some male keijo players for him to practice fight with. Still, I apologize that he's still the main boy in an all girls school. I also understand your reasoning for not liking harems, But I still want to finish with the love triangle. Again I apologize, But I just love, Love triangles.

To Cloud4012 yes, The confrontation will be very interesting if not a bit...ah! I can't finish that part. But it's for next chapter I'm afraid

To sega kuro looks like you're getting what you wanted in our pm. But I had to do a few changes to the idea, Mainly the bonding part.

So yeah, That seems about it. Now I know that some of you want to see a race coming with this chapter, But that will be put on hold for now. Sorry, But you're going to have to wait, So please be patient. I also did a little personality tweak with another character, So I think that you'll all figure out who it is that I did the tweak to. Guess you could say that I kinda wanted just one more girl in Miles little love...well, Now love square heh heh. Don't worry it's the last one, I honestly only wanted this many to begin with as I re-wrote many ideas and cut some ideas out as well. So yes, Their will be a total of 3 girls trying to get after his heart. But who knows, It might be pushed down to 2. I'm still not sure just yet. Fun fact, I originally wanted to have Kotone Fujisaki as the third one for this, But scraped the idea all together. Anyway...

Onwards!

Nozomi just looked at Miles for a bit, She blinked as she then gathered her words.

"Umm, Miles..." Nozomi said "Please tell me that I heard that right...".

"You did Nozomi" Miles said as he held the file copy "And I mean it!".

"But Miles, Didn't you hear what miss Ujibe said? Kakuyo's son passed away by miscarriage, And you're not her descendent either. So what makes you think that she's your actual birth mother?".

"Because Nozomi! Didn't you look at the profile picture? She had the same silver eye as me! Not only that, But I own two of her special moves. So that has to mean something".

Nozomi didn't know what to say after that, She was happy to see him being all worked up about thinking that Kakuyo could be his actual birth mother. But that was also a huge jump to take, Nozomi placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Miles, If you believe that Kakuyo is your real mother or not. Then I'll support your theory" Nozomi said as she then smiled at him. Miles smiled at Nozomi, He was happy that his best friend was so supportive of his theory of Kakuyo being his actual mother. Miles then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Nozomi. You're the best" Miles said as he laid his head onto her shoulders. Nozomi just held him as well, Just as tightly as she smiled on her end. "Thank you Miles" Nozomi said as the two kept hugging. The two then broke apart as Nozomi looked at her new temporary swimsuit in her hands.

"Guess we better get on our suits huh..." Nozomi said as she looked at her suit "This is gonna suck...".

Miles then placed his prosthetic hand on her cheek "Hey now, Don't worry. It's just for a month. I'll make sure to help you if the suit is too much for you" he said with a warm smile on his face.

Nozomi looked at him until she began to blush "E-even...even when I'm in the shower...?" She said as she looked at him then looked at the floor with half lid eyes as her cheeks got even redder. Miles just started blushing as well as he looked away.

"Umm...ah...y-yeah. Of course! I'll help you no matter the cost Nozomi!" Miles said as he gave her a thumbs up. Nozomi looked at him and smiled more as her cheeks got even redder. "Miles..." she said.

"Hm? What's up Nozomi-".

Nozomi then cut him off as she placed her finger over his lips.

"Thank you, For supporting me to master the vacuum butt cannon" she said smiling.

Miles then felt Nozomi's lips touch his forehead, Her kiss lasted for only 3 seconds before she backed up. Nozomi quickly realized what she had just did as she then turned red all over her body.

"U-umm...I-I think I'll g-get my su-suit on now!" She stuttered "See you in a bit Miles!". Nozomi then ran off to the locker rooms, Leaving Miles scratching his head at her action. "Well...that was different from what she used to do. But...it was a bit cute" Miles said to himself as he then looked at the copy file "But I can worry about that latter...".

He then remembered what Ujibe had said:

~Oh a heads up, Kakuyo shall be here at this school within a month. Once she arrives here, You can ask her to teach you how to master your chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail~

"A month huh...?" Miles said as he then started to get upset, He then began to remember what Grace said to him when he was little; About how he was left behind by his own birth parents because of his birth defect. It was that day that he swore that he would hate his blood parents for the rest of his life. Miles sighed as he started to go and get his new suit on. However, He was completely unaware of the girl that was leaning behind the corner on his right side.

"Beloved..." the girl said as she watched Miles leave.

-the pool-

Nozomi and Miles were outside as they awaited what to do for their class. They both had on their new suits. Unfortunately, Nozomi was having a hard time with hers.

"Ugh! I hate this damn thing! Why is it so tight!?" She whined.

"Hey, Just take it easy Nozomi...okay, Try to take it easy if you can"

Miles said to her. "Ughhh, I'm trying, I really am" Nozomi said. That's when the two of them heard the other girls come out to the pool, Everyone saw them and their new swim suits and instantly started gossiping to one another.

"What's with those two and there suits?".

"I don't know, But they look totally ridiculous on them".

That's when team 309 saw them.

"Nozomi! Miles! Why are the both of you wearing those crazy get ups!?" Non said. Miles was about to tell Non why until Nozomi felt her suit start to pull harder on her body. "Ughh! It's...pulling...on my...body. If I let my guard down then...". That's when Nozomi's left leg raised up and her right arm went to her abdomen.

"Aghhhhh!".

Miles moved over to her "Here, Let me see if I can move your limbs for you" he said as he tried to move her limbs back in place. He did it with ease as Nozomi held her ground firmly so that the suit wouldn't pull her body again. Team 309 just looked at them.

"Oh my, Those kinda look like racing suits" Non said.

"This is called a UTM" Nozomi said.

"And what does that mean?" Kazane asked.

"It's Ujibe's Training Maillot" Nozomi said as Sayaka looked at them both, "You both look dumb" she said honestly. Miles facepalmed "Wow, Thanks for making us feel great Sayaka..." he said.

"Just stating my opinion" Sayaka said as she looked at Miles suit "But what's your suit stand for? It doesn't look like you're having any issues at all". Miles looked at his suit as he crossed his arms. "Don't know" he said "Ujibe said that this suit was originally her best friends slash sisters. And it was only worn once".

This caught team 309's interest.

"Really? Miss Ujibe had a best friend who was like a sister to her? I never knew that" Non said. "And she just gave you her "Sisters" suit to wear just like that?" Kazane said. Miles nodded at them "Yup"

He said with a smile "Plus, I finally found out something! My powers are from said sister! And she's coming in a month!".

Miles made sure to leave out the part where he thought that Kakuyo could be his real mother. Sayaka just looked at him.

"Well, That's good that you now know where your abilities came from".

"I know righ-".

"Aghhhh!".

Sayaka and Miles looked over at Nozomi who was on her back trying to hold herself up. Miles leaned down to help her up, As that was going on, Some of the elite class members talked amongst themselves.

"What's with those suits that they're wearing?".

"Rumor has it that they both pissed off miss Ujibe and wearing that is their punishment".

"Those look like a pain in the butt".

"Yeah...I kinda fell bad for them...kinda...".

Mio, Rin, And Hanabi just looked at them as Mio leaned over to Hanabi. "My my" Mio said "Miles looks rather cute in that tight, Thick swimsuit. Doesn't he Hanabi?" Mio teased making Hanabi blush as she was looking at Miles butt when he was trying to help up Nozomi.

"Ahhh, So beautiful..." Hanabi said dreamily as she snapped out of it and glared at Mio for teasing her.

"Dammit Mio! Stop teasing me about Miles!".

"Aww, But it's fun to see you all flustered over your boyfriend".

"H-he's not my boyfriend just yet! I'm...still working on that...".

Rin then added into the conversation "Well, You had better get a move on, Because you're going to be way too slow to get with him if you let Nozomi get to him before you. Like how she did when she gave him a-".

Hanabi gave Rin a death glare as Rin had four sweat marks on the back of her head.

"Umm...n-nevermind heh heh" Rin said.

As they were talking, The same girl from before was amongst the elites as she was looking at Miles as 5 hearts were over her head.

'Ahhh, My beloved. He's so handsome in that new suit of his. And it's tight too! It shows all of his wonderful parts. Ahhh!' The girl then looked at her hands as she opened and closed them as she looked at Miles, Blushing more.

'I want my beloved so much right now!' She thought.

-a few minutes latter-

Hitomi had ordered for the regular class to run across the pool on a stretch of land that was made into a makeshift bridge. This was to help the students to work with their stamina, And speed. However, While Miles was having an easy time, Nozomi was having extreme time with her UTM. Miles made sure to keep himself far behind, Not to limit himself on purpose, But to help Nozomi in case she was in trouble.

"Ugh! It's hard to even walk in this thing. How am I supposed to get anything done like this!?" Nozomi complained as she took slow steps as the UTM suit was pulling her body again. "Agh! It's pulling me again! Gotta get across or it'll tense my muscles and then I'll be done for!". That's when Nozomi slipped on the wet land as she tripped and fell into the water.

"Ah! Nozomi!" Non said as she stopped to see if her friend was alright. "Nozomi!" Miles yelled as he then jumped into the water after her. Nozomi came back up as she was trying to stay afloat, But unfortunately the suit was actually limiting her ability to swim. "Ah! I..can't...swim in this thing!" Nozomi said as she felt someone help her to the land.

"Here Nozomi, Grab on" Mikes said they made it to the land as Nozomi grabbed it.

"Ahh...thanks Miles" Nozomi said as she pulled herself up "What the heck? A suit that makes you drown? Now I've seen everything..." she said as she stood up "But this is some kind of test! I'm gonna pass with flying colors and make the vacuum butt cannon mine!" She said proudly.

Miles smiled at how determined she was to master the vacuum butt cannon. Sadly Nozomi's little speech was interrupted by Hitomi.

"Move it Kaminashi! You're in the way! If you want to train, Do it right!" Hitomi said as Nozomi fell back into the water.

"Sorry!" Nozomi said as Miles got her again. Sayaka was running past everyone as she was focusing on increasing her speed to best Rin in the coming two months. "No good! I need to go faster!" Sayaka said as she pushed herself harder. As that was going on, The elite class was about to train next as Mio, Rin, Hanabi, And the girl from the crowd all watched the regular class train.

"Seems like Nozomi is having trouble moving about in that suit of hers" Rin said "I hope she doesn't have to wear that thing for long".

"Ditto" Mio and Hanabi said. The other girl just kept her eyes on Miles the whole time. "Oh beloved! I wish you were helping me like that and not that useless girl Nozomi Kaminashi!" She said in anger as she watched Miles helping Nozomi out across the land by holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall into the water again. The girl just held her shoulders as she continued to watch them.

"I want my beloved..." she said.

-latter that day-

Everyone was having lunch after their training was done. Team 309 were enjoying themselves, Nozomi on the other hand was having difficulty eating as she was trying to hold up her chopsticks. But the suit was holding her joints back as she lost her grip as her fried chicken piece fell over onto Non's plate as she ate it.

"Agh! That was my fried chicken!" Nozomi whined.

"Here, Have mine. Just open your mouth and I'll feed you the rest"

Miles said as he held out his arm to her face as he was holding his chopsticks in his right hand and looking over the file in his left. Nozomi then ate the chicken piece as she looked over at Miles.

"-nom nom- thanks Miles -nom-".

"It's no problem..." Miles said as he was still reading the file on Kakuyo Ryukosono for the 5th time. "You do know that it's rude to be reading when your eating at the table, Right Miles?" Sayaka said. Miles stopped reading as he looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry..." he said as he put the file away as he ate his white rice with grilled vegetables and beef. Nozomi then poked him as she opened her mouth for him to feed her again. Miles smirked as he held up his right hand, Holding his chopsticks up with another piece of chicken as Nozomi ate it. As Miles was feeding Nozomi, Hanabi was watching with jealousy.

"-sighs- what makes Nozomi so lucky for Miles to be feeding her like that!? That's not fair!" Hanabi said as she had her arms crossed as she watched Miles feed Nozomi again. Mio was watching as well with her. "Well, He kinda has to you know. For now at least" Mio said "That suit seems to restrict movement, But jeez, To the point that you can't feed yourself would be a nightmare for anyone".

"Yeah...sure I guess...but it's still not fair!" Hanabi said as she huffed. Mio just had her arms behind her back as she glanced back at team 309, She then saw the girl from before.

"Hm? Say isn't that Usagi Tsukishkta?" Mio said as Hanabi and Rin looked over to see Usagi leaning over the railing as she was looking at Miles feeding Nozomi. "Yeah it is" Hanabi said "She was ranked ninth in the elite class. What's she even doing?". Mio then looked at where Usagi was looking as she looked from her angle then at team 309, She then figured out who she was actually looking at and began to snicker, Getting Rin and Hanabi's attention.

"What's so funny this time, Mio?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah, What are you up to?" Hanabi said with a raised eyebrow.

Mio was laughing still as she then leaned over to Hanabi and whispered into her ear:

"Judging by the angle that Usagi Tsukishita is standing at, One could say that she's checking out your boyfriend, Hanabi".

Hearing this caused Hanabi to look at Mio in shock.

"What!?" Hanabi said as she looked at Usagi who had hearts over her head as she was looking at Miles dreamily. Hanabi had over 9 tick marks on her forehead and on the side of her head as she was tightening her left fist. Mio and Rin looked at each other.

"What happened now?" Rin asked Mio.

"Oh, Little Hanabi here now has another rival competing for my little puppies heart. Seems like the love triangle is now a love square! Oh this is so exciting!" Mio said as she held her hands to her face with a large smile.

"I...won't...lose to Usagi Tsukishita...! Or Nozomi Kaminashi...! I mean it!" Hanabi said angrily.

-latter that night-

Team 309 was fast asleep minus Nozomi who was in pain because she was wearing the UTM to sleep. Her friends had told her that she didn't have to wear it when she went to bed, But she refused to listen and now she was regretting it.

"Gah! Augh! Ahhh..." Nozomi was in pain as the suit was making it difficult for her to sleep. She moved her head to the side to see Miles still awake as he was using the moonlight to read Kakuyo's files again. Nozomi just looked at him with worry, She had never seen Miles so entranced with reading the same thing over and over again. But this was his mother, Or so he believed his birth mother. He was counting the days when the month would come around.

'Miles...' Nozomi thought 'I wonder...I wonder what's going through your head right now'.

-a few days latter-

Today was different, The regular class was given free time to do as they pleased with their training. The month was almost over, And the next month was about to begin. As today was the last day of the said month. Everyone was ready for the next month, But none was more ready than Miles.

Miles had put the copied files away as he was training in the upstairs training room. He was trying to access his powers.

"Ahhh! Come on! Start up!" He said as he felt the huge surge of neon green energy begin to form around him. Miles then tried to form the chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail on his own, He succeed with a bit of difficulty as he turned off his powers as he panted.

"Ah..ah..I wasted a huge amount of power doing that. I need to form them with as little energy!" He said as he remembered the files that he read on Kakuyo. He started to get angry.

"You bitch! You clam that your son died as a miscarriage! When in reality, He's fucking alive!" Miles said "Today is the last day of this month! And I can't wait for our little reunion!".

-bath-

Kazane and Non were in the bath for the day. They wanted to relax for the morning. Kazane was moving over to another girl as she was trying to grab for her butt. However Non appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"Umm, Kazane. Why are you grabbing for her butt?" Non asked her friend startling her. Kazane looked embarrassed as she whispered to her friend what she was trying to do. "Oh I get it, That's an amazing skill. In that case I'll help you touch as many butts as possible!" Non said.

"Th-thanks Non..." Kazane said with a small smile forming.

The two had finished up and got to work on their plan. A few minutes had passed and Kazane was all set up. "If you've got sore muscles from training, Then come get a massage from Aoba! You'll

Love it! Trust me!" Non said as Yuko came forward.

"Wait, What's going on here?" She asked.

"Would you like a massage?" Non asked her "She's a great masseuse! And the best part is it's free!".

"Well, Count me in! I like that" Yuko said as she got on her back as Kazane got to work. A line soon form after the first few minutes. Yuko was in heaven.

"Ahh, Yeah this feels amazing" Yuko said. Kazane smirked as she then glanced at her right hand as it glowed, She then felt all of the data and information from Yuko fllow into her. She smiled as Non looked at her.

"See, Isn't this great! Now you'll get your data on all the girls" Non said with a wink. Kazane nodded as she saw Miles and Nozomi come into the room. The both of them were tired, Kazane nodded to herself as she remembered the promise she made to herself to get data on Miles.

Sayaka, Miles, And Nozomi were in the back as Miles was helping Nozomi out of her suit. "Thanks Miles" Nozomi said as Miles was gently getting her suit off "It feels like my whole body is being compromised. And it makes my training much harder. Ugh! This rubbers too tight!".

"If it's that uncomfortable then tell miss Ujibe about it" Sayaka said.

"And admit defeat? No I can handle it. I could move a lot faster if it covered a smaller surface area" Nozomi said as Miles pulled the suit halfway down exposing her bare breasts. "What do you think Miles?" Nozomi asked him.

Miles however was silent on his end.

"Umm Miles?".

"Huh?! Oh, I'm sorry Nozomi. I was lost in thought" Miles said said as Nozomi placed her hands on his shoulders. "Miles..." she said "You're makin me worry. For the past few days you've been training and reading Kakuyo's file over and over like some kind of madman. You need to stop and just relax" she said.

Miles sighed as he rubbed his head. He knew that she was right, He had been training how to activate his chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail for the said few days and he was still having difficulty with just that. As much as he didn't want to admit it, He needed Kakuyo to teach him the ropes, Birth mother would have to be put to the side.

"I'm...I'll try Nozomi" Miles said in a tired tone. As they were talking, Sayaka was pondering about what Nozomi had said earlier.

'Hmmm...a smaller surface area? Faster?' She thought as she then put on her panties as she pulled them a bit, That's when an idea hit her.

"That's it!" She said as she ran out of the room, Miles and Nozomi just looked at each other.

"What was all that about?" They both said. They decided to put that to the side as they went over to Kazane. Kazane was trying to help Nozomi relax, But her muscles were so tensed up that she was having a bit of difficulty.

"Nozomi, You're too tense, Try to loosen up" Kazane suggested.

"Easier said than done when your doing what I'm doing" Nozomi said.

"But if your muscles are too tense then they're not going to work as well as they should. You need to relax them" Kazane said with a reassuring smile. Nozomi thought about that for a bit. "Guess it couldn't hurt to try" Nozomi said as she looked over at Miles who was leaning on the wall taking a nap.

'Oh Miles, He can't wait any longer' Nozomi thought as she then got up "Ah! Thanks Kazane. I'll go and try that out right now" she said as she looked at Miles "Could you tell Miles that I'm outside okay?".

Kazane smiled at her and nodded "Of course" she said as Nozomi made her way out the door slowly. Kazane walked over to Miles as she gently woke him. "Ahh...hmm? Kazane?" Miles said.

"Nozomi is outside, She's going to try and relax her muscles a bit to work around the suit" Kazane said "Come on, I'll give you a message". Miles stood up as he took off his shirt. Kazane just looked at his scars that he had from his surgery with his automail prosthetics. She then placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I'll make sure to be gentle with you" Kazane said.

Miles nodded at her "Thanks Kazane, But if you have to get a little rough. Then by all means do so. I don't mind" he said. Kazane nodded as he laid on his back as she got to work. She could feel how tight his body was, But it then began to relax after she found a few soft spots. She then placed a firm soft grip on his butt to gather a bit of data in him, She got it, Although she got much more than what she thought that she would get.

'Wow! That's a lot of power!' Kazane thought 'He has all this dormant energy within him and he doesn't even know...wait...what's this!?'. Kazane then could feel another surge, Only this one was...feral, Wild, And acted like a savage animal. And it had traces of a wolf. Kazane stopped as she finished up with Miles.

"There, All done" she said.

"Ah, Thanks Kazane. That feels great" Miles said "I'll head off back to training. But I'll make sure to remember what you said to heart". Miles then got up as he went back his training. Kazane then looked at her right hand at the data she just received from him.

"Miles...you have so much wild power within you..." Kazane said to herself "I hope you unlock it soon and use it to your potential".

-outside-

Nozomi was breathing in and out as she was getting her body muscles to loosen up. She took one last breath as she then stood up on her tip toes, And began to walk forward. She didn't feel any problems at all and started to run with ease.

'That's it!' She thought 'That's the trick! When I loosen up my muscles. It makes my whole body flexible and I can move my body with no problem at all! I've finally figured it out!'.

-upstairs training room-

Miles was using his ass blade tail and chest wolf fangs as he was attacking each keijo dummy with ease. He took down each one as he used his air cutter move on the last one as he landed on his feet. Miles was panting as he smiled.

"Ahh...ah...tomorrow...ah...I'll show you what I'm made of!".

A/n: sorry next chapter I mean it! I kinda ran all over with this one. So next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for. I swear it! Also, To those wondering why I made Usagi Miles love interest, Let me just say that. Well because I find her and Mio not a good couple at all. Sure it sounds good on paper, But in my opinion, I see Mio and Midori as a better ship than Usagi and Mio. But that's just me. Anyway next time you're all getting a fight! And oh how wonderful a reunion it will be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 at last we meet

A/n: okay, Time to answer some comments:

To the guests, I understand that some of you want me to add Kotone Fujisaki to the list of girls that Miles should have/have a thing for him. But I'm sorry, But the list is full and can't take anymore. I'm truly sorry, But the limit stays at 3.

To ISH29, Yes I know that Sayaka, Non, And Kazane were not the main choice for the 4 way love square. But who knows, Maybe in the smut version of this story. Also yes team 309 will get props like they did in the manga/anime. I think we'll also see how Miles will act when he sees his teammates attacks in the future fights. Now as for your concern about his mother...yeah... that's...that's a bit complicated with how their relationship is going to show.

To Blackops3596, Thanks man, And your right about that! We've all had scraped ideas as they've come and gone.

Okay...now you're going to see a family reunion!

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

-the next month-

The next month was now at hand, And it was this month that made everyone train their hardest too. For next month would be the class change race. Everyone was prepared for that, Both regular and elite classes. But this was also the month that a visitor would be coming to see Ujibe.

One visitor that would do more harm than good.

-the showers-

After Nozomi had mastered the trick of the UTM, She was in the shower for over 1 hour as she was taking off her suit. Miles was on his end as he was with his own thoughts. He tightened his fists, As anger and determination were buzzing within his mind.

'So...it's here...' Miles thought 'At long last, The month has finally come! Our reunion is at hand, Kakuyo Ryukosono!'. As Miles was thinking about meeting Kakuyo, Nozomi was having a bit of difficulty with her suit.

"Agh! What the heck!? The suit feels even tighter than it did before!" Nozomi said as she sighed and placed her head on the wall. "I hate this stupid suit...".

"You need some help?".

Nozomi looked over to see Miles leaning over on her side of the shower with a smirk on his face. Nozomi blushed as she nodded at him. "Yeah, I do. Can you help me Miles?" She asked him. Miles then made his way to her side of the shower as he opened the little door and closed it and locked it. Nozomi then felt Miles prosthetic hands gently glide up the side of her hips up to her breasts.

Miles was still smirking as he then reached her bare breasts. "A c-cup you say" Miles said as he leaned to her ear "But I can feel a d-cup instead".

Nozomi blushed even more as she felt Miles prosthetic hands gently squeeze her breasts, She then backed up her butt to his crotch like last time as she felt his now exposed member as it was rock hard and throbbing like mad. Nozomi then started to pant a bit.

"Miles...take off the suit! Hurry! I can't take this teasing any longer!" Nozomi yelled. Miles complied to her wishes as he was able to move the suit down to her legs. Nozomi's bare butt could now feel Miles cock as it was in-between her butt cheeks. Nozomi then turned herself around to face Miles as she got her feet out of the suit. She held him as tightly as she could as Miles did the same with her.

"It feels so good to hold you like this Miles" Nozomi said as she then traced one of her fingers in a circular motion on his wet bare chest. Miles then moved his hands down to her butt and felt it. "It's gotten so big now" he said "Now it's a perfect onion shape ass. And it's perfectly round and wonderful to grab".

Nozomi giggled at the compliment but then looked into his eyes with hers going half lid.

"Miles, I need to say this now. I have been wanting to say this for a very long time".

"And I the same to you Nozomi".

Nozomi then looked up at him as she blushed bright red.

"You...you mean that you...".

"Yes, You know exactly what I'm going to say" Miles said with a large blush and a smile "I love you Nozomi. I've always have loved you. But I didn't know if you loved me back".

Nozomi then leaned up to his face and kissed him on the lips with passion for the first time. The two made out as their hands traveled all over their bare naked bodies, Neither of them stopping anytime soon. The two then stopped making out as Nozomi licked Miles lips.

"I've always loved you Miles! I just wanted to express how I felt" Nozomi as she then suddenly jumped up as Miles catcher her by her hips as Nozomi tightly wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Take me! Take me right now! In the shower room! I need you inside me! I want you! I love you so much you're driving me crazy!" Nozomi demanded. Miles then gently pushed Nozomi to the wall as he aligned his throbbing cock into her now even more wet pussy as she then gently thrusted it inside. Nozomi moaned as she felt both pain and pleasure as she finally felt her crush take her.

Nozomi felt Miles pull in and out of her as she had her tongue outsider of her mouth.

"Yes! Miles! More! I need more! Don't stop! Give it to me!" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi...".

"Mmm oh yes Miles!".

"Nozomi...".

"Mmm ah! Oh you're digging deep inside of me-".

NOZOMI!".

That's when reality set in as Nozomi opened her eyes, She saw that she was by herself in the shower room. As she looked over to see that Miles was gone and Sayaka was standing in his place just looking at her. Sayaka just blinked at her friend. "Umm...Nozomi...I understand when a girl lets her urges get to her in worst of situations at times. But come on! You're in the shower room! You could've at last waited until you were alone in your room!" Sayaka said.

Nozomi blinked as she looked down to see that her suit was on the wet floor to the side, As she had her right hand in-between her legs at her womanhood. Nozomi blushed red with embarrassment.

"Ahh! S-sorry Sayaka!" Nozomi said as she looked away. "It's...fine. Just clean yourself up. I came in to inform you that we're to train on our own again for the next month. But...I now see that you were training...something else..." Sayaka said with a narrow expression.

"Heheh...please tell me that only you saw and not Miles?" Nozomi asked her.

"Actually, Miles had left and told me that he was going to train on his own while you were taking your time getting off your suit" Sayaka said. Nozomi sighed in relief, She didn't know what to do if Miles saw and heard her the way she was acting just then. But that's when it hit her.

"Wait! Today's the month that Kakuyo Ryukosono comes to the school!".

-on the road-

The highway was busling with cars as always, Each one on there destination to somewhere. Some to work, Some going out of town. But in a 2017 Subaru WRX, Someone was coming to the Setouchi keijo training school. Inside the car was 32 year old Kakuyo Ryukosono. Kakuyo still had her same old hair style from when she had left Japan, Had a wonderful curved body, And rocking a pair of J-sized breasts as a bonus. She had on sunglasses to cover her eyes from the sun. She had brought along her husband Adam Ryukosono, And their daughter, 14 year old Evako Ryukosono.

As Adam was driving, Evako was playing with the necklace that was around her neck, It was in fact two necklaces as they were able to complete a yin and yang dragon, One half being a black dragon, The other a white dragon. Evako held this as a personal treasure to her, Ever since she was born she always passed by a blue room that was filled to the brim with toys, A bed, And furniture. Her parents informed her about her baby older brother and how Kakuyo had a miscarriage, Completely unaware that they had outright lied to her for over 14 years of her life of what actually happened to her brother.

Evako was heartbroken by this ever since, As she wanted to know about him and look up to him. She then bought the yin yang dragon necklace as her way to bond and be closer to her brother in spirit. She also looked up to her mother when she found out that she was a former keijo player, And wanted to join the sport to see what it was like. Kakuyo agreed for her to play and signed her up within Suruga keijo training school. She had made many friends at the school and got all their numbers too, Kakuyo even taught her how to use the chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail, Something she mastered flawlessly.

She also had the same right eye as her mother as well, She had to get said eye when she was born. And that in itself was a hassle, But a successful one at best. Evako however had somewhat self control of her lycanthrope mode, But was nowhere as in full control as her mother was.

"So Evako, You ready to see the school where your mother went to when she was a teenager?" Adam said. Evako looked up and nodded at her father "Yes daddy" she said as she looked at her necklace "Both I and my dear brother Ketsueki are super eager to see this school".

Adam sighed to himself, Ever since he and Kakuyo left and abandoned their son. Adam began to question if they did the right thing. He pushed it to the side many times, But all he could hear in his mind was his son's crying and yelling, Asking him "Why did you leave me behind? Was I that worthless in your eyes for the both of you to throw me away?".

This bothered Adam to this day, And he had regretted the decision ever since, And missed his son terribly, Hoping one day, That he could see him again and ask for his forgiveness. His wife Kakuyo on the other hand felt no remorse for her actions at all. To her, When she saw her son with that birth defect she instantly stated him as weak and dead weight. She wanted a normal, Healthy child. Not some useless sack of meat that couldn't care for themselves let alone move at all. Kakuyo then wanted another child with Adam, And thus, Evako Ryukosono was born as their replacement child. They had never intended to have her, But they did to replace the one that they regarded at the time was a waste of human life.

Kakuyo was fanning her chest as she glanced over at her husband.

"Darling" she said "I hope we get there soon. I'm dying from all this heat".

"You drank the last of your water bottle didn't you Kakuyo?" Adam said as he glanced at her. Kakuyo smiled at him "I was thirsty! But, I'm sure that you have a spare on you. Hm?". Kakuyo then moved her left hand at her husbands crotch as she was about to feel him up, Until he stopped her and wagged his finger at her.

"Not in front of Evako" Adam whispered to her, Kakuyo crossed her arms under her large chest.

"Fine!" She said as she sighed and smiled again "I just so can't wait to see my sister again! Oh it will be just like when we were younger!".

-Setouchi keijo training school-

"Okay class! Let's see you move those feet! 10 laps around the track!" Hitomi said.

"Yes ma'am!".

Hitomi was watching as the students were running around the track as fast as they could. Even though they were allowed to train on their own, Hitomi did offer them some training in case they wanted it. As the girls were running, Miles was out running them all with lightning speed. He finished his first lap and just ran even faster than before, Hitomi just watched him as Miku made herself present.

"Oh my, Looks like someone isn't holding back today" Miku said as she watched Miles finish his third lap. "So I see" Hitomi said "He's been focusing and training for the past month now".

"Probably training for when Kakuyo shows up today" Miku said, Hitomi rolled her eyes at her.

"Humph! I don't see a reason to train yourself for her, And I mean especially her!" Hitomi said. "Hitomi be nice, After all we haven't seen her in years. I'm sure she's changed".

"I doubt it" Hitomi said bitterly as she looked to see Miles finishing up "Okay! Good job Panzer! You're doing great! A few more to go!" She said as Miles just kept running faster, Now on his 8th lap. As he was coming close to finishing, Hanabi was watching him from the second window.

"Wow! I've never seen him run that fast before, And I've been counting his laps. He's on his 9th one now" she said as she saw him finish his last lap and run around the track to slow down, Making sure to avoid the other students. Miles slowed down as he jumped a bit as he looked at the durability bar on his arm, It was still at 100%.

"Good! I'm still good" he said to himself. "Okay class! After this you're all on your own" Hitomi said "I have a list of exercises on the bored for suggestions in case you all get bored. Your all dismissed for today!". Miles just walked off in a hurry as he passed by the teachers, All the other girls saw him leave and started talking:

"Wow! He's never ran like that before".

"I'll say, You think he's trying to show off?".

"Could be. I've seen him training hard a few days ago. Perhaps he's trying to outdo us".

"Or maybe he's trying to break some kind of record?".

"Or himself...considering his prosthetics".

As the girls were talking about Miles, Miles was making his way to the lunch room. He needed something to eat and had avoided breakfast altogether the early morning as he was in his favorite training room. As he was walking Hanabi called out to him.

"Miles! Miles!".

Miles stopped as he turned around to see Hanabi run over to him. Miles looked at the clock above them, He didn't get informed from Ujibe when Kakuyo's arrival would be, So he figured that a little time with friends wouldn't hurt. "Hey Hanabi, I haven't seen you since the last time we met in the lunch room. In all honesty, I've missed you. How have you been?" Miles said with a smile across his face.

Hanabi looked at him as her cheeks were red as they could be.

'He...he missed me!' She thought as her face then got even redder as she then realized that he had asked her a question "Oh! -ahem- I'm good! Very good in fact. I've just been with my girlfriends as we have been training for the class change race that is coming next month. I hope you're looking forward to it, Because we're going to be your opponents" Hanabi said with a smile.

"Really?".

"Yes, Nozomi or your friends didn't tell you?".

"I don't think they even know".

Hanabi smirked at him as she then grabbed his hands. "Here! Come with me! I'll show you the list that's in my room" she said as she lead Miles with her to the elite class dorm rooms. As they were leaving, Usagi Tsukishkta had heard them.

"Wahh! What does Hanabi Kawai think she's doing with my beloved!? And what does she mean by a list? I intend to find out!" Usagi said as she stealthy followed them.

-Hanabi's room-

Hanabi and Miles made their way into her room as Hanabi opened then closed the door behind her, Thankfully her friends Mio and Rin weren't around to bother them as she then lead Miles to her bed as they sat down.

Hanabi then got up and got the current list that was about next months class change race. "Here it is" Hanabi said "This is the list of girls that will compete within the next month for the class change race. A group of three girls from the regular class will

battle against one elite clas member. The only way to advance is for you to beat that elite member".

"Simple as that huh? I know that it won't be easy" Miles said as he looked at the list, As he was looking, Hanabi had then sat down next to Miles as she then laid her head on his shoulder. Miles didn't mind that at all, In fact he found it quite cute. As that was going on, Usagi was outside of the doorway as she had her ear on the door, Making sure to listen to every single word.

'I don't hear anything...' Usagi thought as she keep listening 'Nor do I hear any lewd sounds, Unless...-gasp- unless she's taking care of him with her hands!'. Usagi then gently opened the door where they couldn't hear it nor see the small crack in the door as she was able to see Miles and Hanabi on the bed.

'Beloved! Oh my Beautiful beloved! Oh how I want you so!' Usagi thought dreamily as she glared at Hanabi 'Damn you, Hanabi! Don't you try anything with my beloved!'. Hanabi was still laying on Miles shoulder as Miles was looking at the list, He then saw that his name was with two other students and Hanabi's.

"So we're going to fight each other again, huh?" Miles said as he looked at the list, Hanabi opened her left eye "Yes, I was surprised myself. But, I've been catching you train from time to time for the past few days. And I honestly can't wait to see how strong you've gotten" Hanabi said as she then nuzzled her head a little closer to Miles face.

This got Usagi pissed 'Hanabi! Don't even think about trying to get close to him!' She thought as she watched Hanabi then move her hand over to Miles leg as she rubbed it. Usagi panicked. 'Whaa! No! No! No! No! Cease what your doing at once Hanabi! Don't you DARE do anything lewd to my beloved!'.

"Hanabi...?" Miles said as he looked at Hanabi's hand on his leg. Hanabi just kept rubbing his leg as she then looked him in the eye. "Hey...Miles..." Hanabi said as she began to blush "Have you...umm...well...".

"Have I what? What are you trying to get at Hanabi?" Miles asked her with confusion. Hanabi then moved her hand from his leg as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"Do you...do you find anyone in this school...attractive?".

"You want to know if I like anyone in this school huh?".

"Yes".

Miles pondered a bit at her question, As he was thinking, Usagi had her hand in her mouth, Bitting her thumb. "Crap..." she Usagi said to herself in a whisper "I haven't introduced myself to him! I need to do so immediately and I'll do it right after he leaves Hanabi's room' Usagi thought as a smile formed across her face 'Get ready my beloved, Because you're about to meet the most gorgeous girl of your dreams!'.

Miles pondered a bit more as he gave his answer "I honestly haven't really thought about it that much" he said "I mean there are many beautiful and amazing girls here at this school...but..." Miles then looked at his automail prosthetics and sighed bitterly "I honestly doubt any girl would like a guy like me, Considering my automail prosthetics. In my mind, I don't think that I look human...".

Hanabi looked at him with a bit of worry.

"You don't consider yourself human unless you've found a way to cover up your automail prosthetics, Right?" She said. Miles nodded as Usagi looked at him as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh beloved...you are very human in my eyes" she whispered to herself "And I will always love you no matter what". Hanabi then did something that surprised him, She then got on top of him as she had her hands on his shoulders, And her legs close to his hips, Locking him in place. Usagi was fuming at this.

'Hanabi! Get off of my beloved this instant! How dare you sit upon him in such a lewd manner!' Usagi thought as Miles just blushed at what Hanabi was doing to him. "H-Hanabi, What are you?" Hanabi silenced Miles as she placed her finger across his lips "Miles" Hanabi said "Do you remember what I said to you on the bus when we came to Setouchi, Right?" She asked him.

"How could I forget what you said to me" Miles said as he started to smile "That I was given a second chance".

"Hehe, Not that part silly, I mean the other part before that" Hanabi said smiling and blushing even more.

"The part where you said that I looked perfectly normal".

Hanabi then placed her hands onto his cheek. "Yes..." she said as she laid her forehead close to his "You'll always be normal in my eyes, Miles. No matter what". Miles just looked at Hanabi, He was touched that despite his flaw, Hanabi, Someone other than his close friends Nozomi and Sayaka, Or his new friends Non and Kazane. She would also see him as normal. Miles wrapped his arms around her neck, Getting Hanabi to become bright red all over.

"Hanabi..." Miles said as he moved his body a little closer to hers, Closing the gap a bit between them. Hanabi just kept her eyes on him, Getting redder by the second.

'Oh my gosh! I didn't expect for this to happen so quickly! This will be my fist kiss from a guy that I like!' Hanabi thought as she leaned closer to him.

"Yes Miles?" Hanabi said as she then began to close her eyes and push out her lips a tiny bit, As this was going on, Usagi was losing her mind watching this play out. 'NOOOOO! I can't lose to her already! I haven't even made my move! Hanabi, I swear I'll never forgive you for this! I'll make you pay for stealing my-huh?' Usagi's thoughts were on hold as she saw not a kiss between them, But a hug.

Miles had moved his head to the side as he held Hanabi close to him in a warm embracing hug. Hanabi had expected a kiss, But this was the complete opposite to what she had expected. Their hug lasted for about a few seconds before Miles leaned back, Smiling at her. "Thanks Hanabi, I'm glad that You're able to see me as normal" he said. Hanabi just looked at him as she blinked a few times before giving an answer.

"N-no problem Miles..." She said still blushing and a little upset that she had just been cockblocked by her own crush. Miles then poked her forehead as Hanabi was about to get up off of him, However she accidentally began to fall backwards and she held onto Miles for support.

"Ahhh!".

Hanabi tried to hold onto Miles, But Miles didn't firmly secure himself on the bed as they both fell back, With Hanabi on her back and Miles on top of her. His right hand on her left breast, And his head nearly inches away from hers, Their lips just grazing each other's.

Usagi had her mouth drop open at this action.

'HANABI! You little wench! You did that on purpose so you could do an accidental kiss! Didn't you!?' Usagi thought angrily 'That's it! You've become my second sworn enemy! I'll get rid of you and that useless Nozomi!'.

Miles and Hanabi were on the floor still as they looked at one another. Not one of them made a single move, Miles then glanced down to see that his hand was still on her breast. "S-sorry!" Miles said as he moved his hand away as he then made the move to get up off of Hanabi as he helped her to her feet, Usagi quickly ran off before anyone noticed.

"Sorry about that, Miles..." Hanabi said as she was looking at the floor. Miles shook his head at her. "You don't have to apologize Hanabi, If anyone's sorry it's me-".

"Attention! Would Miles Panzer please head over to the head office. I repeat, Would Miles Panzer please head over to the head office, Immediately".

Miles and Hanabi looked up as they looked at each other "Sorry" Miles said "But it looks like I have to go".

"It's okay" Hanabi said as she rubbed her arm "And, Miles...".

"Hm?".

"Th-their a...a C-cup, In case you were wondering" Hanabi said blushing. Miles blushed as well, Why did Hanabi have to tell him that? It's not like he grabbed her breast on purpose. "S-sure..." Miles said as he headed for the door "I'll see you latter Hanabi. And again, I truly apologize".

"It's okay" Hanabi said "No worries, It was just an accident". Miles nodded as he left Hanabi alone, Hanabi then placed her hands over lips and breast, She felt her heartbeat skyrocketing. "His hand felt so cold, But that's probably because of the automail prosthetics" she said to herself until the door opened up as Mio and Rin came in.

"Well well" Mio said "We just saw Miles leave our room and we just figured that it had to involve you Hanabi. So what happened? Did you have fun feeling his "other" metal part? Did he take it slow? Or fast? Come on! Give us details!".

Rin just looked at her friend as she rolled her eyes at her "Jeez Mio, Let Hanabi tell you latter, Don't just jump right into questions!" She said as she looked over at Hanabi "Ignore Mio, You can tell us when you're ready".

Hanabi quickly gave them an answer.

"We didn't have sex, Nor did I confess how I really felt about him"

she said. Mio and Rin just looked at Hanabi with shock.

"What!?" They both said in unison.

-down the hall-

Miles was making his way to the head office, He was finally going to meet Kakuyo face to face once and for all.

"Now it's time for our reunion!" He said to himself "I can't wait to best you in-agh!". Miles had ran into someone as he turned the corner, Revealing themselves to be none other than Usagi Tsukishkta. Miles and Usagi were on the ground as Miles face was in-between Usagi's surprisingly large breasts as Usagi glanced her eyes at who was on top of her. She smirked as she saw that it was Miles.

'Ah! My beloved! He accidentally ran into me! And now has his face in-between my breasts. Ahhhh! Oh beloved!' Usagi thought as Miles got up and saw that he had ran into another girl. "Crap! I'm so sorry!" He said as he helped Usagi up to her feet.

"It's okay, I guess it was bad timing that we came at the same time"

Usagi said with a smirk 'Even though I came here ahead of time and knew that you would be coming! My plan worked!' She thought as Miles held out his hand to her.

"Miles Panzer" he said as Usagi held out her hand.

"Usagi Tsukishkta, Number nine of the elite class" Usagi said smiling.

"Oh you're a member of the elite class. I don't think I've seen you around the school often".

"I've been seriously busy with training" Usagi said, 'As well as secretly following you and keeping a close eye on you from behind the shadows, Beloved' Usagi thought. The two then released their grips on one another's hands as Miles then remembered that he had to get going.

"Cool, Say. I have to get going. But perhaps we can hang out sometime? If you're not busy that is?" Miles said.

"I'd like that a lot" Usagi said as she started to blush. Miles nodded at her as he walked past her to the head office, As Usagi watched him go.

'Oh my darling beloved, How you shall be mine soon' she thought as she smiled at him.

-head office-

Miles made his way into the office as he saw Nagisa standing next to the window. "Ah, Panzer! Good timing" she said "I have good news for you, Kakuyo and her family are about a few feet away from the school. If you want, We can meet them at the door" she asked him.

Miles nodded at her "That's fine with me, Just let me get changed and I'll see you at the front door". Miles left to his room to change out of his physical training uniform as Nagisa then made her way to the front of the school. Nagisa was smiling as she was happy to be seeing her sister again.

"We have a lot of catching up to do".

-a few minutes latter-

Nagisa and Miles were standing outside at the front of the schools entrance as they both waited for Kakuyo. Miles had on a long sleeve hoodie that was fully zipped up, As well as long sweat pants. Nagisa didn't quite understand his reason to wear hot clothes on such a cool day, But she dismissed asking him. The two were waiting patiently for Kakuyo to arrive.

'Come on...get here already so we can talk!' Miles thought with impatience, Just then a car was rolling up to the school as it parked. Nagisa and Miles saw the people getting out of the car as Nagisa quickly realized who it was.

"Kakuyo!" Nagisa said.

"Ujibe! Sister!" Kakuyo said as the two hugged each other, Miles thankfully had his nerve sensors on as he tightened his fists. "Kakuyo Ryukosono..." Miles said bitterly as he looked over to see Adam and their daughter Evako walk over to Nagisa. "Son of a bitch...so you had another kid to replace me is that it!" Miles said as he glared at Evako. The four then walked over to him as Miles then made a fake smile.

"Ah, We have a lot to catch up on sister" Kakuyo said happily "Oh I'm so excited".

"As am I Kakuyo" Nagisa said as they stopped in front of Miles "This is who I wanted you to meet. Kakuyo, This here is Miles Panzer. Miles, This here is my sister Kakuyo Ryukosono. The creator of the wolf chest fangs and ass blade tail".

Kakuyo held out her hand to him "It's nice to meet you Miles. Ujibe has told me that you know two of my special techniques" she said as Miles took her hand, Thankfully he was wearing black full leather gloves as they shook hands. Kakuyo was a bit surprised at how strong his hand was.

"My my, You have quite the grip on you" she said.

"My apologies, Miss Kakuyo" Miles said "I've been training really hard for you when you were to arrive". "Aww, How sweet of you. Well, Tell you what, How about you show me your ability. Do you have a special place that you go and train?" Kakuyo asked him. Miles nodded at her.

"Indeed I do ma'am".

"Splendid! Oh! Let me introduce you to my husband Adam, And our daughter Evako Ryukosono. Oh, I wish that my son Ketsueki was alive, I'm sure that the two of you would be wonderful friends".

Miles looked at her with a bit of surprise, But hide his expression quickly.

'Ketsueki Ryukosono...so that's my real name huh?' He thought as he looked at Adam and Evako 'Father...sister...' he thought, Adam then walked over to him as did Evako.

"Adam Ryukosono, It's nice to meet you Miles" Adam said.

"Likewise sir" Miles said.

The two shook hands as Evako looked at him with a smile. She held out her hand to him "Evako Ryukosono!" Evako said happily as they shook hands "Good to meet you! Panzer! I hope that we'll get along well!".

'Oh I can't wait to beat you into the dirt...' Miles thought darkly as he held up a fake smile "Me too Evako" Miles said "Shall we go miss Ujibe?".

"Sure thing, Just lead us to your training area" Ujibe said. Miles nodded as he walked forward as they followed him. They walked down the hallway as some students were whispering:

"Say, Who's that girl with them?".

"I don't know, But check out that other lady talking with miss Ujibe!".

"Is she a keijo player?".

"I don't know, She could be".

"You think that they're dropping off their child here?".

"I don't know, I wanna know is why that guy is with them!".

"Your guess is as good as mine".

The five made their way to the upstairs area as they made their way to Miles training room. Miles opened the door for them as he closed it behind him and walked past them to the end of the wall.

"Quite a large area you have here, Miles" Kakuyo said.

"I'll say" Evako said as she played with her necklace "What do you think, Dear brother?".

This caught Miles attention, 'Dear brother...' he thought as he broke himself out of his thoughts. "-ahem- yes, This area is very large. But it suits me well" he said "Now, Would you like for me to show you my abilities miss Kakuyo?".

Kakuyo walked forward as Adam, Nagisa, And Evako all stood back so they could start. Kakuyo then took off her coat, Revealing that she had on a sleeveless tank top on. She put her coat to the side as she then cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Okay sport!" Kakuyo said with a smirk "Show me what you got!".

"Heh, Very well" Miles said "Oh before we can begin, May I take off my hoodie and roll up my sweat pants please?". Kakuyo smiled as she chuckled at him. "Heh heh heh, Sure my boy! In fact I was going to ask you if you had plans to wear that during our demonstration. I mean, Aren't you even hot in that thing?".

Miles then zipped the center of his hoodie slowly as he reached the end of it as he proceeded to slowly take off his hoodie. Kakuyo raised an eyebrow at him as she was still smirking.

"Come on now" she said "You taking your time getting your hoodie off?".

"Oh I'm just making sure it doesn't get caught".

"Oh really? And what could your hoodie get caught in. I don't see how a hoodie could...get...caught...with...your...arms...and...". Kakuyo's playful tone in her voice instantly died as she took one hard look at Miles automail prosthetic arms. He then lifted up his sweat pants showing his automail legs, He then looked at his durability bar on his arm.

"Okay, I've got 99% to go" Miles said as he looked over at Kakuyo whose face was absolutely pale, He then glanced over at Adam who was in disbelief as well.

"No...this...it can't be...you can't...this has to be a joke!?" Kakuyo stuttered.

"My god..." Adam said as he covered his mouth as he felt his tears forming. Nagisa and Evako were both confused by their reactions.

"Sister...?" Ujibe said with worry.

Evako placed her hand on her fathers arm "Daddy, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked him. Both Adam and Kakuyo were still in shock. Miles just tightened his prosthetic hands.

"Oh? Is something the matter?" Miles mocked "You both look a bit under the weather. Are you feeling okay? Because by the looks of your faces, It seems like you've seen a ghost. Hah hah hah! Pretty funny huh?".

Kakuyo then broke out of her shock "Shut up!" She yelled "You think this is some kind of joke!? What the hell are you even doing here!?" She asked. Evako and Ujibe were now even more confused and had questions as to how Kakuyo was acting right now. Adam instantly spoke up.

"Kakuyo, Please. Don't be so hard on him-".

"Adam! Don't!" Kakuyo snapped back as she glared at Miles "You shouldn't be here! You should-".

"Should be what? Be back in America? Back in that hospital where you and that bastered of a man you call a husband left me to rot?!

You abandoned me!" Miles yelled.

"Wait! Here us out!" Adam said "It wasn't like that from the beginning!".

"Bullshit! I don't buy it!".

Evako and Ujibe were now even more confused and demanded answers and now, Evako then started to pull on her fathers arm. "Daddy, What are you and Mom going on about? How do you know him?" She asked. Adam turned to his daughter as he held her shoulders.

"Evako" Adam said "I want you, To listen to me well. Remember how-". That's when Kakuyo walked over to him and grabbed her family by the hand. "You don't have to explain anything to our daughter, Adam! We're leaving!" Kakuyo said. That's when Miles jumped over to the only exit, Blocking there path as he pointed his finger at Kakuyo.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Miles yelled "You! Me! Right here! I have been waiting for this! And now I'm going to best you in a fight! So come on! Or are you going to run away, Just like last time? You FUCKING COWARD!".

This made Kakuyo release her grip on her husband and daughter as she walked forward, She activated her red energy, Forming her version of the ass blade tail and chest wolf fangs. Kakuyo glared at Miles as he activated his as well.

"Fine!" Kakuyo said "Since you wanna fight so damn bad! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL NEVER

WALK AGAIN!".

Miles smirked at her as he got into his stance.

"THEN LETS GO!".

A/n: sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger. But next chapter is an all out fight. Simple as that. Hope I did alright with this, And yes, I had a little fun with that lewd part up top. I just did it just to tease you guys with it. Heh heh, Well I'll be getting to work on the next chapter.

Night for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the death of a bastered child

A/n: Oh dear...I think I went a little overboard with this one (runs and hides in the tank again) I'M NOT SORRY! Hah hah hah hah!. And to the guest, No, Not anymore. At first it was seven, Then one, But I decided to go with three instead. Sorry everyone and especially sorry to YuriChan220, Floppingpenguin, And to everyone else who wanted it to be just the childhood friend trope to happen. But...as I watched the show, I just fell in love with some of the characters, Especially Usagi Tsukishkta! She was just my top favorite in the show! And oh, Usagi is a damn hot little bombshell in my opinion. Everything about her makes me wanna-

-ahem-

S-sorry...lost myself, But yes I apologize to the people that wanted just one love interest in the story. Because I really don't want to break my favorite girls hearts (Only 3! And 3 it stays at!), And I think everyone already knows where I'm putting the love square in the end. I'm terribly sorry, But I gave it some thought and that was what I came up with in the end.

Also to the other people that want Miles to take Kakuyo down, Ha! Good luck with that. No seriously, It's not happening.

-sighs- anyway, Please enjoy, And and all reviews are welcome here.

All reviews are welcome and appreciated.

The room was extremely tense, And things only looked like it was about to get worse from here on out. Kakuyo and Miles glared at one another, Both with the urge of beating the other to a pulp. However in Kakuyo's mindset, Death would be a better alternative to her bastered son.

"Take this!" Miles yelled as he ran at Kakuyo with his chest wolf fangs. Kakuyo smirked as she dogged it with ease, As Miles turned around to charge at her again. "Aghh! Damn you! Fight me!" He yelled as he tried to attack her again, With Kakuyo dogging his attack again. As the two were fighting, Ujibe and Evako just looked over at Adam who was sweating at the forehead as the fight was going on.

"Dammit Kakuyo...don't hurt him..." Adam said out loud as his daughter pulled his arm.

"Daddy! Answer me!" Evako said now in a panic "How do you and Mom know this boy so much? And what does he mean by hospital in America? I want to know! Please! What are you and Mom keeping from me!?".

"I want to know as well" Ujibe said sternly as she wanted an explanation to all of this and now. Adam looked at them as he swallowed.

"I promise sweetie, And to you as well miss Ujibe. That my wife and I will explain everything to the both of you" Adam said as he looked back at the two "But we have to make sure that these two don't outright kill each other". Evako and Ujibe just looked at Adam as they looked back at Kakuyo and Miles who were still going at it. Ujibe just had a look of worry.

'Kakuyo...please don't transform on him...' Ujibe thought.

Kakuyo kept dogging all of Miles attacks, Miles was trying to his her with everything he had, But it wasn't working. Kakuyo and Miles stopped for a bit. "Stop avoiding me like I'm some kind of disease asshole!" Miles said "Now! I want answers! Why did the two of you abandon me back in America!? Do you know how much that hurt me!?".

Kakuyo just ignored his question as she then got into a stance as she then charged at Miles with quick speed, And attacked him with her ass blade tail. Miles didn't even have time to react as he felt Kakuyo's tail cut his chest.

'What the hell!? She was so fast my right eye couldn't see it! But how?' Miles thought as Kakuyo came at him again from his blind spot, Cutting his back.

"Agh!".

"Trying to use the silver eyes slow down ability on me won't work boy!" Kakuyo said "It only affects out-fighters! Not members of the Ryukosono family clan!". Kakuyo then used her ass blade tail to try and stab him, Only for Miles to back up in the nick of time. Miles ran over to the wall as he used it for support to jump into the air as he spun around.

"Air cutter!".

Kakuyo just smirked as she looked at her blade tail as she then formed it into a scythe and began to spin it around. "Ass blade scythe!" Kakuyo yelled as she aimed her tail at his blind spot again. Miles was hit in his abdomen as he landed on the ground, He looked at his wound and saw a bit of blood.

'Shit...I should think about this carefully. I can't just attack her head on' Miles thought 'That's how she's able to get the best of me, I need to find an opening and strike!'. Miles stood up as Kakuyo just clapped her hands at him slowly. "My my" she said "Didn't think a bastered like you could survive that one. It's one of my new tricks that I learned when I left Japan".

"Heh, Maybe you could teach me that one if I decide to forgive you" Miles said, As much as he hated his birth family, A small part of him wanted to see if they truly cared about him at all, And hoped that they all could start fresh. But right now he needed answers. He wanted to know why he was left and forgotten back in America 16 years ago.

"And what makes you think that I'll ever teach you anything? You're too weak and in your current state, Too broken to accomplish anything. I will give you one bit of praise however, That is I congratulate you for being a male keijo player after they had been disbanded for such a long time. But that's all the praise you'll be getting form me, Boy!".

"What about love? What about seeing me as your son? Don't I mean anything to you as that?" Miles asked her. Kakuyo just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me? Seeing YOU as my son!?" Kakuyo said "Oh no no no, You're not mine. I could never give birth to a child like you, Especially not one that can't even do the most simplest of tasks. Like caring for oneself or being able to outright move a single limb! Imagine caring for a cripple such as you, I honestly feel sorry for the poor parents that adopted your sorry ass! You're just a liability! A sack of dead weight to everyone! Not only that you're weak! And you have to use a handicap to survive in this world. You'll never get have a normal life without being a laughing stock for everyone to see. Heh heh, I honestly don't know wither to take pity on you or not?".

Miles just lost his temper then after she said that.

"THAT'S IT!".

Miles then ran at Kakuyo again, Kakuyo just shook her head at him "Foolish boy..." Kakuyo said to herself as she then formed a claw like hand with her blade tail, As she then launched it at him and grabbed Miles by the neck, Starting to choke him.

Miles was losing air fast, He tried to grab her tail, But she then formed two more tails from her original one as each one formed claw hands and held his arms in place, "Don't even try, Boy!" Kakuyo said "You can sit back and watch the air from your lungs leave your body!".

"Kakuyo! That's enough!" Ujibe said to her "Release him! Theirs no need for this!".

Kakuyo turned to her sister and sighed "Ujibe I'm sorry..." she said "But I need to make sure this runt knows his place when he gets cocky and tries to take on someone who's out of his league!".

-outside-

Some of the regular class and elite class Keijo players were out to the pool, Ready to hit the land. Nozomi, Sayaka, Kazane, And Non were already ready to hit the land. Mio, Hanabi, Rin, And Usagi were out too. With Usagi sitting to herself dreaming about Miles and her together.

"Ahhh! I won't lose you to those two my beloved Panzer! Oh I so hope you show up for land practice! I have on my yellow elite swimsuit that I bet you'll be drooling to see me in!" Usagi said as she was blushing all over as she held her face with her cheeks, Getting redder by the second as she imagined Miles checking her out as she showed off her body in slow-mo. As Usagi was busy fantasizing. The others were getting ready.

Nozomi looked around to find Miles, She had his suit under her arm to give to him since he forgot to grab it. "Anyone seen Miles yet after he was called to the office?" Nozomi asked her friends. Kazane pondered a bit as she then shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him" she said.

"Me either" Non said.

"Ditto" Sayaka said.

Nozomi was getting a bit worried.

"Oh...you don't think something happened do you?" Nozomi said, "Hm? What for? It's not like Miles did anything bad to get himself into trouble" Sayaka said "Just relax Nozomi, I'm sure it's nothing".

"Yeah..." Nozomi said as she began to smile again "I guess you're right. Thanks Sayaka-".

Suddenly there was a loud smash of glass across from the students on the other side of the pool a few feet away from them. All of the girls turned their heads to see what the noise was.

"Ahh! What was that!?" Non said.

"Something feel out of the second story window!" Hanabi said as she came over to team 309. Mio and Rin came over as well to see as Mio squinted her eyes to see what had fallen out of the second story window, She got her answer when she was shocked at what she saw.

"That's Miles!" Mio said getting everyone's attention in a quick second. Hanabi, Nozomi, And Usagi quickly panicked.

"Ah! Miles!" Nozomi and Hanabi yelled.

'MY BELOVED!' Usagi thought as she got up and made her way over to him. The others followed suit. Miles was falling until he landed right into the water, He managed to get himself back to the surface as he gasped for air.

"-gasp- ah, Damn Kakuyo!" Miles said.

"Miles!".

Miles looked over to see Nozomi and the others coming to him, Miles waved his hand at them "Nozomi! Tell the others to stay back!" He said "Don't get caught up in this! This is my ordeal!".

"What are you talking about!? Miles come on over so we can help you! We just saw you fall out of a two story window for godsake!" Hanabi said. Miles was about to respond until an energy like bullet hit him, Causing the water to splash violently. The girls covered their faces from the water.

"Okay, Just what the hell was that!?" Nozomi said. "Girls! Get back over here this instant!" Hitomi yelled as she ran over to them. The girls looked over to see if Miles was okay, Only to see a bit of blood in the water. "Ahhh! Th-theirs blood in the water!" Non freaked.

"We can see that!" Rin said "Just what was that blast?!".

"Miles!" Nozomi called out until they all heard the sound of glass dropping from the top, They all looked up to see a woman leaning out of the window with one foot on the broken window seal as she was glaring down at the pool.

"Time to clean up my mistake!" Kakuyo said as she took off her sunglasses and then threw them to the side as she jumped out of the window after Miles. Ujibe, Evako, And Adam ran over to the broken window.

"Mother! Stop!" Evako shouted.

"Come on! We have to get to the pool!" Ujibe said as the three ran out of the room, However Evako jumped out of the window after her mother. Miles made his way out of the pool as he surfaced again, He got out as he panted and looked at his wound to see that Kakuyo's attack made it worse.

"Shit...she's a good shot-gah!" Miles was grabbed by Kakuyo's tail as it's fingers dug into his neck as she then pulled him over to her face. Kakuyo glared at him.

"You see how powerful I am?" She said "You made a mistake in fighting me! You can't even hold a candle to how much power that I have! You are not worthy to be my opponent!". Kakuyo then slammed Miles into the floor as she threw him across the pool as he hit the fence, literally going through it as his body made contact with the hard ground of the PE field. Kakuyo smirked until Evako ran in front of her.

"Stop this at once Mother!" Evako said holding her arms out "You shouldn't do this to someone! Especially when it's someone that you know!".

"Evako...this child means nothing to me, I swear".

"Then why does he know you and daddy so much!? Tell me the truth! Who is he!?".

Kakuyo just stayed silent as she then ran past her daughter as she went after Miles. Evako just watched her mother go after him. "Mother...".

"Hey! Why's your mother hurting Miles!?" Nozomi said angrily as she pointed at her, "I don't know! But I want to know to! She and my daddy are keeping something and it somehow involves him! I have to stop her!" Evako said.

"Then we're coming with you!" Mio said as they all ran after Kakuyo. Miles was in his back covered in cuts from the fence that he just went through, He slowly got up as he saw that his right automail foot was damaged, As well as the joint in the left arm.

"As shit! Not now!" Miles said.

"Child!" Kakuyo said as she landed in front of him and held him up with her tails hands, She then proceeded to rip off his right automail prosthetic leg as she then held it up and began to beat him with it as hard as she could. Miles felt the pain from being beaten by his own leg as she then smacked him across the face with it, Then wrapped her tails around his whole body and threw him into the side of the PE building as hard as she could. Kakuyo then had her chest wolf fangs open wide as a blue ball of energy began to charge within it gaping mouth.

"Silver wolf bullet!".

Kakuyo then fired a huge beam of energy almost like a hyper beam at Miles. Miles was thankfully not unconscious as he was able to dodge the attack, Albeit barely as it grazed his left automail hand. Miles was completely screwed, He lost his right prosthetic leg so he had a hard time evading all of Kakuyo's attacks, If he didn't find a way out soon, He would most likely be killed.

Kakuyo sighed as she was now getting impatient with how many close calls he was having.

"I'm getting tired of you and your damn lucky stars! I'm finishing this HERE AND NOW!" She said as she then started to transform into her lycanthrope mode. The girls, Ujibe and Adam all made it too late as Kakuyo was quickly transforming fast, Faster than she originally did those many years ago.

"KAKUYO! NO!" Ujibe yelled.

"Oh no..." Evako said as the other girls looked in shock.

"Hey...what's up with your mom!?" Hanabi said.

"It...looks like she's...changing..." Kazane said in fear.

"I've never seen a keijo player do that before..." Nozomi said in fear.

Kakuyo was now fully transformed into her lycanthrope mode as she glared at Miles with now killing intent. She dashed as him with lightning speed, Faster than even Rin and Sayaka could ever achieve as she then swung her three blade tails at Miles, Lunching him high into the sky. Kakuyo grinned in her lycanthrope form as she then jumped after him and proceeded to attack him with her three blade tails as they each transformed into different weapons: a morning star, Scythe, And a buzzsaw. Kakuyo then to proceed and hack at Miles with rapid attacks.

Miles felt every single cut, Scratch, And deep gashes all

Across his bare body. To add as a bonus, Kakuyo also cut off his remaining automail prosthetic limbs, Leaving him as nothing more than a hunk of meat for her to abuse now. Kakuyo then formed a large greatbow with one of her tails, As she used her other tails to form hands again, A she made a charged silver wolf bullet her arrow tip and held it back as she fired. The large arrow impaled Miles into the right side of his chest and the impact sent him flying back into the pool with a hard slam. Kakuyo landed on her hind legs as she then quickly dashed after him again this time she jumped into the air as she had her blade tails at the ready.

The others tried to chase after her, Yelling at her to stop her assault.

"Kakuyo! That's enough! Don't hurt him!" Adam said.

"He's suffered enough Mom! Leave him alone!" Evako said.

"Stop this at once Kakuyo!" Ujibe said.

The other girls just tied to run as fast as they could to Miles as they desperately wanted to get him to safety.

'We're coming Miles! We're coming!' Nozomi thought as she was constantly panicking.

Kakuyo licked her large fangs as she proceeded to aim herself at Miles, Miles gasped for air but was in serious pain that he felt like he was going to pass out from his wounds.

'Damn...' he thought 'My body hurts...I...I can't keep this... up'. Miles glanced up to see Kakuyo headed straight down for him. Miles eyes widened at how close she was getting.

"SHIT!".

Kakuyo slammed into the water as hard as she could, Making a huge splash that got everything wet, Including the group that was trying to stop her. They ignored this however as they made their way to the pool. "Miles! Miles!" Nozomi yelled as she was frantically searching for his body.

"Do you see them anywhere!?" Hanabi said.

The others were looking until Usagi saw something coming up.

"Over there!" Usagi said as she quickly ran over "Beloved! Beloved! You'll be okay! Your sweetheart is coming to you!". Usagi made her way to whatever was coming up as she held out her hand to it.

"I've got you!" The others ran over as Usagi was smiling when she assumed that she had grabbed her beloved, However her smile faded as she soon saw Kakuyo emerge from the water, Her blade tails still in the water. "Ah, Whew! Thanks for getting me kid" Kakuyo said as she rubbed her head "man! I didn't expect to have to transform like that, Man it's been so long since I've done that".

As Kakuyo was stretching her back, The others were looking at her with glares as Ujibe marched over to her "sister".

"Where's Panzer!?" Ujibe demanded.

"Panzer? I have no- oh! I almost forgot" Kakuyo said as the other girls looked at the water with hope, Kakuyo slowly pulled up her tails as the girls prayed that Miles was okay.

'Oh beloved! You're okay! Oh I'm so happy...' Usagi's thoughts died on impact as well as the others at what they saw. Kakuyo had impaled Miles with her tails, One in his abdomen, One in his right breast, And the other one in his left breast. Absolute horror couldn't even describe what they were feeling.

"MILES!" all of the girls shouted as Ujibe just looked in shock but soon got extremely pissed.

"KAKUYO!".

Kakuyo just rubbed her ear "Ouch sis, That hurt...".

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!".

Kakuyo just rolled her eyes at her demand, "Fine..." she said as she then outright threw him into the buildings lower glass window. The others freaked as they ran to him. The other teachers ran over to them.

"We had to get the students to safely, What happened here?" Miku asked them. "Get a medical team ASAP!" Ujibe said as she glared at Kakuyo "Kakuyo! Main office! NOW! You're going to explain everything about what you thought that you just did was absolutely necessary!". Kakuyo was about to protest until Ujibe grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the office. As that was going on, The girls followed after Miles who was on the verge of dying. They were hoping to God that he was going to make it.

A/n: okay...yeah...-sighs-. Man I rushed this. I feel like I did in a way. Hmmm, I'll make sure to do this again properly next time. I guess I got to into it I'm not sure. I'll be sure to make up for this.

My apologies everyone, I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 worthless existence

A/n: prepare to hate Miles birth parents (more so his mother) even more. For those of you wondering why the fight was so short, And why Miles didn't win.

Let me explain:

You all have to understand, Miles has just received these new abilities and hasn't fully mastered them, Let alone used them all that much. Miles is an absolute novice when it comes to his family's technique. Hence why his birth mother was able to easily mop the floor with him in seconds. She made a good point, He's out of her league to fight her, And in the end, Paid the price.

I know I'm sounding hard on my oc, But sometimes you have to beat the shit out of them to get a point across...

Well, That's how I do it anyway.

But Miles will learn new moves from some people during the story, I have it all written down and ready, The total is 19, Upgrades included. Although I don't know if the upgrades should count.

All comments are welcome.

-the emergency room-

Miles was taken away to the emergency room for his wounds after Kakuyo had nearly killed him outright. His friends followed him to see if he would be alright. It was about 3 to 5 hours that he was in the room under the doctors care. And no word on his recovery was mentioned yet.

This was extremely worrying to team 309 and the others, They didn't want to assume the ultimate worst that he had died.

The girls all stayed outside the room, Evako was with them as well as her father. It was almost noon and still no word. Just then the door opened up getting everyone's attention.

"Doctor! How is he?" Adam asked her.

"Is Miles going to be alright?" Hanabi asked as well.

The doctor nodded at them as they all sighed in relief. "Panzer is fine. In fact he's extremely lucky that he's not outright dead. The fact that he was impaled through the chest would have killed him by loss of blood alone, But he's thankfully fine. His automail prosthetics were the hardest part to do, Since we had to re-fix some of the joints and parts back into place. But you can go and see him, He'll be out for a while and he'll have to take it easy for this month. So no keijo".

Everyone nodded as they headed inside to see Miles. Miles was knocked out cold after Kakuyo got him with her attack, But thankfully he was breathing. Everyone gathered around him as Adam placed his hand on Miles head.

"I'm sorry..." he said "This never should have happened to you...".

"Dad..." Evako said as she looked at her father with a serious expression "I want the truth, And I want it now! The way that you and especially mother had acted when you saw this boy tells me that you two have something to hide. And I want to know right now!".

Adam looked at his daughter as he looked at the other girls who were also looking at him with curiosity on their faces, They wanted to know as well as to why Kakuyo went after Miles like she did, And they needed answers. Adam sighed as he then walked over to the end of the room and pulled up some chairs.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you" Adam said "I had plans to tell you this when you got older, But...that's not going to happen I see" Adam then looked over at the girls "If you want to leave you-".

"No...we're staying!" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi grew up with Miles from the start, And I've been his best friend since highschool" Sayaka said "We have every right to listen to this".

Adam looked at the girls and nodded at Nozomi and Sayaka as he looked at the others. "And...do the rest of you know of my son too?" He said which caught them all off guard. Evako was speechless at her fathers words.

"Dad...! You just said, Your son. Then...dose this mean that...this boy is...".

"Correct" Adam said "This boy, This boy is your older brother that your mother had in a "miscarriage", This is your older brother Ketsueki Ryukosono".

-main office-

Ujibe, Hitomi, Miku, Shizuko, And Kakuyo were in the main office. The other teachers were holding Kakuyo's arms and legs, While Ujibe was beating her ass with a bamboo ruler, Something she would only use on girls that were either out of line or worse. Kakuyo winced at the sharp sting of the ruler as she had revived her 36th one.

Smack!

"Ow! Aww come on Ujibe here me out!" Kakuyo pleaded.

Smack!

"I had to do what I did, You'd understand".

Smack!

"At least here my side of the story! Come on! I won't be able to sit for a whole month!".

Smack!

"Okay, That's 40" Ujibe said as she looked at the other teachers "You can all let her go now", The other teachers did as Ujibe said as Kakuyo was holding her butt and rubbing it trying ease the pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh...now I won't be able to use my ass blade tail for a month. How's a girl like me able to pull off any moves?" Kakuyo cried.

"Kakuyo..." Ujibe said sternly "Don't you have some explaining to do as to why you almost killed one of my students?". Kakuyo just looked at her and smiled.

"Heh, Come on. The kid had no right to-".

"Kakuyo!".

Kakuyo was silent as she then got her words together as well as her thoughts "Okay okay..." Kakuyo said seriously "Ujibe, Remember when I told you over the phone that I had a miscarriage?".

"Yes, I remember" Ujibe said.

"I...I lied...I never had one, And my son never died. That boy, Miles? That's not his real name, His birth name is Ketsueki Ryukosono. And he's my son" Kakuyo said. The others were both surprised that Kakuyo would lie about not having a son, But the reason for that was why. Ujibe then spoke again.

"But why try to almost kill your son Kakuyo? Don't you even love him? He's your child after all" Miku asked her with concern.

Kakuyo rubbed her arm as she looked over at her. "Miku...I wanted to get rid of him because knowing that I gave birth to a broken crippled child felt like it was a stain on my family's good name! Oh look at Kakuyo and her broken child! See the freak! He's got no limbs! He should be in the circus! I couldn't bare having Ketsueki as my son and live with that. Not only that, But what good is a child to me if he can't do anything but just be immobile 24/7!? Always caring to his every single whim, Always caring around a paper weight, Always getting looked at funny, And just being outright useless! What good is their for me to be a mother to a son without limbs! Why do you think I got pregnant and had Evako! I did it to replace that failure of a child I had! I only have one child, Not two! And I'll be dammed if I am to be related to him!" Kakuyo said truthfully.

Ujibe couldn't believe what she was hearing from her "sisters" own mouth. Her own best friend, The one who she considered a true sister, Was here in front of her admitting that her son would only cause her problems in her life and that she had another child to replace him. This broke Ujibe's heart, And she didn't want to hear anymore.

"That's...enough Kakuyo" Ujibe said "Words can't explain as to how I am absolutely disgusted with what you are saying to us right now!".

"That explains the killing intent" Hitomi said "You're a terrible mother!".

Kakuyo just roll her eyes "Like I care" she said "I'm just happy that someone took the actual time to care for him. So no harm no foul. Also Hitomi, You better watch your mouth! Unless you'd like for me to finish what I did all those years ago when I fought against you! Hm?" Kakuyo threatened. Hitomi was about to speak until Ujibe spoke up again.

"Sister..." Ujibe said sternly "I will not have you threaten my staff here in this school! You nearly killed one of my students! One that you outright abandoned! So the I already know the best punishment for you!". Kakuyo gulped, She didn't like where this was going.

"And what's the punishment? More smacks to my butt?" She asked her hesitantly, Ujibe shook her head at her. "No, But I'm going to add that in as a bonus" she said "When Miles fully recovers, You are to be his keijo teacher. You will teach him the ropes on how to control his chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail, You will also teach him how to use it as well, Do you understand? Failure to follow this is 10 smacks to the butt with a bamboo ruler for each time that you refuse to teach him".

Kakuyo had her mouth drop as she looked at the other teachers who were nodding at Ujibe's choice, Hitomi was in fact giggling, Something that made Kakuyo give her a narrow glare as she looked back at Ujibe.

"But sister! You can't be serious!? I don't wanna teach that little bastered!".

"Oh? Then I guess you won't be sitting down for a very long time then".

Kakuyo was now screwed, She really didn't want to feel another smack to her butt again, But she didn't want to teach her worthless son either. Kakuyo sighed as she grudgingly accepted.

"F-f...fine..." Kakuyo said bitterly.

-back in the room-

"My older brother..." Evako said still in shock.

"Yes Evako" Adam said "This is your brother Ketsueki". Evako looked at Miles sleeping form as she then got up from her seat and walked over to him as she placed her hand on his head. Evako looked at him as she then took off the white dragon from around her neck as she then placed it around her brother's neck. She then started to smile at him as she gently rubbed his head.

"Dear brother..." Evako said as Adam spoke again.

"I'm sorry Evako" he said "I know that you-".

"Sorry!? Sorry!" Evako quickly said as she looked at her father with a glare "For over 14 years you've both kept this from me! You lied to me about my brother being dead by miscarriage! What makes you think a simple sorry could ever fix that!?". Adam was about to tell her about the other half, On how she was just born as a replacement, But he didn't want to damage the relationship with his daughter even more. He figured that this was punishment enough. Adam then got up from his chair to walk over to his children, But Evako held Miles gently.

"No! You stay away from us!" She said as she rubbed her brother's cheek "I won't let you harm him!".

"I didn't...Evako...please I-".

"Just go! Now!" Evako then showed her canines starting to grow as well as her nails and hair growing. Adam knew to back off when his daughter was using her lycanthrope mode to threaten someone or when she was in a bad mood. Adam turned around as he then walked over to the door and left her with her brother, Leaving Evako with the girls. The girls just made there way to them as Evako kept holding her brother sweetly.

Evako glanced to see Nozomi as she then placed her hand on Miles forehead, "You've been with my dear brother from the start you said?" Evako asked her as Nozomi nodded at her.

"Yes, I've always and shall always be by his side" Nozomi said. The other girls then came forward to Evako as Mio placed her hand on Evako's shoulder, Evako looked at Mio and the others to see them smiling at her.

"And we'll always be by his side too" Mio said "You have our word". Evako just looked at them, She had just found out about her brother being alive, And now she had found out that he had wonderful friends as well. Evako then started to smile as she then cried a bit.

"Thank you..." she said happily "Thank you for being there for my older brother". They all nodded as Evako looked at Miles "We should let my dear brother sleep, We can all see him again when he recovers". They all nodded as they then walked over to the door, But not before Evako ran back to her brother and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight dear brother, We have a lot of catching up to do. And I might be able to teach you some new tricks too" Evako said happily as she went to the door and left. As they all left, Usagi had actually creep her way back in as she had pretended to follow the others as she had quietly tip toed her way back to Miles. Usagi was standing over Miles face as she was blushing all over, She then proceeded to touch his face gently.

"Beloved, Thank goddess that you're safe and alive! I don't know what I would have done if you...if you..." Usagi then started to shed a few small tears from her face as they landed onto Miles face. Usagi then leaned down to his face, Her lips brushing close to his. "You're my beloved. I won't ever leave your side, No matter what" Usagi said as she then looked back at the door. She didn't hear anyone come as she then looked back at Miles as she then proceeded to get into the bed with him as she snuggled herself close to him as she placed the covers over her. She then put his right prosthetic arm on her shoulder as she gently held his bare chest. Usagi was red all over her body.

'I'm with my beloved!' She thought 'I'm actually sleeping with my beloved! Oh I've dreamt of this day! Well, Not in this way, But it's still exciting!'.

Usagi just laid her head onto his chest as she smiled as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you beloved, I always love you no matter what".

A/n: okay! So Miles can't do any keijo for a month eh. This should be a wonderful time for him to bond with his birth parents and sister, As well as making sure that Kakuyo and him don't try to murder each other. Seems like Evako is gong to get a little personal with asking Nozomi some questions, But I'm not going to say until next chapter.

Night night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 an old friend comes back

A/n: okay, Let's go. I am going to try and get this worked out in some way with this new idea of mine.

I just hope this works...

Let's go, All comments are welcome and appreciated

-the next day-

The next day was going to be rocky for everyone. Team 309 were going to see about Miles before they had class, And Evako was going to see her brother and bond with him, As well as Adam who had wanted to make amends for his past sins. Nozomi was running to see Miles as Sayaka, Non, And Kazane were following her trying to catch up.

"Come on you guys!" Nozomi said happily.

"We're trying Nozomi! Just calm down! We'll be there to see him" Sayaka said. Nozomi just kept smiling as she began to run faster and faster.

"I know! But I just want to see him so-agh!" Nozomi bumped into two boys that were coming at the same time as her as they all fell over onto the floor. The others stopped as they saw Nozomi and the boys rub their heads.

"Ow..." Nozomi said as she rubbed her head.

"Augh! Jeez! Can't you be any careful when you're running around so recklessly!" Said the boy with light golden spiky hair with amber eyes. The other boy with black semi messy hair and brown eyes got up to his feet as he dusted himself off.

"Well, That's one way to say hello" the other boy said as he looked down at Nozomi "Here, Let me help you and-Nozomi?". Nozomi looked up at the boy who knew her name, She was surprised to see that it was her friend from school, Taichi Otomenishi.

"Taichi..." Nozomi said.

"Hey Nozomi" Taichi said with a smile "It's been awhile". Taichi helped Nozomi up to her feet as the two looked at each other, Sayaka looked at Taichi and her.

"You two know each other?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah!" Nozomi said "Taichi, Miles, And I all went to preschool together when we were little". Nozomi then looked over at Taichi and smiled "It's so good to see you again Taichi".

Taichi smiled as he nodded at her "Likewise Nozomi, I haven't seen you since I had to move when we were in our third year in highschool" he said "How's everything been? How's Miles been?".

"Miles is great! In fact I'm going to go see him now" Nozomi said excitedly. Taichi took note of this in his head and smiled, Seeing Nozomi and Miles together would be a cute combination. Taichi hadn't talked to Miles in a very long time, Not since he had confessed to Nozomi about his feelings.

-flashback, Third year in highschool-

Today was the end of the school day, Everyone was getting ready to go and head home. Miles was running outside to the runners guild, As he waved to Taichi and Nozomi.

"I'll see you guys latter!" Miles said "I have to catch up with my gang!".

"You mean runners not gang Miles" Taichi said as he snickered "And for the love of God don't kill yourself with your stunts!".

Miles rolled his eyes at him as he gave them a thumbs up. "Sure, I get it Taichi! Latter man! Bye Nozomi!". Nozomi and Taichi waved at him as they saw him run off to a building and climbed it, As he left, Taichi and Nozomi were all alone. Taichi was nervous, Today was going to be the day that he would confess his feelings to Nozomi.

"Hey, Nozomi" Taichi said.

Nozomi was still watching Miles climb the building as if she was in a trance. She was blushing, Her heart was racing, And she was imaging herself and Miles married together with about 3 or 6 kids and a huge mansion. Taichi then snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Nozomi!".

"Huh!? Oh...Taichi...".

"You alright? You looked like you were in a daze" Taichi said with concern "You feeling alright?". Nozomi nodded at him "Yeah, I'm okay Taichi" she said. Taichi smiled at her as he put his hands in his pockets and thought of something.

"Well...would you like for me to walk you home? I mean...if you want me to?".

Nozomi smiled at him as she nodded "I'd love that" she said, Taichi then held out his hand for her, Nozomi was a bit confused by this, He hadn't done this before, Not in the two year that they were in highschool, She raised her eyebrow a bit, But decided to take his hand as they walked to her house.

The walk was not too long at all. Since Taichi lived next door to her, Taichi was still nervous as he felt his forehead sweating and his heart beating fast. 'Man I'm so nervous, Come on Taichi. You've got this! Just tell her how you feel! It's easy, Just breathe and relax. It's just you and Nozomi' he thought. The two made it to their houses. The two then released their grip as they looked at each other.

"Well we're here" Nozomi said "Thanks for walking me home Taichi. Umm...c-can I ask you a question?".

"Sure thing Nozomi" Taichi said still smiling "Ask away".

"Why did you want me to hold hands with you?".

"About that. Nozomi..." Taichi said "We've been friends for a very long time, Right?". Nozomi nodded at him, "Yes, We've been friends for a long time" she said confused by his words "What does this that have to do with this?". Taichi blushed as he then took a deep breath and said what he said:

"I'll get right to it" he said "I love you Nozomi Kaminashi. I've always been in love with you for a long time. You always knew how to make me feel happy, And well...I was wondering if...you would like to be-".

"I can't..." Nozomi quickly said. This caused a crack in Taichi's heart.

"W-what!? But why-".

"Because...because I love Miles" Nozomi said "Taichi, I'm sorry, I really am. But Miles has captured my heart and-".

Taichi was starting to get a little mad, He couldn't believe that Nozomi liked Miles, A foreigner no less. Taichi liked Miles but to a small degree, He was always the wild one in school, And in highschool he made friends fast. Taichi never judged him for his prosthetics, But he couldn't understand why a beautiful girl like Nozomi even liked someone like him.

"And what Nozomi!?" Taichi said "What's so great about him!? Is it the way he acts in class or something?".

"Huh!? No, He's just different somehow. And I like him".

"How much do you liked him?".

Nozomi was quiet on her end as she didn't give an answer, Taichi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nozomi...I don't understand how he could have your heart? I mean the guy is completely reckless! He thinks he's invincible all because he has that stupid automail of his!".

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Taichi?!" Nozomi said angrily "He's fine the way he is!".

"He doesn't have any actual human, Normal limbs like the rest of us,Nozomi. So why bother with him?" Taichi said. Nozomi was just in shock at what Taichi was saying about Miles, And she wasn't going to let it slide. Nozomi then leaned up his face with a hard glare.

"Don't you ever say that about him again Taichi! You hear me!" Nozomi yelled "How dare you go that low and attack him like that! It's not like he asked to be born the way that he is! I love him because he makes me feel special. He was always there for me 24/7, While you had to make plans with your friends or family! I was his first friend in preschool, And it was something then that attracted me to him! I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings for you, But I won't let you outright insult Miles Panzer in such a manner! I love him to death! And I'll never stop loving him! So don't let me ever catch you saying that while I'm around, Understand!".

Taichi was absolutely quiet, He had been with Nozomi for the longest, But had never seen her this mad before. Nozomi then turned to her house and walked inside and slammed the door without saying a single goodbye or goodnight. Taichi just stood there as he placed his hand on his face. He really messed up.

"Dammit Taichi...you just had to go there" he said to himself.

-flashback end-

Ever since that day, Taichi made sure to drop what happened altogether. Nozomi and him stopped talking for a whole month, While he took note at how Nozomi was falling in love with Miles more and more, Making him burning with jealousy each time he saw how close the two were getting. He started to hate Miles for gaining Nozomi's heart, But he soon had to move to another school that following year, And actually lost contact with his two friends. Over time he began to accept Nozomi's feelings for Miles, And stopped hating Miles for claiming Nozomi. He started to get interested in being a keijo engineer and joined the following year as Nozomi and Miles. He was there during the entrance exam, And that's how he met and became friends with Masaru Okazaki.

The two friends smiled at each other until Masaru made himself known "-ahem- aren't you forgetting something?" He said to Nozomi. Nozomi looked over at him and tilted her head at him.

"What am I forgetting?" Nozomi asked him, Masaru facepalmed as he got angry "You idiot! You bumped into us! We're waiting for an apology!" He said.

Nozomi gave Masaru a sour expression, That's when Sayaka walked over to him. "Say, I've seen you before" she said causing Masaru to blush a bit.

"You have?".

"Mhm, In fact I'm actually surprised that Nozomi doesn't remember you on the first day". Nozomi and the others looked at Sayaka until Nozomi leaned over to her. "I know the s guy?" Nozomi asked her, Sayaka nodded "Yes, We ran into him after we had finished getting aquatinted with our new roommates on the first day and headed to get out to get something to eat. You had also bumped into this person as well that day as you did today".

Nozomi then looked at Masaru as Masaru looked at Nozomi with a narrow expression and crossed arms. "Is that right?" Masaru said "Well that makes two apologies from you that you owe me!". Nozomi rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on!" She said "The first one I was in a hurry because I was starving! This one I owe you, So does that work?" She said as Masaru shook his head "Sorry, But that won't work with me!" He said. The two were about to argue until Taichi broke up the fight.

"Okay okay, That's enough" he said as he looked over at Nozomi "Say Nozomi, Weren't you going to see about Miles?". Nozomi quickly realized that.

"Miles! I almost forgot!" She said as she then ran past the boys, Leaving her friends behind as she went after Miles, Everyone had sweat drops come down their heads.

"Nozomi..." Sayaka said.

"Man, What's with your friend, Taichi" Masaru said still showing his narrow glare. Taichi smiled as he looked at his friend "That's Nozomi for ya" he said "She's been like that since we were kids. She means well though".

"I doubt it" Masaru said "Also, Who is this Miles guy anyway?".

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. We're supposed to check up on him to see if he's alright. Miles won't be able to play keijo for a month unfortunately because of an accident yesterday".

Masaru just looked at Taichi with disbelief, He cleaned his ear out to make sure that he heard that right. "Woah! Back up!" Masaru said "YOU MEAN THIS GUY IS A KEIJO PLAYER?!".

-Miles room-

Miles was still sound asleep as Usagi was holding him tightly as she snuggled up to him with a smile across her face. She placed her head at the crook of his neck as she had her ear on his bare chest as she heard his clam heartbeat.

'Beloved...my beloved...' Usagi thought, That's when the door began to open as Usagi shot her eyes open as she quickly looked at the door. 'Crap! I didn't know that they were coming now! I don't have time to get out of here! Mmmm, Oh! I'll hide under the bed! That's perfect!'. Usagi then kissed Miles on the forehead as she then went under the bed, She glanced at the door to see Nozomi run into the room.

'Grrrr...Nozomi...leave my beloved alone!' Usagi thought as she saw Nozomi come up to the bed. Nozomi smiled at Miles sleeping form as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Miles..." Nozomi said sweetly "This never should have happened to you", Nozomi kept touching his face as Usagi was getting madder and madder.

'Get your hands off of my beloved! I know that you're touching him just by how close you are to the bed! Leave him alone, He's MINE!'. Nozomi then leaned down to his face as she brushed her lips across his a bit, Usagi had her mouth drop.

'Wahhhh! Nozomi Kaminashi I'll get you for this! I mean it!' Usagi thought. Nozomi leaned up a bit as she was still close to his face as she still had her hands on his cheeks.

"You feel so warm" Nozomi said as she blushed a bit "Heh heh, That's a bit surprising, But...maybe...". Nozomi then moved her face close to his as she was about to get her first kiss from him until an energy hand pushed her away from Miles face.

"Huh?!".

"And just what are you doing with my dear brothers unconscious body?". Nozomi looked over to see that it was Evako as she had her arms crossed and her ass blade tail at the ready.

"Aw crap..." Nozomi said as a sweat drop came down the side of her face.

A/n: sorry about this one, I'll let the rest of the characters meet up with Mikes soon, As well as a friendly reunion too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 awake

A/n: okay, Comment answering time:

To the emerald mage: About your concern to the werewolf thing...well. Remember in chapter 11 when Kakuyo transformed into a lycanthrope? Well minus the arms, Legs not being able to become larger, Longer, Or have claws. He'll only obtain grey skin, Black long hair, A pointed and sharp nose, And his canines will be larger and sharp. Yes everyone, Miles will obtain a lycanthrope mode as well during the story, But latter down the road.

But anyway that's it, Hope you enjoy.

Ps. No I'm not dead and I apologize for how long it was to get back

To this. I truly am.

Nozomi looked at Evako as Evako started to make her way over to Nozomi, Her teeth starting to turn into fangs. Nozomi waved her hands frantically.

"W-w-wait a minute Evako! This isn't what it looks like!" Nozomi said as Evako was making her way to her.

"Oh? It isn't now? Then tell me. What were you about to my dear brothers sleeping body, Hm? Were you going to ravish him for your sexual desires? Or were you going to do something a bit more lewd than that?" Evako said as she stopped right in front of her face as she leaned forward "Let me give you a warning, Do anything that would harm my dear brother in anyway. And I will rip your hands off of your body, As well as the rest of your limbs. Understand me? Childhood friends be dammed!".

Nozomi gulped as she then saw Evako starting to smile wide showing her large fangs to her, Nozomi nodded at her rapidly. "Y-yeah...I hear ya" Nozomi said, Evako then reverted back to her regular self as she smiled an innocent smile at her. "Okay!" She said as she looked over at her brother.

"I'm surprised that you made it to my dear brother before me" Evako said as she then placed her hand on her brother's head "Tell me, Miss?".

"Nozomi".

"Tell me miss Nozomi, May I ask why again, What were you going to do with my dear brother?" Evako asked her again but calmer. Nozomi was going to answer until the door opened up, As the others came into the room. "Nozomi! We finally caught up to you" Sayaka said.

"You got some nerve to leave us like that in the dust you idiot!" Masaru said with his still narrow glare aimed at her. Taichi placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "Come on Masaru be nice" he said "Nozomi was just worried about our friend. That's all, She had all reason to run off to see him".

Masaru rolled his eyes at Taichi as they all heard Miles begin to awaken.

"Aghhh...jeez my head..." Miles said as he rubbed his head "-sighs- last thing that I remembered was getting thrashed around like a rag doll by Kakuyo...".

"MILES!" Nozomi, Non, Kazane, And Sayaka all yelled as they ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, Taichi and Masaru just smiled at them, They were happy that Miles was okay. That's when Masaru then noticed his automail arm.

"Hey Taichi...is that, Does he have an automail prosthetic?" Masaru asked Taichi. Taichi snapped his fingers as he had forgotten to mention to Masaru about his friend as well as his automail prosthetics.

"Heh, He does Masaru. In fact all of his limbs are automail prosthetics" Taichi said. Masaru just looked at Taichi in a bit of surprise, He had heard about people losing a limb or two and getting them replaced with automail prosthetics, But he hadn't heard about anyone having all of their limbs replaced with automail. Masaru was impressed.

"Interesting" Masaru said as he watched the girls all gather around Miles.

"Glad to see that you're doing better Miles" Sayaka said.

"We were so worried about you!" Non said.

"How are you feeling?" Kazane asked him.

Miles pulled the covers from his body as he looked at his new added injuries, They were nothing too serious, But he was still in pain and had some new scars. Miles sighed as he looked at Kazane. "I can still fell the pain from Kakuyo's attacks..." he said "But I'm just glad to be alive". Kazane smiled at him as Miles then saw Evako standing at the wall a few feet away from them. Miles just looked at her until he glanced away.

"You have some nerve to be showing your face here..." he said bitterly. Evako then walked over to Miles bedside as she then sat down on his bed.

"Ketsueki..." Evako said calmly "I absolutely understand why you're upset, But I'd like to talk with you about all of this. You see, I'm your-".

"I know who you are! And I honestly don't care!" Miles said bitterly. Evako sighed, She knew that this might happen, But she wasn't going to give up, Not when she had been informed by her father that her older brother was still alive. The tension was very high in the room and Taichi decided to break it. "Okay..." he said "Well, I'm glad that you're doing okay Miles" he said. Miles ears picked up on Taichi's voice as he looked at him and was surprised.

"Taichi!? Is that really you man!?".

"The very same Miles, Long time no see".

Taichi then walked over to Miles as he patted his shoulder, Miles smirked at him as the two boys smiled at one another. "It's been a very long time Taichi" Miles said as he then thought of something "Hold on! What are you even doing here!? I thought that you'd be doing something else in your life, Not become a keijo engineer".

Taichi smirked as he scratched the side of his face "Heh heh, I'll explain that latter today" he said "I think that your sister would like to have a word with you in private". Miles then looked at Evako who was smiling still at him. Miles sighed as he looked away from her.

"I'd rather talk with you guys...".

"True, But she's your sister" Sayaka said "Not only that, But your birth sister to boot! Plus, She really wants to bond with you badly, And was so happy to see that you were not dead by miscarriage".

That last part still bothered Miles a lot, He sighed as he then felt that surge again as his ass blade tail took form. Taichi and Masaru were amazed.

"Wow, Okay. That's new" Taichi said in awe.

"How is this possible?" Masaru said in a bit of shock.

Miles just looked at Evako as Evako just looked back at Miles as she then walked over to him. Miles aimed his ass blade tail at her.

"Not another step!" Miles threatened.

"I won't hurt your dear brother, I promise you. I love you far too much to see you hurt" Evako said. Miles still had his blade tail aimed at her, He didn't trust what she was saying. "And what makes you think I'll believe you? You're that bitch Kakuyo's daughter! Why on earth would I let you bond with me!? And do you really think that I'll believe a thing you say!? For all I know, You're just taking pity on me because-".

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Evako yelled as she ran over to her older brother and held him tightly as she activated her ass blade tail, Her's being in a blue aura. Evako started to cry as she kept holding Miles "From the moment our parents told me that you were supposedly dead I was completely upset. I wanted to know about you, Look up to you, Love you, I wanted to be close to you as possible. Even in spirit" she said as she then moved back a bit to show him her half of the dragon necklace "I got this yin yang dragon necklace set so that I could have you close to me. I never wanted to lose you in my life, No matter what. When mother almost killed you it broke my heart because I was in utter fear of losing you again. I don't want you to shut me out of your life, And I sure as hell don't see anything wrong with your current form either!".

Evako then used her energy tail as she moved it forward to Miles face as she gently placed it on his cheek. Miles was moved by her words, He didn't feel any hostility from her, Just pure love and care from a sibling that he never knew that he had. And this woman...no, His younger sister was admitting how she truly felt about him. Evako just smiled at her brother as she still kept crying.

"I don't want us to be strangers...all I want -sniff- I want..." Evako then started to break down as she just let herself cry:

"All I want is my dear brother in my life! I don't wanna lose my older brother again! And I don't want you to be mad at me! I...I...huh!?". Evako looked up to see Miles lean over to her as he held her close to him tightly as he rubbed her head gently. Miles had a calm expression on his face, One that was warm and caring, As a sibling would have for their younger brother or sister. Evako just kept looking up at Miles who was calmly glancing at her.

"Evako..." Miles said as he leaned back and had a small smile across his lips "I accept you as my younger sister" he said. This made everyone in the room smile especially Evako who then hugged her brother as tightly as she could.

"Dear brother!" Evako cried as she smiled brightly.

The others then decided to leave them to catch up. "I vote we give them some privacy" Sayaka said as the others nodded. "Good idea" Masaru said as they all walked outside. Sadly Usagi was still unfortunately trapped under the bed still.

'Ohhh, This is going to be awhile...' she thought.

A/N: holy shit I am so fucking sorry for god knows how long you all deserved an update to this story! I can't apologize enough for my complete laziness and lack of motivation to give you people and fans an update to this story. I owe you all so much better than this, But thankfully my notes are set and ready! But for the love of god it I do this again. Then spam the fuck out of my pm box! Seriously I am so so so sorry for this long awaited update. Comments and all that hot jazz. Any questions just ask away, Never be afraid to ask me anything. I mean it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: catching up

A/n: ahh! Feels good to be back into my flow of writing again. Again I fully apologize for the long wait, But I am impressed to see how many people wanted me to work on this story let alone the number of alerts and favorites it got. But now, Let's look at some new comments shall we:

Blackops 3596: yes very heartwarming and don't worry I tend to go with this odd flow of finishing my work at the end of a year. I've done this with F.A.T.E, Experiment of the dead, And Tesla Soldiers. Also no, I won't take that long to update.

Guests 1: I'll try my best to update faster and I apologize for getting your hopes up. I write less when I get back into my work to get my bearings back, As well as the flow and rhythm.

Guest 2: I understand that you wanted the encounter to go a different route. But I went with this to as I stated above, Get myself back in action. Also no, I don't want to ruin the relationship with the family by bringing up the replacement part. Also I'm sorry that the encounter wasn't as touching as you wanted it.

The emerald mage: I'm glad that I responded to your comment. I'm also happy as well that I take each comment into consideration. I want to answer your questions to the best of my abilities. And for your second question; I won't take 5 years to finish this story as my work makes damn sure to give me nightmares over and over again. And I do make sure to take breaks from time to time, But perhaps too much time is used on said break. But that's just me.

Ak4sh4: glad you like the story. And as for the serious defect for my OC. Simple answer, I'm an asshole to my own characters. I like to make there life as worthless as possible. I have a reason for this (which is on my Facebook page) and I don't want to go into full detail. And yes, There will be a part in the story where Miles will get stronger automail prosthetics down the road.

To the anonymous: I'm sorry but Kotone Fujisaki won't be in the quest for Miles love and affection.

That about wraps it up with new comments I see while I was away for a bit. On with the bonding with each character. I also see that I messed up a line. That's what happened when I don't write for a long time.

The others had left Miles and Evako to bond and get to know one another as they decided to go and hang out for now. Non, Kazane, And Sayaka decided to head off somewhere.

"Hey, The three of us are gonna be in the cafeteria to get some breakfast" Sayaka said "Are you both going to join us?".

"Actually..." Nozomi said as she looked over at Taichi with a smile on her face "I'd want to catch up with Taichi for a bit. You guys can head on without me okay". Sayaka nodded at her friends decision as she and the others headed off before Masaru called out to them. "H-hey...umm, Is it alright if I come with you guys? I don't have anything to do. I mean, Not until a few more hours of course".

Sayaka nodded at Masaru "Sure, I don't mind that. How about you Kazane and Non?". However as Sayaka turned to her friends she quickly saw them giggling at her and Masaru, Masaru was blushing, While Taichi and Nozomi looked at them. Nozomi was confused, While Taichi caught on to the whole thing and smirked a tiny bit.

'Somebody has a crush on someone' Taichi thought as his smirk grew a little more.

"What are the two of you giggling about?" Sayaka said breaking the laughter. Non and Kazane stopped their giggles as they looked at her "Oh it's n-nothing sugar!" Non said in her accent "Just us gals havin a laugh is all! Right Kazane?".

"Right..." Kazane said shyly.

Sayaka just kept looking at them until she waved it off, Masaru sighed as he followed after them leaving Taichi with Nozomi. The two then decided to walk and talk for a bit to catch up on things. "It really is good to see you again Taichi" Nozomi said "I missed talking with you...after...well...you know..." she said as she rubbed her arm as she looked away from him. Taichi just placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, It's okay Nozomi. It's all water under the bridge now".

"But I rejected your feelings Taichi!" Nozomi said "How can you be so calm after I did something like that to you?".

Taichi smiled at Nozomi as he placed his hands on his hips "Because I learned to move on" he said to her "Yes it did hurt that I got rejected by you. Heck, I even got extremely jealous of Miles when I saw how deeply in love with him you got day by day. It wasn't until I moved that I began to reflect on my past actions of that day and decided that I needed to become a better person as I got older. But your words and love for Keijo never left my mind, They stayed with me. And it was then that I decided to be a keijo engineer" Taichi finished. Nozomi blinked at Taichi as she looked away from him a bit, A frown forming on her face.

Taichi leaned over to her as he saw this. "Nozomi, What's wrong?" He asked her "Do you need me to-".

Nozomi just wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she was getting a few tears in her eyes, She then looked up into his eyes. "Taichi...I'm sorry for what I said back then". "No I'm the one that was in the wrong back then Nozomi. I should have understood your feelings for Miles and shouldn't have said what I said. I was upset and hurt. But I have moved on, And I have thought about the both of you from time to time and would like to rekindle our bond. Sound good Nozomi?". Nozomi leaned back as she wiped the small tears that were on her face as she nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course!" Nozomi said "The three of us can be what we used to be back then".

Taichi smiled at this, He may not have had his childhood as his girlfriend, But he was happy to have Nozomi as his friend again. However he was now pondering about this whole Miles with a sister thing.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way" Taichi said "Now riddle me this Nozomi...".

Nozomi nodded at Taichi "Shoot" she said.

"HOW IN THE HELL DOES MILES HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!?".

-meanwhile in the cafeteria-

Kazane, Masaru, Non, And Sayaka were in the cafeteria eating their breakfast as they were discussing the topic on what happened in the room.

"I'm so happy that Miles is okay!" Non said happily as she ate her rice.

"I agree, From the looks of things he seems to be fine" Sayaka said as she looked over at Kazane who was putting a few rice balls into her napkins as she had finished her third one. As she finished with her so called "work", She looked up to see Sayaka and Masaru looking at her with curiosity and confusion. Kazane started to get flustered and nervous.

"W-wha-what is!? Why are the two of ya lookin at me like that!?" Kazane said in her Hiroshima accent. Sayaka and Masaru just kept looking at her until Masaru spoke up. "Umm, I don't mean to pry. But what's with the packing of the rice balls? Are you saving them for latter for a snack?" He asked her. Kazane then glanced over at her work as she then began to twiddle her thumbs together.

"O-oh...those..." she said in her shy tone "Those are for Miles. Since he's now fully awake I thought that he might like something to eat at least..." Kazane said as a small smile began to creep across her face, As well as a small faint blush on her cheeks. Sayaka saw this and decided to be fully blunt with her words:

"You like Miles don't you?".

This caused Kazane to instantly become red all over body as she quickly shook her head at her. "N-no no! It's not like that I swear!" She said "I just...look up to him as a close friend. That's all".

"That still sounds the same as liking him" Sayaka pointed out to her. Kazane began to get flustered even more until Non spoke up "Hey now, It's okay if you like him" Non said "I would honestly go after him if I had strong feelings for him! I find his automail prosthetics kinda sexy. Oh! And he has a nice butt and body too! I mean did you see Miles swimmers cut on the lower section of his abdomen? Oh it looks so-".

"You're not helping your case Non" Masaru said as Non quickly stopped and realized what she had just said as she blushed in embarrassment. "Heh heh! Oops" she said "But...like I said before, It's okay to like him Kazane".

Kazane looked at her packed up rice balls.

"But I don't like him like that, That's just it". Sayaka was about to say something but Masaru placed his hand over hers. The two looked at each other for a bit until Masaru broke the silence.

"I think we should let Kazane decide on this one Sayaka" he said. Sayaka thought about it for a bit and agreed with him.

"Very well" she said as she glanced at her hand as she saw that he still had his hand over hers. Sayaka couldn't help but blush a tiny bit at this. "Umm, Your hand is still on top of mine".

"Oh! S-sorry!" Masaru said as he moved his hand away and quickly ate his food. Non giggled as Kazane smiled at the little ordeal but her smile soon faded as she thought about what happened the other day before.

"I can't believe that Miles mother would do such a thing. To her own son no less and without remorse either. Doesn't she even care?". The others minus Masaru agreed on what Kazane said "I know, She outright impaled him! I'm just glad that he's all better" Non said with relief.

"Trying to actually kill a student is something that I wouldn't be proud of, And she just went at it again and again..." Sayaka said. Masaru was in the dark so he had no idea about all of this.

"Hey, I'm sorry for intruding on your conversation. But is it okay if I ask who this Miles person is. All I know from my friend Taichi is that he's a keijo player, And that alone still shocks me".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll explain right away" Sayaka said as she smiled at him, Getting a tiny blush from Masaru. However before she could explain to him about Miles another boy came over to them, This one having dark violet hair and eyes. "Masaru! There you are man! I've been looking all over for you and Taichi! Oh! My apologies, Good morning everyone" the boy said. The others waved at him as Masaru got up from his seat.

"Hey Tatsuya, Sorry I had to do some orders and check up on a Keijo player that got hurt" Masaru said.

"The male keijo player Miles right?" Tatsuya said. Masaru just looked at his friend. "How did you know-".

"The papers that we were given remember, Masaru?" Tatsuya said as he looked at the others "Oh I'm sorry. We're having our conversation while you three are having breakfast. Forgive my rudeness. I'm Tatsuya Masahiro, Friend of Masaru here" Tatsuya then held out his hand to the girls as Sayaka was the first to shake his hand.

"Sayaka Miyata".

"Non Toyoguchi".

"Kazane Aoba".

"Charming names" Tatsuya said "Hey Masaru, I need your help with some of the equipment that's stored on the second floor. Can you help me out with it?". Masaru sighed as he left his seat. "Yeah I can help" he said as he looked at the girls "It was nice meeting all of you, I hope we run into each other again".

"Likewise" Sayaka said as Masaru nodded at her as he left with his friend Tatsuya leaving the girls to themselves. As soon as they weren't in earshot, Non spoke up as she was smiling.

"Those two were real hotties!" She said blushing. "It looks like that boy Masaru likes you a lot, Sayaka" Kazane said with a small smile on her face as she saw Sayaka blushing and looking away from her "I-I doubt it...besides you like Miles" Sayaka countered back making Kazane get flustered.

"I don't like him like that! It's not like that!".

"Whatever you say Kazane" Sayaka said with a teasing smirk. Kazane stuck out her tongue at her. Their conversation was not missed however by the elite class, More so Mio, Rin, And Hanabi. With Hanabi hitting her head on her table after she heard that Kazane was bringing Miles food. Mio was giggling at this as Rin sighed.

"Another one to add to the list...?" Rin said in a bored tone.

"Ohhh this is like one huge drama show!" Mio said as she looked over at Hanabi "Here, Hanabi. The sweet damsel is stopped in her tracks for the one she loves! In one corner is Nozomi! In the next is Usagi, And in the other is Kazane! Kinda...where not so sure about that just yet folks!" Mio teased "What will happen when these girls will be able to confess-".

"Say, Speaking of Usagi. Has anyone else seen her today? Because I haven't" Rin said. Mio stopped as Hanabi looked at her. Mio pondered in thought. "Hmmm now that you mention it Rin Rin, You're right. I'll go and find out, You guys head to class without me okay", And with that, Mio walked off to find Usagi. Rin and Hanabi looked at each other.

"You think Usagi is with Miles?" Rin asked Hanabi who just shrugged.

"Don't know, Since I don't have an answer" Hanabi said.

A/n: done! Okay, I'll be sure to answer any questions that you have for me or comments. Now! I'm going through a checklist for each chapter on what to write with the notes that I have on me. I'm carefully checking things off as the list goes down.

Next chapter; Miles and his family


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Atonement for our sins

A/n: comment answering time!

The emerald mage: I feel utterly heartbroken that the anime and manga being gone is tragic. I was really hoping for more! -sighs- but alas, Some things sadly must end. Hoping for the DVD so I can...-ahem- do scientific research.

Spark flame hero 1: glad you liked it, Hope you stay for more.

Black ops 3596: me too, It honesty wouldn't feel right without more males. And quite honestly, I actually ran into a brick wall with latter chapters when I had started this story why back. Glad that I looked up the manga and it's missing characters that the anime decided to throw out because plot.

To guest: ha! Of course those two are going to have a heated argument! They hate each other

Cloud 4012: thanks for that, Let's hope Mio finds Usagi soon

That seems about it for comments it seems. Let's see how well this family will bond...

The answer is 2 out of 3 A.K.A not good when your mother is trying to outright kill you!

Also to Vass: sorry i got your comment late, You will see her in the story. Perhaps sooner than you think.

Taichi and Nozomi were sitting on a bench as Nozomi explained to Taichi about what happened to Miles, Who his real birth parents are, His little sister, And of course, How his mother was on an outright killing spree at her own flesh and blood. Needless to say, Taichi had the same emotions as the others; anger and shock.

"Dammit...you really think it's a good idea to have this Kakuyo person here at the school? I mean, What if she goes after-".

"It's okay she's not interested in anyone but Miles" Nozomi assured him.

"Yeah, She's only interested in his death!" Taichi said "Seriously how long is she going to be here?". Nozomi pondered that as well, She didn't know how long Kakuyo was staying at the school. She only stayed for one night. Nozomi then thought of her answer.

"Well, Perhaps miss Ujibe has her in some kind of punishment for hurting Miles. I'm sure that she won't be anywhere near Miles anymore" she said with a smile. Taichi smiled a bit, Hoping that she was correct. "I hope that you're right Nozomi" he said "I just hope that you're right...".

-meanwhile-

Adam and Kakuyo were making their way to Miles room, Adam was both nervous and excited to see his son again. Kakuyo however wasn't happy. Not only she been forced to see her son by her sister Ujibe, But she now had to be his personal teacher too. Kakuyo sighed as she had her hands in her pockets, A narrow glare forming on her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kakuyo said bitterly "I wanna go home...".

"Kakuyo stop, This will be a perfect opportunity to rekindle with our son after all these years. Don't you want to see him?" Adam asked her as Kakuyo rolled her eyes. "Fuck! No! I only have one child and that's my sweet baby girl Evako! My son died as a miscarriage. End of story". Adam sighed at his wife, He wanted to see her bond with him not hate him for what he couldn't stop when he was born. In Adam's mind they made a grave mistake and they, Well mostly him at the moment wanted his son back by any means necessary.

The two stopped at the door as Kakuyo leaned back on the wall as Adam looked at her.

"Not coming in to see him?".

"Nope, You two have fun. But...if that bastered hurts you or my daughter in any way. Then I'll seriously, Without hesitation, Kill him..." Kakuyo threatened. Adam crossed his arms at her when she made that little threat.

"Okay, That's enough with threats Kakuyo. From this day forward I no longer want you to make anymore threats or mention to kill OUR son! Understand? We we're young and we made a stupid decision in our life instead of addressing the situation and trying to help out our son. No matter how much you deny it, That's our son Ketsueki Ryukosono in this room".

Kakuyo was about to protest but she saw that her husband wasn't having it. She held her tongue as she grudging agreed to his words "Alright..." she said "I won't try to kill him or making more threats at him...but I still don't have to like him".

"Just give it some time. I'm sure that the two of you might become closer".

"Eww...god I hope not...".

Adam quietly sighed in his mind as he turned his attention to the door, He was about to knock when he heard what sounded like laughing on the other side as Kakuyo's ears perked up as well as she heard it too:

"Hah hah hah! Stop it dear brother that tickles!".

"I know that it does, Now hold still Evako".

"Wait! Wait! N-not there! Anything but there!".

"Ohh? Why's that?".

"It...feels strange there...and I'm a tiny bit sensitive...".

"Well...I guess I'm gonna do it there then!".

"Wait! B-be gentle with- AHHHH!".

Kakuyo instantly snapped as she stormed over to the door and lifted her right leg up and launched it at the door, Breaking it off it's hinges, Causing it to fly at Miles and Evako. The two looked up to see the door coming at them as Kakuyo used her ass blade tail to grab the door from hitting them as she pulled it back with her two tails as she ran inside, Holding the door to the side as she ran at Miles as she used her third tail to form a claw-like hand as she aimed it at him. Causing Miles to fly right out of the window of his two story room.

SPLASH!

Miles thankfully landed in a full pool of water that was going to be used for land practice as he submerged his head up from the water. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KAKUYO!? Dammit I am not about to be your punching bag!" Miles shouted as he glared at Kakuyo who was glaring at him as she then jumped out the window after him. Only this time Evako was going after her.

"Mother!" Evako yelled as she followed her mother as they both landed on the ground. Evako marched in front of her mother trying to stop her as she held out her arms to her side. Kakuyo stopped in her tracks.

"Evako just step to the side sweetie" Kakuyo kindly demanded of her daughter. Evako just shock her head at her, Kakuyo sighed as she was about to walk to the side but Evako got in her way. Kakuyo sighed again.

"Sweetheart...".

"Stay away from my dear brother!".

"H-honey...I just heard him doing something to you sexually. Why are you defending him like this?".

Evako was confused by her words until Miles spoke out "Sexual? You dumbass there wasn't anything sexual-gah!" Miles was hit with the door that Kakuyo still had in her other tails. "Shut your trap you sick little shit! I knew I should have gone with the abortion as my second option! Oh I'm going to enjoy drowning you into the afterlife!". Kakuyo was about to find a way around her daughter but Evako still kept blocking her.

"He's telling the truth mother!" Evako said "He was just tickling my arm that's it! I swear that nothing of that nature happened! You really think that he would do something like that to me?" She said almost crying. Kakuyo looked at her and nodded in response.

"Yes, I believe that he would" she said truthfully.

"M-mother!" Evako said in shock.

"THAT'S IT!".

Kakuyo hadn't the time to react to Miles quickly getting out of the water and tackling her to the ground as he had his left fist aimed at her face. He glared at her as he gritted his teeth at her as Kakuyo just gave him the same glare. Miles still had his fist in the air but didn't move it at all, In fact it was shaking a bit. Kakuyo took advantage of this.

"Well...not going to hit me are we?" She mocked.

"Shut up! I'm gonna beat you into a bloody mess!" Miles said back at her. Kakuyo just licked her teeth as she then smirked at him "Then do it!" She said "Show me that you're not weak! If you can beat me up without the slightest bit of remorse. Then I'll accept you as my son" she offered him.

Miles just looked at her, His anger still showing, But his fist shaking more and more. He then glanced at his automail arm as he then lowered it down and sighed deeply. Evako smiled at her brother for not going through with giving their mother the satisfaction that she had wanted. Kakuyo's smile then faded into a frown.

Miles then proceeded to get off of Kakuyo as he stood up.

"I can't...I can't hit you like last time when we fought..." Miles admitted to her as he glance at her and held out his hand to her "I...I can't hit my m...mo-mother..." he muttered in a low tone. Kakuyo looked at his hand as she gently accepted it. Evako smiled at this as she assumed that they were going to get along. Kakuyo stood up as she dusted herself off as Miles did the same. She looked at Miles as she still frowned at him.

"Pathetic..." Kakuyo said.

"Huh? Ugh!".

Miles felt a blow to his abdomen as he looked down to see Kakuyo's fist had hit him in his stomach. Miles fell to the ground holding his body as he coughed. Kakuyo then kicked the side of his exposed hip making Miles fall over. Evako's smile turned to shock.

"Mother! Stop it!" Evako said as she went over to her brother to help him. "You're so weak" Kakuyo said as she looked Miles still holding his chest "You honesty couldn't even hit me, Heh, You're far weaker than I thought. You're not worthy to be my student, And for this I won't teach you anything".

"Oh I don't think you have that much of a choice sister".

Kakuyo looked over to see Ujibe walking over to her with the bamboo ruler in her hand. Kakuyo gulped as she then proceeded to walk the other way as she then took off running. Ujibe quickly took off after her.

"Face your punishment Kakuyo!".

"Nooo! I don't wanna! I wanna keep my butt!".

Adam had made his way down to the pool area to see the event between Ujibe and his wife unfold. He had a sweat mark on the side of his cheek as he made his way to his children and helped Miles to his feet. "Ah...ahhh. Th-thank you..." Miles said as he was still catching his breath. Adam smiled as he rubbed his son's head. "No problem son" Adam said happily causing Miles to quickly look up at him and back away.

"You! You son of a-".

"Ketsueki that's enough! I don't want to fight with you! I only want to help you. So don't even think of trying to fight with me in your current state. You're going back to your room to recover and get some new bandages. And your sister and I are going to help you. Do I make myself clear young man?" Adam said in a serious and fatherly tone, Something that Miles wasn't familiar with, He never had any sort of father figure in his life except for Grace who tried to be both for him.

Miles just kept looking at his father.

"Why...why are helping me?" He asked him. Adam looked down at the ground, His face, Now a look of shame. "Would you like me to be truly honest with you with what I'm about to say?" He asked his son. Miles nodded at him in response.

"Yes...I would like that very much".

Adam took a deep breath and gathered his words.

"Alright...ever since we abandoned you back in America all those years ago. I began to question if we did the right thing. I kept pushing that thought to the side many times, But all I could hear in my mind was your voice asking me over and over "Why did you leave me behind? Was I that worthless in your eyes for the both of you to throw me away?". This bothered me all my life until now, And I finally realized my greatest mistake that at least I had done ever since, And I missed you terribly, Hoping one day, That I could see you again and ask for your forgiveness. We truly wanted you in our lives Ketsueki...we we're young and so stupid to not think about our action or how it would affect you. We told ourselves to never speak of your name for godsake! I know that the words sorry and can you forgive me won't matter to you. And I don't blame you for being extremely angry at us. But I want to atone for my sins, And be the father figure for my only son. Ketsueki, I want to be by your side just like I was for Evako. I want to be there for you no matter what, I want to-".

"That's enough!" Miles said interrupting Adam who just stopped speaking. Miles then glanced at the ground, Forming fists as he muttered his words "I...I forgive you..." he said as he looked up at his father straight in the eye "But I can only half forgive you. You left me all alone, But I was thankfully cared and loved by the doctor Grace Panzer and became her adopted son over the years that I consider her my true mother. I do thank you for realizing your mistake, But I can't fully forgive you because of what you did. And that is something that I might hold for the rest of my life...".

Miles took one deep breath.

"But...unlike Kakuyo...I can respect you...and...I...".

Adam walked over to his son as he looked at him as he then placed his hand on his shoulder. Miles tensed up a bit as he glanced downward, His body shaking. "Ketsueki what is it? You wanted to tell me something else" Adam asked him. Miles nodded.

"Y-yeah...C-can I...".

"Son it's alright, You can tell me anything-".

Miles looked up at his father, Crying. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Can I have a hug...?".

Adam looked at him as a broken smile formed across his lips, He was almost looking like his son as he was about to cry as well. He didn't waste any time as he wrapped his arms around his son holding him tightly. Miles just stood there while he felt his fathers embrace. It felt warm, Real, And kind. That's when he felt Evako holding him as well as she nuzzled her head close to his.

The other teachers came out to see the commotion, Only to be greeted by a heartwarming scene. Ujibe had finally caught Kakuyo and had already given her 10 lashes to her butt, Plus an added 20. She and Kakuyo saw the three of them in their loving embrace. Ujibe couldn't help but smile and shed a few tiny tears, While Kakuyo crossed her arms as she looked away from them.

"Weakling..." Kakuyo muttered until Ujibe hit her in the side with her elbow.

"Go hug your son! He needs your support" Ujibe demanded. Kakuyo looked at Ujibe and was about to protest, But Ujibe held up the bamboo ruler in her left hand as a fire in her eyes and behind her flared. Kakuyo gulped and grudgingly walked over to her family. She stood no more than 14 feet away from them as she saw Adam and Evako smiling with tears in there eyes, That's when she glanced at Miles who was rubbing his eyes slowly and gently as to not hurt them with his automail prosthetics. Kakuyo had a hard gulp as she swallowed and proceeded to make her way over to them.

Miles was still gently rubbing the tears from his eyes, But he then felt his hands being moved away as he opened his eyes to see none other than Kakuyo rubbing his eyes gently. Her face completely emotionless and cold, But for a split second he could have saw a very tiny hard to see smile and tear visible.

"You'll...you'll cut yourself with your metal prosthetics you idiot...didn't your mother teach you anything...?" Kakuyo said in her own way of a "Motherly" tone to her oldest child. Miles didn't feel like fighting with her so he just accepted her cold attitude as a form of her way of affection.

"Tha-thank you..." Miles muttered until Kakuyo spoke up "Shut the fuck up! Just...just shut up and let me clean your tears you little bitch..." Kakuyo said in her regular tone. "I still don't like you...and me doing this isn't going to make us be all mommy and son or any kind of crap like that. You're still a weakling in my eyes, And I'm going to keep reminding you of that when I train you! I won't show you any mercy! do you understand me boy!".

Miles just stayed silent when she finished speaking only for Kakuyo to glance away from his gaze as she then placed her hand on his head. As that was going on, Usagi had made her way from under the bed as she looked down to see Miles and his family. She sighed that he was alright.

"Ohhh beloved..." Usagi said dreamily as she looked at him with hearts above her head. However said daydreaming was interrupted by none other than Mio.

"Well well, Looks like I found me a horny bunny!" Mio said happily causing Usagi to frantically turn around. As soon as she saw that it was Mio, Her smile widened even more.

"B-beloved! I-I mean M-Mio...I umm..." Usagi said in a bit of both a panic and loving affection. Mio giggled at this, She knew that deep down that Usagi had a thing of admiration for her. But she always wanted to tease her about it. Mio then walked over to her and placed her arm on her shoulder. Usagi felt like she was in heaven. But quickly glanced over at Miles to see him and his family leaving.

"Ah! Beloved!".

"Someone on your mind horny bunny?".

"Oh! Umm n-no not at all beloved! I mean, Mio! Just a friend" Usagi tried to lie but fail. Mio smiled at her as she then proceeded to walk with her out of the room. "Come on, You're gonna miss breakfast if we don't hurry! You must be starving" she said.

As soon as Mio said that, Usagi's stomach rumbled, Causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah...I'm super hungry..." she admitted. Mio smirked as the two walked down the hallway as Mio's smile smirked even more. Mio couldn't wait to play with her.

A/n: done! Well Kakuyo is an outright cunt now isn't she? Place your raging anger towards her in the comments dear fans and friends. I have to sadly get some sleep for I have work early in the morning. But I'll be sure to check my phone for nighttime comments and PM's.

Night night. I need to update the list to write about next. I'm actually surprised this story isn't on archives of self inserts and oc's. But meh, Whatever.

Night!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: admitted feelings and training plans

A/n: So I found out that it's been two months...shit! If this keeps up, Then I won't have time for the deadline next month for the Tesla Soldiers fanfiction spin-off story! Okay...sorry again for the wait. And wow! We've reached a lot of reads in the past two months, As well as comments and favs and alerts. But before we begin, Let's answer some comments:

To the anonymous: sorry it's been 2 months. Wow...2 months since I've updated...

Nero tovack: yes I know that Kakuyo shouldn't be forgiven after what she said and did. But now as for Adam they kinda have to work something out of their to patch things up.

To cobalt striker gundam: oh don't you worry, Someone will watch Kakuyo.

To zero saga: yes there is some damage beyond repair. But I still want this family to at least fix some of it.

Now to everyone who really wants to see the class change race. Remember we have about a month to go! So I'll do my best to make some parts quick. But please be patient with this final month, We have to still establish character development and come on I know that some of you want to see a training montage...right? Anybody?

-hears the sounds of crickets chirping-

Well then...

All comments answered and now we can begin. Be sure to spam my inbox and pm to upgrade non stop alright! Comments all welcome and that good stuff. Let's see how long before Kakuyo gets bored.

P.s: if I have missed anyone's comment, Please let me know and ask me again in the reviews and pm. Also, I have a Skype account if anyone wants to video chat with me about the story, As well as a Facebook account too to get in contact with me. Both are on my profile on here.

Mio and Usagi were making their way to the cafeteria. Usagi was starving badly, However Mio decided to have her fun with her and tease her a bit. "Sooo my little horny bunny" Mio said "What exactly were you doing in Miles room? Judging by how you were looking out of the broken window, You looked as if something or someone caught your eye, Hmmm?" Mio finished her sentence as she smiled at how red Usagi was getting. Usagi just smiled as she looked to the side blushing non stop.

"O-oh that! It's...n-nothing, Beloved..." Usagi muttered under her breath. However Mio had keen hearing and she heard her. "Ohh, I'm your beloved hm?" Mio then walked forward as she then placed her hand on her breasts, Squeezing them in front of Usagi. Usagi quickly had a nosebleed as she began to drool at the scene before her.

"Ahahah! Ohhhh beloved! I'd give anything to fondle your breasts right now!" Usagi admitted until she then realized what she had just said as she placed her hands over her mouth, Mio grinned at the trap that she had set for her. 'Ha! Gotcha!' Mio thought as she kept squeezing her large breasts "Well my horny bunny, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you fondle my chest, If you have to tell me what's on your mind and why you were in Miles room. Deal?".

Usagi gulped, This had to be a dream come true for her. To actually be given the privilege of fondling goddess Mio's large rack was something that she had been dreaming of since she first lost to her in the mock race when they first started. Usagi wasn't going to let this opportunity slip past her, But she had to be truthful about what she was doing. Usagi was actually a little scared, How would Mio react to her feelings for Miles? Would she find it odd? Disgusting? Maybe she might hate her? Usagi was getting worried more and more, But she really wanted to fondle her boobs.

Usagi then swallowed as hard as she could as she then fully admitted the truth:

"I confess beloved! I...I was in Miles room because I...I like him! I was always watching him from the sidelines. Always happy to see him, I honestly do admire you to the fullest! Please don't hate me for liking him!".

Usagi then looked at the floor in sadness until she then felt the soft pair of big, Round melons of Mio push against her face. Usagi blushed and almost had another nosebleed as she then looked up at Mio who was smiling at her. "Now, That wasn't so hard now was it?" Mio said kindly to her "And I don't hate you horny bunny. In fact I'm glad that you like someone here, Even If it's the little puppy. In fact I actually knew that you liked him because of how you always eyed him".

Usagi blushed even more "Y-you knew!?".

"Mhm, Oh it's so cute! A huge drama show! One man, Unaware of the girls that have their hearts all set out for him! Ohhh I can't wait to see the final climax! I thank you for expressing your real self, Usagi. And for sharing your thoughts, You may fondle my chest".

Usagi didn't waste any time as she instantly grabbed Mio's huge rack and got to work fondling her. Usagi drooled as Mio blushed at this, But decided to use this as her own opportunity to fondle her butt. She smirked as she got an "Eep!" Out of Usagi.

"Ohhh, So strong and firm" Mio said "And very big too".

"Ahahah! B-beloved that tickles!" Usagi said as she was red all over her body. Mio just kept at her fondling of Usagi's rather large ass. "Heh heh, Glad you enjoy it, My little horny bunny" Mio said slyly "And, I could give you a few tips on how to make the playing field in this little drama show play into your advantage". Now Usagi was all ears.

"I'm In beloved!" Usagi said.

-meanwhile with the Ryukosono family-

Ujibe had the family in her office as they were all at a table. Ujibe was sitting next to her "Sister", While Adam, Evako, And Miles were all together and conversing. Kakuyo was grinding her teeth in anger as she watched all of this, Her son had taken away her family in her eyes, And she wasn't happy about it. Ujibe then nudged Kakuyo a bit.

"Stop glaring as if he's your enemy, Why don't you go over and sit with them?" Ujibe suggested as Kakuyo still had her arms crossed as she glared at them. "I...don't...wanna..." Kakuyo said bitterly. Ujibe sighed, She really hated how Kakuyo was still holding a grudge over her son and how she absolutely refused to bond with him. She really hoped that she would break out of it soon. Ujibe then decided to break the conversation between the three.

"-ahem- now then" Ujibe spoke up "I believe that we have something very important to talk about". Ujibe then proceeded to open up Miles files "Miles, When you first came to the mock race test 3 months ago. You've showed potential, And last month your records were still aiming at that. However now that we've disregarded some theories out of the way and have found out that you're my sisters biological son. I think that it's time that we discuss you mastering your families technique at the wolf chest fangs and ass blade tail like we had planed" Ujibe said.

Miles, Evako, And Adam all looked over at Kakuyo who looked back at them but then looked at Miles with a hateful glare as Ujibe continued her speech "Now, As for your teacher. I've decided to let Kakuyo be your personal teacher from now on. Once you've gotten the hang of your abilities, She will no longer teach you. Do we have an understanding?".

Miles nodded as he then raised his hand to ask something.

"I have a question, Miss Ujibe" he said.

"Shoot" Ujibe said.

"Just how long is Kakuyo going to teach me until I get the hang of my ability?".

Ujibe thought about this until an answer came forth. "Well...this is the last month until the class change race. And you have been signed up for it. So I'd say that you have a whole month to train with Kakuyo until then".

This both made Kakuyo and Miles go wide eyed as they looked at each other then back at Ujibe.

"A WHOLE MONTH!?" They both shouted. Ujibe nodded at them as they both then activated their energies, As they then glared at one another. Kakuyo then looked over at Ujibe, "Sister, I agreed that I would train him! I never agreed for a whole month!" Kakuyo said only for Ujibe to aim a glare at her. Kakuyo gulped as she sighed as she heard Miles sigh as well.

"-sighs- I...guess it can't be helped..." Miles said. He hated that he would have to be with Kakuyo for a whole month to understand his abilities, But their was nobody else who could teach him, Unless...

"Miss Ujibe, Is it alright if my sister Evako teaches me as well?" Miles asked her. Ujibe looked over at Evako who had a look of excitement in her eyes, She then looked at Kakuyo who just then placed her head onto the table muttering the word "Fuck!" Over and over again. Ujibe then gave him her answer.

"I don't see why not, Who knows. You might learn a thing or two from your sister. And this might help you with mastering your skills at a much faster rate, So the more help the better I say" Ujibe said as she gave him a smile. Evako and Miles looked at each other as they then hugged one another.

"We get to train together!" Evako said happily.

"This will help us out in two ways" Miles said "The first being the training, The second will be bonding". Evako smiled more and more at this until Adam spoke.

"I have a list of notes that I used to write down for Kakuyo and Evako whenever they trained together" he said "If you come up with new abilities we can write them down for you to understand and copy them. Also, Maybe you could get some extra help from the elites and some of your classmates too" he suggested as he looked over at Ujibe "If that's alright with you, Miss Ujibe?".

"It's perfectly fine with me" Ujibe said "But! Remember! This training is between this family only! That means once Kakuyo and Evako train Miles, No outside help from elites or regular students are allowed to interfere. Do I make myself clear? And I will make sure of that because I will be with you for the whole month".

3 out of the 4 members of the Ryukosono clan nodded, Kakuyo then leaned up as she sighed bitterly. 'Dammit sister! Now I can't beat the shit out of him in peace...' Kakuyo thought as they all got up.

"We'll begin your training in 3 hours, So you can relax until then Miles" Ujibe said as she and Kakuyo walked out of the room. Adam then proceeded to follow them, But not before hugging his children. "You two should take a look at this place and meet the other students with your brother, Evako" Adam said as he looked at his son "Ketsueki, Look after your sister alright. I'll give you a call when it's time to head for your training".

Miles nodded at his father as he then saw Adam pull out a pen and piece of paper for him to write down his cellphone number. Miles wrote it down as he handed it to Adam as Miles and Evako then headed off to kill time until the 3 hours were up. Adam smiled as he then followed after his wife.

-around the school-

Miles was walking as he had Evako's hand intertwined with his, The two were conversing as they walked.

"So you're staying with a bunch of girls in a room? Must be heaven for you, Dear brother" Evako said with a huge smile across her face as she then noticed Miles blushing as he looked at his left automail prosthetic hand. "I guess..." he said "But who would want to love a freak like me? I'm not-".

Then without warning, Evako then jumped onto her brother's back as she activated her ass blade tail as she wrapped it around his legs, Causing him to fall forward as he stopped himself by holding out his hands. Miles then glanced up at Evako who was showing a hard to se narrow glare at him.

"Were you about to consider yourself not normal or human?" Evako said rather darkly "Because if you were, Then I shall proceeded to do this to you every time you doubt your existence brother! You're alive, You're human, Yes you were born without arms or legs. But you have new ones! Be happy! Don't be a moody person over your loss".

Miles then activated his ass blade tail as he then swished it back and forth as he tried to move Evako off of his back, But he was having difficulty in the position that he was in. Evako then began to smirk at his struggling.

"Evako! Look! You don't-".

"No! Don't say it!".

"But!".

"Be happy!".

"I am but!".

"No! Repeat after me. I am happy that I am alive, Despite my lack of limbs" Evako then began to tighten her grip on her brother, But not too tight or too much to actually hurt him. She was only doing this so that he would be happy that even without his human limbs, He was still kicking. Miles kept trying to get her off, But it was failing and he just gave up.

"Fine I give in!" He said "I am happy that I am alive, Despite my lack of limbs".

Evako smiled at him "Good!" She said as she then released him as Miles got up and rubbed and stretched his automail limbs "Son of a bitch, Evako. How the hell are you so physically strong, Your half my size" Miles said making Evako puff up her cheeks at him. "Wahhh! Dear brother! That's so mean of you!" Evako said as she then proceeded to poke his chest.

Miles smirked at her as he placed his automail hand on her head "Well face it, Evako" he said still smirking at her "It's true, You're half my size and basically a shrimp!".

"Am not!".

"Are too!".

"Am not!".

"Are too!".

The two then activated their energies, Both in their respective auras, Miles aura being green, While Evako's was blue. As they were looking at each other Taichi, Masaru, And Tatsuya call walked together until they saw the them.

"Hey, What's going on over here with you two?" Taichi asked as the two then looked at him, Miles smiled at his old friend "Oh, Shrimp here and I were going about-".

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" Evako interrupted as she yelled at the top of her lungs making her blue energy of aura skyrocket into a huge flame like form of energy. The other boys had sweat marks on the back of their heads, Taichi was especially nervous after Nozomi had told him about Kakuyo, And seeing Evako in this state just made him worry that if she was just as bad as her. However before he could find out, Miles then used his ass blade tail to rub her head to calm her down.

"Alright Evako, That's enough" Miles said in a kind tone to her. Surprisingly this worked, As Evako began to clam down, Making her energy aura fade. Evako then looked at the ground with a pouted face and a look of shame.

"Sorry..." she muttered as Miles kneeled to her.

"It's fine, Just save that energy for when we get ready to train in 3 hours. Okay?" Miles said as he playfully poked his sister's nose, Making her scrunch up. "D-dear brother! That's embarrassing when you do it in front of other people!" Evako said. The boys couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit at the heartwarming scene. Taichi then decided to speak:

"Say, Miles. The guys and I are gonna head to the back to get the land equipment. I was wondering if you had the time to help us out? We could catch up, And I can introduce you to Masaru and Tatsuya here" Taichi said as Masaru and Tatsuya both waved at him. Miles looked at Evako then at them.

"Can my sister come with?" Miles asked Taichi. Taichi nodded at him "Of course man! I don't mind if your sister comes with us" Taichi said. However, Evako had a narrow and bored expression on her face.

"No thanks..." she said "I bet that you'll talk about girls boobs and sex and stuff that's lewd. Or how hot your girlfriends are".

The four just looked at Evako as they all just blinked at her. Miles then broke the silence as his energy began to grow and flare out of control. "AND JUST WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT IN YOUR HEAD YOUNG SHRIMP!?" Miles yelled making Evako yell back at him.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" She said.

Miles face palmed, But then realized that he had automail limbs, So he made red mark in front of his face causing the others to laugh at his forgetfulness. Evako smiled as she giggled at her older brother. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! You look silly with that red hand print on your face" she said. Miles sighed as he couldn't help but laugh himself. "Heh heh heh! Well that's what I get" he said "Now Evako, What are you going to do without me hm? You don't know your way around here".

"True..." Evako said as she then looked over at a young girl that had short messy blue hair. And a pair of headphones around her neck. Evako then smiled as she looked at the girl then looked at her brother. "I can go to her! She could be fun while you guys talk about lewd stuff" Evako said with a smirk.

"You have five seconds before I wrap my tail around your shrimp body" Miles threatened as Evako poked out her tongue at him "At least my shrimp body can hold you in place!" Evako countered back.

"Wow! She got you in a body lock, Talk about embarrassing" Masaru said as he laughed a bit. Miles then glared at Masaru as he then activated his ass blade tail and wrapped him into it as he grabbed Taichi and Tatsuya by the arms dragging them. Evako then waved at her brother.

"Have fun dear brother! And have fun talking about how lewd your girlfriend is" she said.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND EVAKO!" Miles yelled across the hall.

"Then go get one and make babies with her! Why don't you ask that Nozomi chick that tried to kiss you when you were unconscious" Evako said making Miles release his grip on Taichi and Tatsuya, As he dropped Masaru on the floor as he quickly walked back to his sister with a look of surprise.

"What did you just say?" Miles asked her.

Evako then looked around the hall, She wouldn't tell him the truth. And she was going to enjoy this. "Oh nothing" she said "Well, Nothing important by the way. Have fun dear brother". Evako then skipped over to the girl who was listening to her headphones, Leaving Miles dumbstruck. Miles began to ponder at this, Was Evako telling the truth? Was Nozomi really going to kiss him while he was still unconscious?

'Damn Evako...now I have to find out' Miles thought as he ran back to the others.

A/n: done! Wow...2 months...still can't believe it. Now, Next character will involve the boys and Evako and Kotone bonding. And no! For the last time! Kotone Fujisaki will not be part of the polygamy relationship! I cannot stress that enough!

All comments hit it up. I need to charge my phone to do chapter 21.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: discussions and training for next month

A/n: well, That was quick... comment time:

Cloud: I'm glad that you liked Evako, Just wait until it gets more intense. And the training will be here, Well part of it anyway.

Zero saga: I see, I will make sure that Miles informs Adam of that.

Smash bros fan: dread it...dread the training...

Cobalt striker gundam: ha! You thought that Evako was innocent! Hahahahahah! No...no she isn't, For a 14, She knows her stuff. -cough- mother -cough- .

Black ops 3596: mhm, 2 months indeed. I am also ashamed. But I will explain why Evako is able to have such...lewd thoughts in her mind.

The emerald mage: yeah I'm finally back at my work. But yes, 2 months was a big waste. And yes, That's how everyone is feeling with Miles training under his family. Yes we are getting some bonding as I had planed (Kakuyo is still a cunt), And yes, About relationships I'm finally addressing them! Thank god!

Now, This chapter is for the boys, Evako, And Kotone.

Dear god...

But! A shout out to Vass, Your favorite keijo player will finally be introduced! I just wanted to address that.

Also...

After seeing another comment about Kotone Fujisaki and some assuming that I have something against her. Let me address this now:

Look...I don't have anything against Kotone Fujisaki, In fact, She's actually one of my favorite characters in the show! I love her personality and her Cerberus is wicked awesome! But look, -sighs- Please respect my list, It's staying at 3, It ends at 3. I'm very serious, I refuse to change it and add Kotone into this 3 way love harem. You're not getting that in this story, Maybe in the future smut side stories but not here! And I mean it.

Now then, Onwards!

Evako was making her way over to the young girl as the girl was listening to her headphones in pure bliss. The girl was keijo elite number 4 and thoroughbred Kotone Fujisaki. Kotone was known to be quiet and liked to be by herself and listen to her cds on her headphones.

Kotone was blushing as she was enjoying her cd:

"You just can't get me out of your head can you?!".

"Finally you're being honest with yourself".

Kotone was blushing as she smiled to herself "Yes! That's the stuff!" she said in pure bliss. However Evako quickly interrupted that bliss.

"What's the stuff?" Evako said causing Kotone to break out of her own thoughts as she looked up at the young girl. Kotone quickly got embarrassed. "Ah! W-what are are you doing here!? And how long have you been standing there listening!? I-i don't know what you heard but-hey! Don't wear those!" Kotone said and pleaded with the girl. However her pleas were ignored as Evako put the headphones on:

"You're so rough, But it feels so exotic!".

Evako blushed as she began to smile wide, Kotone was getting worried, Would this girl make fun of her? Would she blab it out to the whole school? Would she blackmail her? These thoughts were going on inside Kotone's head until Evako then gave back her headphones to her. Kotone quickly grabbed them.

"Wow..." Evako muttered from her mouth.

"Don't...don't make fun of me..." Kotone said softly as if on the verge of tears. However she didn't expect to hear what she heard from the girl.

"You're ahead of me in wild rose I see. I'm jealous" Evako said making Kotone look at her with surprise and a bit of shock, She was jealous of her?

"You...you know about the wild rose series?" Kotone asked her as she got a nod from Evako. "Are you kidding!? I own the first season which is only 3 disks! And those are extremely rare nowadays!" Evako said with a smile "I just got into the series last year when I was looking for new story cds to listen to when I got bored. I'm not a huge fan just yet, But I'd like to be. But the cds are so expensive!".

That's when Kotone's look of worry soon turned into a smile and a blush as she then stood up from her spot and looked at Evako with her smile growing wide. "You have season 1!" Kotone said excitedly "I have been trying to find season 1 for a long time! I would do anything to listen to it! Do you have it on you by any chance?".

Evako then pulled out her CD case as she handed it over to Kotone who gently took it and hugged it under her breasts, She then looked at Evako with smile on her face.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I won't forget this day!" Kotone said as Evako waved at her "Hey it's fine" she said "You can have it actually, Since I've listened to it over 14 times a day. And know the story by heart. So it's yours".

Kotone quickly felt her heartbeat grow faster and faster. This was ultimately the best day in her mind, And this girl who she assumed would mock her, Was in fact a small fan of the series that she loved. Kotone then grabbed the girls hand as they went off. Evako was both happy that she made a new friend and confused as to where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Evako asked her.

"To my room! We can listen to the rest that I have on my iPod" Kotone said happily. That's when Evako jumped onto her back as she pointed forward. "Lead the way! Lover of roses!" She said until Kotone's ass then began to sniff out the air. Kotone and Evako then looked at her ass.

"Umm, Your ass is smelling the air? How can it do that?" Evako asked her.

"It's not the air that Cerby is sniffing, It's your scent".

"Cerby?".

Then as if on que, A purple aura colored image of a dog like beast head with yellow eyes came forth as it was sniffing Evako. Evako then got off of Kotone as the dog head sniffed her, Kotone then began to look her ass.

"Cerby! No! Bad girl!" Kotone scolded as she gently slapped her ass as Cerby whimpered a bit. Kotone then rubbed her ass a bit to make her feel better "It's okay, Cerby. You just can't be sniffing other people okay? Then again...you've never actually done this before" Kotone said to herself until she looked at Evako who just had her head tilted to the side. Kotone then leaned over to Evako as she then sniffed the air around her, Thanks to Cerberus she was able to pick up different scents by a small degree. However what she sniffed made her look at Evako with surprise.

"You have a canines scent!" Kotone said.

Evako nodded at her guess as she smiled "Sure do! My dear brother and I got it from my mom!" She said "And judging by your Cerby, You have a dogs scent. Neat! Good to know that theirs another breed around here besides me, My mother and my brother". This now perked Kotone's interest as she now wanted to know what type of breed she was.

"What type of breed do you have within you?" Kotone asked her.

"A wolf" Evako said.

This quickly made Kotone hug Evako with a loving embrace. "That means that I'm your descendant! And you're my ancestor!" Kotone said happily "Ohhhh! We have so much to learn from each other! But, After I make you my apprentice in the art of boys love that it is". Now Evako was getting excited about this, She was going to learn about everything that she needed to know on how to be a fan of boys love.

"Lead the way, Senpai!" Evako said happily as they made their way to Kotone's room.

-meanwhile with the boys-

Taichi, Tatsuya, Masaru, And Miles were making their way to get the land equipment. As they were walking they were conversing with one another to break the silence. "So where exactly are we taking this stuff?" Miles as Masaru as Masaru was looking over the notebook that Tatsuya had on him that was a list of the things that they had to do today.

"Oh, We just have to bring the land equipment to two areas" Masaru said "The first is for next month for the class change race, The second is for the training area". The second one was what caught Miles attention.

"Training area?".

"Yes, Taichi is our head coach, And therefore gets informed about anything new that we have to do on the PDA that each head coach is given. Each engineer is a limit of 3, One of them being a head coach to call the shots. Taichi got picked because he passed the head coach engineer exam with flying colors".

Taichi just rubbed the back of his head as he then glanced at Masaru, He liked the complement, But it sounded like Masaru was making him sound like he was perfect or something. "Hey now, I did miss about 4 of the questions on that test. So I didn't pass it with all flying colors, Masaru" Taichi said.

Masaru just shrugged "Yeah yeah, But you got to be head coach. So the least I can do is praise you" he said. Tatsuya who was quiet as he was looking over his notebook then closed it as he then asked Miles a question.

"So Miles" Tatsuya said "How does it feel to be the first male Keijo player? Better than being an engineer I take it huh?". Miles turned to Tatsuya as they were halfway to their destination. Miles then rubbed his right arm. "Depends..." Miles said getting the boys to look at him with puzzled looks.

"Depends?" Tatsuya said as Miles nodded at him. "Yes" Miles said "We have to do physical exercise everyday, Let alone know the basic knowledge of the butt and breasts. And then theirs land practice too, It's almost like going to work" Miles said with a groan. Taichi then chuckled at bit "Well, That's much different than what the engineers have to go through" Taichi said "We have to have a class on each land, Practice setting up the land, Learn Medical treatment for injured Keijo players, Engineer teamwork, Land observation, Staff work. Yeah ours just might be harder than yours".

Hearing all of that made Miles left eye twitch a bit. He didn't know that they had to go through all of that.

"Well...after hearing that I guess you have a point" he said. Taichi nodded as he then held up his finger "Yeah, However, There is one rule that all Keijo players and engineers must follow" he said "And that is, Both are not allowed to be or form a relationship. This is because it would distract the person from their work or career, And they can't afford that". Now Miles was pondering about this, Would this affect him? Or would he be able to avoid this? He decided to just ask then just constantly think about it.

"Does this rule apply to me?" Miles ask Taichi. Taichi then thought about this as well. Tatsuya quickly came with an answer to that:

"Actually you don't" Tatsuya said "I can understand why you would think that it applies to you since your a guy. However you're not a Keijo engineer, But a Keijo player. So you get to form a relationship with any girl of your choice. Just not any Keijo engineers if you swing the other way".

Miles nodded at Tatsuya as he now understood this, However he then glanced at Masaru who was a little disappointed and frustrated. "You okay, Masaru? You seem down about something" Miles said as Masaru broke out of his thoughts. "Oh...sorry. I was just thinking about something when Tatsuya had explained that to you about the forbidden relationship thing" he said. Taichi then smiled as he added in his two cents.

"Masaru likes your friend Sayaka Miyata. And he's a bit pissed that he can't ask her out since it's forbidden to form a relationship between Keijo players and engineers" Taichi said as Masaru looked at Taichi as he started to get pissed and flustered at him.

"Awww come on man! What the hell!?" Masaru shouted a angrily. Tatsuya and Miles laughed at how Masaru was acting as Taichi called him down "Hey now, Masaru, Relax" Taichi said as he still smiled at him "Besides, Theirs no need to be mad at liking someone here, Even if it's a keijo player".

Masaru sighed as he calmed down. "Yeah I know...I just wish that we could date people you know?" Masaru said sadly until Tatsuya and Miles then looked at each other as they then both spoke up.

"Maybe we can make it a possibility for us to date Keijo players" Miles said now getting Taichi and Masaru's attention. "Well, It has to be a secret however" Tatsuya said "What if we try making a secret hidden relationship with any girl that we want to date? We explain to them what we're doing and see if it works out. Sound good with you guys?". Taichi and Masaru looked at them then glanced at each other, The idea could work, But there had to be some kind of flaw with this plan.

"Okay" Taichi said "But what if people start to notice how close or affectionate that we're being to the person that were trying to get with? I'm sure that they'll want in" he stated.

"Hmmm, You have a point" Miles said "However, How much you wanna bet that EVERYONE is trying on what we're trying to do right now? So I'm sure that everyone won't blow their cover on this topic". Taichi thought about this, In a way Miles was right, He probably bet that some of the engineers were already in secret relationships, And they kept them all hush hush. Taichi then snapped his fingers. "Heh, What the hell! It's worth a shot" Taichi said.

"Cool" Miles said as Masaru then added in his two cents, "So Miles, Speaking of relationships. It turns out that your friend Kazane Aoba likes you" he said making Miles instantly snap his neck over at him and just stare in disbelief. "Bullshit! No she doesn't" Miles said as Masaru wagged his finger at him "Oh on the contrary, Because she was going to bring you rice balls when you were awake. So that has to count for some form of affection" Masaru said as he and the others saw Miles looked away blushing.

"I see her as a sister nothing more..." Miles stated.

"They why are you blushing hmm? Mister I only see her as a sister" Taichi teased as Miles then decided to think of something else. "Heh...So, Tatsuya, Masaru. What made you guys want to be Keijo engineers?" Miles asked them.

Masaru was the first to speak:

"Easy!" He said "My mother is a Keijo player and my father is a Keijo engineer. My father was from Kyushu, An area that's more about the water. He was also there because of his sharp wit attitude, Something I developed. My dad was introduced into Keijo when my mom was a prize queen once. So I want to follow in my dads footsteps and learn more about the sport thanks to my fathers experience" Masaru said with pride.

"And as for me, I've always been interested in working with lands. I wanted to be a Keijo architect once I have enough training here" Tatsuya said happily. This made Miles raise his eyebrow at him. "There's a Keijo architect here in this school?" He said.

Tatsuya smiled and nodded at him "Yes, It's where the higher ups in Keijo engineering are able to create their own custom lands for players to use! I've always been interested in inventing different things, But to make different lands is something that I take great pleasure in" Tatsuya finished as Taichi spoke.

"Tatsuya knows a land from it's ins and outs" he said "Any land you ask of him and he'll know it in an instant". Miles nodded as they finally reached their destination. The boys walked inside the large room as Tatsuya tapped Taichi's shoulder.

"Taichi, Your PDA had the information on what lands to get out for the class change race next month" Tatsuya said "Could you pull it out so I can look over it?".

"Sure thing Tatsuya" Taichi said as he pulled out the PDA and handed it over to Tatsuya who was looking over it as he then nodded his head at the information. "I see...so the lands that will be used are as follows: seesaw, Fountain, Pole, And mud. Interesting that were using the mud one this year. It hasn't been touched since 8 months ago it seems. Miles, If you want I can go over the lands with you" Tatsuya asked him as Miles nodded at him.

"I'd like that, It will give me a better understanding of each land. Who knows, I might be getting one of them for my training with Kakuyo today" Mikes said. That's when stars began to shine in Tatsuya's eyes as he then explained each one in detail:

"Perfect! Now! In keijo there are many different lands to use and each one has there advantages to be use in a race. I shall explain the four that will be used in the class change race.

The seesaw: At a first glance "Seesaw" is the same type as "Basic". However, the bottom of the Land is a big half globe, which makes it tilt heavily. Thus, players are balanced if they stand at the center. However, if more than one people gather at the rim, the Land will flip over. This Land resembles the real version of a seesaw.

Fountain: As the name suggests, the water is sprouted from the center of the Land. As such it keeps the Land's surface constantly wet. Thus, this Land is extremely slippery.

Pole: This Land is consisted of multiple poles that plugged into the pool. In order to stand, players need to step onto two poles.

Mud: As the name suggest, the mud is put all over the Land. Thus, this Land resembles the "Fountain" model which is also slippery. Players are allowed to utilize the mud for their attacks/techniques.

Tatsuya breathed as he looked at Miles "So did you get all of that Miles?" Tatsuya asked him as Miles just blinked at him.

"Crystal..." he said.

-meanwhile with Evako and Kotone-

Kotone and Evako had made their way to her room. Said room had consisted of two other beds since Kotone was roommates with two other elites: rank number 6 and rank number 8; Saya Kogatana and Mari Murata. Thankfully for Kotone her roommates were gone for the time being. Kotone had shown Evako her entire collection of boys love cds that were in her bag, Evako smiled as she looked at each one.

"Wow! There's so many to choose from!" Evako said.

"Take your time, We have all day for me to train you in the art of boys love" Kotone said happily. Evako then had to sadly correct her on that. "Oh...well...I have to leave and train with my brother in 3 hours soon..." Evako said sadly "But I can comeback tomorrow if that's alright with you...umm".

"Kotone Fujisaki" Kotone said.

"Evako Ryukosono".

Kotone smiled at her as they shook hands "Well Evako, I look forward to teaching you the ways of boys love" she said with a smile as she then pulled out a spare pad mini and gave it to her "Here, This has seasons 2 and 3 of the wild rose series. Give it a listen to get yourself up to speed, Then we can go over the others. Deal".

Evako smiled and nodded at her "You got it! Oh I can't wait! This is so exciting!" She said happily until an announcement came on:

Evako and Miles! Would you please report to the pool for your important meeting!

The two heard that as Evako sighed.

"I have to go now, But I'll visit you when I'm done Kotone" Evako said as she held out her pinky to her "It's a promise". Kotone nodded as she held out her pinky to her as they both did a pinky promise. "I hope to see you soon" Kotone said as Evako nodded at her with a huge smile as she ran over to the door, As she opened it, Kotone's roommates Saya and Mari were at the door.

"Oh! Excuse me" Evako said as she kindly ran past them. Saya and Mari watched her leave as they looked inside the room to see Kotone downloading the cds that Evako had given her from her laptop. The two walked in as they closed the door behind them.

"Who was that, Kotone?" Mari asked her "A friend of yours?". Kotone had finished up with her downloads as she then looked up at her roommates.

"Even better, That's my pupil of who I shall be teaching all of my knowledge of boys love to" Kotone said proudly as Saya laughed a bit "Oh boy" Saya said "That might take a lot of time knowing you since you get so detailed into it, But hey, As long as you're happy then that's all that matters" she said as Mari then thought of something.

"By the way, You know that girls name?" Mari asked her.

Kotone gave a nod to her as she closed her laptop. "Yes, Her name is Evako Ryukosono" Kotone said.

-pool area-

Miles and the guys had finished with the equipment moving as they were all at the pool waiting for Kakuyo and Evako. Miles was in Kakuyo's swim suit that Ujibe had given to her last month, Miles was tense, He would be having his birth mother as his trainer for a whole month.

"So the land that was chosen was a large basic land I see" Miles said.

"Yeah" Tatsuya said "Since you'll be training with two people, It was asked by one of the teachers that we would need a larger land to use. I'm glad that it's this one since it hardly gets any use anymore". Taichi and Masaru nodded in agreement as they looked over at Miles who was acting nervous.

"Dude relax, It's only training" Masaru said as Miles looked had him with a narrow glare. "I'm training with the person that put me in the sorry state that I was in. The last thing that I need is to be in worse condition" Miles said bitterly.

"Well you have your sister to help you with your training so it can't be all bad" Taichi said reassuring him. Miles snorted, He was thankfully happy that Evako was going to be his helping him with his skills, But he worried that Kakuyo would interfere with their bonding. That's when they all heard Adam run over to them.

"Whew! I made it" Adam said as he walked over to the boys "You guys got here quick".

"We had some time to kill dad" Miles said. Adam then rubbed his son's head "I'm glad to hear it, Ketsueki-".

"Dad I have a request".

"Oh, What is it?".

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by my birth name, I just don't feel comfortable enough to bare it. If it's too much to ask, Could you call me by adopted name? The one Grace gave me" Miles asked of his father. Adam looked at him for a bit until a sigh left his mouth.

"Alright" he said "I don't blame you for asking for that, Miles".

Miles smiled at him "Thank you for understanding dad" he said.

Taichi, Tatsuya, And Masaru were happy to see Miles bonding with his father, However the men then heard the sounds of footsteps coming as they all looked over to see Kakuyo and Evako now present. Evako wearing a full bodysuit like swimsuit that was almost identical to the UTM. And Kakuyo wearing a magenta bikini that was hugging her body tightly as she placed her hands behind her back and winked seductively at her husband.

Taichi, Tatsuya, Masaru were in shock and awe. They had no idea that Miles mother was a bombshell, Adam blushed at his wife's appearance as he walked over to her as the two embraced each other.

"You're seriously wearing that? You hadn't worn that since our wedding night" Adam said as Kakuyo traced her fingers all over Adam's shirt. "Well...I thought that It would be nice to wear it, You know" Kakuyo said sweetly "Plus...I'm in heat...so, After we finish up here. Could we?".

"Yeah...the last thing we need is you to be fully stressed and horny" Adam said as the two then kissed each other before breaking apart, Kakuyo then glanced over behind Adam to see Miles standing there with his hands behind his head. Her happy expression quickly changed into a scowl of hatered and anger.

Miles didn't want to fight with her, He got what little of his hate that was left when he fought with her a second time. Now he had nothing but dread in his mind, As well a scene of nervousness. Kakuyo was going to make sure to train him like a dog, But he hoped that a bit of her actually cared for him like a son.

"Hey Kakuyo" Miles said with a small smile on his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Kakuyo responded back at him.

Tatsuya, Masaru, And Taichi's expressions all soon quickly changed. They so didn't expect that from her. "So much for being a bombshell..." they all said in unison in a muttered tone. Kakuyo then moved from her husband as she marched over to Miles as she then held his chin tightly as she pulled it close to her face. Her teeth began to grow into sharp fangs.

"Let's get one thing straight boy!" She said "You're worthless in my eyes! Weak! And pitiful, You bring shame to the very name that is the Ryukosono family branch! And I will not have you tarnish it any longer! I'm forced to train you for a fucking month! So you had better pay attention and get it right the first time, Or I will severely punish you into the dust! DO WE UNDERSTAND!?".

Miles look away from her, He hated her guts but she knew how to master her skills and he needed her help, As well as his sisters. Kakuyo was getting impatient with his lack of an answer.

"LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER BOY!" She yelled until Evako moved her mothers hand away from his chin.

"Mother stop, You're making my dear brother feel uncomfortable" Evako said kindly as she rubbed his chin. Miles then looked at her as he smiled. "Thanks Evako" he said as Evako smiled back at him. "No problem, You are my brother after all. And as your sister I have to make sure that you are treated fairly" Evako said as she then hugged him. Miles returned her hug as the two siblings smiled.

"Well, Seems that everyone is all here" Ujibe said as she walked out and over to Kakuyo and her children. Kakuyo gulped as she saw that Ujibe had that bamboo ruler in her hand still, She then felt the sting of it as Ujibe smacked her large ass with it.

"Eek! Sister! Why!?" Kakuyo asked her as she rubbed her butt.

"Because Kakuyo, Theirs no way that you couldn't have stood still without threatening your son! So that's one lash" Ujibe said "Are all of you ready to start? The land that was chosen was the larger basic land. So the three of you will have more room to move around on" Ujibe finished with a smile until she looked over at Kakuyo.

"Kakuyo...".

"Yes sister...?".

"For every single time that you act on your personal feelings towards your son. You will be smacked 5 times by this ruler here, Each one just as painful and hard as the last! Do you understand me?".

Kakuyo nodded at her, Kakuyo sighed as she then glared at Miles 'I may have to take those lashes to put you in your place you little fucking runt!' She thought until she got another smack on the ass. Only this time it was from Adam.

"H-hunny!?" Kakuyo said.

Adam just opened his right eye at her as he gave her a stern glare "That's for thinking of something that I know that you'll inflect on our son, Kakuyo" he said as Kakuyo smirked at him as she licked her lips. Adam gulped in his head, Had absolutely forgotten that Kakuyo's tastes with him in their personal time alone were...very destructive needless to say. Adam saw that smirk and immediately knew that his wife was going to ravish him after this training by the end of the day.

"Okay!" Ujibe said as she called her hands together "Get into the water and head to the land so we can begin". Kakuyo, Miles, And Evako nodded as Miles then proceeded to help his sister get into the pool. Evako then pulled her foot back.

"It's cold!" Evako said.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you to the land on my back okay" Miles said "Your legs will be a little cold so-gah!" Miles was kicked into the water by Kakuyo who used her foot to push him in. "Quit wasting everyone's time and get in the damn water you stupid fuck!" Kakuyo said as she then gently carried her daughter over across the water as she placed her up onto the land. Evako glared at her mother.

"That wasn't nice mom..." Evako said as she crossed her arms at her. Kakuyo sighed "Sweetie, Look I just want to get this over with" she said "The sooner we teach him the better we can leave".

"But I don't want to leave! I wanna bond with my brother!" Evako snapped at her.

"Evako hunny please, You can bond with him after you've graduated gotten older. Just not right now" Kakuyo said as her daughter still had her arms crossed at her. "I don't wanna leave..." Evako said in a upset and frustrated tone. Kakuyo got onto the land as Miles made his way up as well, Only for Kakuyo to kick him off into the water again.

"Oops" Kakuyo said.

"Mother!" Evako said as she was starting to get fed up with how her mother was acting toward her brother. Kakuyo just shrugged at Evako "It was an accident I swear" Kakuyo said as Miles finally got up onto the land.

'Fucking bitch...' Miles thought as he then stretched his automail limbs "Are we ready?" He asked.

Ujibe nodded as Tatsuya was near the bell as Ujibe then looked at him and nodded for him to ring it.

Ding!

A/n: okay! Training montage is next!

Okay...I have decided to do something against my own rules. But...I am breaking my limit on the 3 girls rule and making it to 4. But that's it! And it's only for my own personal reason to do so! And for the love of god to the fans, The answer is still no on Kotone Fujisaki being the fourth member of the harem!

Everyone will have until the class change race comes into play to figure out who the final girl will be in this little polygamy relationship. If you don't have an answer that's fine, But I will answer all of your questions and give you a right or wrong answer as a response.

Challenge mode: who is going to be Miles 4th lover in the polygamy relationship?

Hint: it's not Kotone Fujisaki.

Comments of all kinds come at me!

Now if you'll excuse me I need to play a little dragons dogma to focus my mind.

P.s. Remember how I said that there would be another character who would show Miles the ways of how the male Keijo players were? Well that's been updated to a much more... interesting and larger focus point. To the point that it has to be explained in a much larger way. But I'm not spoiling shit about it until we get to it! So don't ask me about it.

It's a surprise that I have worked and have done a lot of research on. I can't just give it away to anyone, So no. I'm not going to tell, No matter how much you beg me.

But I can only give three hints:

Four royal butt kings

Grand prize empresses

Ryukosono family branch

That is all, I shall talk to you all again. Be safe everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Adam's hidden plan

A/n: comment answering!

Vass: No problem, But I still have plans for your favorite girl.

Emerald mage: Yes, Kakuyo is still the worst person imaginable. But oh don't you worry my friend. She will be punished...sadly latter down the road of the story. And also, The training montages will be short. Each one going by every week. I don't want to drag this story out with constant training montages...that would make this story absolutely pointless. The characters will still get developed, As well as the information on the world of Keijo. I still need to write more on the romance though so I'll try to add that in more.

Black ops: I sadly don't have much information on the backstory for now to write on how Masaru's parents met. Maybe in a side story I will. Also, What exactly do you mean by flashback in the future? I'm not quite getting it.

Cobalt gundam: yes! Evako has found a buddy! Yay! And for Miles has to unfortunately stay and hang in there if he wants to survive this hell.

Zero saga: yes, A bit of an anticlimax I'm afraid when Miles had to ask his father about his request, But it was going to be short sadly. And Kakuyo will get payback for misdeeds! Mark..my..words friend.

That's all I have huh, Very well. Onwards!

Wait...I need to address a few things before you read the story:

First, The answeres for the 4th girl challenge:

Zomenga said Saya: wrong!

ISH29 said Kazane: wrong!

Cobalt gundam said Saya: wrong!

Cobalt gundam also said Mari: wrong!

Although bonus points for cobalt gundam doing so much research on his theories. Very well done sir, I congratulate you for your hard work.

Also, Regarding what I said last time involving the Four royal butt kings and Grand prize empresses as hints. Yeah I've gotten rid of those and completely re-wrote everything that was in the original version and wrote something completely different from that was was originally supposed to happen:

Original version: Miles was supposed to learn his new moveset around the end of the training camp arc. This idea was removed because it would be completely rushing the small history involving his birth family branch and a bit of lore involving the male Keijo players.

Original version: Miles training with Evako was to help him be her equal. This is also scrapped because I realized that I wanted a more stronger version of Evako that in truth can't be on equal terms when it comes to fighting and power level. In short, Miles will have no choice but to seek out a higher power to combat his younger sister for the East/West war.

Original version: Kakuyo's reasons for why she mistreated her son were actually going to be water under the bridge and Miles would forgive her. one word for this idea, SCRAPPED! I am not allowing that original idea to ever be brought up again! I have no idea what the hell I was thinking when I did that in the original version. God that was so stupid of me. But I will explain Kakuyo's reasons as to why she is being so cruel to her son in this chapter near the end.

This chapter will also Evako meet Mio as well as the other elite class members.

Okay, Now onwards!

P.s: very short training montage chapter, So don't worry everyone.

As soon as the bell rang, Kakuyo then quickly rushed at Miles as Miles had very little time to react to her advancement. Kakuyo quickly activated her chest wolf fang and ass blade tail as she then spilt it into three tails as she then turned the tips of the tails into hands and began to dash at Miles from all sides. Miles felt every single sting, Scratch, And bite of his mothers attacks. Only for her final blow to knock him into the water after pulling off a triple uppercut to his chin. Kakuyo then powered down as she looked at Miles raising his head up from the water.

"Son of a bitch! We're supposed to be training! Not murdering each other, Kakuyo!" Miles said.

Kakuyo then flicked her hair to the side.

"This is part of your training you little shit!" She said "You have to be ready for anything that comes your way. If you don't, You'll die within a second!".

"You mean I'll go overboard..." Miles corrected her.

Kakuyo rolled her eyes at him "No stupid! I meant what I just said! You'll die! You won't go overboard like any other girl in a race, You'll be killed and-".

Smack!

Kakuyo felt a quick sting to her shoulder as she turned around to see that it was Evako who hit her with her ass blade tail as she had a hard glare as well as her body almost entering it's lycanthrope mode. Kakuyo sighed, She trained Evako from the ground up. And she also knew how powerful she could be in her enraged state of mind. She was considered Surugas "Trump card", And was able to be on par with a pro Keijo player. Kakuyo raised her right with love and care, She wanted her to be the one to surpass her and hopefully become her spiritual successor.

Kakuyo however did have plans for Miles once, She was his first born after all. She had hoped to see him as a great male Keijo player and maybe even go pro. But all of that came crashing down when he was born with phocomelia. She disowned him, Refused to knowledge his existence, And outright abandoned him. She and her husband assumed that they did the right thing years ago. But while Adam felt regret, Kakuyo never felt any sort of emotion whatsoever. She was going to use his training against him, And she was going to use him as her personal scapegoat and blame him for being born with his handicap. Kakuyo only saw Miles as a liability and absolutely weak, In her eyes he could never go pro or amount to anything in his Keijo career.

He would be the laughing stock of the whole water sport. And Kakuyo didn't want to be associated with someone like that, Not now, Not ever.

Kakuyo and Evako both looked at each other until Kakuyo spoke first. "Evako" Kakuyo said calmly "Relax, You know that you're you don't have full control of your Lycanthrope mode yet".

"Shut up!" Evako yelled as her anger was only getting higher "We're supposed to be training! This isn't a damn race mother! Stop lashing out at my dear brother!" Evako demanded. Kakuyo was getting worried that her daughter would quickly lose control of her true form and go berserk on her, However she could easily use that to her advantage as when she goes berserk, She tires herself out, Losing a huge amount of stamina in the process.

Kakuyo looked over at Miles who was being helped out of the pool by his friends. Kakuyo sighed, Her son would never be as strong as her daughter. Kakuyo then decided to end this session. "I think we're done here" she said coldly "What a waste of our time...but we can always try again tomorrow. If you can manage to last long...?". Kakuyo then jumped into the pool as she swam back to her husband and her sister, She knew that Ujibe would punish her for her actions, But by this point she didn't care.

As soon as she got out Ujibe made her way over to her and smacked her ass with the bamboo ruler. While that was going on, Taichi, Masaru, And Tatsuya were looking over Miles wounds. Taichi was better suited for this, As he took bonus classes when it came to Keijo injuries. Evako made her way over to them with concern for her brother.

"How are his wounds?" Evako asked them.

Taichi was scanning his body still, Miles wounds were a bit deep, And he knew that a slap of a bandage wouldn't always be the key to 100%. "His wounds are a little deep" Taichi told her "We can patch up the smaller ones with a few bandages, But the deeper cuts need careful attention". Evako sighed as she sat near her brother's side as she then gently held his hand. Miles felt her touch as he looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks sis" he said.

"No worries dear brother, I'll always love you" she said sweetly as she then looked over at Kakuyo who was rubbing her butt from Ujibe's punishment. Adam was trying to walk over to see about his son when Kakuyo then grabbed his hand and placed it onto her breasts. "Hunny...pay attention to me..." Kakuyo said sweetly and seductively. Adam knew that voice all too well; his wife was in heat and badly.

"I'll talk to you after this okay Miles!" Adam said as Kakuyo then jumped into Adam's arms as she snuggled her face close to his, She then aimed a glare at Miles.

"Tomorrow I had better see some results from you! Or else!" She threatened as Adam walked with her in his arms. The guys as well as Evako were getting sick of her cold attitude real quick. Evako then Taichi finish up with patching Miles up.

"There, Sadly only at 37%, But just be sure to take it easy on your wounds okay Miles?" Taichi said to him as Miles nodded at Taichi's advice. "Thanks buddy" Miles said as he was being helped to his feet by Evako. Miles felt his wounds still sting even when he got up some of his muscles in his body tightened. Miles knew he had to take it easy, But with Kakuyo around that wouldn't be happening. Evako smiled at him as she was holding his hand tightly.

"What should we do now?" Evako thought out loud "Do you guys have any classes or something?".

The boys pondered until Ujibe walked over to them with an answer to give "Since all the students are training for the class change race that's coming next month, You're all free to train, Study, Or work out new techniques for now. Once this month is up, The race can begin. I do look forward to seeing how far you'll go Miles" Ujibe said with a smile on her face "And don't worry about my sister, I'll make sure to punish her whenever she's with you".

"Thank you..." Miles said as he sighed a sigh of relief at that last part, Evako then proceeded to pull his arm "Hey! Let's go get some food! I'm hungry!" She as she then jumped on her brother's back, Completely forgetting that he was still injured. Miles yelped in response to the pain.

"Agh! Jesus Christ! Evako...wounds...remember...?" Miles said as he winced in pain as Evako quickly got off of him and held him gently in a hug. "I'm sorry" she said sadly as Miles patted her head, Miles knew that she didn't mean it.

"Just be careful with me for now shrimp" Miles said teasing her.

Evako then puffed up her cheeks at her nickname.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!".

-Kakuyo and Adam's room-

Adam and Kakuyo were given a guest room while they were there at the school. Something that they were thankful that Ujibe did out of the kindness of her heart. However right now the room was being used for something else right now.

Kakuyo was riding her husband as she was on top of him, Ever since they went back to the room they have had sex 4 times already. Kakuyo was always the wild type in the bedroom and Adam knew that when they married.

"Oh yes! Come on! Five more to go! I so need this darling! Just five more to go! Don't stop! Just don't stop!" Kakuyo said as she bounced on her husband as she was quickly reaching her peek. "Yes! Yes! That's it love! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh yes!". Kakuyo then laid her head close to his as they both panted. Adam placed his hand on his wife's head as he gently stroked her hair.

"Heh, Had enough yet?" Adam said with a smirk as Kakuyo looked up at him with a grin "Not yet" she said as she snuggled him lovingly "Ahh, I love you".

"And I love you too sweetie" Adam said as he then decided to get what was off of his mind:

"Kakuyo...".

"Hmm? What is it love?".

"Do you really have to abuse him like that? I mean seriously, He's our son".

Kakuyo then sighed as she then spoke "Adam...look. He has to learn the hard way just how a keijo player fights, You expect him to just win a match just because of his weakness? No! I won't show that weak bastered any mercy when we train. If he can't handle the training then he should quit Keijo entirely" she said.

Adam just looked at her "You know that you'll only distance yourself further from him than you already have, Kakuyo..." he said "I refuse to do that to him. He'll get strong, I know that he will". Kakuyo just held her husband close to her, "Heh, It took Evako one month to master her abilities, I doubt that he'll master his within a month before the class change race. He should just give it up, In his condition, He'll never be a Keijo player".

"I see..." Adam said as he then thought of something.

'It seems that I have no choice but to go and call for some...stronger help' Adam thought 'Sorry Kakuyo, But I'm not going to let you keep this up any longer'.

-cafeteria-

Everyone was at the cafeteria as they had all finished their own version of training. This was the final month for them, So they had to be prepared. Room 309 were together as Evako was sitting close to her brother as he was eating. Taichi had explained to Nozomi, Sayaka, Kazane, And Non about Miles quick training session with his mother. Needless to say, They were pissed.

"What the hell?!" Nozomi said "She's going to kill him if she keeps that up! What the hell is her deal?!".

"Well Nozomi. You forget that Kakuyo hates Miles and thinks of him as weak in the current state that he's in, So you should have realized that she would do something like this to him" Sayaka said as she looked over at Miles who was tensing up whenever he moved his neck a bit. Sayaka was worried that he would be in a much serious condition if Kakuyo kept up the harsh training that she was doing to him.

As they were eating that's when Kazane then decided then to give Miles the handmade rice balls "Here you go Miles" Kazane said as she pulled out the rice balls "I made them for you to have something to eat when you woke up, I almost forgot to give them to you".

"Aww thanks, Kazane. I appreciate that" Miles said as he gently took one of the rice balls as the others watched them, Sayaka then started giggling as Nozomi looked over at her in confusion as to why her friend was laughing.

"Hey Sayaka" Nozomi said "Why are you laughing?" Nozomi asked her until Non spoke up "Oh! Kazane has a crush on Miles, Hence why Sayaka is laughing" Non said smiling "Ohhh it's so cute! I think that they would make a great couple!".

Nozomi's mouth then fell open as she looked at Kazane and Miles, She seriously couldn't believe what she just heard. Nozomi then sunk in her chair as she groaned as the others looked at her. As they were all watching Nozomi sulking. Mio, Rin, And Hanabi made themselves known, As well as Usagi Who was with them.

"Hey you guys!" Mio said happily as she stopped at room 309's table "You guys just getting here?".

"Hi! And yes we are" Evako said brightly as she then realized something "Wait! I remember you! You were in the room when my dear brother was healing. You're...umm". Mio giggled as she found it cute at how Evako was trying to remember her name. "Mio Kusakai Hun" Mio said as she held out her hand to Evako as they both shook hands.

"Evako Ryukosono".

"I know, Your dad mentioned your name that day when we all found out that Miles was your older brother. But now we have a whole month to catch up now until the class change race!" Mio said happily as Evako smiled as she was enjoying this so much. As they were getting to know each other, Usagi was then moving over to Miles. She had made sure to take Mio's advice and try to even the playing field in her favor. Usagi gulped as she began to remember what Mio told her what to do:

~Okay my horny bunny. In order to grab Miles attention. First off, What have you been doing so far besides stalking him from the shadows?~.

~Well...I've talked to him only once...~.

~Hmm, I see. Well let's fix that shall we!~ Mio then pulled Usagi over to her to explain her ideas to get to Miles heart.

Usagi was smiling as she remembered every single that Mio told her to do that could boost her chances at Miles attention. Usagi smiled as she played with a bit of her hair as she looked at Miles with dreamy eyes. She then decided to break the quit silence between them.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Miles" Usagi said as Miles turned to Usagi and instantly smiled as he saw her. "Hey! Usagi!" Miles said "So good to see you again! And yeah, Thanks. I guess you heard about that huh?" He asked her as Usagi nodded at him.

"Yeah..." she said with a look an expression of worry now showing across her face "The way that you were being thrashed around like a rag doll...I couldn't believe what I had saw when that woman pulled you out of the pool with that energy thing...I almost thought that you wouldn't make it".

Miles could hear the worry and the sound of tears coming from Usagi as he then moved his right automail hand over to her face and gently wiped away an almost formed tear. Usagi glanced at his hand as she saw him move it back, She quickly reacted as she pulled his hand close to her chest. Miles was a bit taken back by Usagi's sudden action, However as they were in their little world, They were completely unaware of the others watching them. Nozomi and Hanabi being the ones with twitching eyes. And Evako just blinking at them both until she looked over at the others.

"Sooo what's with them?" Evako asked "Are they gonna get lewd or something?".

Everyone just quickly looked at Evako.

"EVAKO! WHAT THE HELL!?" The others, Minus Mio who then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her cleavage with a huge smile on her face. "Ohhh! That's it! We're going to be best friends!" Mio said happily "You've got a lewd mind, Just like me! We're going to be awesome lewd sisters!".

Everyone sweat dropped at this, They all knew that this could only go so well.

-meanwhile-

Adam was outside of the room after having sex with Kakuyo over 8 times. He was making sure to glance at the door so Kakuyo wasn't awake, He tapped his foot as he was on his cellphone waiting for the other person to pick up on their end.

"Please pick up..." Adam said to himself "I really need to talk with you about this".

Just then a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?".

"Hello Akutori".

"Adam! Oh hello my child" Akutori said happily "So good to hear from you. Oh how is everyone doing? I'm sure that you're doing your best with my great granddaughter and...heh, Kakuyo. How are they?"

Adam smiled on his end "They're fine, Evako is...spending quality time with an old relative of hers" he said now getting Akutori's full curiosity peaked. "An old relative?" Akutori said puzzled "Adam, What are you talking about?".

"Akutori...no, I'm sorry. Empress Akutori Ryukosono. Leader of the Ryukosono family branch" Adam corrected himself. Akutori knew now that this wasn't just a friendly call to see how she was doing.

"Adam..." Akutori said "The only time that I am addressed in that tone...".

"Yes..." Adam said "I have broken the most important rule of the Ryukosono household. Both Kakuyo and I have not only broken the major rule that you have created, But have also lied to you for over 16 years as well. I will accept any punishment that you have for me".

Now Akutori was fully curious about this matter.

"Adam, What exactly did you and Kakuyo do? Because this doesn't sound like the greatest of news from you, And by the sound of your voice I can hear you shaking. And I can smell your fear too" Akutori said coldly sending more chills down Adam's spine.

Adam gained his composure as he spoke.

"I'm s-sorry" he said "But I would like to show you, As a surprise. A gift, As it is a gift that you should have received long ago".

"Adam! You're not making sense of what you're saying? Please explain more in detail" Akutori asked of him. Adam refused "I can't, It's better to show you instead. Are you busy tomorrow?".

Akutori pondered as she looked at her calendar that was across from her, She got up and walked over to it. She looked at the dates before she answered. "I have a meeting with my wife and the others, But I can still work something out for you. I will see you tomorrow, And when you get here, I'm looking forward to this gift that you have for me".

Adam smiled on his end "Thank you Empress, I'll have it packed for you tonight: and I'll...well...".

"Go on Adam".

"This...this gift needs some tweaking once I show it to you. It needs your help and teaching. I will see you tomorrow Empress Akutori" Adam then hung up as Akutori just blinked at her phone and sighed.

"Heheh such a silly child he is" Akutori said calmly as she walked over to her mirror, She saw her appearance as she then grabbed her comb to brush her mid long black hair that she had, She glanced at her body. She had a very rare disease that slowed her aging, And therefore made her look like she was 22 years old in appearance despite her actually being 93 years of age. Akutori was the leader of the Ryukosono family branch, She was calm, Kind, And extremely caring. She always found potential in everyone who wanted to commit to being a keijo player. Male, Female. The gender didn't matter to her in the slightest, What mattered to her was to see a person follow their dream.

However to her, She had one household rule:

Family is our top priority above all else. Those that wish to do harm to our own kin, Shall face ultimate punishment. We are to care for our own and love our own. Never treat your family like some stranger.

That oath was what Akutori followed to the absolute. Family was family no matter where they were from or what they looked like or what they have. And it was this rule that not just she followed, But everyone who stayed at the Ryukosono family branch too.

Akutori finished brushing her hair as she glanced at her large chest and looked behind herself to see her large ass, She knew that her wife would be coming home soon, So she wanted to look her best. She smirked as she posed in front of the mirror as she wore her red and black silk robe, A little treasure that was passed down from daughter to daughter since the edo period. That's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Akutori said as she heard the door open, A man who looked like a mix of Japanese and Arabic came into her chambers. This man was known as the Arabian wolf knight. And was at one time, A former prize king of keijo before males were banned.

He was known as Atia'-Aldhdhio Ryukosono, And he was the grandfather of Evako and Miles. As well as the father of Kakuyo Ryukosono. Atia kneeled at Akutori's feet. "My lord, My students have head home for the day. For boys wanting to know keijo, They're doing a fine job" he said.

"I'm glad, Everyone deserves a chance to try" Akutori said as her smile then faded "I still can't forget seeing you come home that day completely heartbroken when the ban of males was in effect". Akutori then activated her ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs, However here were a combination of red and black. The black being on the inside and the red on the outside as it was also the outline for it. Atia sighed as he activated his ass blade tail as well, His being magenta.

"It's fine my lord, I'm sure that they'll one day change it" he said bitterly. "-sighs- yes so do I, I'm just glad that you're able to pass on your knowledge to other players" Akutori said "Oh! Yes, How could I almost forget. Your sweet son-in-law Adam called me today" Akutori said happily as she had a wide smile on her face. Atia however wasn't happy with this news as his lips curled up into a frown.

"Oh boy..." Atia said "And how is the young man that marred and mated with my reckless daughter Kakuyo doing these days hm? Because they haven't seen us in about 8 years. And we've only seen Evako at least three times! Are they coming to visit?" He asked.

Akutori gracefully walked over to her open doors and walked barefoot into her zen garden as she looked up at the moon, She smiled with bliss at It's warm embrace in the darkness of stars. "Adam...has said that he has a gift for me..." she said "And he said that he's broken my major rule about family...".

Hearing this made Atia start to flare up his ass blade tail as it then began to take form into something, However that something was interrupted by Akutori who activated one of her moves that she had created. She now had nine tails and they were all flaring.

"Now Atia, Don't worry" Akutori said "Adam never said anything about Kakuyo or Evako in his call. So him harming them can ease your mind". Hearing this made Atia sigh happily that his granddaughter and daughter weren't hurt. "However...".

"Hm? What is it my lord?".

"He was very confusing with his words, And insisted that he come tomorrow to see me and give me my gift" Akutori said as she then playfully pondered "Ohhh! I hope it's a cute kitty! I've always wanted a kitten to play with" that's when Akutori began to frown "But my hunny won't let me have a kitty!".

Atia was trying his best not to face falt at the moment, He had a sweat drop however as he watched at how childish his lord was acting. She never took anything extremely seriously. Only when it came to family or something that was extremely situational was when she would show her true ungodly rage, But he smiled at how Akutori was able to express herself in such a playful manner. As Akutori was whining like a child, The door behind him slid to the side as another woman came into the large room.

This woman had heterochromia, her left eye was light gold, while her right eye was navy blue. She had short, Aqua blue hair with each side of her bangs growing longer. She had on a hooded coat with a ribbon attached on the front. She was wearing a striped short skirt. She also had a hairband adorned with short antennas on each side of the hairband.

This was Fuyuyu Tsurugi, Queen of the divine butt, Current day prize queen, Leader of the five butts, And the wife of Akutori Ryukosono of over 4 years. Atia bowed to Fuyuyu as he then spoke.

"Miss Tsurugi, Glad to see you home" Atia said as Fuyuyu giggled at him "Atia! Enough with the formal stuff around me!" She said "Just relax and loosen up a bit". Atia kindly shook his head at her with a smile on his face. "Sorry, But I was raised to show respect like a gentleman" he said as Akutori made herself known.

"HUUNY!" Akutori yelled as she wrapped her arms around Fuyuyu's waist as she then felt her breasts "Hmmm, They're sparking up! Like fireworks" Akutori said in a lewd tone "Maybe I need to discharge them".

Fuyuyu felt completely embarrassed at her husbands actions. "A-Akutori! Not in front of Atia!" She said. "It's alright, I was leaving anyway. I shall not bother you again my lord" Atia said as he quickly left without saying another word. Akutori then smirked at Fuyuyu.

"Fuyuyu! Good news! Adam is coming back to see us and he's bringing a kitty!" Akutori said happily. Fuyuyu was smiling, She hadn't seen Adam, Kakuyo, And Little Evako in a long time. And she couldn't wait to see them again. However hearing the kitty part made her quickly turn her head at Akutori.

"How many times are you going to keep this up?" Fuyuyu said a little sternly "You're not getting a little kitty, Akutori!".

"Awww! But I want one!".

"No! We're not getting a kitty!".

"Are too!".

"Are not!".

Akutori then released her hands from her as she then walked in front of her and then let her robe fall to the floor, Showing all of her bare naked and curvy body. Fuyuyu twitched as she knew where this was going. "Oh, Not this again..." Fuyuyu said as Akutori then turned into her lycanthrope from as she then pounced after Fuyuyu then quickly dodged it. Akutori licked her large maw as she then got on all fours. She had absolute control of her lycanthrope mode, And she was considered the most powerful in the family for it as well as her other skills.

Fuyuyu then started to gather some electricity into her breasts as she then smiled at her lover.

"We're...not...getting...a kitty, Akutori" Fuyuyu said with a smug on her face as the two then went at it. The whole Ryukosono family home was then awoken to the sounds of howls, Moans, And endless swearing of passion and lust by the two girls.

-back at the school-

The day was coming to a close and everyone was heading to their rooms for the night. However room 309 were still with Mio, Rin, Hanabi, And Usagi. As well as Evako, Taichi, Tatsuya, And Masaru. They had been together hanging out all day, They decided to train tomorrow together, And they were all excited for it. Evako was on Miles back as Miles was talking with Nozomi, Hanabi, And Usagi. Mio was too busy giggling at the scene before her eyes as she glanced over at Sayaka and Masaru talking and getting a little close. They were all conversing until they stopped at 309's dorm.

Miles then placed his sister down as he rubbed her head. "Well, First stop" Taichi said "Well -yawn- we should get some sleep, Since we're all going to train together tomorrow".

"I second that" Miles and Masaru said in unison.

"Yeah!" Nozomi said "We only have so little time until the class change race. So we need to be prepared! I'll master the vacuum butt cannon in no time!".

"Just don't twist your hips, Nozomi" Tatsuya said teasing her as he got Nozomi to stick her tongue at him. Non then opened the door to their room as she then looked at the others. "Well, I can't wait to have fun tomorrow morning" Non said "Goodnight Everyone!".

"Heh! Yeah" Rin said "We'll have to train privately on different sides so we don't show off any new moves". Mio and Hanabi nodded at that. Non and Kazane said their good nights and went into their room although Non tripped again falling on her face. Everyone sweat dropped at this as Nozomi, Sayaka, And Miles ran in to help her. After they helped up Non, Miles walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna walk with Evako okay girls" he said.

"Okay, We'll be asleep when you get back" Sayaka said.

"Got it".

Miles then went with the others as they were going to the boys rooms which were on the other side of the school. It wasn't that far of a walk for them, However Mio and Evako were in the back of the group talking.

"So Nozomi, Hanabi, Usagi, And Maybe Kazane all like my brother?" Evako asked. Mio nodded at her "Yup! And I'm helping out Usagi to even the playing field for her since she's a little late. But...".

That's when Mio and Evako looked over to see Usagi and Miles listening to the boys talk, With Usagi holding onto his arm, As Hanabi was moving up and close into Miles personal space.

"Looks like Hanabin won't let this slide so easily" Mio said as Evako began to smirk "$10 bucks says he pops his cherry with Nozomi and Hanabi!" Evako wagered. Now Mio was all ears. "$30 bucks says he screws Usagi and still figuring out Kazane" Mio said.

"Deal!".

The two shook hands at their bets and were now going to make sure that their pair of girls wins. However as they were almost at the boys dorms, Adam called out to them.

"Miles! Could you come here a second! I need to talk with you" Adam said as the group stopped and turned around to see him. Miles was confused, What could his father want with him. "Sure..." Miles said still puzzled as he looked at his friends "Hey you guys go without me okay. I'll see all of you in the morning".

"Okay, You get some rest okay" Hanabi said as she then hugged him, Miles hugged her back as Usagi then wrapped her arms around his waist as she then bumped Hanabi to the side. "You be safe okay Miles!" Usagi said as she nuzzled him, Miles gave her a small chuckle as he rubbed her head, Usagi was enjoying this as she glanced over at Hanabi Who was fuming at her and glaring daggers at her.

'Oh I'm gonna get back at you for that, Usagi!' Hanabi Thought as Miles and Evako then walked over to their father, However Adam stopped Evako.

"Evako, You stay with your friends. Miles and I have to...go somewhere for a while. Privately" Adam said. Evako didn't understand, Why was her father leaving her out of something family related. Adam then walked over to her as he then leaned to her ear.

"I have to take Miles on a little trip with me for the rest of the month, Evako. I know that you're not going to like this. But I can't afford Miles to have Kakuyo beating him again in his training. I know that you were looking forward to training him, But we just have to get away for a month. I'm sorry sweetie" he said.

He leaned back to see Evako all teared up, Why did he have to leave? And why for a whole month?

"B-but! You can talk to m-miss Ujibe right, Daddy!?" Evako said still crying. Miles walked over to them as Evako then ran over to Miles hugging him tightly.

"Dear brother!".

"Evako! What's wrong? Why are you crying?".

"Daddy said that you have to leave the school for a whole month!".

Evako made sure to say that part as loud as she could as everyone was in shock. "WHAT!?" Everyone said as Miles looked at his father with a bit of anger "What the hell dad!? Why do I have to leave the school?!".

"It's for your training Miles, Trust me. Once we get to our destination, Everything will be set, Plus-".

"That doesn't help me!" Miles said "What are you trying to pull?! ".

"Miles, Listen to me well. This is serious. I'll explain everything on the way, Now get one of your suitcases and meet me outside". Adam then left, Leaving everyone still in shock. Evako was still holding onto her brother as Miles just watched his father leave.

"Seriously, That's bullshit!" Masaru said "Why should you be forced to leave!?".

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Miles said as he looked at Evako as he then wiped her tears away. "Evako, Can you do your big brother a favor?" He asked her as Evako nodded at him. Miles smiled at her, He really didn't want to leave his little sister, And he was going to make sure to ask as many questions as possible.

"I'll have my cellphone on me, So we can communicate. Promise me that you'll pick up every time I call you, Okay?". Evako nodded her head rapidly as the two siblings hugged tightly. Miles was happy that had his nerve sensors on so he could feel his sister's embrace. Everyone was upset that Miles would be gone for the whole month.

The two broke apart as Taichi, Tatsuya, And Masaru walker over. Each of the boys giving hugs. "Be safe man" Taichi said, Miles nodded "I will" Miles said.

"Be sure to keep an eye out on your automail prosthetics okay" Masaru said as Tatsuya agreed with him "And he sure to take some things to repair any damage just to be safe". Miles nodded at Tatsuya and Masaru's words as Mio hugged him.

"My little puppy better come back home soon" she said "Hanabin and Usagi are really gonna miss you. As well as your team".

"Don't remind me, Mio...it's gonna feel weird without you guys" Miles said as he and Mio broke apart only for him to get tackled by Usagi and Hanabi.

"No! You can't leave, Miles!" Hanabi said almost on the verge of tears.

"Yeah! It won't be the same here if you leave! Even if it's for a month!" Usagi said. Miles just looked at them both as he leaned up and hugged them.

"I know that it won't be the same, Usagi" Miles said "But I'll make sure to keep you guys updated with calls" he said reassuring them. Usagi then started to smile a tiny bit.

"-sniff- Okay, And you better keep to your word" Usagi said. Miles rubbed her head as well as Hanabi's as they got off the floor. Miles sighed as he headed to his room to grab his stuff as the others watched him go. Evako just kept rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying.

-outside-

Adam was leaning back as he was waiting for his son to show up. He looked at his watch to see that it was 11:43pm. Adam was about to go and get his son until he saw him walking outside of the school, However he wasn't alone as his team was right behind him, With Nozomi tightly gripping his waist. After he had told them what was going on, This broke their hearts, Especially Nozomi's.

"Nozomi! Come on!" Miles said as he was making his way to the car. "NO!" Nozomi shouted "I'm going with you! No matter what!".

"But you can't go Nozomi" Kazane said "This is between Miles and his father".

"Screw that! I'm going no matter the cost!" Nozomi said "I'm not leaving you Miles!".

Miles was still dragging Nozomi as he reached the car, Adam just blinked at the scene before him. "Ummm, Miles" he said "You know that you can't bring them with you, Right?". Miles just looked at his team as they were just as sad and upset as he was. Miles then glanced at Nozomi who was still holding him. Miles then sighed as he then placed his bag down and proceeded to gently remove Nozomi from his waist, Nozomi However wasn't having it.

"Nooooo!".

"Nozomi I can't bring you!".

"Yes you can!".

"No I can't!".

"Take me with you! TAKE ME WITH YOU!".

Miles could hear Nozomi sobbing as she said that, The tone of her broken voice wasn't helping the situation either. Miles was able to free himself as he then held Nozomi's shoulders. Nozomi just looked at the concrete ground, The lifeless in her eyes dead. Adam grabbed his back and put it in the car.

"I have time to wait son" Adam said "The trip isn't far, So you have a few more minutes to say your temporary goodbyes". Miles was silent as his father got into the car and waited, Miles just looked at Nozomi as he moved her head up a bit to look at his. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"Nozomi..." Miles said as he just then gently held her close to him, Nozomi then nuzzled her face into his neck as she then gripped his body tightly with all of her might. She didn't want him to leave, And it was going to be hard sleeping tonight knowing full well that he wouldn't be in the room.

"Nozomi...I'm sorry, But I-".

"...Shut up..." Nozomi said bitterly "Just...just go...just get out of here and leave your friends behind...".

Miles knew that what she was saying wasn't truly hurtful to him, She was upset and have every right to be. Miles then broke away from her, With a little help from the girls. Miles tried to hold Nozomi's hand, But she then push it away from her as she then push him a bit.

"Hey! Nozomi come on!" Sayaka said as Kazane helped Miles to his feet, "Thanks Kazane" Miles said as he glanced at Nozomi was being helped to her feet by Sayaka and Non. Nozomi then glared at Miles as she then just broke down.

"I HATE YOU!".

Nozomi then ran back into the school and up to her dorm, Non and Sayaka ran after her. Kazane and Miles watched as they left.

"I'll make sure to make it up to her" Miles said sadly.

"I know that you will" Kazane said reassuringly "And I think that she'll like that a lot once you return".

"Thanks Kazane".

The two then hugged as Kazane then started to blush a bit, She then suddenly without warning, Kissed Miles on the cheek. Miles just looked at Kazane with a bit of surprise. Kazane giggled at him. "I-it's kiss from all of us" Kazane said "Don't worry, Sayaka thinks that I have feelings for you. But I see you as a wonderful friend, And I'm glad that you're my friend here at this school" she finished.

Miles smiled a bit at this "Well, I'm touched. Truly I am" he said "Thank you, Kazane". Kazane smiled at him as they hugged one more time as Miles got into the car, Kazane then made her way back inside, But looked back to see the car drive off down the road.

"Come back home soon Miles" Kazane said.

A/n:...okay...we need to talk about this chapter. First off let get this out of the way:

My absence:

I have been distracted with a new PS4 game, Senran Kagura. I love it to fucking death! And it has given me a new idea to make a keijo fanfiction spin-off story for Wolf Of KEIJO. So you're all get both the lemon and that as DLC bonuses.

I don't have a date for them yet.

Now, I have been Also hard at work with two projects that were in development hell. One was for my Sword Art Online fanfiction, The other was for my Pokemon project: Zero fanfiction. The Pokemon one was changed into one shots only as it originally was going to be a story but that was canned quick when I remembered the notes for it. So that patch of notes has been finished.

Now the SAO fanfiction was a two year project that I was going to get to but had to redo all the notes and add in the things that it so totally needed. I also added in some dlc for that story as well, And re did all my notes for that too. And now that's done.

A major deadline:

I know that many of you want me to work on my stories after this one. But the problem is that I made a promise that my Tesla Soldiers fans would be getting a spin-off story this month and I absolutely failed on that promise. So after this story is done I need to complete that promise for them. So I apologize in advance to my fans.

Also, While I was in my month of getting other things done. I had been playing this chapter over and over again in my head. Constantly redoing it, And I realized that I truly do need to get this story going with the class change race part, Or else it's just going to be dawn out and then I'll get bored and move on to something else. So this chapter was redone from it's original version.

So next chapter will be something and then! And I mean then! (After two more chapters) will the class change race begin! I know that all of you are dying to see that. And I absolutely need to give you all what you want:

Butts fighting butts.

Okay, One last thing to say before I go to bed. If you need to contact me, I have a Skype and Facebook account. And if you need to message me about anything, Don't hesitate to ask. I want to hear and love to hear from all of you your feedback on this chapter.

Sorry I'm not making sense. Review if you like, And spam that pm box of mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Empress of the Ryukosono family branch

A/n: okay, Comments!

Spark flame hero 1: I'm glad that you liked it

The emerald mage: Yeah, It's good to be back. I will however try my best to explain everything about the Ryukosono family branch in this chapter. But it's not going to be easy.

I guess many of you were shocked to see a member of the five butts in the last chapter huh? Well, Theirs a reason for that. However one things has been a pain in my side ever since I introduced it:

The lycanthrope mode.

That thing has been a bother on me for a very long time, And after talking with a friend of mine on Facebook about it, I've come to a conclusion on how to explain it in this story. So let me explain this to all of you:

This chapter is going to revolve round Miles and his birth family. So please wait until the next chapter to see the others and how they will fair.

So now that I have addressed that, Let's begin.

Actually...I also need to apologize to all of my fans. You see, Cobalt gundam figured out who it was first. The second was emerald mage:

The fourth girl: was originally Ikumi, One of the five butts.

However that has been changed, And why? Because it wouldn't feel right if I just brought someone out of absolutely nowhere and just threw Kazane to the side when so many of you really wanted and like the Miles x Kazane paring. That wouldn't be right at all for me to do that kind of betrayal.

I have re-wrote Ikumi out of the love list and have put her into the lemon version of this story.

To all my fans that did all their research and wanted Kazane with Miles. You all win.

Kazane Aoba is the fourth and final girl in Miles love square. She had the most time with him, More development, And was able to feel relaxed with him despite her being nervous around guys.

So here is the list:

Nozomi, Hanabi, Usagi, Kazane

Again, I shouldn't have done that to all of you, And absolutely regret what I have done. Now I know that all of you are asking how I am going to fix this, Oh don't worry. I can fix it. I promise you that. However it won't be as you expected. And it won't be extremely soon either because of her shy nature. So I'll make a running gag with it. As well as other ideas that a friend and I talked about on Facebook the other day. Seriously guys if you want my profile to get a hold of me when I'm not on fanfiction hit me up on Facebook or Skype. I have those for a reason and my account is on my profile.

The drive to the Ryukosono family branch was going to be a little long, But not completely far from the school. Adam had the radio on some soft jazz, As Miles had his automail hand on his cheek as he looked out the window. Adam was sad that he had to take him from the school and from his friends. But what else could he do? Kakuyo was of no help, And he basically ruined Evako's plans to train him. Adam sighed as he decided to think of something. However that was soon interrupted by Miles.

"Okay dad, Start explaining" Miles demanded "Because I'm still hearing Nozomi saying "I hate you" in my head still. And It's making me both upset and pissed! Just where the hell are we going for a whole month!?".

Adam just kept driving as he spoke.

"Simple...I'm taking you to meet your great grandmother, Akutori Ryukosono. She is the leader of the Ryukosono family branch, And one of the most powerful keijo players from her time when men still played. She will be your soeur for the month" Adam said seriously.

Miles just looked at Adam with shock, Fear, confusion, And a tiny bit of excitement all rolled into one. He didn't think Adam was going to do something this extreme, But the question in his mind was why.

"That's...very bold of you, Dad" Miles said "But...why my great grandmother? Can't Evako just teach me?" He asked. Adam shook his head at him. "Absolutely not!" Adam said "Miles, The reason why you have to be taught by someone else is because this will change your battle style" he said "Evako is an absolute pro keijo player, Trained by your mother Kakuyo. She has all of her tactical moves, Including new ones like her twin tails. You're not a match for her, And you'll just be backed into a corner for her to toss around. Your sister loves you very much, But she just has too much of Kakuyo in her fighting style. Kakuyo trained her to the best of her abilities, In both power and pride. Also, She has her Lycanthrope mode which boosts a Ryukosonos power and speed by 20%, Not much, But it can be useful. But lycanthrope requires control over it once it is unlocked".

Miles had no idea what Adam was talking about, But he kind of got the picture; If he could somehow unlock this lycanthrope mode, Then he could maybe stand a chance in a Keijo race. Adam glanced over at Miles who was thinking.

"Don't even try. The lycanthrope mode isn't going to be your ace in the hole for all of your races. And it sure as hell won't increase your chances to stand against your sister, Evako" Adam said "You lack experience, But after a month with your birth family I'm sure that Akutori will shape you up into a fine player".

"Dad..." Miles said in a bit of worry "You think that my great grandmother, Akutori will accept me...? You know, Because of what I am? I mean, What if I embarrass the whole family?! I'll make them look like a laughing stock!" Miles was starting to let his doubt and worry as well as his mother's words come into his mind as he began to panic. He was already having visions of his birth family laughing and mocking him and outright disowning him at their doorstep.

Adam then smiled at his son as he gently placed his hand on his shoulder "Miles" he said "What if I told you that Akutori Ryukosono is 93 years old, But has the body appearance of a 22 year old".

Miles just looked at his father with a look of disbelief. "I'd say you're full of shit! Theirs no way that my great grandmother looks like that! Try again with another joke" Miles said as he crossed his arms as he smirked a bit. Adam laughed at him "Oh just you wait, You'll he eating your own words when you see her" Adam said "For now, Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there".

Miles sighed as he then put his hood over his head and tried his best to fall asleep in his seat, Sadly the image of his friends, Nozomi's final words to him, And his fear of shaming his birth family was not making things easier for him to sleep.

-morning, The Ryukosono family estate-

Everyone was getting ready for the day as Atia was awaiting for some of his male and some female keijo students that he was training. Akutori was sitting at the breakfast table with Fuyuyu at her side as they were sharing their breakfast together happily. Fuyuyu had some revealing love bites on her body, But she showed them and wore them with pride as to her it was a symbol of her everlasting love to Akutori. Akutori nuzzled up to her as she purred into her ear to make her blush, It always worked and Fuyuyu would always hide her face into Akutori's breasts. As they were eating breakfast, The door slid open as four other people came into the kitchen.

The first was a Young lively girl known as Yuzuki Ikumi. She had long magenta hair, which was tied up into twintails. Her eyes were maroon. She had multiple star marks on her hair. And although she is able to open both of her eyes, Ikumi is mostly seen with her left eye being closed. Ikumi is very close with Akutori as the two of them are like sisters. Both happy, Wild, And carefree. Only getting serious when the situation requires it. Ikumi looked up to Akutori, And actually wanted to marry into the family so she could be close to her favorite person, As well as have a sexy husband of the Ryukosono to love and care for with all her heart. However she was informed that when Kakuyo had her so called miscarriage of her son, Ikumi was devastated and sad at that. But Akutori still allowed her to stay in her home.

The second was Kujaku Naki. Naki had messy, chin-length white hair with red eyes. Outside of matches, Naki tends to conceal her face by wearing a gas mask. Naki wore a black sleeveless cloak with bandages covering up her hands.

Next was Rindō Misaki. Misaki was the tallest of the five butts. Misaki had long, spiky blonde hair that she ties in a high ponytail. Her eyes are green. Multiple scars are visible on her body. These include: face, neck, waist, and thigh. One of them takes the form of an "X", crossed over her forehead. She was with her bear Poota. She was wearing a simple white shirt, and short pants. She also wears a set of prayer beads that attached on her neck.

And lastly was Hoshide Hikaru. Hikaru was the smallest of the five butts, She was a petite young girl. had black hair that was tied up into twintails. Her bangs are parted to the left. She normally would wear her spacesuit, But she was in a small shirt and sweat pants.

These five girls were known, As the five butts.

For the last several years, this title has been occupied by the same five players, as they manage to maintain their position. Surpassing 80% of winning strike, their abilities are on a different level compared to average players. Furthermore, it's been stated that they won't give the title to anyone else. However, If one member of the five butts sees potential in a person, Then there is a rare chance that they would pass their title onto them.

The four girls were allowed to stay at the Ryukosono family branch household, And they have been there for a long time. They were considered family as well, And it was where they would hold their meetings and practice as well. The other girls began to sit at the table as Akutori looked at them. They saw Akutori as a mother figure as well as a mentor to them, And have the utmost respect for her.

Ikumi quickly ran over to her favorite person as she sat into Akutori's lap and hugged her, Her chin resting on her large breasts. "Big sis! Good morning!" Ikumi said happily as Akutori smiled at her and rubbed her head. "Hey you!" Akutori said "How's my Little Star Fire today? Bet you got some good sleep, Hmm, Your breasts are getting bigger I see".

Fuyuyu rolled her eyes and happily sighed at them as she then glanced over at the others "So, What's on our agenda for today girls?" Fuyuyu asked them. Hikaru quickly began to tear up as she then started to cry "We don't have any meetings that I'm aware of" she said as she kept crying. Misaki was petting her pet/partner Poota as she shared with him some of her food.

"I'm with Hikaru, Boss" Misaki said "I don't think we have anything to do this month in fact".

"Master wolf mother, I vote that we go somewhere" Naki said as she then suddenly spat out a bit of her blood from her mouth "Damn...sorry Master...".

Akutori passed a towel over to Naki as Naki took it, "It's alright, Naki. I care about you, All of you. You know that" Akutori said kindly. Naki nodded at her as she wiped her mouth, That's when Akutori snapped her fingers.

"Oh! Good news girls!" She said "I was called up by Adam yesterday! We're getting a surprise and it's going to be a kitty! Ohhh I have been waiting for this day!" Akutori said as Ikumi joined her with a giddy smile on her face. Both Naki and Misaki looked at each other and nodded with a smile, Hikaru had a small smile as she spoke up. "A kitty would be so nice to have here" she said as she cried again "I just hope that Poota doesn't eat it!".

"Hey! Poota is great with all animals!" Misaki said "You take that back, Hikaru!".

"No!".

"Both of you, That's enough fighting" Fuyuyu said seriously "As Japan's top player, I will-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAND!?" Fuyuyu shouted as she looked over to see Ikumi groping Akutori's large breasts. Ikumi just looked over at Fuyuyu with confusion.

"What? Why are you freaking out about this?".

"Because that's my husband and only I shall grope her! Not you!".

"Oh calm down love" Akutori said calmly "Here sit on wolf mamas lap and I'll grope yours. Then we'll both be happy" she said with a smile. Fuyuyu blushed as she was about to comply until Atia came to the kitchen.

"Sorry to bother you all" he said "But Adams car is here".

All of the girls quickly got up from their seats, Akutori being the first "MY KITTY!" She shouted "Race you all to the door!". And with that Akutori was gone. The others looked at each other and quickly ran after her. Naki was the fastest out of the five as she was quickly gaining and passing up Akutori as they all tried to catch up to her.

"You're too slow" Naki said as she smirked "I have the speed of Hermès on my side".

"Your Greek god means nothing!" Akutori said as they all reached the front door. They all saw Adam as he was still in his car, Miles was still asleep as he then woke him up.

"Miles! Miles!".

"Hmm...uhhh. Huh. Dad...?" Miles said as he yawned "-yawns- ahhh, Hmm...where are we?". Adam then unlocked the car as he opened the door.

"You're home, Son" Adam said "Just stay here for a bit until I call your name". Miles just nodded at him, He didn't understand what his father was going to do, But he went with whatever he was planning. Adam then got out of the car as he walked up the stairs to the house to be greeted by Atia and the girls. Atia walked to him as he was towering over him.

"Adam" Atia said "It's been awhile".

"Y-yes sir..." Adam said in his shaky voice as Atia leaned to his face. "And how's my reckless daughter Kakuyo. And my bundle of joy Evako?".

"They're well..." Adam said. Adam had always been afraid of Kakuyo's father from day one. And even though he was married into the family, He was still terrified of him. Akutori then walked over to him and hugged him, As well as Fuyuyu.

"Adam, It's good to see you again" Akutori said.

"You haven't changed a bit" Fuyuyu said "Welcome home".

Adam sighed and smiled at them "Thanks, I appreciate the welcome. But that might change" he said now getting everyone's attention. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked tearfully.

Adam then turned to the car "Miles!". Miles was able to see everyone at the door of the house. He glanced at said house, It was enormous! Like a combination of modern day and the edo period. Miles just then started to lean back in his seat to hide from his own family. Adam sighed at this "Miles please, Your great Grandmother wants to see you" Adam said as everyone just looked at him at what he just said. Akutori just turned him around.

"Adam..." Akutori said "What did you just say?". Adam turned to her as he smiled "Hehe, One moment, Please" Adam said as he ran to the car to drag his son out. Everyone just watched him as Akutori was still trying to grasp the situation until she heard Adam yell.

"Miles! Come on! You're acting like a kid!".

"Look! Just take me back to the school! I'll just deal with Kakuyo's abuse".

"Absolutely not! I'm not having my wife treat you like that! She doesn't even- E-Empress Akutori!".

Miles looked up as he then saw a woman who was in her 20's looking at him. Akutori had gotten curious about what Adam said and rushed over to the car to see what was going on, She was surprised to see her so called great grandson that Adam claimed he was. Akutori just looked at Miles as Miles looked at her, Akutori then leaned over to him and looked at him carefully as she then sniffed the air around him. The others came over to her side.

"Wolf mother" Naki said "What's wrong?". Akutori finished sniffing the air around Miles as she gasped a bit in shock as she then activated her aura, Miles aura activated as well and this only made her look at him with even more shock. The others looked at him completely in the same amount of shock that Akutori was in.

"H-hi..." Miles said nervously "A-Akutori Ryukosono?".

Akutori just nodded her head at him slowly, She then held out her hand to him. Miles looked at her hand, He was now even more afraid to grasp for it. He didn't want her to know about what he had. Adam then butted in.

"He's a little-" Adam was quickly interrupted by Akutori "Shut it!" She said angrily "You have no authority to speak! For over 16 years you have outright lied to the Ryukosono family branch! Both you and Kakuyo told us, And I quote "That my first born great grandson, Ketsueki Ryukosono had died of miscarriage!" Yet what I can smell within him is my blood! And not just my blood! But the blood of the Ryukosono family branch's blood as well! This act of betrayal will NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Akutori yelled as her nails, Teeth, Ears, And nose all started to change.

Adam backed up from Akutori only to bump into Atia who had heard everything from Akutori, And he was just as angry as her. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Boy!" Atia said as he then looked over at his eldest grandson "But first...". Atia walked over to Miles as he smiled at him, Miles gulped, Atia could put the fear into anyone with his appearance and size alone, Maybe even Kakuyo. Atia kneeled down to him.

"It's alright, Ketsueki" Atia said kindly "You have nothing to worry about. You're home, With us". Miles then slowly got out of the car as he stood in front of the others. Akutori quickly hugged him, His face smack dab into her huge breasts.

"Ketsueki...my first born" Akutori said tearfully. That's when she felt something hard under his hoodie, This made Akutori curious as she then ripped off his hoodie, Revealing his automail prosthetic arms. Miles quickly panicked as he crossed his arms in shame.

"I'm sorry..." Miles apologized.

"Sorry, For what?" Akutori asked him.

"I'm sorry for shaming you and the family with my appearance...I also apologize for being weak and pitiful too. I'm worthless for being a part of the family...".

Atia quickly came to his aid "Nonsense my boy! You have no right to think such things" he said with worry "Who in the right mind would say such hurtful things to you?".

Miles looked down at the ground as one name came to mind:

"Kakuyo...".

Hearing this, Everyone quickly glared at Adam. Adam felt absolutely frozen by their enraged glares aimed at him, He was about to say something until Akutori placed her arms around her grandson lovingly.

"Get...inside...right now!" Akutori demanded "I want to hear absolutely everything that has happened in the past 16 years! And as to why you're telling me about my great grandson now!". Everyone then started to walk back into the house as Adam was hauled onto Atia's shoulder as they made their way to the meeting chambers. Today was going to be interesting.

-meeting chambers-

Everyone was present within the Ryukosono household. Other members that had been keijo players of their time and so forth. Some new members of the family that had their own paths to follow were there too. Adam stood at the center of the room as Akutori and the five butts were at the end in medium high chairs, With Miles sitting next to his great Grandmother, As Akutori shared her seat with Fuyuyu.

Adam was explaining everything to them, And making sure to not leave anything out. He explained what had happened to Miles when he was born, Them abandoning him in America, Them having another child as a replacement for the one they had gotten rid of, Adam's guilt, And up to when they all reunited and Kakuyo's abuse towards him. After he finished, He could only hear the yells and awes of rage against both him and his wife. Miles still cared about his dad, Even after hearing it all again, Plus the added part about his sister not actually supposed to be born in the first place. He would never tell her that she was only made as a replacement, He loved his sister deeply and dearly, And could never hurt her no matter what. So he chose to put that part of what Adam said out of his mind.

Miles looked at everyone else, He could see that they were probably doing the same thing. But that didn't quell their rage. He glanced at Akutori who was grinding her teeth, Trying her best to not absolutely lose it. Fuyuyu was helping her calm down too.

"Adam..." Akutori finally spoke as Adam finished "I cannot find the words to say to you that...you know what, Fuck it! Yes I can! But first. Hunny, Could you please take my seat?".

"Of course, And just calm down when you get ready to rant okay love" Fuyuyu said as the two of them kissed. Akutori nuzzled Fuyuyu lovingly "I'll try..." Akutori said as the two of them switched. Akutori then walked over to Miles as she smiled at him as she rubbed his head.

"Ketsueki...hehe, I'm sorry. Miles" Akutori said happily "You Don't have to put yourself down any longer. You are not a stain nor a black sheep of this family. You and your sister are part of this family, And no matter how much you say otherwise. The Ryukosono clan will always be your home that will welcome you with open arms. Do not feel crestfallen by Kakuyo's harsh words" she truthfully said to him.

Miles just looked at her, Here he thought that he would bring shame to his birth family. But here, Was the leader of the Ryukosono family branch, With open arms. Telling him that no matter what, This was his home until the end. Miles then stood up, He just looked at her for a bit before holding her as he just broke down. He felt every single emotion pour out of him. Akutori just held him as she brushed his back.

"Just let everything out my child" she said sweetly "You're home, And you and your foster mother are family as well". Miles just kept sobbing as the others smiled at the heartwarming moment. The two parted as Akutori snapped her fingers. "Ikumi, Could you please escort Miles to his room" Akutori said as she then glared at Adam coldly "I need to vent".

Ikumi nodded seriously as she got up and escorted Miles out as she closed the door and locked it. Miles was confused by this. "Why did you lock the door?" He asked as Ikumi turned to him with a smirk.

"Hehe, Let's Just way that it's for a good reason" she said.

As soon as they started walking, They both heard Akutori roar at the top of her lungs as she then yelled:

"Okay...-deep breath- I SHOULD OUTRIGHT DESTROY BOTH YOU AND THAT SON OF A BITCH KAKUYO FOR WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DID TO BOTH OF MY GREAT GRANDCHILDREN! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I LIKE YOU ADAM! AND YOUR EXTRA LUCKY THAT YOU HAD A HEART TO GO AND BOND WITH MY GRANDSON! THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOUR OFF THE HOOK! YOUR STILL GETTING PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS! AND AS FOR KAKUYO, I HAD BETTER NOT SEE HER FACE ANYTIME SOON! THE OUTRIGHT NERVE OF HER TO ABSOLUTELY ABANDON HER SON! HAVE NO REGRETS NOR GUILT! HAVE A SECOND CHILD THAT WAS ONLY BORN AS A REPLACEMENT FOR THE FIRST! AND THEN FORGET AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED AND LIE TO MY FACE ABOUT THE MATTER FOR OVER 16 MOTHER FUCKING YEARS! AND I FIND OUT THAT MY GRANDSON IS IN THE TENDER LOVING CARE AS SOMEONES FOSTER CHILD!? ALTHOUGH I AM VERY THANKFUL TO HIS FOSTER PARENT FOR TAKING MILES IN AND SHOWING HIM THE PROPER RESPECT AND LOVE THAT HE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN FROM THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU BASICALLY DESTROYED SIXTEEN YEARS OF HIS CHILDHOOD, AND YOUR NEVER GETTING IT BACK! AND HIS ONLY MEMORIES THAT HE'LL HAVE NOW HAVE OF ARE YOU AT HIS TEENS, AND OF HIS ADOPTED MOTHER! BECAUSE APPARENTLY, PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE IS TOLERATED BY HIS BIRTH MOTHER! THE BOY ISN'T THE FUCKING PLEAGE YOU ASSHOLE! HE'S A HUMAN BEING THAT DESERVES AS MUCH LOVE AS ANYBODY ELSE IN THIS FAMILY! AND YOU BROKE! THAT! CODE! AND I WON'T HAVE THAT ONE CODE BROKEN IN THIS FAMILY! DO I MAKE MYSELF ABSOLUTELY 100% FUCKING CLEAR HERE!?".

Adam nodded his head rapidly as Atia then placed his hand on his shoulder as Adam looked up and saw Atia smiling rather darkly. "Come my boy" Atia said "We're going to my music room, I have a new collection of kids bop that I'm sure you'll love hear. All 30 cd's of it!". Atia smiled more at Adam's face going pale. He remembered when he first did this to him as a test to see if he was worthy of dating his daughter. It was a fun little prank, But now he was going to use it as a method of suffering. Atia and Adam walked over to the door as they heard Ikumi unlock it on her end as they walked out. Ikumi just waved at Adam.

"Have fun in the music room, I'm sure that you'll have a blast! Heh heh" Ikumi teased as Akutori called for them.

"Ikumi, Miles. Come inside please" Akutori said as she took deep breaths after her rant. Fuyuyu was at her side as she fanned her head, Ikumi and Miles both walked in as Miles stood at the center of his family. Ikumi sat with the others as Akutori was able to speak again.

"Miles, I know that this may be embarrassing to ask you but...can you remove your shirt and...are you...".

"Yes I am wearing shorts but remember? I have automail prosthetic legs too".

"May I see your legs? As well as your scars?".

"Yes ma'am".

"Heh heh, Don't he so formal with me. Just call me what Evako calls me. Or whatever suits you" Akutori said sweetly. Miles sighed as he smiled up at her a bit. "Thanks...granny Akutori" he said getting a few laughs from the five butts as well as a few family members. Akutori pouted at him.

"H-hey! I'm not that old! I'm pretty hot for my age!" Akutori said childishly.

"You're 93 years old..." Misaki said.

"Misaki!" Fuyuyu said as she looked at her.

Miles snickered at this little show, Perhaps he would fit right in after all. Akutori sighed as she looked at her great grandson "Well then" she said "Miles, After your unfortunate incident with who shall not be named around me or so help me I'm heading my ass over to that school and starting the worst dog fight imaginable. -ahem- you don't have any experience or a soeur. Correct?".

Miles nodded at her until he then raised his hand.

"I have a question Gran".

"Shoot, Buddy".

"What's a soeur?".

That's when Naki stood up and spoke "A soeur means "master and apprentice". Rookies or newcomers will realize that they are lacking of experience. Thus, they need a mentor to train and guide them to become stronger. The agreement required from both sides to officially become soeur. A mentor is allowed to pick more than one player to become their apprentices. This system is established with the aim of preventing rookies from getting fatal injuries" she said before spitting up blood from both her mouth and ass.

Miles freaked "H-hey! Are you alright?" He asked her as Akutori picked up Naki in her arms. "She's okay kid" Misaki said "This is common with her".

"Oh..." Miles muttered as Akutori spoke up "I'll explain to you what you'll be doing here tonight. For now, Just enjoy yourself at home" she said. Miles smiled as he nodded at her "Thank you, Granny Akutori". Miles then walked out of the meeting room as the others looked at one another.

"We have a lot to talk about" Akutori said.

-meanwhile-

Miles was walking around the estate taking in everything that he saw, This was his home and his birthright. It feel like a dream to him. To be related to people such as these.

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Miles said "I've never seen so much-huh?".

Miles stopped when he saw an open room that had some trophies in it as he decided to just take a peek at them. As he opened the door, He was in utter awe at what he saw:

Newspapers, Ribbons, An actual prize queen outfit. Medals of gold and platinum. And a huge family tree of the Ryukosono family branch. Miles walked into the room as he looked at each item that was displayed. Miles kept walking around the room as he then stopped at the glass case that had in it a male version of the prize queen outfit. He then saw what it said at the bottom:

"The prize king of keijo?".

"Fascinating isn't it?".

Miles then turned around to see his grandfather Atia standing at the doorway. Atia smirked at he walked into the room. "Oh! It's just you granddad, Sorry if I was intruding" Miles said as Atia shook his head. "It's alright, I'm not mad or anything. I'm glad that you found this place" Atia said as he walked over to the glass case as he placed his hand on it.

Atia then had a frown across his lips "-sighs- Miles...did you know that their used to be male keijo players back in the day?".

"Yes" Miles said "Headmaster Ujibe told me that it was both males and females. And some people still remember that, Then the higher-ups came and took it all away. Right?". Atia nodded at him.

"Ahh, Good old Ujibe. Yes...it's true...all of it" Atia said "I teach both males and females the art of keijo. And always tell them that anybody can be a keijo player! They take it to heart, But everyday I see my male students crestfallen that all that hard work didn't get them into becoming a player, Only to be forcibly put into the engineering team! All that hard work wasted!" Atia said angrily as he then looked at the prizes "At one time I was the prize king of keijo, I won my very first tournament! And was labeled with a wonderful now forgotten title. Sadly it only lasted for 2 months until all is pro keijo male players were informed".

-flashback-

Atia was walking into the stadium with his head held high as he carried his back on his back. His second month as king of keijo made him happy and excited to challenge the next set of players. He had never felt more alive. As he was walking, He saw Ujibe looking at a huge poster with some males and females all gathered around. However, Atia could hear some shouting.

"Hm? Oh boy...what have the higher ups done now?" Atia said as he walked over and could now clearly hear them:

"Unbelievable! This is outrageous!" One male keijo player said.

"Are they seriously going to throw us away like that?!" Another keijo player said.

"Why would they do that to you guys?! It's unfair! And absolutely sexist!" A female keijo player said.

Atia came over to his friends "Hey guys, What's all the rage about? We got a match mix up again?" He asked. Ujibe walked over to him with worry.

"I take it that you're not aware of this?".

"Huh? Aware of what? What's going on Ujibe?".

"Those jackasses up top have banned all male keijo players in favor of the females because it's making them money because men like to see our breasts and asses move about!". Hearing this made Atia's heart shatter into pieces. No more male keijo players? But many people love the males as well as the females.

"S-so...you're basically telling me...that all of us males are...out of a job...?" Atia said in a broken tone. Ujibe placed her hand on his chest. "Atia hey, I'm so sorry that-".

"That's insane!" Atia said as he then Marched to the corporate office and demanded that they change it.

-corporate office-

"What do you mean no!" Atia said.

"Are you deaf? The answer is no! You and those other guys are done. Finished! How else are we to make money? We sure as hell can't use you guys".

"B-but the...the people...that like the males...".

"And? Have you seen our charts?! Theirs a crap ton of other people that want more women than men to play. So we did the best thing! We fired all of the men! And got more women! Pretty neat huh?" The corporate man said with a smile "But Hey! Look on the bright side, You guys get to keep your prizes and trophies. So win win!".

Atia felt absolutely broken by his words as he then took off his crown and held it to his side, His eyes were shadowed by a few strands of his hair.

"What good is holding a crown or prize if you're forgotten by the world...?" Atia said as he walked out of the office and out of the stadium.

-flashback end-

"I felt broken that day when I came home. Akutori tried her best to comfort me and make me feel better. Hell! Not even when she announced that she was getting married to one of the five butts was enough to fix the hole that has been in my heart for so long. I want these people to realize what they are missing! We had so many good male players and pros. Now I've been hearing that they've gone into hiding, Depression, Or worse. Some are doing alright, But still...".

Atia then turned to Miles "Miles, I'm proud that Ujibe let you into her school and become a keijo player. And I have something that I would like for you to do for me". Miles nodded at his grandfather, After hearing that he had nothing but respect for him.

"Name it sir" Miles said.

"I want you to be able to earn a title that will define you" he said "I want you to show the world that we are equally just as good! I want you to represent us for when the east/west war comes. Can you promise me that you'll win that war?".

Miles thought about it until he gave him a smile and a nod.

"You bet!" Miles said "I partake in this east/west war!".

"That's my boy!" Atia said as he patted his back "Make me and the rest of us proud!". As that was going on, Ikumi was outside of the door as she heard the whole thing as she then walked away smiling.

"Representing the male players hmm? I think I could like where this is going" she said to herself as she thought of what Akutori said to them.

-flashback-

Naki was taken care of after her incident. The five butts and Akutori were in the zen garden as they were having a quick meeting. Akutori had explained her idea to them and wanted to hear their feedback on it.

"So..."Akutori said "What do all think?". Akutori looked at each member carefully. She waited for an answer until Ikumi was the quickest to respond. "I'll do it!" Ikumi said with a smile "He needs all the help he can get! Plus...he's kinda cute". Everyone looked over at Ikumi was blushing a bit. Akutori snickered until Fuyuyu put a stop to it.

"No Ikumi! No sexual fantasy, No sexual assault, No sexual harassment, And absolutely NO GROPING!" Fuyuyu said sternly making Ikumi pout.

"Awww! Why not?! He'd like it! Plus I have experience!" Ikumi said.

"Since when? Because you've never dated anyone! You have never been laid!" Hikaru said tearfully as she teased Ikumi Who just glared at her. It was true, Ikumi had never been on a date nor had a boyfriend or sex. Every member of the five butts has achieved this except for her. Ikumi sighed as Akutori giggled.

"Well l'll allow you to flirt, But that's all. And no secret blowjobs sis" Akutori mentioned making Ikumi even redder than before. "Dammit..." Ikumi muttered as they got back to the situation at hand.

"Anyway, I'm in" Naki said "I want pass on at least something to him, If we can train a mortal to take down a god, Then we shall help him do just that".

Fuyuyu just looked at Naki confused at what she just said. But Akutori understood it as Misaki spoke "Heh! If we train him, Let's teach him at least two abilities. After all it seems fair to do so" she said as she petted Poota.

"Yeah!" Hikaru said as she was crying "It will be an absolute blow to Kakuyo and her stubborn pride".

"However girls, We have to tell him that he cannot show his abilities during the class change race" Fuyuyu said "Only during the east/west war shall he show them".

Akutori agreed with that "That's fine" she said "Then it's settled then! Tomorrow the five butts, As well as myself shall become Miles soeur".

-the next day-

Miles felt the sunlight creep into his guest room, He rolled over to not let the light shine in his face.

"Ugh...five more minutes please..." Miles mumbled in his sleep. However that's when he felt something heavy on top of him and felt it moving. Miles opened one of his eyes to see none other than Ikumi sitting on top of him grinding against him as she smiled.

"Morning sleepy head" she said.

"Ikumi! What the hell-".

Ikumi placed her finger over his lips "Shhh, Just let this happen" she said sweetly. However the door slid to the side as Fuyuyu glared at her.

"I thought that we established that you wouldn't perform any sexual or lewd acts upon the grandson of the Ryukosono family branch! Ikumi!" Fuyuyu said seriously. After Miles had settled down at the home, He and his father who looked a complete reck from his god awful music torment. Were at dinner that night, Miles was introduced to the five butts, As well as his family members and he talked with his grandfather more. They were all surprised to find out that Miles would have his training with the legendary five butts and the leader of the Ryukosono family branch. Needless to say, His grandfather wanted in; Giving Miles 7 soeurs.

However when Ikumi was allowed to flirt with Miles for her own enjoyment. They all knew that she would break all the rules that were placed against her just to mess with Fuyuyu since Fuyuyu knew that her husband would enjoy the teasing.

Ikumi got off of Miles as Miles leaned up, He was wearing long sweat pants and a white long sleeve shirt to cover up His automail prosthetics. He still felt as if he should hide them. That's when Akutori came bursting into the room.

"Good morning Miles!" She said hugging him face first into her cleavage "Ready to train?".

Only the sounds of Miles muffled voice was heard.

"What's that? I can't here you" Akutori teased "You're gonna have to force me to remove my grip on you". The last part was implied to sound sexual as Akutori made sure to say the final part of her sentence in a very lewd manner. This caused Miles to have a sweat drop as well as Fuyuyu Who also facepalmed.

"Akutori...I swear to god I'm going to-" Fuyuyu's words were instantly halted as a moan was heard from Akutori as Miles was able to breath as he pulled back, His face completely red as he gave his great grandmother a narrow glare.

"Really granny!? You're 93 years old and related to me! What the fuck!?" Miles stuttered as he looked away from Akutori wickedly smiling at him. "What? I can't tease my own grandson?" She said as if she was innocent "Besides, I'm sure that your girlfriend has done the same to you".

"I don't have one..." Miles corrected her. Akutori blinked at him until she released her hold on him.

"What!?" Akutori said in shock "But! That means you're still a-".

"I get dibs on his virginity!" Ikumi said happily.

"FUCK NO! YOU GO THAT FAR THEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Fuyuyu said "Now please...can we just start with his training".

Akutori and Ikumi rolled their eyes and sighed "Fine..." they said as they went to the door. Miles sighed as he looked at Fuyuyu. "Thanks, Fuyuyu" Miles said earning him a kind smile from her "No problem, Akutori can be a handful at times. So I'm kinda the one who maintains the order here a bit" Fuyuyu said "Now, Kindly get dressed and ready so that we may begin".

Miles nodded as he then took off his shirt, The girls then saw his scars that were all over his back. Fuyuyu then walked over to him as she leaned down in front of him to see his scars across his bare chest, As well as the three impaled scars that Kakuyo did on him. Fuyuyu gently traced her hand on the one on his left breast. Miles saw the look on her face, One of sadness for his mistreatment. However, Soon said sadness then began to turn into hatred towards Kakuyo. Fuyuyu then stood up as she walked out of the room and past Akutori and Ikumi, Not saying a single word.

"Fuyuyu's getting serious" Ikumi said seriously.

"As will we" Akutori said seriously as she turned to Miles "We'll make you surpass your sister and bastered birth mother!".

-outside-

The seven of them were outside in the pool area of the house as everyone had on normal swimwear. Adam was making sure to watch, He wanted to see his son progress and train in peace without a threat from Kakuyo.

The seven of them were all looking at Miles just as Miles was looking at them, Miles then broke the silence. "Okay" he said "So who shall teach me first?". Akutori came forward.

"I will go first" she said "Miles, Do you know how to perform the ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs?" She asked him.

"I do".

"Good, Kakuyo showed me them before she then stopped seeing me. She even told me that her daughter could go twin tails or two tails. However unbeknownst to her, Kakuyo said that her limit was 3 tails. However I have mastered and perfected it the second she showed it to me in one day with my path of the nine tails. I can teach you how to also perform ass blade hands as well. With that you can in fact link the ass blade hand with your mind, Giving you full control of it without having any difficulty. I will also teach you how to shoot and morph your ass blade tail into weapons too. And once you've gotten the hang of that, Atia will teach you how to activate your djinn spirit".

Miles pondered at that one, "What's that?" He asked. Atia then spoke up. "A djinn is Arabic for spirit. Or a genie for short. Once you have full control, You can create your own djinn spirit from the energy that flows through you. Your djinn is able to work with you like a partner and can also access any ass blade morph weapons that you create and use. Also, If your really experienced and advanced, You can create armor for your djinn spirit too!".

Now Miles was pumped up after hearing this, He couldn't wait to access that part. Fuyuyu then made herself known "After you have trained with Atia and Akutori. The five of us shall each teach you something for you to create as your own" Fuyuyu said "We want you to try and form something from our techniques to call your own. However, We highly ask of you this; Don't use them in the class change race. Save them for the east/west war against your sister. We don't want Kakuyo to know about these abilities until you use them against your own blood. Kakuyo trained Evako into a pro, And she has Kakuyo's fighting style: wild, Aggressive, And reckless. Use that to your advantage and you can beat her. Also, I've seen Evako abuse her Lycanthrope mode just like her mother so that will also give you a fighting edge since Evako is in fact short tempered when in a race isn't going in her favor. Also a tip, Her lycanthrope mode decreases her stamina too".

Miles nodded at all of this as Akutori then walked to him and looked at his silver eye, She nodded at him as she backed up.

"Well, It looks like you'll be getting your birthright this year once the blood moon comes. I can't wait!" Akutori said happily leaving Miles a little shocked. "Wait! Are you saying? That I can transform into a wolf like my sister and birth mother can!" He said with hope only to receive a nod from Akutori.

"Yes, You too can be able to turn into one of us" Akutori said "However...", That's when Akutori transformed into her Lycanthrope mode. Her nose was pulled up and a little wide, Her skin was pale, And her nails were sharp, And her teeth were also sharp. Her right eye was also the same as Kakuyo's and Evako's. The pupil and iris were crimson red and the sclera was jet black.

"The transformation is a sign of a Ryukosono's potential that has been unlocked. When in reality, You gain a power aura that only gives a 20% increased power to your attacks and boost to speed. This form isn't going to guarantee to help you win, The true effort of winning a race is from training" Atia said "The power aura also involves control, If you can control your Lycanthrope mode, Then you have full access to the 20% boost. If you let this form go wild and don't have the will to control it. You'll lose a huge amount of your power".

Akutori then transformed back to normal as she looked at Miles who took in all of what Atia said. She smirked at him "So, Are you ready to begin?" She asked him. Miles began to smirk as he gave his answer to them. "Yes!" He said "Let's start training for the whole month!".

A/n: done!

Ouch! My fingers hurt...but I had to write it this long because the next chapter involves some origins with the guys and some more romantic ideas and another love triangle. Now I know that all of you wanted to see Miles train, But I'm running behind schedule and that would be nothing but filler, And I know that many of you don't want that shit. But I have all of the techniques that Miles learned from them so that's done. And let me say this once and only once:

His abilities have weaknesses! So If I hear anybody bitch at me saying that he's too strong. Keep in mind the weakness that I will explain when the class change race comes. Also, He won't be using ALL of his new moves, Just maybe one or two. Also spoiler for the class change race: his mother rigs it against him.

Anyway I need to work out the next chapter and look over my notes. Comment and spam my inbox please. See ya!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: while you were gone

A/n: okay everyone! Real quick! This chapter takes place right after Miles had left the school that night. So we'll be going from there. Just a little bonding and Evako creating three new moves for herself. But that's about it, After that is the class change race! I know that all of you want that badly. And I shall deliver it to you.

Comment time!

Zero saga: yes this is very good news for Miles indeed. He now has faith in his family, And to your question about any side effects of the lycanthrope mode. Just one; And that is you have to maintain control of it once you unlock it.

Black ops 3596: yes...very interesting family indeed.

Guests 1, 2, 3, 4: Yes the kids bop thing was evil. Miles mother rigging the race isn't surprising. I'm sorry for the mistake for that misspelling. And yes, I saw that it was French for sister. I'm just going with what the keijo wiki said.

Nero tovack: yes, Miles Mom is still an ass. And no, No girls will be hurt. (Thank Mio for that latter). And have fun on vacation.

Cobalt gundam: don't worry everything will work out fine. Except Kakuyo...she's still a cunt.

The emerald mage: when you have the time, Please explain the things that scratched your head so that I may try my best to explain them. And yeah. This family is fucking weird...

Okay that's about it. Let's a go!

-Setouchi keijo training school-

Kazane walked inside of the school as she was making her way to her room to check up on Nozomi. Kazane couldn't help but feel a little happy to herself about what she did before Miles left, She was blushing more and more at the The thought of it, As well as smiling.

"I can't believe that I did that" Kazane said to herself "But...I told him that I don't have feelings for him...". Kazane then stopped for a bit to ponder about the situation. It was strange, She knew that she was nervous around boys, And would freeze up. But she didn't do that to Miles. In fact, She wanted to know more about him. The more Kazane thought about it, The more she started to realize that Sayaka and Non might be right.

"Maybe...maybe I do like him..." Kazane said to herself. She was going to think more about it but she pushed it to the side as she had to see about Nozomi.

-room 309-

Nozomi was in Miles bed as she just started blankly out the window out at the street. She felt absolutely heartbroken, Bitter, And regretful all at once. She was heartbroken that Miles had to leave for a month. Regretful of her harsh words that she said to him, And bitter at his father for taking him away to an unknown area that they were not informed of.

Sayaka and Non just looked at Nozomi until the door came open. Nozomi quickly turned her head at the door, Hoping for Miles to come in and surprise her that he didn't leave. However she saw Kazane walk in and her hopes were once again shattered. "Oh...hey Kazane..." Nozomi said as if the life within her body had been taken out. Nozomi then turned back to looking out the window. Kazane look over at her friends as she walked over to them. "How's Nozomi doing?" Kazane whispered to Sayaka and Non.

"Nozomi has been sitting in Miles bed ever since she said that she hated him" Sayaka said getting Nozomi to turn her head at her.

"I don't hate Miles!" Nozomi said defensively showing a few freshly made tears that were about to form "Nothing! And I mean absolutely NOTHING! Could ever make me hate the person that I love so much with all my heart" Nozomi said truthfully. This got a shocked expression from both Non and Kazane.

"Wait! You love Miles, Nozomi?" Non asked her.

"I don't know that you had feelings for him" Kazane said. However part of her in her head was pouting at this because that means she would have to fight for her crush. Sayaka then spoke up.

"Nozomi has always been in love with Miles ever since they were little. She told me when we became friends in high school" she said as she looked over at Nozomi who was looking out the window again "However Nozomi is actually a little shy to express her feelings to him, And has tried to make some hints in her own way".

"And how has worked" Kazane asked.

"Terribly..." Sayaka said "But Nozomi isn't the kind of girl to give up".

Nozomi sighed as she then laid her head into her arms, 'I never should have said that to you...' Nozomi thought 'I could never hate you, Miles. I wish I could have said...that...that I love you...'. Nozomi then started to just let herself cry into her arms.

'When you come back, I absolutely promise to tell you how I have felt about you for so long!'.

-meanwhile-

Miles was in his room as he was looking out the window at the moon as he had his ass blade tail flicking back and forth. As well as four other tails behind him. Miles in one day had mastered the path of nine tails. And was already at five tails, And he only needed to access the last four. Miles pondered a bit to himself.

"I should call everyone tomorrow after training" he said.

-Setouchi keijo training school-

Room 309 had woken up for the day. Sayaka sat up as she yawned and stretched her arms. She looked over at Kazane and Non Who were still sleeping in their beds. Sayaka smiled at her friends as she looked over to see Nozomi not in her bed, But in Miles bed, As she saw Nozomi had taken her pillow from her bed and put in on Miles bed as she used Miles pillow as a body pillow for her to hold. Sayaka was now worried about Nozomi and how she would act for the rest of the month without him. That's when she decided to leave her room and train a bit. Sayaka got out of bed and got dressed and headed out of the door when as soon as she opened it, Someone was standing in front The the door.

"Masaru? What are you doing up so early?" Sayaka asked him. Masaru blushes as he smiled and rubbed his head. "Oh! H-hey Sayaka" He said "Oh! I'm sorry. Good morning. I was just checking up and seeing if you would like to..." Masaru then began to blush as he then cleared his throat and got his words out.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?".

"Oh, Of course I would like to" Sayaka said smiling at him "I'll wake the others-".

"Actually...I...was wondering if it could be just the two of us..." Masaru said "Not! Not to sound creepy or anything like that! I...was just wondering".

Sayaka then gently grabbed Masaru's right hand still smiling at him. "It's alright" She said showing a small but visible blush "I'd love to have breakfast with you". Masaru smiled at her.

"Really!? Oh that's great! I thought for sure that I was going to mess up with asking you out! Oh crap! I-I mean! Oh jeez...". Sayaka gently placed her hands on his cheek to calm him down "Masaru, Just relax" she said "You didn't mess up, You did fine. And...wait! Ask me out? Like...a date?".

Masaru nodded at her as his cheeks were getting very red.

"Yes..." he said "That's why I asked if it could be the two of us". Sayaka smiled and blushed but then looked at her chest in despair. "But...my breasts aren't bigger..." she said "Are you, Sure that you want to go on a date with me despite me not having huge breasts?".

"Sayaka! I like you for you! You're beautiful just the way you are! You don't need huge breasts to get a guy to like you. You already have my heart so..." Masaru said until he realized that he just expressed his feelings to her, Sayaka was speechless a bit. This was all a first for her, She was always worried that she wouldn't get a boyfriend, And that worry then became jealously towards Nozomi and her teammates when she saw how big there breasts were. Sayaka felt insecure about her chest, But here Masaru Just flat out expressed his love to her. And that made her feel like the happiest person in the world at that moment.

Masaru then saw Sayaka starting to smile wide. "Hey...Sayaka, Are you-" Masaru's lips were sealed as he felt Sayaka's lips press against his. Everything was almost moving absolutely slow, Not only did Masaru express his feelings to her, But now he was kissing or more so, Getting kissed by the girl that he fell in love with. Sayaka then backed away as she realized what she just did, Her hair shadowing her eyes, And her cheeks red as ever.

"I'm...so sorry..." Sayaka said "It's just...well. You just made my day. And I've always been worried that no boy would like me because I didn't have large breasts...so I had a little self-confidence in myself. But you made me see otherwise, Masaru. Thank you" she finished still blushing and smiling more.

Masaru just looked at her, His cheeks just as red as hers. "It's my pleasure, Sayaka" Masaru said "Umm, Do you? Still want to go on the date? I mean, We can do something else if you want". Sayaka then gently grabbed his hands as she placed them into her hands.

"The breakfast date still sounds good" she said happily. Masaru smiled as they headed off.

-meanwhile with Kotone and Evako-

Kotone and Evako were in her room listening to Kotone's boys love collection of cd's. Evako was enjoying herself as it distracted her from her worrying about her older brother. She also clung to her cellphone in case he would call as promised. The girls then finished with episode 57 and decided to stop for the day.

"Ahhh, That's the stuff!" Kotone and Evako Both said in unison. They had become quick friends very fast. And Evako was learning so much about boys love thanks to her. That's when their stomachs grumbled as Kotone's roommate Mari couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like you two should head downstairs to the cafeteria" she said "I think you both can put your training aside for a bit".

Kotone and Evako nodded at her as they left. Saya couldn't help but smile at them as they left. "Those two are like sisters" Saya said "You'd think she was a part of Kotone's family".

Mari agreed with her "True, Maybe Kotone will introduce her sister to her perhaps".

-meanwhile-

All the girls except the elite class members minus Kotone were at breakfast. Room 309 had made there way into the room, Nozomi looked like she hadn't slept in years, She even barely brushed her hair, And her eyes were red from crying in her sleep a few times. Non and Kazane were worried about her.

"I really don't see why ya had to drag me out bed for this..." Nozomi said "I just wanna go back and wait for Miles to come back...".

"Nozomi come on, You can't wait for Miles to get back in a month. You'll go crazy" Kazane said. "Yeah! Kazane is right!" Non said "After all, We have to be ready for next months class change race! I'm kinda looking forward for it!".

Nozomi sighed, She knew they were right. What good would waiting around do? She then decided to just kill time until next month. They then walked over to their regular table only to see Masaru and Sayaka eating together. The girls were in shock.

"Is that...Sayaka and Masaru...sharing breakfast together?!" Nozomi said still in shock.

"It would appear so" Non said "Ohhh! They make a cute couple!".

Kazane just looked at how happy they were as she then started to fantasize about her and Miles doing the same thing, And then some. Kazane held her cheeks as she felt them grow red. Non looked over at her. "Oh! Are you thinking about asking Miles to share breakfast with you one day, Kazane?" Non asked her making Kazane snap out her fantasy dream as she then frantically waved her hands at her as she rapidly shook her head.

Nozomi looked at Kazane as well and sighed. She really hated that she would have to actually try and give it her all to gain Miles affection against not only Kazane; But against Usagi and Hanabi as well. She decided to push this thought to the side as they decided to join Sayaka and Masaru. Masaru and Sayaka were enjoying breakfast as they talked about a few things.

"So your mother was a pro keijo player as well as a former prize queen too? That's impressive" Sayaka said in amazement. Masaru nodded at her as he then spoke "Yeah, She was great when she played" Masaru said "She even got the attention of the legendary five butts, As well as other pro keijo players too. She's actually the reason why I wanted to be a keijo engineer for my future career. To understand and see why she loved the sport she played so much". That's when Masaru's smile began to fade a bit "However...this also birthed a problem...".

"How so?".

"My mother was great friends with a woman named Reiko Fujisaki. They were very close at one point and were even friendly rivals too".

However as Masaru was talking, Kotone and Evako overheard him as they walked over. "That's my mom you're talking about" Kotone said as she then sat down at their table "How do you know about my mom?".

Masaru just looked at Kotone, "You're Reiko's daughter? I didn't know she had one" Masaru said truthfully.

Kotone smiled with a bit of tiny pride "I'm her youngest child. I have an older sister named Ai who's already a pro keijo player. We kinda left home after Ai and my mother had a bit of a falling out" Kotone said. Evako was curious.

"A falling out?" Evako said.

"Yes, You see...my family lives on butt island. A place where any pro keijo player or former prize queen can stay. In fact, There's a city on said island. My family branch...it's kinda stuck up. My family in fact forbids my older sister and I to build a deep relationship with ordinary players, as we choose to keep our prestige. And that's all that matters to us, Well, More So Them than my sister or i. It was this very rule that caused the falling out with my mother and my older sister. So Ai took me and we left the island. To be honest, I'm glad that I left" Kotone finished.

Masaru, Sayaka, And now present Nozomi, Non, And Kazane had heard everything. They had no idea that much was going on in Kotone's life. Masaru then pondered something. "Wow! Guess this explains why my mother and your mom had their falling out" Masaru said getting Kotone's attention.

"Your mother knows my mom?".

"Yeah, Back when she still played..."

-flashback-

"I can't believe that you're serious in doing this, Reiko!" Reiko's friend said "We've been friends for a long time! And now you just want to destroy that?!".

Reiko sighed as she crossed her arms, Reiko had explained to her best friend that she was reiterating from her keijo career in order to distance herself and keep her honor and pride in tact. Her best friend however was against this idea. Considering it idiotic and arrogant.

"My friend, You wouldn't understand why I must do this" Reiko said "I have given everything that I could have done with Keijo to the future generation. But my title as prize queen must be kept in tact, As well my family branch. I want to keep my honor-".

"Reiko please..." Reiko's friend said "The more you try to give me an explanation. The more I get upset with you. I cannot fathom how this game into your head! You're basically breaking ties with everyone! Especially me! Don't you care?".

Reiko was silent for a bit, She did really care about the people close to her that she met, And she cared about her best friend just as much. But she still stuck to this ideal and wasn't going to change her mind about it. "I'm sorry my friend" Reiko said "I'm sorry that I have to destroy our bond like this. But, If you can't understand my reasoning for this choice. Then I'll you'll never understand...".

And with that, Reiko left her friend. Her friend just watched her leave, She just stayed silent as she shook her head.

"Then you are a fool, Old friend...".

-flashback end-

Masaru finished with what his mother had told him about her former friend. The others were heartbroken about their relationship ending like that. However Kotone was the first to speak up. "Christ Mom..." Kotone said.

"Wow, Our Mom's suck..." Evako said "First my Mom's verbal and physical abuse to my brother. Now your mom".

"You have an older brother Evako?" Kotone asked her. Evako nodded at her "Yeah, Unfortunately he's-". Suddenly Evako's phone went off as everyone looked at it. Evako quickly answered it and put it on speaker:

"Hello?".

"Hey shrimp! How's my baby sister doing?".

the others smiled at the sound of Miles voice. Nozomi was the first to react as she quickly grabbed Evako's phone and held close to her. "Miles! Miles where are you? Are you okay?" Nozomi asked him.

"Nozomi I'm fine, And as to where I am. I have no idea. All I see is a forest and that's it" Miles said "But I'm okay, So don't worry".

"A forest? Why a forest?" Nozomi asked him until Evako jumped on her "Let me talk to my brother!" She said as she and Nozomi were wrestling over the phone until it slipped out of Nozomi's grip and slid across the floor to none other than Hanabi when she walked into the room and saw the phone stop at her feet as she then picked it up.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Miles said until Hanabi smiled.

"Miles!".

"Hey, Hanabi! What's up buddy?".

"I'm okay, I just walked into the cafeteria. It's so good to hear your voice".

"Hey heh, Likewise Hanabi".

Hanabi blushed on her end as she then looked over to see Nozomi and Evako glare at her. Hanabi then clutched the phone in-between her breasts, She wasn't about to give it up. "34 more minuets" Hanabi asked.

"NO!" Evako and Nozomi both yelled as they ran after her, Everyone just watched them run around the tables as Tatsuya, Mio, And Usagi all came into the room and watched the three. "What's going on with them?" Usagi asked everyone.

"They're fighting over Evako's cellphone because Miles is on the line" Masaru said. This made Usagi blush and smile with excitement. That's when she ran at them and was able to swipe the phone from Hanabi, She held it close to her body.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Hanabi demanded.

Usagi then backed up and ran out of the room as she talked to Miles while the others chased her down. The others just had sweat drops minus Mio.

"Looks like they're going to be busy" Tatsuya said as Non then looked at the papers in his hands "Say, Tatsuya. What are those papers for?" She asked him.

"Oh these, These are for the lands that I need to look over with Taichi. They're for the class change race" he said "If you want I can go over them with you".

"I wouldn't mind" Kazane said.

"Yeah! We have some time" Mio said.

"Great!" Tatsuya said as he sat down and showed each land that was on paper. "The first land to be used is the seesaw, Then Fountain, Pole, And mud is last. Each one needs to be tested to great detail and I have the skill to do it" Tatsuya said excitingly. Everyone was impressed with how he loved his work in land development.

"You really went all out huh man?" Masaru said. Tatsuya nodded as he looked over the paperwork. "Yeah..." he said "You See, My father was in architecture. And loved to create different and unique buildings that people would love and enjoy. He loved his passion so much that he found a woman who also loved the same thing as him, They feel in love and married. But they both promised that they would teach their child the ways of architecture. This is where I get my love and passion for making Keijo lands. Each with a unique touch or twist to them. I want this passion of mine to expand into great things one day. That's why I became a keijo engineer".

As soon as Tatsuya finished his reason, Non couldn't help but smile at him "Awww, I think that it's a great passion to have, Tatsuya! I know that you'll make wonderful keijo lands one day if not sooner" she said. Tatsuya smiled at Non's kind words as he kept that to heart.

"Thank you Non, That means a lot to me" he said "Here, I think we should-".

"Get back here with that! I wasn't done talking with him yet!" Usagi yelled as the others saw Evako run into the room with her cell in the grip of her ass blade tail hand. Evako ran into the room until she tripped and her phone fell out of her grip and right into Kazane's hands. Kazane looked at the phone as she looked up at Nozomi, Usagi, And Hanabi who came into the room looking at the phone. Kazane then slowly and nervously put the phone to her ear:

"Umm...h-hello...".

"Kazane? Hey, You alright? You sound tired...or just woken up".

"I'm okay..." Kazane said in her Hiroshima accent "How are you doing?".

"I'm alright, I'll be back soon alright. I really do miss you guys there at the school" Miles said as he then thought of what happened between him and Kazane the other night "And, Kazane...".

"Yes?".

"I'm just curious, Why'd you kiss me on the cheek that one night?".

Kazane was now blushing a bit, But she quickly thought of an excuse "Oh! It was just a kiss from all of us" she said "so that you don't forget us". Miles then sighed happily on his end of the line "Well I'm touched, I thank you for that Kazane. Oh hey! I have to go. But I'll see all of you real soon". Kazane nodded as they both hung up their ends. Evako gently swiped her phone from her as she looked at it to see the call had ended.

"Aww, I wanted to talk to him! You guys took my call!" Evako whined. The others couldn't help but find Evako's pouts adorable and funny, However her mother came into the area as she made her way over to her daughter.

"Evako, Have you seen your father?" Kakuyo asked her "he hadn't came into the room last night nor did he have his cellphone on him. He left it in the room, And I'm getting worried". Evako just looked at her mother as she spoke.

"Dad left the other night with my brother and didn't tell us where they went. And won't be back for a month" Evako said. This didn't sit well with Kakuyo at all. "A WHOLE MONTH?! Are you serious?! Oh god, A whole month without your father! And you have no idea where he is? Oh I hope he's alright".

Evako then had a narrow glare.

"Mom...you know that my brother is with him?" She said.

"Screw that idiot! I don't care about him! It's your father that I'm worried about! Oh god I'm worried about him" Kakuyo said. Nozomi crossed her arms as she was getting fed up with how Kakuyo was mistreating her own son. "Why are you being such a jerk to Miles? He's only been wanting to bond with you and you've kept ignoring or not acknowledging his existence! He only wants you to accept him!" Nozomi said.

The others looked at Nozomi as Hanabi leaned over to her "Nozomi, Don't try to pick a fight with her" Hanabi said. Nozomi just glared at Kakuyo as Kakuyo had her hands on her hips, She was a bit impressed with how Nozomi was talking to her in such a way.

"Ah, A fierce one eh? And one with a sharp tongue too. I like that" Kakuyo said as she began to smirk at her "But young lady, What I Do with my bastered son is MY business!" And with that Kakuyo left. The others just watched her leave as Evako and Nozomi looked at each other.

"You think she'll change how she feels about her son?" Nozomi asked her. Evako just shook her head "Doubt it" Evako said.

-a whole month latter-

The whole month went by slow, But it was Thankfully over. Now was the start of the class change race. Everyone had been training hard for this: the regular class would be up against the elite class. Room 309 and the gang had been training hard just as everyone else. They worked together and tried new techniques as well. Although some of them wanted to keep their ace in the holes secret for the race. Nozomi was taking off her UMT suit as she was getting on her sleeping clothes.

"We've been training so hard for this month" Nozomi said "I can't feel my butt...".

"Speak for yourself" Taichi said as he, Masaru, And Tatsuya were in the room as Tatsuya was looking over the land designs as Masaru was sitting with Sayaka. The two of them had bonded within the month and were secretly dating. In fact Masaru was the only person to know about Sayaka's secret technique for the race.

Taichi had been busy with looking over everything for the class change race, He barely had time to hang with his friends. Tatsuya had to do the same with the lands as well as Masaru. But they had more extra free time than Taichi did. The other girls hadn't talked with their elite friends as they had to train. Especially Rin Who Sayaka was determined to beat. Evako was sitting on her brother's bed as she was resting as well, She had been doing some secret training with her mother and by herself.

"Well I can't wait to see the class change race tomorrow" Evako said "I know you guys will do your best!".

"Yeah...But it's been over a month. And we didn't Here from Miles..." Kazane said. It was true, They had only gotten only 6 calls from him and that was it. And they were getting a bit worried.

Just then the door opened up.

"Somebody once told me!" A voice said as the door was kicked open as everyone saw who had entered the room. It was Miles, Miles had on a short sleeve shirt that he was wearing on his bare body as well as shorts, Showing off his automail in all it's glory.

"Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I've been gone for so long" Miles said.

"MILES!".

A/n: I'm sorry...I am so sorry with how late I am...first I had been sick in December and it wasn't pretty. Then I had to take care of my mother while I was sick as she was sick. Then I had to recover. So marry late Christmas and late new year. I've also gotten my Christmas gift this month too.

Bloodborne: game of the year edition.

It is awesome, I love it to death! But I absolutely apologize for how I have basically failed you all. Two years now...that's rare for me. And I am so sorry. But he class change race will now start!

I am also sorry for this chapter. All comments and reviews please.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: the class change race part 1

A/n: comment time!

Black ops3596: so good to hear from you buddy! And ha! Kakuyo having feelings for her husband and not her son, Typical. And yeah, I think that Masaru and Sayaka are cute together as well.

Kingdom hearts guy: thanks buddy

Nero Tovack: welcome back from your vacation. And yes, We're finally getting to that.

Guest: my apologies I shall fix that latter.

Other guest: oh I'm not a jerk, I'm what my friends call me an "Oc killer" and for good reason too. But I honestly couldn't fix ALL of Miles training into that chapter, That would take far too long. And I wanted to only give you guys a tiny scrap of what he was able to pull off. So yes, You will get flashbacks from his training. One of them being from devil may cry 3 *cough* Beowulf *cough*

Emerald mage: my apologies for that terrible pun at the end, And I don't have a beta reader as I tend to look over my own work. But as I said, This was unfortunately rushed because I had to get to work. Now I can take my time with some of my days off work. But I completely apologize for the spelling errors and such. Also, For some reason my phone likes to capitalize almost all of my words. That I need to have more control over.

Cobalt gundam: yes it's about time indeed. And this chapter will be long! Very long.

Smash bros fan96 jr: thanks, But I always tend to beat myself up at times. But yeah, Let's get started!

Now, Some Of you are wondering why Kotone and Masaru are close. Well I explained that last chapter, And no, No Romance between them, Just her making new boys love ideas for her and Evako to try out. Sorry guys heh heh.

Let's do this fuckery! Also, A huge flashback regarding Miles training. Also, These chapters will be broken into parts. This one is just for the people that wanted to know about Miles training with his family and the five butts. So I hope I did okay with this.

Nozomi and the others got up from their seats as they went over to Miles as he closed the door with his foot. He made his way over to his bed.

"Ahhh, Feels good to be back home" Miles said 'I'll take a small room over a large one any day' he thought as Nozomi jumped onto his back. "Miles!" Nozomi said happily as she held him tightly, Wrapping her arms and legs around him as she laid her head on his neck. Miles then heard her sniffle a bit.

"Nozomi...".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said that night you left" Nozomi said as she then got off of him and walked in front of him. "I should have said something different, And...I think Now is the best time to say it". Nozomi then placed her hands on his chest as she felt his bare body, Nozomi glanced up at Miles eyes, He was looking at her with curiosity at what she was about to do.

Miles then placed his hand over her hand.

"Nozomi, What is it that you want to tell me?" Miles asked her.

"Miles, I'll get right to the point" Nozomi said as she then smiled at him "Miles I-". That's when Kazane hugged Miles from behind "It's good to have you back Miles!" Kazane said. Kazane looked over at Nozomi Who had puffed out her cheeks in frustration at Kazane's interruption. However that was Kazane's plan, She needed more time to express herself to Miles.

"Hey, Kazane! Thanks. Oh hey, I hate to ask this. But...could I get a massage from you? My body is very stiff from being in the forest for a month" he asked her. Kazane nodded at him as she smiled. Taichi, Tatsuya, And Masaru came over to them. "Good to have ya home man" Taichi said.

"Thanks, Taichi" Miles said "-sighs- god I'm tired...".

"I bet" Tatsuya said "You've been in a forest for over a month" he said "How's your automail prosthetics?".

"They're good" Miles said "Though, I might have to do some tweaking with it. Heh, I can't wait for the class change race!" Miles then tightened his left hand as he smirked, He already understood that he couldn't show any of his moves taught to him by the five butts. But he was more than allowed to show off the move set that his grandfather and great grandmother had taught him. He was even able to create his own new moves as well, Thanks to his teachers of course. That's when Miles yawned.

"Ahhh, But I'm going to get some sleep. I need it" Miles said. Everyone agreed with that. "Yeah, I think that we all should get some sleep for tomorrow's big event. Oh yeah, Taichi, Tatsuya, And I will be present for the race to help out with any players or engineers" Masaru said happily.

"I'm looking forward for tomorrow, I need to do one final check on the lands real quick" Tatsuya said.

"I'll help you out with that, Tatsuya" Taichi said as he and Tatsuya got up as Tatsuya gathered his notes "Get lots of rest, And no staying up now kids" Taichi teased as he and Tatsuya left. Masaru then got up as well, "I should head out as well" he said "I know you guys will do great. Especially you Sayaka". Sayaka began to blush at Masaru's compliment as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Masaru. I'll be sure to win" Sayaka said with a smile across her face. Masaru smiled back as he then left as Sayaka smiled and blushed all at once. She never thought that she would have a boyfriend in the course of a year at Setouchi. This however was noticed by Miles.

"Well well, Someone has gotten a lover I see. Good job, Sayaka" Miles said giving her a thumbs up. Sayaka just waved her hand at him "Oh, Thank you Miles" she said. Non then added into the conversation. "So what was the reason that you and your father had to go to a forest for?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Nozomi said "It sounds a little odd".

"It was actually for stress relief" Miles said "He wanted me to relax and be at ease without Kakuyo trying to kill me. It felt great to relax and unwind for a month". The girls didn't fully understand the reason for that when he could have stayed at home with them and his friends. But they decided to ask him about it tomorrow after the class change race. Miles then walked over to his bed and sat down as he looked at his durability bar to see that it was at 37%.

"Huh, Already huh? Well time to change parts" Miles said as he grabbed his bag to change his automail prosthetics. He then proceeded to turn his back around and take off his shirt as the girls then saw that he had a few new scars on his back. They were small and some were still fresh but visible. And one of them was in the shape of a lighting bolt. The scars were accidental from Fuyuyu when they trained, She instantly made sure to treat them to the best of her abilities. They healed to a small size, All except the lightning bolt like scar.

"Where did you get those scars?" Kazane asked him "They look fresh".

Miles stopped what he was doing as he silently cursed in his head.

'Goddammit...' Miles thought.

-flashback-

Miles was with his teachers as Ikumi was teaching him a set of moves. She was on constant watch by Fuyuyu as she was told to train, Not flirt. Ikumi rolled her eyes at this as she began to teach Miles.

"Okay then" Ikumi said with a smirk "I'll be teaching you the art of wind. We're going to make you pull this off first, Since it's one of the more dangerous ones" she said.

Miles was a little nervous about that "Am I going to be in serious trouble?".

"No, Hehe. Because I'll be there to care for you" Ikumi said seductively until Fuyuyu snapped her fingers.

"Come on already, Ikumi! We can't waste any time fooling around!" She said said. Ikumi sighed as she got to work "Fine! Let's start" Ikumi said "Now then Miles, How strong is your wolf roar?".

Miles just looked at her confused, He had no idea what she was talking about.

"My roaring...what?" He asked her until Akutori spoke. "What Ikumi is talking about is your howling cry" Akutori said as she then demonstrated as she then roared into the sky making an ear piercing sound that made everyone cover their ears. Akutori quickly stopped as she realized her mistake "Oops, Sorry everyone" she said blushing in embarrassment.

Ikumi and Miles rubbed their ears as Ikumi gave a narrow glare to her "Sister", Akutori would only wave an apology to her as Ikumi continued her teaching.

"That..." Ikumi said "That is what I meant. So how strong is it?".

Miles pondered at this a bit as he gave her an answer "I don't know, I never knew that my roaring could be used as an attack" he said truthfully. Akutori then added into the conversation again. "It's kinda actually forgotten by the current members of the Ryukosono family branch anyway. But it is very useful in the hands of the capable. Just try it" she said "What have you got to lose?".

Miles just looked at his great grandmother, He liked how kind she was to him and just decided to just do it. Miles then roared like she did, Only to get a little yelp from him. He covered his mouth as the others were actually snickering at him, Miles saw them laughing and just added into it as well. To him, This felt good that he could laugh with his family without being ridiculed for his lack of abilities. Ikumi then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hehe, Well. Looks like we have a lot of practice to do on your vocal cords today" she said getting another glare from Fuyuyu.

In the past 4 days Miles trained his voice to be on par with Akutori's non-stop. He studied with both Akutori and Atia on ways to increase his roars, And with the five butts to test the strength of his roar. Needless to say, Thanks to Ikumi helping him out, He was able to pull it off.

-the next day-

"Okay!" Ikumi said "Now roar!". Miles nodded as he then gathered in some air into his lungs and then roared, However, His roar, While on par with Akutori's in volume. Actually sent out a shockwave of blade cutting winds instead of an ear piercing sound. Said blast of roar was strong enough to cut everyone's clothes within his proximity. However Miles wasn't safe from his own attack as the sharp wind from his roar also cut his automail prosthetics as well, Clean off in fact as his right arm fell onto the land. Miles stopped roaring as he took a deep breath.

"Well...That was interesting" Miles said as he then saw everyone cover themselves up "Oh...what happened to you guys?".

"Your roar is what happened" Naki said "You were able to slash the air around you when you roared to the heavens. Looks like we'll make you into a titan to face the gods yet!" She said before spitting up blood from her mouth. Miles had a sweat drop come down his face.

"Oh boy..." he said.

The past three weeks was non-stop training. Ikumi decided to name Miles roar howling gale, As well as teach him to use his tails like a twister around his body and spin. Thus the second move was made; Razor gale tornado. Next was Fuyuyu, She taught Miles with combining elements with his ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs.

"Miles, This one will be different" Fuyuyu said "Unlike Kakuyo and Evako. They are unaware of this. But you can create an element or add one to your blade tail and chest fangs. Giving you an edge against your opponent".

"How do I create an element that will be useful for me?" Miles asked Fuyuyu. "It actually depends on the color of your eyes" Fuyuyu said "You have neon green eyes, So you could harness an earth element to your abilities. But you don't have to if you don't want to, Or don't know how to. But if someone else has an element that you want permanently. Then that person has to lend you their element to have as your own to do as you see fit. Now how to create an element of your current color is mostly by focusing and concentration. But that takes about 2 to 3 weeks to fully grasp. So I'll just give you some of my electricity".

Miles nodded at her as Fuyuyu then began to channel electricity into her boobs as she then held her breasts together. "Now then, Activate your wolf chest fangs and ass blade tail. Then, Let your abilities touch my breasts. Then my element will also be a part of you".

Miles took a deep breath, He then focused on his abilities as his ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs activated. Fuyuyu smiled at him. "I'll let Atia teach you on activating your abilities quicker without the need of focused concentration" Fuyuyu said. Miles smiled at his aunt "Thanks, Auntie Fuyuyu" Miles said as he walked over to Fuyuyu as he let his wolf chest fangs touch her breasts, As he moved his tail to the front as it also touched her breasts.

That's when the electricity began to flow over to his fangs and tail. They then began to transform his fangs and tail, Changing the neon green energy into a dark blue with white lightning flowing through the outside and inside of the energy. It also began to transform the tail into a talon-like claw and the fangs into larger fangs. More so the canines then resembled a lions canine instead of the original wolf canine that was there before. Miles looked at his new form as he moved his tail around as Fuyuyu looked at his newfound power.

"Well, This was a successful element transformation" Fuyuyu said as she walked around her nephew "I believe that we shall call this thunder fang and thunder claw. This concludes our first phases. Now we shall test it out". Fuyuyu then began to activate her electricity as Miles got into a stance as they then fought. They did about four to six races, All of which Fuyuyu won. But they enjoyed themselves nevertheless. Fuyuyu was very happy to be spending time with her nephew.

-the next day-

The third was Naki, She was going to help Miles with his speed. She said that this would be very quick for her, Miles and Naki both stood on a different form of land as it was long and wide. "Alright then" Naki said "I will teach you how to harness your speed. I can sink my opponent in under 30 seconds. But I think that i should give you something that will help you go much faster than 30. Say 8 seconds instead".

Miles was finding this interesting but also pondering how such a feet could be possible. Naki could tell he was having difficulty understanding, "Trying to grasp the situation?" She asked him. Miles nodded.

"Yeah..." he asked "I don't see how I can do that, Let alone at 8 seconds".

"Easy, The energy that flows within your body" Naki said "You can focus the energy within yourself and amplify your body's main abilities. Like strength or speed. Go on, Try it out". Miles scratched the side of his head. He looked over at the land like runway as he then activated his energy into an aura. He then got into a running position as he then used the energy of his ability to amplify his feet as he then took of, Going at the exact same speed as Rin. He stopped halfway as he turned around.

Naki then formed a smirk as she then clapped her hands for him.

"Very good" She said "You see, It's not so hard once you get the hang of it. Now, I'll explain to you as to why I am the fastest outfighter in Japan. My main ability is crashtime of nip, And it allows me to enter the "Zone". Whenever my nipple feels stimulated or sensing danger. It is a super concentrated area where everything looks in a slow motion for me. As I am the only one capable of moving faster than anyone else around me. In order to enter the "Zone", I must press on my own nipple until i feel the pain".

"Ouch! Sounds like a hassle" Miles said.

"It's not that bad for me" Naki said "But let's see if we can give you something that can do the same, If not better than my crashtime of nip". Naki then began to ponder about it for a bit before an answer came within her head. However said answer came in the form of a poem instead:

"When I couldn't grasp the flow of time moving around me too quickly. I closed my eyes and wished for it to slow down. Once I opened them again, All the things around me instantly had stopped in their tracks. As I was able to move at my regular speed for just eight seconds to keep up with everything in that short window of frozen time".

Miles just blinked at her, He didn't quite get what she meant by that. He started to then take a part the poem for him to understand in his own way. He thought for a bit until an answer came.

"You...want me to freeze time?" He asked her, Naki nodded as she smiled at him "Correct young demi-god" she said "If you focus your energy into a type of pulse, You could blast it making everything within it's proximity instantly freeze in place for roughly 8 seconds! Let's try it!".

Miles just looked at her, If what Naki was suggesting was possible. Then he could have a huge edge on his hand. He then charged up the energy around him as he then clapped his hands together. As soon as he did that, The energy then blasted outward at an area of about a fifteen yard range. Miles saw everything instantly stop within it's tracks. He then opened his palms and saw a number eight in his left hand as it then began to count down to seven, Then six, Then five. Miles then heard footsteps coming over to him as he saw that Naki was unaffected by his ability.

"Well I'll be dammed, You just pulled that one off on your first go" Naki said as Miles timer then hit zero as everything then began to move again. Naki looked at everything as it moved "We'll call this quicksilver: 8 seconds. Now, I want you to charge the energy around your feet this time, I want you to move to the point that you'll appear that you're teleporting with each step that you take. This will be called quickstep or quickening. Charge your feet with the energy around your body this time" She said.

Miles nodded as he then did just that, He charged the energy into his feet, Much longer than before. As soon as he had a huge amount of energy he then dashed forward. He quickly teleported with each step that he took as Naki predicted, Naki watched as Miles took five to ten teleported steps forward as he then felt the energy within his feet fully drained.

"Congratulations" Naki said "You now have the art of quickening within your arsenal. I know that it will come in handy". Miles smiled at his success as he walked over to Naki and bowed to her.

"Thank you teacher" Miles said.

"My pleasure, Young demi-god" Naki said before spitting up blood from her ass and mouth as she fainted. Miles had a sweat mark on his cheek.

"Not again..." he said.

-next week-

"Okay! So I was informed by Fuyuyu that your main element is earth thanks to the color of your eyes for your ass blade and chest fangs" Misaki said with a grin "Which means that you could also possess photosynthesis as well. This should be good!"

"photosynthesis? Really?" Miles asked her.

"It's a possible feat. Now my main ability is known as full open! I gather energy from the rays of the sun for my techniques" Misaki said proudly "First active your power". Miles did just that as he activated his ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs within an instant. Thanks to Atia, He was able to instantly activate his main ability faster than Evako or his birth mother could. Misaki then looked at his tail and fangs, She could see little yellow sprites of energy within the neon green energy that flowed. Misaki was now even more excited for this.

"You've got small traces of extra energy that are in the form of tiny hard to see sprites. Gather your energy into an aura first. Then focus a bit of your mind on the hard to see sprites with the sun" she said. Miles did as she asked as he then formed an aura of energy around him, He then focused some of his energy on the smaller sprites of energy within his main neon green energy with the sun. That's when the neon green energy was starting to take form into a fur like pelt around his whole body as it finished with a wolf head pelt over his head. Miles was shocked while Misaki was smiling with glee.

"Ha! You've done it kid!" She said "You now have the look of a real wolf. But you've also channeled the inner smaller aura of energy within your main energy to create something new". Misaki then knocked on his new formed energy fur pelt feeling how hard it was, Almost close to solid concrete.

"Wolf aura: energy armor is what this shall be called. Now for the mouth. Do the same thing for it as you did your aura but without the aura part. Just channel your wolf fangs with the sun" Misaki said.

Miles concreted his wolf chest fangs with the sun, He was going to try to do what Kakuyo did with that blast of energy that she shot at him when they first met. Miles gathered enough energy into his fangs as he then saw his wolf chest fangs start to glow brighter. He then aimed his fangs at the sky and fired. However, What he fired wasn't a shot of energy; but instead a huge laser beam instead. Misaki just looked at him with disbelief as well as her pet Poota. Miles kept firing until he saw the the glow from his wolf chest fangs start to fade as the beam then faded as well. Miles painted as he held his legs, He was in disbelief just as Misaki was.

"Damn...a beam of light from the sun used like a laser..." Misaki said as she looked at Miles as she then hugged him tightly "Heh, You got the making of a great keijo player kid! And you're a fast learner too thanks to us! Ya pass!" She said. Miles could feel his lack of oxygen leave him.

"Heh...th-thanks, Misaki..." he muttered.

-inside the house-

Miles was sitting in his great grandmothers room. After he had finished training with Misaki, He just had to relax. He was happily smiling as he was playing on her old PlayStation 2 system that Akutori had in great condition. He was playing on of his favorite game series: devil may cry. Mostly devil may cry 3: special edition as Vergil using only his most loved devil arm the Beowulf.

Miles was smiling brightly at his success with his training. He was doing much better with his family than with his birth mother could do for him. He was loved and cared for, And that made him even more happy than ever. He made sure to keep all of his techniques all memorized and ready for the East/West war that they had told him about. He found out that his sister was attending at the Suruga keijo training school. And that they were his schools rivals. He also found out that the rival school was undefeated in the east/west war as well. So many people backed them up instead of his school.

Miles was playing as he smirked to himself.

"I mustn't let myself get overconfident or arrogant with my abilities. I need to have a better grasp of my fights. I need to analyze my opponent and watch every single movement. Maybe I should be silent in my fights...".

"Being silent and giving a cold glare would work against your opponent well".

Miles turned around as he saw that it was none other than Akutori standing at the door. Miles turned off the game as he got up. "Hey auntie, Sorry for coming into your room without asking" he said. Akutori waved at him. "It's alright" She said "I don't mind as long as you don't go into my closet. Personal stuff. I see you found my game system".

"Yeah! I didn't know that you had the devil may cry series. It's my favorite game series" Miles said. "Mine too" Akutori said "Actually, I was looking for you. I think before you train with Hikaru, I should teach you a few things. Namely the path of the nine tails and energy wolf".

Miles ears then perked up "You're going to teach me that?" He asked as he got a nod from her. Akutori then gestured for him to follow her, He did so quickly.

-zen garden-

Miles and Akutori made their way to her garden. Akutori then stood on her side as Miles stood on his, She smiled as she activated her ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs. She then extended her tail over at Miles quickly to attack him. Miles quickly reacted as he formed his ass blade tail and wolf chest fangs as he used his tail to stop her attack, While he did this, He actually formed the ass blade hand as it stopped her ass blade claw with it's palm. Miles moved his tail back as did Akutori.

"Well, Now you know ass blade hand" Akutori said happily "Now..." That's when her ass blade tail fell off from her butt and onto the ground as it then formed into a wolf but made of pure energy. The newly formed wolf walked over to Miles as it sniffed him to get a familiar sent to add as it then ran back to it's master as it then transformed back into a tail.

Miles couldn't believe his eyes. "That...was incredible!" Miles said. "Oh that's nothing, You should see this!" Akutori said as she then made 8 more tails appear behind her as they all then transformed into wolfs although connected to her "This is my move known as pack of the nine wolfs. My favorite move".

"Interesting".

"Yes, Now It's your turn to have a wolf of your own. Once you have made that. We can think of how to do other tricks with it".

Miles instantly formed his ass blade tail as he swished it around back and forth with excitement in his eyes. He then started to focus on what his aunties wolfs looked like as his ass blade tail then started to stick straight up and begin to take form. Miles wanted to be creative with his wolf partner, And already had the perfect idea in mind. His ass blade tail then turned black as it then fell off and formed. However it's result was different to Akutori, It was perfect to Miles.

Miles energy wolf had a black body, Glowing visible veins of white light all over it, Red eyes, And white teeth of light. The creation looked at it's surroundings as it then looked up at it's creator. However it was the size of a puppy for obvious reasons. Miles kneeled down to his new ally and began to pet him.

"I decided to get creative with mine" Miles said "I made mine from inspiration for my favorite devil arm. Welcome into the world, Beowulf. My armored wolf".

"Bark! Bark!" Beowulf yelped as it then started to sniff Miles and tug on his automail finger. Miles picked up his friend as he brought him over to Akutori who held the little pup. "Ohh, He's so beautiful. You used what you loved as inspiration and created something wonderful. I'm very proud of you Miles" she said with all honesty. Miles blushed at her words.

"Aww thanks auntie" he said "I even gave Beowulf all the moves from the game as well as a new move set for when he combines with me. Plus I don't have to summon him for the fusion".

Akutori was now even more impressed by this, Not only did Miles create a unique energy wolf. But gave his Wolf a whole arsenal too right out of the box. She could see the potential in him grow, And she was happy with it.

"You're truly gifted. As all Ryukosono family members are" Akutori said "I'll make this quick since I know that you're tired. But to access nine tails, All it takes is a clear mind and nothing more". Miles liked this "Simple and to the point, Cool. But...what about my djinn? How do I activate that?".

Akutori smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Atia is more experienced with that than I am. It took me over 3 years to finally get mine. But i know that you'll get yours soon. I believe that you will". Akutori said "Come inside, We can finish the last of your training tomorrow". Miles gulped when he heard that it took Akutori 3 years to get her djinn spirit. He was hoping that it wouldn't take him that long.

-the last 2 days-

Hikaru was the last to teach Miles. Miles had learned and memorized every single move that the other five butts had taught him. He even played around with his ass blade tail last night and was able to get to 5 tails. He even made four more energy wolfs this time inspired from the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He could also now do energy fusion with them to access their power as well. He also made sure to fusion test with Beowulf as well, And the result was successful. He was going to make damn sure to use Beowulf and his four horsemen for the class change race.

"Okay" Hikaru said crying "This is going to be just a weapon creation and a weapon move. Then after that you'll be on your way, Miles" she said. Miles just looked at her, This had to be the easiest of the five.

"Shouldn't be too hard" Miles said "So what are we making?" Miles asked as he instantly activated his ass blade tail. Hikaru snapped her fingers.

"A grand mace".

"That's it?".

"No, Because it's not just any grand mace. It's in fact a dead-lift grand mace. This weapon will have the strength of my butt. And normal attacks can break through any defense that is foolish enough to get in It's way. Now please form the grand mace".

Miles did as he was asked as he used one of his energy tails to create a huge grand mace as it landed on the land, Rocking it a bit. "Wow! Okay, That's heavy..." Miles said. "Yes it is, Now I hope that Akutori has taught you the ass blade hand and twin tails" Hikaru tearfully asked "Because you're going to need them in order to wield this thing at all".

Miles then transformed two of his blade tails into hands as he used them both to grab the hilt of the mace and pick it up, Miles carefully held it in his tails. The thing felt like a ton.

Hikaru just looked at him curiously "Hmmm, I don't think that you should do the maces special attack; Gaia crush just yet. Not until you've learned djinn. But I can explain what Gaia crush will do. It will basically break and shake the land causing other players to be off balance and either fall into the water or land on their butts because of the massive vibration or heavy shockwave" she said tearfully "But yay! You passed! You get to show off when you get to do the class change race!".

The grand mace then transformed back into a tail as it connected with Miles. Miles then bowed to Hikaru. "Thank you for training me, Hikaru" he said. Hikaru smiled as she wiped the tears form her face.

"No problem" she said tearfully.

-the last day, Atia's room-

This was Miles last day with his family. He was spending this final day with his grandfather, Atia. They were in his room as he had lit some candles and was playing calming music that was mostly soft classical music. Miles and Atia were in deep meditation together.

"This is the final step" Atia said "The djinn is the ass blade tails "True" form. And therefore must be learned in order to fully understand the ass blade tails true potential".

"I understand" Miles said.

"It took Lord Akutori 3 years to do this. And Kakuyo didn't even bother trying. But Evako might, So watch yourself. But this practice involves the requirement: 4 ass blade tails to combine and create the arms and hands and shoulders. 3 tails for the body, And the last 3 tails for the head. The djinn is a very large sprit that requires a large amount of tails to use. I can sense that you have 9 tails within you". Atia said.

Miles nodded at his grandfather.

"Yes I do have all 9 tails, Thanks to Akutori for teaching me" Miles said. Atia nodded at him "Good, Then we can begin" he said "First, Create a blank white screen in your mind. Full of absolutely nothing. This is your canvas. Your own personal inner drawing board for you to create your djinn's features".

Miles nodded as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. At first there was nothing, But his mind then began to create a white area of nothing but endless white. He then started to get to work on his own personal djinn. Atia also had his eyes closed as was quiet the whole time that Miles was calmly meditating on his djinn. He waited for a few more minutes before he heard his grandson calmly sigh.

"I am done" Miles said calmly.

"Good, Now gently expel the aura within you to bring your djinn to life". Atia said. Miles then focused on his energy as it then took form his tails were formed, All nine of them as they were also then formed within the aura as well; creating an even larger aura. The aura began to form arms, A body, And a face. Said body was average as the arms were built. The face was that of a young man with black long hair and a pretty face. Atia looked at Miles created djinn and smiled at it's completion.

"Very good my boy" Atia said "Tell me, Does it have a name?".

Miles djinn then began to fade away back into aura as Miles aura then faded as well as his energy tails.

"Yes" Miles said "Kemuri, The holy knight".

The two then stood up as they hugged one another. Miles moved back to see Atia smiling at him as well as a few tears. "You've done very well in the past month now, Miles. And I am truly proud of you, As well as your sister too" he said "I only wish that we could have met sooner in your life".

"I'm just happy to be here now" Miles said "Thank you for having me as a part of the family".

"You're always welcome home whenever you come back" Atia said "Come, Let's get your things".

-outside-

Adam was with Akutori as they were getting the few things into the car. Adam had closed up the back seat. "That's everything" Adam said.

"Yes" Akutori said "Adam, I've noticed that it will soon be time for Miles to undergo the blood moon ritual soon". Adam looked over at Akutori.

"Already?".

"Yes...once the full moon shines blood red, His silver eye will become absolutely black like a new moon. Once you see the blood moon, Return him back here so that he may claim his birthright just as every Ryukosono has for generations".

Adam nodded at her "I'll do that. Should I Inform Miles of that?". Akutori nodded in response. Adam smiled at her until they both heard Ikumi holding onto Miles. "Aww! Stay one more month!" She said. Miles was dragging her with him down the stairs.

"Ikumi, I can't! I have to head back for the class change race!".

"Come on, Just stay!".

"I can't".

"Please! I'll do anything to make you stay!".

That's when Fuyuyu held Ikumi by the back of her shirt as Ikumi flailed all over. Miles looked up at Fuyuyu as he smiled at her. "Thanks" he said "I'll be back soon".

"I know you will" Fuyuyu said smiling back at him "And best of luck to you in the race!".

"Thanks auntie".

Miles made his way downstairs as he ran over to Akutori and hugged her. Akutori gently patted his head. "I told your father about the blood moon. Once it appears, You are to return back as soon as possible so we can give you your birthright" she said. Miles smiled.

"I can't wait" he said happily.

-flashback end-

Miles sighed as he turned around, Now the girls could see that he had small scars on his front too. "I got it from a pack of wolfs, Ironic I know" Miles lied "But I'm okay girls. Really I am". The girls looked at one another, They really couldn't buy into that.

"Yeah...okay..." Nozomi said looking at him.

"I guess we can ask you tomorrow then after our race" Sayaka said "I'm sure that you're tired".

"Oh you have no idea..." Miles said as he fell back in his bed, Still shirtless "I'll deal with this in the morning. I just really need some sleep". The others agreed with his statement as they got into their beds as Sayaka turned off the light. Miles moved up into his bed as he quickly fell asleep. As he was sleeping, Kazane was still up and staring at him.

She then proceeded to get out of bed as she gently tip toed over to him. She looked at him as she then placed her fingers on his bare chest. She could feel every muscle that he had. It was rather exciting to Kazane who now had a huge blush across her cheeks. She then slowly moved her hand underneath him to feel his butt. However as she quickly touched it she felt a brand new surge of energy within him. She felt all the untapped energy that was dormant within him now fully unleashed. Granted she still felt that one feral part still dormant. But Kazane was happy that Miles unlocked his powers. She then slowly began to move her hand from under his butt, However as soon as she moved back she looked over and covered her mouth as she saw Miles looking at her.

"Well, I didn't know that you liked to grope people in their sleep, Kazane" Miles teased. Kazane looked away from his gaze in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." Kazane said in her Hiroshima accent.

"It's alright" Miles said "I don't mind. Just give me a warning next time. So, Besides feeling me up. What's up? Is something on your mind?" Miles asked her.

Kazane then sat down on his bed as she had her hands in her lap, She felt so different from before. It wasn't like before when they were friends, Now that she had had romantic feelings for him she felt completely shy and nervous around him. Kazane was twiddling with her thumbs as Miles sat up on his bed.

"Umm...well..." Kazane said shyly.

"Kazane, Is something the matter? You're not sick are you?" Miles asked her as he then gently placed his automail hand on her head. He had his nerve sensors on so he could feel her head. He had decided to keep them on only outside of races. As they wouldn't be a problem for him if he felt the pain. He didn't feel any fever on her.

"You don't have a fever on you" Miles said as Kazane was looking downward at her hands, Blushing more at his touch. She really was liking this, But she felt frozen to tell him how she felt. Miles then moved his hand back, That's when Kazane then placed her right hand over his left hand. "Umm, Miles..." Kazane said nervously.

"Yes, Kazane?".

"I...I...".

"You can tell me Kazane".

Kazane felt herself froze up, She really couldn't tell him now. She kept getting more and more nervous and just kept freezing up. That's when she finally spoke.

"I wish you the best of luck in the race tomorrow" she said as she then got up from his bed and went to her bed and covered herself up in the covers. Miles just blinked as her as he just looked at her before he then went to bed himself. As he was putting the covers over himself, Kazane peaked her head out to look over at him.

"I was...going to say, That I like you. But I messed up and froze" Kazane said to herself "Maybe...maybe I should work on my confidence before I confess to him". Kazane then just laid her head down as she kept looking at him. She smiled as she started to fall asleep.

'Welcome home, Miles' Kazane thought.

-meanwhile in the main office-

As everyone was asleep for the night, Kakuyo was hard at work looking over the list for the class change race in the morning. She was carefully looking over the regular class students and the elite class students. She didn't touch anything except the last part that involved her son and two other regular class students. She was changing out the regular class students with the elite class students to make her son fight against 3 elites instead of 1.

Kakuyo smirked as she looked over the list:

Group 5

Regular: Miles Panzer

Elite: Hanabi Kawai

Saya Kogatana

Mari Murata

"Heh, Let's see you pass the class change race today when you're up against 3 elites you little shit!" Kakuyo said smugly "I'll make sure that you'll never pass".

-meanwhile with Kotone and Evako-

Kotone and Evako were still looking over their boys love collection together. They were going to listen to one before they sleep. As they were looking, Evako was thinking about something.

"Hey...senpai?" Evako said.

"Yes, Evako?" Kotone said.

"I saw how you and Masaru were kinda getting aquatinted. Are you...well, Do you like him?" She asked. Kotone looked at her friend and giggled at her question. "No Evako. I don't like him romantically. He just seems nice to talk to. It's really a shame that my mom did that to his mom" Kotone said "However, I noticed that you were with some other guys a few days ago".

"Oh! You must have seen me with Taichi, Tatsuya, And my brother Miles" Evako said making Kotone turn her head to her.

"Miles is your older brother?!".

"Yes, He's my brother".

Kotone just blinked until she then pulled out a small notebook.

"Evako! I have an idea!" Kotone said making Evako's ears perk up "I'm listening" she said.

Kotone then wrote down the names of the boys in her notebook "We should make a fanfiction of our own boys love story involving the guys!".

Evako just looked at Kotone for about 3 seconds before she spoke her mind about the idea.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Evako yelled, Getting a "Shhh" from Kotone's roommates. "Sorry" Kotone and Evako said as they got then got to work on their boys love fanfiction.

A/n: Okay yes, I know that you wanted me to do the class change race in this chapter. Don't worry you're still getting that. I just had to address this chapter about Miles training and Kakuyo's sabotage. Anyway, Today hasn't been a good one. And I'm a bit stressed out=( personal life ). But once I get home I'll get to work on the race. Oh I'm so excited to do this!

Let's a go!

Comments are welcome and remember to spam the fuckery out of my pm and review box.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 the class change race part 2

A/n: comments!

Black ops 3596: yeah, That's what I like to do in my work. I like to fully explain things in full detail instead of half-assing it at times. It's kinda a habit that I like to do.

Zero saga: Aww bummer, Well I understand. And I do hope to see you again.

Guest 1: I'm working on it.

Guest 2: Oh I'm not offended at all. I understand your reasoning as to why that wasn't as good as you thought it would be. So I apologize for It's terrible outcome.

Guest 3: An oc killer is a person who takes pleasure and pride in killing their oc's for their own amusement. This is an infamous trait of mine. My friends consider me the George Martin of my fanfictions. And I actually have a reason as to why I love to beat and kill my main oc's for fun, And making the wife's widows and the child of children without a father or mother figure. Hahahahah! -clears throat- sorry, That got away from me. But that's what it means.

Cobalt gundam: yeah, Kakuyo has really sunk low now. And she'll do nothing but keep wanting to see her son fail.

The emerald mage: we had our conversation in a pm. But I am glad that I answered your questions to the best of my abilities.

Now then, On with the show! Also, I have a important announcement after this first race.

-room 309-

Team 309 we're still asleep as it was 5:58am, They still had some time for rest. However Nozomi was tossing and turning in her bed trying to get comfortable.

"Dammit...I can't sleep..." Nozomi muttered as she then leaned up and looked over at Miles bed. Miles was still out like a light, And had actually thrown off his covers in his sleep. Nozomi then had an idea, She looked over at Non and Sayaka as well as Kazane to make sure that they were still asleep. Nozomi then carefully tip toed on the wooden floor, Making sure to not make a sound. As soon as Nozomi made it to her destination, She then carefully got into Miles bed with him.

'Ohhh! I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh I'm so nervous' she thought as Nozomi then placed the covers over herself and Miles. She then nuzzled up to him as she laid her head on his bare chest and sighed.

"Goodnight, Miles" Nozomi said happily. However Miles moved in his sleep to face her, As he was inches from her lips. Nozomi almost felt her heart racing. Miles was almost close to kissing her. She blushed as she began to looked at his half naked body. That's when she then decided to, Do something. Nozomi then started to lean up to his lips, She brushed her lips past his slowly, They were soft, Just like hers, And this only made her heart skyrocket.

'I've been looking forward to this...for a very long time' Nozomi thought as she was about to finally kiss him only for her attempt to be interrupted:

"Will all students! Please present themselves to the land outside! I repeat! Will all students please report to the land outside".

Hearing the intercom in their room made Nozomi fall out of Miles bed onto her back, She leaned up as she rubbed her head. "Dammit...I was so close..." Nozomi muttered bitterly as she then heard Miles wake up.

"Ahhh, That was some good sleep" Miles awoken as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at Sayaka, Non, And Kazane. "Morning ladies" Miles greeted them as they woke up so early in the morning. Kazane was about to tell him good morning back, However she then glanced down to see Nozomi on the floor. It wasn't hard for Kazane to put it all together, As she then puffed up her cheeks.

'Not...fair...' Kazane thought to herself until Sayaka got out of bed as she stretched her legs "Well" Sayaka spoke up "Today is the day that we go up against the elites...".

"Yeah..." Non quietly muttered "To he honest, I'm...kinda scared...".

Everyone then looked at Non as they then thought about the situation. Non wasn't the only one who was scared, They all were, Training or not, They would be going up against Setouchi's elite class players. They knew about Hanabi and her ability to attack vital spots, As well as Rin and her speed. But what about Mio? Or Usagi? Or the others? This was what was so scary to them, They had no idea what they would be up against. They were basically going up blind, Not even during the month of training did they train with them together, But in private. Sure they all bonded together, But that was it. Nozomi then spoke up.

"Well, I can understand why you're scared Non. We all are!" Nozomi told her as she then gave her a thumbs up "But we're gonna win this! We've been training for a long time! I'm sure that we'll pass this race with flying colors". Non smiled a bit, She was happy that Nozomi still held onto her confidence of victory, Despite her fear. Miles then got up out of bed as he helped Nozomi up to her feet.

"Nozomi's right" Miles added "True, We're all scared. But we can do this! We've come a long way for us to lose now".

The others looked at them and nodded at their words of confidence. This gave them hope, And they now felt more motivated to win more than ever. Non and Kazane then got out of their beds as they then got some towels to head to the showers. "Well, Thanks you guys. For giving us that little pep talk of confidence" Kazane admitted as she got a smile from Miles and Nozomi. That's when Sayaka clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay, I think we should shower, Then brush our teeth, Then head out to the lands. That should kill some time for not only us, But for everyone who is still just waking up" Sayaka suggested. Everyone agreed with that plan as Nozomi and Miles got their towels and followed Non and Kazane to the showers.

-showers-

Kazane, Nozomi, Non, And Miles were the first ones in the showers. They were making sure that they were both mentally and physically ready for today. As the girls were washing up, Miles had turned on his nerve sensors so that he could feel the warm water coming down his automail prosthetic limbs. He carefully rubbed his body as he didn't want to let the automail catch any of his hairs on his chest, Least he feel a painful pinch. However as he was washing, He was also thinking of what his great grandmother Akutori had told him.

~Don't use your abilities that you have learned from the five butts, Save those for the East\West war race. Use what you have created, As well as the abilities that both I and Atia have taught you~.

Miles nodded in his head 'Right...the five butts techniques are off limits. I have to use my four wolfs of the apocalypse, Ass blade hand, And Beowulf. Hat should be enough' he thought. However as he was thinking he then heard the sounds of some heavy breathing as he caught wind of the sound and quickly turned around, Only to see an eye quickly move away. "The hell?".

Miles then opened up the locker door to see on the floor that it was none other than Usagi, Fully naked and her hair completely down. "USAGI!" Miles shouted in embarrassment.

"Hehe, Sorry Miles..." Usagi told him sheepishly "Good to have you back".

"Yeah..." Miles responded as he still covered himself with his automail hands, Usagi had been staring at him for a good long while, And she was able to see the size of his "other" metal part as well, A good size of 6 1/2 inches.

"Why were you spying on me?" Miles asked her in a demanding tone. This got the attention of Nozomi, Non, And Kazane who had heard Miles shout Usagi's name. This made Kazane blush as her ponytail instantly began to move in a rapid pace back and forth as she was blushing like crazy when Miles had announced that Usagi was spying on him taking a shower. Nozomi was both blushing and fuming all at once. And Non was blushing as well, But part of her was slightly curious.

Usagi then began to explain.

"W-Well...I was just wanting to see if the private showers were open, So I...checked to see if anyone was in there..." Usagi told him. Miles knew that the story was false.

Miles then smirked as he decided to tease her. "Oh?" He responded "Are you sure that you just didn't want to see how I looked without my clothes on? Or see how many inches I had? Or, In a much different case, Want to reach out to touch or stick your mo-".

"MILES!?" Non, Kazane, And Nozomi shouted in unison stopping him from finishing that sentence. Nozomi and Kazane would have lost their minds if he went that far of an assumption, And Usagi was already having a massive nosebleed when he almost finished, As well as a large amount of drool leaking from her mouth at the thought. Miles sighed as he then regretted that last part.

"Sorry...I took it too far with that last one" he apologized.

"You think?!" His teammates told him, All still red in the face. He then glanced at Usagi who was still in her own little world. "Umm...you okay, Usagi?".

"Yeah..." Usagi responded in a slurry tone "I'll be fine...".

Miles just looked at her for a bit before Kazane quickly took hold of the situation. "We should leave her be, We have to hurry and get ready for the race!" She reminded them. "Oh crap! That's right!" Miles and the others then headed out to get ready as Usagi was on the floor, Still in a lustful daze.

"Ahhh...ahahaha...beloved teased me..." Usagi muttered in her slurred tone "Ahhh...I don't think...I can hold back much longer...".

-outside-

All of the players, Both normal and elite were all present for today's day. The keijo engineers were there as well. For today was the day of the class change race. Team 309 were together as well were Masaru, Taichi, And Tatsuya. Evako, Kakuyo, And Adam we're on their way. The members of team 309 were having small talk before they started.

"So you mean to tell us that you and your father were in the woods for a whole month?" Masaru questioned Miles.

"That sounds very far fetched" Taichi admitted.

"Ditto..." Tatsuya agreed.

Miles just crossed his arms, He couldn't tell them just yet that he had been at his birth families home for the month. He wanted to tell them after he showed off his new attacks, Minus the ones he got from the five butts. "Well that's what happened" he stuck to his fake story "I was trained by my people! The mighty wolfs!".

Sayaka then chimed in "Who attacked you, Ironically" she said getting the others to laugh. Miles chucked as well at her playful jab. "Oh yes, They showed me what's what. But now I'm ready for today! Let's fight!".

"Don't count on it, As if you'll actually have a chance".

They all turned to see Kakuyo who was holding Adam's hand lovingly as Evako ran over to Miles and hugged him.

"Brother!".

"Sis!".

The two hugged as the siblings smiled at one another before Evako then nuzzled him "I missed you...it was a long month without you" she told him. Miles just rubbed his sister's head. "Well I'm here now, Evako" Miles sweetly told her "And I'm ready to fight in this race!".

Evako then glanced up at him with a huge smile on her lips.

"You'll win, Right dear brother?" She asked him.

Miles just nodded at her as he smiled back at her "You bet" he told her. However Kakuyo then held him by his chin, Forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Don't act so confident you little bastered! You're up against the elites! You'll be lucky to get out of this alive. So don't give yourself any motivation to get excited, You're going to die and that's that! Your spirt will break, And you...will...FAIL!" Kakuyo truthfully told him in her cold tone.

Miles wasn't going to let his birth mother push his buttons any longer, He had learned to be above her, Albeit slightly. Miles just kept looking at her until he smiled at her cold gaze.

"Well, If I lose, Then I lose" he told her "All the more reason to train harder, Right?".

Kakuyo didn't like the answer that she was looking for, She wanted him to get mad at her, For him to lose his temper, She didn't expect this response from him. She then released her grip as she glared at him. "No matter how hard you train, You'll only end up as a failure and an embarrassment to everyone. You should just give up and go home to your adopted mother! Keijo is no place for you! And you'll just end up as a laughing stock!".

And with that, Kakuyo left him. The others didn't like her attitude one bit. "Bitch..." they all muttered until Kazane looked at Miles "Prove her wrong, Miles!" She encouraged him as she got Miles to smirk at her. "Thanks, Kazane. I will" Miles said until Ujibe and the other teachers came out with a large board. Ujibe then held up a megaphone and spoke into it.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted "It's been months since you've all came here and trained hard with honing in your smiles with your butts. No doubt that you've all been looking forward for this event! I have a feeling that this year is going to shake things up! So let's begin!".

A/n: short, But you all should know why I do this. I have to slowly get back Into things if I am gone from a story for too long. Now, I have some announcements:

One: why did I update this story so late?

The reason is because I really wanted to get my other projects off the ground, And some people assumed that they were dead. Look! Their not dead! I'm just trying to get each story updated as best as I can. It's not easy to do. Let alone with the future projects that I have in store, Especially with one that I thought of last night while having a nightmare.

Two: April 20th

I will not be posting any updates on that day because it is my birthday. So I wanted all of you to know that.

Three: guest comments

To the guests that kept commenting non-stop for keijo to be updated, Here, It's updated. Now please, Send all of your comment spamming to that story. I understand that you don't want me to update my other projects, But I got it the first time. So please, I got it the first time. I know I said spam the fuck out of my pm box and I still do, I just got the hint the first time it happened.

Four: Facebook

If you also need to get a hold of me, I have a Facebook account in case I cannot reach you on here.

Five: future fanfiction project

As I stated, I had a nightmare. It involved...well...you about the yugioh shaddolls? Yeah I'm not going into full detail, But it was a Familiar of Zero fanfiction idea sort of nightmare. So I'm writing that down for latter.

Summary: Tyler has a love for puppets, And cards. But what would happen if he got to make it a reality when get gets to be Louise's Familiar. However...some things are better left alone.

Six: story updates

Keijo will be worked on.

Then GATE.

After that, I might do that project.

Comment overload!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 a cornered wolf is more dangerous than a jackal: Miles vs Kakuyo

A/n: comments time!

Cobalt: Don't worry, Today is the race!

Guest: It's just a little joke that my friends call me for fun whenever I like to announce that I'm doing a fanfiction. If that makes sense.

Guest 2: Typical you say? I understand your frustration. But remember, I always do small chapter fillers to get back into my work. So my apologies for boring you. And your request was answered. Miles will go first.

Guest 3: Oh Atia will show up, But unfortunately latter.

Emerald mage: My apologies for the spelling errors and mistakes. Once again, I rushed it when I was on a time limit going to work, Plus, Once I write, I get into my zone and I do my best to check over my work, But even sometimes I can miss those mistakes, Plus for some reason, Whenever I post the rough draft. I look over it, Only to find words strangely missing. And when I edit them in, Sometimes they don't show up for some odd reason. It's very strange. But yeah, That little cock block was done on purpose with Nozomi. And now that you mentioned Usagi eventually raping Miles, I just might do that as her way to confess. And no, Nozomi won't bitch slap her, But rather...well this chapter is finally her punishment.

Myth-fan: Thank you.

Kingdom hearts: Thanks buddy, And oh don't worry. I have many Tesla Soldier fanfiction spin-off stories for that series. And even MORE gundams to add to it!

Guest 4: It was a small stand up moment for him. But he's basically no longer taking her shit anymore.

Guest 5: Your apology is accepted. And sure thing, I'd love to hear what ideas that you had in mind for my GATE fanfiction.

Now, Everyone. You're all welcome for this one. Because not only is Miles going first, (suggested by guest 2 ). But you're finally getting a long awaited surprise too as a bonus. This is also a shoutout to SparkFlameHero1 too for a request that he asked of me. And I've decided to change it a bit for this chapter.

Also, To the people that wanted Kakuyo to get what's coming to her, You're wish has been granted. So this is basically a special chapter for you guys. Then after this, The regular class change race.

Enjoy.

P.s:

change of plans:

After I finish this story I'm going back to writing Louise's Silent knight. Sorry, Gate fans, But I just want to get that one done. Since it's quickly becoming popular. And no! For the last time, That story isn't dead! I'm not abandoning my work. I'm just trying to get each story done one step at a time, So please bare with me here.

Re-write involving The Familiar of Zero fanfiction future project:

Second, This is unimportant, But I have changed the Familiar of Zero fanfiction that I originally had planned. You see, When I looked back at my Louise's silent knight, I erased the falcon wording in the title. That's because when I was in Starbucks I wrote down something that reminded me of my favorite Megaman series! The X series! So after the class change race chapter, I'll be looking over my new notebook and write down ideas for that future project. The character I have down, An Android That's Actually Inspired by my oc Miles Panzer.

Well kinda...you see he's actually dead. But thanks to some *Ahem* shady methods from his father's friend, He gets revived but as an Android. Now I am a HUGE lover of mechas, Androids, And especially automail prosthetics.

Maybe that explains the automail fetish...

Now this new future oc is Alex, Working on the last name. And he is actually inspired by Megaman Zero. He has his body whenever he goes into combat mode, And he has X's and zero's arm parts. I'm going to have to do a lot of research on what I want this oc to have in his programing, So I'll do that latter after this. If you guys want to throw in stuff for me to add to that future project, Then hit me up in a PM or in the comments.

Band-Slaves:

I just found this band on YouTube not too long ago. And I absolutely love them.

However...

Their album, A beautiful death has the songs that actually fit with Miles relationship with his birth mother, Kakuyo. I highly recommend that you listen to these three songs by them before reading his chapter:

Let this haunt you

I'd rather see your star explode

True colors

I highly recommend that you listen to I'd rather see your star explode, As it describes everything about Miles mistreatment from his birth mother. And how Miles refuses to let her just walk all over him.

True colors basically shows Kakuyo in her true state of mind, And it only gets worse as it spirals out of control.

Let this haunt you is how Miles feels about his birth mother and her harsh treatment of him because of his disability. And how it will always haunt him no matter what.

The order of listening to these songs:

First, Listen to: I'd rather see your star explode

Second: Let this haunt you

Lastly: true colors

These are just how I feel about the songs and to me, They fit perfectly with my characters Miles and Kakuyo.

Also, A special personal announcement after this chapter.

But you didn't come here to see me talk about my thoughts, You came to see a race, And that's what you're all getting!

Here we go!

Last P.S: thank you for the birthday wishes. Can't believe that I'm 27 years old now.

And to a fan: happy birthday Emerald mage!

The teachers then pulled down the large sheet that had covered the large board. The normal class saw their names and the elites that they would be facing:

Setouchi Keijo Training School 11th Class Change Race Lineup

First race:

Group 5

Regular: Miles Panzer

Elite: Hanabi Kawai

Saya Kogatana

Mari Murata

Land: Mud

Second race:

Group 1

Regular: Konishi Harumi

Nemoto Kururu

Miyata Sayaka

Elite: Rokudou Rin

Land: Seesaw

Group 2

Third race:

Regular: Toyoguchi Non

Ooshima Yuuko

Gotsui Nana

Elite: Yoshida Atsuko

Land: thin road

Group 3

Fourth race:

Regular: Aoba Kazane

Shimada Ai

Horiuchi Momo

Elite: Kusakai Mio

Land: Pole

Group 4

Fifth race:

Regular: Kaminashi Nozomi

Kimura Shizuka

Mikawa Rei

Elite: Fujisaki Kotone

Land: Fountain

The regular class members looked at the board, Nozomi was confused. "Why did they put an elite member with a bunch of regulars?" She pondered out loud. Taichi then pointed that part out to her.

"Because a member of the regular class has to beat the elite class member, That's the only way for you to advance to elite. The regular that beats the elite becomes an elite as well" Taichi explained to her. Nozomi now understood. "Ahh, I got ya" she said as Masaru then noticed something was off.

"Wait a minute" Masaru pointed at the list "This list has been tampered with! Group 5 is up first instead of group 1. Not only that, But it's only down to one elite member and three elites".

"What?" Hitomi questioned as she and Miku then looked at the list. Ujibe then glanced at the list as well.

"That's not right, I didn't change the list for three elites to-" Ujibe then glanced over at Kakuyo Who was strangely smiling and humming ever so obviously. She then called her out. "Kakuyo...!".

Kakuyo broke out of her humming as she then looked over at Ujibe with an innocent face.

"Yes sister?".

"I seem to notice that your son is somehow first on my leader board. And he also has three elites against him as well. Care to explain?".

Kakuyo's innocent little facade then instantly changed into a serious one. "I tampered with the leader board so that he would go first" Kakuyo plainly admitted "As well as change his opponents to three elites!". Everyone was shocked and outraged at Kakuyo's sabotage against her son. The only person who wasn't upset was actually Miles.

"Damn you Kakuyo! Do you know how dangerous it is for one regular student to fight against three elites at once!?" Hitomi questioned her. Kakuyo nodded at her question, "Umm, Yeah. Why do think I did it? The only reason he's first is so that he fails faster. That way we won't have to waste time with his race" Kakuyo responded. Ujibe was about to give her another smack to her butt, However...

"I'll do it! It sounds like fun!".

Everyone then stopped aiming their rage at Kakuyo as they all then looked at Miles smiling happily. They were shocked, Had he lost his mind. Kakuyo was the most shocked at this. "You...you'll do it...?" Kakuyo asked him in a surprising calm tone. Miles nodded at her as he then turned off his nerve sensors. "Yup! I'm ready for it! Let's start!" Miles told her "Who knows, Maybe I'll get brain damage and die".

Now that was extremely off, Even for Miles. Adam however knew what Miles was doing, He was acting like he had some kind of overconfidence, When in reality, He was calm and focused for this fight. His friends however had to snap him out of it and reconsider.

"Miles! Have you gone mental?!" Nozomi questioned him "Your own mother just admitted to sabotage! And she's making you go up against three elites! Why do you want to go through with this?".

Miles then glanced at Nozomi as he then poked her nose, Causing the girl to flinch and scrunch up her nose. This also was noticed by Kazane, Usagi, And Hanabi as they had tic marks on their foreheads. Miles then looked at Kakuyo with a smile.

"I accept! I can't wait to have fun with my opponents!" Miles told her. Kakuyo then did the only "Motherly" thing to him; She hugged him.

"Oh you will? Oh hunny!" Kakuyo happily praised "Oh I can't wait to see you try your best and fail! Oh! Maybe the impact from one of the elites might crack your skull open and you might bleed to death! Oh I'm so excited to watch now!" Kakuyo expressed in her twisted words. Everyone just wanted then an there to strangle her for making Miles do this. And they even wanted to question Miles mindset for agreeing to this outrageous stunt. Ujibe just looked at Miles, Then at the elites. She knew that Miles would have a hard time with them, She didn't know about his outside training however, And sort of assumed that Evako had trained him.

"Very well..." Ujibe spoke "ahead over to the land in one minute...then we'll begin".

Everyone just looked at Ujibe, She was actually agreeing to this. Miles nodded as Kakuyo released her hug from him as she rubbed his head and smiled at him. "Be a good boy and die for me! Okay sweetie?"Kakuyo asked of him. "You bet!" Miles told her happily as Miles then ran into the water to head to the land, Not even bothering to answer or talk to his friends. Hanabi was absolutely shivering at Miles display of his actions. Had Kakuyo finally broken him to the point that he would want to just throw away is life? Usagi then leaned over to Mio was worried as well.

"I don't get it..." Usagi asked "What just happened? Miles didn't act like this when I was in the shower room with him...somethings wrong here...".

"Yeah...I don't like this either" Mio said with all seriousness "This isn't like him".

Team 309 was the most worried about Miles. Nozomi was actually biting her nails a bit as she then glared at Kakuyo Who was happily hugging a smirking Adam. Nozomi then marched over to them as she then shouted at Adam.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Nozomi demanded making a scene. Adam just shrugged at her question.

"I don't understand what-".

"Don't lie! Miles told us that you and him went out into the woods for a whole month! He said that he was attacked by wolfs! Explain!".

"Hmm, That does sound familiar..." Adam played dumb. The others then came over to him, Especially Evako. "DADDY!" Evako shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OLDER BROTHER!?". Adam gulped slowly, He didn't want to ruin anything until her brother started the match. "Ummm...uhhh, Oh! Look the match is starting!" Adam dodged the question as the others turned around to see Miles, Hanabi, Saya, And Mari all on the mud land. Adam and Kakuyo quickly moved away, Least they suffer from Evako's raging temper. Everyone; Regular and elite didn't like this outcome. But Miles agreed to it and Ujibe allowed it.

"The race...will begin in five seconds!" Miku muttered from her mouth in a low tone. Ujibe looked over at Kakuyo smiling as her husband smiled as well. She gritted her teeth at them.

'If he gets killed, It will be on your hands! Sister!' Ujibe thought as team 309 were watching with worry.

"Miles won't make it against three elites, Nobody has" Tatsuya told them. Taichi was trying to figure it all out "I don't get it? Why would Miles want to do this sabotage race? He'll only get extremely hurt!" Taichi admitted.

"Come on! Back out of this Miles!" Kazane shouted to him "We don't want you to get hurt!".

"Kazane's right!" Non shouted as well "You'll be seriously injured if you continue this!".

"You're making a huge Mistake! Think about your actions here!" Sayaka shouted.

Only Nozomi and Evako were silent. Evako was actually starting to cry, While Nozomi was almost about to do the same. 'If you somehow make it out of this...' Nozomi thought 'Then I'll confess my feelings to you! I mean it!'.

"Brother..." Evako whimpered from her lips. Evako was feeling her heart absolutely shatter, She almost lost her brother by their mother, And now she was going to lose him by her rigging the class change race against him. Nozomi just held Evako to make her feel better. "He'll be okay, Evako" Nozomi assured her "I know he will...".

Nozomi then looked over at Adam and Kakuyo, Adam still smirking albeit, It was now turning into a grin. And Kakuyo was just smiling with bloodlust and hateful glee. Nozomi was enraged at them both, However she was also angry at Miles that he wanted to go with this stupid idea. That's when Miku counted down.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

*Ding!*

As soon as the bell rang Miles then saw Hanabi rush at him, Using the mud to increase her speed "I'll knock you into the water okay!" Hanabi told him "That way we won't have to fight against you!".

Miles just then activated his ass blade tail as soon as Hanabi came within his proximity, He moved at the last second as she missed as Miles then launched his ass blade tail at her as it then transformed into the ass blade hand and grabbed her. Miles smirked as his other opponents as well as the other people who were there almost had their mouths drop.

Miles then lifted Hanabi into the air and threw her into the water.

OVERBOARD

"H-Hanabi Kawai! Loser" Miku announced.

Team 309 couldn't believe it.

"What...what the hell...?" Was all they muttered from their mouths. Evako was instead jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Big brother knows the ass blade hand! And he took down an elite with it! Go big brother!" Evako shouted. Taichi, Tatsuya, Masaru, Non, Sayaka, Kazane, And Nozomi just kept looking, Still in shock. That's when Nozomi found her voice as she then shouted.

"Miles! You did it! You got one down!" Nozomi expressed with her newfound confidence from before. She then glanced over at Adam who was now smiling fully as he clapped his hands for his son.

Kakuyo However...

"WHAT!?" Kakuyo shouted as she activated her aura, Her left eye twitching with rage and her teeth grinding at her sons accomplishment at pulling off the ass blade hand and taking down one of his two opponents.

Hitomi, Miku, And Ujibe all sighed in relief.

"So it was an act" Ujibe then realized as she smirked "That little rascal". Ujibe then glanced over at a Still twitching Kakuyo as Hitomi called to her. "Kakuyo, Are you okay? You don't look too happy".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HITOMI!".

Hitomi just giggled as Ujibe was smiling "Looks like he's got some explaining to do after the race" she said with a smirk "Trained in the woods my ass".

Hanabi made her way to the edge of the pool as Mio and Rin helped her up. "Thanks" Hanabi told them as she then watched Miles "I can't believe that Miles pulled that off". Hanabi expressed with amazement. Mio and Rin watched as Miles was swaying his ass blade tail back and forth as it was still in it's hand form.

"Heh, Looks like he got you good, Hanabi" Mio expressed "Impressive that he learned a new move involving his tail...".

"Heh, That was alright" Rin added in "But I could have seen it a mile away!". Hanabi then looked at Rin "But Rin, Remember when Miles was able to track your speed and attacks?" She reminded her. Rin had actually forgot about Miles ability to track her as she then held her head down as a sweat drop came down. "You just had to remind me of that..." Rin expressed defeat.

Mio and Hanabi giggles until Mio glanced over at Usagi who was leaning over the edge, Butt shaking like mad and her hands on her face as she had many hearts above her head.

"Ahhhh! Beloved did it! Not only did he survive! But he made a new move in the process!" Usagi expressed with excitement "Oh I'm going to shower him with as many hugs and kisses when he finishes!".

Mio then smirked at Usagi as she then leaned down to her and whispered into her ear. "Maybe You should take him into the shower room to "Express" your kisses, Hmm? Maybe you could express them with his lower parts" Mio sexuality suggested. This made Usagi blush all over her body, Causing her to become bright pink as she was then drooling non-stop. Mio smiled as she then continued to watch the race.

Miles then turned around to face Saya and Mari, This was were the challenge of the race truly was. Miles had no idea who his opponents were like, So this was going to be tricky. Miles then glanced over at Mari.

'Hmmm, I should probably go after her next' he thought 'Then I'll have one less problem to deal with'. Miles then used the mud for a bit of speed as he then aimed his butt at Mari, However Mari then began to synchronize with his movements as she then quickly countered him back at a faster speed than him, Miles was pushed back by Mari's attack.

'Huh? She...mirrored my attack. And was able to strike me much faster too, Interesting' Miles thought until he glanced to see Saya come at him with full force with her breasts drawing: Quick-draw breast sword. Miles had to make a hasty dodge as Saya's breast sword technique had managed to cut a bit of his left automail arm, As it then fell off into the water. Miles was now on Saya's blind spot, He was about to attack when Mari came at him before he could pull of his attack, Forcing Miles to once again retreat away from his opponents. Mari and Saya were now together one on end, While Miles was in the mid-center of the mud land. Mud then sprayed out onto the land, As Miles glanced at it, He began to ponder a bit.

'Hmmm, This mud can be used to anyone's advantage. Tatsuya reminded me of that as a refresher' Miles thought. 'Perhaps if I use the mud on that one girl with the headband, And strike her out. Then that will leave me with the other girl that mimics my attacks. But...this is a problem...even if I try to go after that girl, The other one will quickly catch me off guard. I think now is the time to- wait! I can use Beowulf and fuse with him! That way I'll have an edge against the other girl!'.

Miles then placed his automail arms over his shoulders as he then crouched a bit. Everyone was confused by his strange action.

"What's Miles doing?" Non asked her teammates. Taichi was trying to figure that out as well. "I don't know, Non" he admitted "Maybe it's some kind of concentration move?".

"I don't think so, Taichi" Masaru countered "I'd say it's a defense position. I mean, Miles is up against Saya! And she's the second strongest counter type keijo player here. Her signature attack is her quick draw breast sword. Also, Mari's mirror ass is very difficult for a normal student to get around, So Miles would have to find a way around Mari's mirror ass first before trying to take on Saya. Because as long as Mari is on the land, You're pretty much going to be on the defensive a lot" Masaru explained.

Taichi was now impressed with how Masaru had explained it to him. However Taichi had his eyes set on Saya the moment the race had started, He found her way of fighting pretty cool and the ability for a girl to use her breast like a sword was a awesome. Taichi couldn't help but blush as he thought to himself.

'Do you best...Saya' Taichi thought.

However there question was quickly answered:

"Light beast fusion!".

Then as soon as the final words left his lips, Miles whole body was covered in light. The others as well as Miles opponents covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"The hell is this!?" Rin shouted.

"Probably a flash-bang technique!" Masaru thought.

The light faded as everyone was able to see again, However as soon as their hands left their eyes, They all blinked and rubbed them to make sure that they weren't hallucinating to what they were looking at.

Miles ass blade tail and chest wolf fangs were out, However they were now black with glowing veins of white light all over, The fangs of the chest wolf fangs were shining white, Miles eyes were both glowing bright red, And the most note-able trait of all were his automail prosthetics. His arms and legs were now black gauntlets and greaves. His new armored gauntlet arms vaguely resembled a wolfs head with fangs and a mane. While his armored greaves looked like clawed legs. They also had the glowing veins all over as well.

Miles then lifted his left arm as he glanced at the new armored automail, 'Hmm, Not bad. The light beast fusion was a success!' Miles thought as he looked over at Mari and Saya 'Now! Let's play with the new set!'.

The others couldn't speak, They were all still slacked jawed at Miles transformation. But the person who was the most shocked was Kakuyo; Biting her fingernails in fear.

'This...this can't be! That doesn't look like the lycanthrope mode...'Kakuyo thought as she was trying to figure it out 'But I've never seen anything like this! Could this...could this be some advanced form of the lycanthrope mode that I wasn't aware of?! No!...no! No! No! No! NO! This can't be! He's not supposed to be this good! Theirs no way that he can be this advanced within over a month! I'm going to make sure that he doesn't PASS!'.

As Kakuyo was busy plotting, Team 309 and some of the elites were in awe. Kotone leaned over to Evako. "I didn't know that your older brother had that kind of ability...did you know know about this?" Kotone asked her. Evako then looked at Kotone and shook her head at her question.

"No..." Evako responded "In fact he wasn't even capable of pulling something off like this when we tried to train him...". Evako then turned her head back at her brother "Brother...how did you get so far in your abilities?".

Mio, Rin, And Hanabi were trying to figure out Miles new transformation as well.

"Well, Someone has been training hard it seems" Mio pointed out "Judging by the automail it looks harder than before. Almost like obsidian, Well in color it looks like obsidian. I wonder how hard it is in durability?" Mio pondered as she smiled "Looks like Miles had some tricks up his sleeve".

"Yeah" Hanabi muttered as she watched Miles prepare for his opponents.

"He seems to be more of an unpredictable wild card" Rin said "Those are always the hardest to figure out".

As the elites were talking amongst themselves, Team 309 was finally breaking out of their trance. "Wow! I didn't know Miles could transform!" Nozomi shouted as she then called out to him "Go get them Miles!".

"I agree, This is very interesting to see" Sayaka told her teammates "It seems like we'll have to question him further on this "Light beast fusion" technique".

Kazane's ponytail was swaying back and forth as she had her hand at her mouth, Blushing and smiling at Miles new technique. She then glanced at her hand as she then opened and closed it.

"So that's what I felt last night" Kazane muttered to herself "I haven't fully analyzed all of Miles attacks, But I now know one of them". She then glanced at Miles and nodded at him "Do your best".

Miles then ran at Mari and Saya, He could feel his offense and speed, And defense had a bit of a boost. He was going to use his new move-set to take down his opponents. Mari then saw Miles move his hips to the side as she then quickly copied his movements and countered him, However thanks to the armored automail enhancement, She connected with a bit of his armored thigh, Making her he pushed back a bit because of it's offensive strength. This made Mari look at Miles with a bit of surprise.

"What? My mirror ass attack make me get pushed back?" She questioned "But that doesn't make any sense?". Saya then called over to her, "It's probably the armor that's around his legs and arms. You might have hit it when using your mirror ass!" Saya told Mari as Saya then walked forward, Ready to attack as she held her breast. "I'll cut right through it!".

Miles then glanced at the sprinkler as it shot out mud, Saya was going to use this as her ace in the hole to take Miles out. Miles could already tell that she had a plan set up.

'Going to use the mud to increase your speed to catch me off guard and strike me down, Hm? Impressive' Miles thought. As soon as the mud then shot out form the center, Saya then used the fresh mud to rush at him quickly, As she held her breast.

Taichi was now biting this thumb at this "Come on, Saya!" He accidentally admitted making the others look at him. Nozomi then had a small aura around her body, As well as Evako as she made her blue aura appear. "Rooting for the enemy opponent I see" Evako said ever so darkly as she aimed her ass blade tail at him. Taichi was now on the defense. "H-hey! Come on!" Defended himself "I mean, Wh-What's wrong with rooting for the other person?".

"Umm, Because Kakuyo is trying to get Miles killed!" Nozomi pointed out.

"But he's not dead, And he managed to take out Hanabi in one go" Taichi countered.

"That's only because I told him what I was planning to do!".

Mio, Rin, And Hanabi came over to them as they were now in the quarrel mix "Besides, You really want the elites to win after Kakuyo just admitted to sabotage?!" Hanabi added. Taichi had a sweat drop until Mio came to his defense, "Now girls, Don't he so hard on him" Mio told them "Besides, I think it's something much more different from that" she ended her sentence with that familiar sexual tone of hers. Non then quickly hit the nail on the head "*gasp* Taichi has a crush on Saya!" Non pointed out making his friends all look at him as he blushed and looked at the floor.

"It...It's not like that..." Taichi told them.

"Ohhh?" Tatsuya teased "Then what is it then?".

"Yes, Tell us good sir. If it's not a crush then what could it be? Hmm?" Masaru teased Taichi as well.

Taichi was now on the spot until he had to confess.

"Okay! I admit it! I got a small crush on Saya! There! I said it" Taichi was now looking super flustered. The girls all did an "Aww", While Masaru and Tatsuya snickering, But were happy for him. However their conversation was interrupted when they all heard something clash as they all turned around to see that Saya's attack had connected, But couldn't scratch Miles automail gauntlets.

"Damn!" Saya muttered.

'My turn' Miles thought as he then blasted her with an energy bullet from his chest wolf fangs, However it was stronger than Kakuyo's silver wolf bullet. The attack didn't even have to be charged as it was strong enough to send Saya back into the water thanks to the slightly strong knockback.

OVERBOARD

"Saya Kogatana, Loser!".

Miles then turned to Mari as he then shot out another energy bullet at her, Mari dodged the attack only for Miles to rush at her and attack her with his ass blade tail. 'Iron cut' Miles thought as Mari was knocked into the water.

OVERBOARD

"Mari Murata, Loser".

Everyone was both happy and in shock, Miles had actually beaten all three of his opponents, Elites no less. This victory made his friends as well as two of the elites cheer for his win. Taichi then ran over to help up Saya.

"I've got ya!" Taichi said to Saya as he pulled her up to the land.

"Thank you" Saya thanked him as she sat down, As Taichi sat next to her. "That sure was a fun race, I didn't expect for him to do that transformation on us" Saya said. "Sorry that you lost..." Taichi told her "I...was rooting for you a bit".

This made Saya look at him "You we're rooting for me to win?".

"Yes...".

Saya couldn't help but smile at Taichi's honesty, She was happy that she was being rooted for. And from a cute guy too, However as the two were talking, Miku was about to give the victory.

"Miles Panzer, Win-" Miku was instantly interrupted.

"DISQUALIFIED FOR CHEATING!" Kakuyo roared.

Everyone then looked at Kakuyo who was now absolutely furious at Miles victory. She would never allow her son to earn that victory from her sabotage. Ujibe then countered her sister's comment.

"Miles didn't cheat, Sister. He won fairly".

"NO HE DIDN'T! THAT LITTLE BASTERED DIDN'T WIN FAIRLY! I KNOW THAT HE CHEATED! I BET HE GOT OUTSIDE HELP! I BET HE'S WEARING A WIRE OR HEADPIECE HIDDEN SOMEWHERE! OUT WITH IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!".

Miles then checked himself and only held up his hands in a shrug. "Nope, No wire or headpiece" he truthfully told her. Miles knew that this would happen, And he was going to put a stop to all of this. Kakuyo was trying her best to make sure that Miles wouldn't earn that win and advance up to the elite class.

"LAIR!" Kakuyo yelled.

Miles then cracked his neck.

"Well then...since you think that I should be disqualified, Kakuyo. Why don't you just fight me?" Miles offered her "If I beat you, Then I can advance to elite, Then if not...then I give you 100% to take my life fair and square. I won't fight back, Nor will I run. You get to finish what you wanted to do from day one when we first met; And that's fix your mistake".

Everyone was silent, Miles just gave Kakuyo the green light to kill him. Kakuyo just stood there, Taking all of this information into her head carefully. This could be her chance to get rid of her worthless child, The idea of Miles being gone for good was far too good to pass up.

"I ACCEPT!" Kakuyo told him.

Miles closed his eyes as he smiled at her "Perfect" he responded "Please get dressed so we can begin the match".

Kakuyo then quickly ran to change, As she had left everyone was now questioning Miles sanity again, He couldn't play it off this time with Kakuyo, Kakuyo had already shown Miles what she was capable of when they first fought...

And Miles nearly paid the price with his own life that day.

But he now gave Kakuyo the access to actually kill him! There wouldn't be anything or anyone stopping her this time from achieving her goal. She was finally going to get what she wanted at last.

-a few minutes latter-

Kakuyo had came out in a keijo swimsuit that covered her body, Miles had replaced his automail limbs just in case for this fight. Everyone tried to talk him out of this crazy idea, But Miles simply ignored them. They were on a basic land for this match, No special lands for them, Just something basic for them to fight on.

The few elites and team 309 were watching with seriousness and worry, Even Adam was extremely worried about Miles choice, He had just gotten back from his families estate and had recovered from his first encounter with Kakuyo, Why do something so stupid as to go back and get your ass kicked by a person that has an absolute hatred for you? These questions were running all over Adam's head as he watched his wife and son on the land.

Nozomi, Sayaka, Kazane, Non, Hanabi, Rin, Mio, Usagi, Taichi, Masaru, Tatsuya, Evako, Kotone, And Saya were all standing together silently watching Miles and Kakuyo. Miles had refused to listen to their pleas, And Saya, Who didn't know that much about the whole situation, Stood in-between Taichi and Nozomi.

"So...why are we trying to stop these two from fighting, Exactly?" Saya asked.

Nozomi looked over at her "It's because Kakuyo is Miles birth mother, And she hates him because of his disability of his lack of arms and legs that he was born without" Nozomi explained "She even tried to kill him once!".

Saya was like any person that heard this, Horrified and angry.

"That's terrible!" Saya said "A mother shouldn't do things like that!".

"She doesn't care..." Evako spoke up darkly "She'll never care about my brother unlike myself and my father".

Non then pondered something "Should we cheer for him once they fight?" She suggested. Tatsuya then looked at her and shook his head at her. "I don't think so" Tatsuya disagreed "I think we should keep quiet for these two".

"I agree" Adam butted into the conversation "I've seen them fight before, And being silent could keep Miles from being distracted" he added. The others nodded as they went back to watching for the match to start. As they were all waiting, Miles had his arms crossed as Kakuyo licked her lips at him in a manner of bloodlust and hatred.

"I can't believe that you're giving me the opportunity to actually KILL you!" Kakuyo chastised Miles "Oh my daughter is going to miss you terribly today. As well as your friends!". That jab just made Miles sister and his friends rightfully pissed, Miles just snorted at her.

"We'll see..." Miles responded to her jab as they both heard Miku announce that the match was about to start. "Five minutes until the match! Five...four...three...two...one!".

*ding*

As soon as the bell rang, Kakuyo was on the offensive, Activating her red aura and forming her chest wolf fangs and ass blade tail as she rushed at her son. Miles knew how fast Kakuyo was from last time, But he wasn't going to act out of line and reckless like he did before. He had changed, He wouldn't let his emotions do all the talking, Not anymore. Miles hen dodged her attack from her chest wolf fangs as he ended up on her right side.

Miles then soaked his butt into her hip, Making her turn to her side as she quickly dashed away. The others, Mostly Evako and team 309 and Mio and her teammates were impressed, But assumed that Miles just got out of the way in time. Kakuyo looked at her hip and smirked.

"So you got a hit on me, You little runt!" Kakuyo expressed in annoyance "But that's all you'll get to do to me!". Miles didn't say a word, He only held out his right automail arm and gestured for Kakuyo to "Come at him". Kakuyo didn't hesitate as she then ran at him with her speed, Miles then saw that Kakuyo was going to combo her fangs and then her tail to pull off a double strike and lock him into that attack.

As soon as Miles saw her fangs come, He then dashed underneath her open legs, His feet not slipping as he carefully glider under her. He turned himself around after he had successfully got from under her, As he then used his ass blade tail into it's hand form to grab Kakuyo's ass blade tail and pull it. Forcing the woman to be pulled back into her butt.

FALL

Everyone, Even Ujibe were astounded, Not only did Miles beat his birth mother, But he beat her in quick succession as well. The match had just begun, And Miles had just beaten her. Kakuyo was on her ass, Her facial expression hidden from her hair and her lips showing a blank expression.

"Miles Panzer, Winner!" Miku announced happily.

His friends and family that were holding their breath had all let out heavy sighs, Their worries now quickly becoming cheers. "Miles! You did! Way to go man!" Masaru shouted.

"You beat your mom!" Nozomi expressed.

"Excellent job, Miles" Sayaka told him.

"Yay! Big brother beat mom!" Evako said with excitement for her older brother.

However their happy cheers were interrupted when Kakuyo got to her feet as she turned around to face Miles. Miles smile and waves at his friends and teammates was halted when he turned around to see Kakuyo standing up. Miles just looked at her for a bit before speaking to her.

"I guess I'll be advancing to the elite class, Kakuyo" Miles admitted.

Suddenly...

"YOU'LL NEVER ADVANCE! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE I LET YOU DEFEAT ME! YOU BASTERED!" Kakuyo roared as she lunged at him. Miles quickly got out of her way as he got far from her proximity. Ujibe was about to stop Kakuyo, But Miles held out his hand to stop her.

"No! Let me handle this!" Miles told Ujibe as Kakuyo ran at him again in her berserk rampage as she then rushed at him again, Miles then dashed out of her way again as she then fell off into the water.

OVERBOARD

Miles then backed up to the center, He was waiting for Kakuyo to be even angrier than before now. And he was right, As he saw Kakuyo's hand grabbing the land, Her hand transformed into her lycanthrope mode. She quickly jumped out of the water as her feet landed onto the land with a hard *slam*, Making the land shake a bit. She then roared at Miles, Her red aura roaring out of control now.

"Here we go..." Miles muttered under his breath "I can't do the Light beast fusion now that she's in her lycanthrope mode now. But I do have access to my five tails and wolfs of the apocalypse".

Kakuyo then charged at Miles in her Lycanthrope mode as her tails split into her three tails forming the weapons from before. She ran at Miles, Now much faster than before as Miles then turned off his ass blade tail so that Kakuyo wouldn't go after tail like he did her. Miles now had to dodge her relentless attacks as he moved away a from her, As she then launched her ass blade tails at him, Miles kept his composer as he dodged each tail weapon that was aimed at him, Kakuyo was getting angrier by the second as she saw Miles dodge each attack of hers as she then charged up her silver wolf bullet.

Miles saw this as he then activated his ass blade tail and started to use of his wolfs of the apocalypse. "Death! Go get her!" Miles shouted as he remembered how to do the energy wolf ability as his ass blade tail then fell off and onto the land as it formed into a wolf of grayish white energy. Kakuyo was taken back, Even in her berserk state. The others were stunned.

"I had no idea that you could do that with the ass blade tail?" Evako expressed in shock. Mio looked at her lewd friend "You didn't?" She asked. Evako just shook her head at her as her only response. The energy wolf; Death then ran at Kakuyo as it then pass right through her body. Kakuyo just stood there as she looked at herself, No damage was done and she turned to her son with a smirk on her face.

Miles however was smiling at her, Because as soon as she was about to rush at him, He whole body felt itself shut down, Causing her to fall onto the land again. Miles then walked over to her and kneeled.

"You underestimated Deaths ability" Miles explained to her "My wolfs of the apocalypse can faze right through you to deliver their special abilities, Minus war who has to fuse with me. As you are well aware, Death is an instant K.O! Meaning this makes three losses. If I were you, I would stop before you force my hand upon you" Miles threatened with absolute seriousness in his tone of voice.

However as soon as he was going to grab Kakuyo's hand to help her up, She instantly activated her ass blade tails, All three of them as they held his right automail arm, His throat to chock him, And her last one was impaled into his lower abdomen. Miles grunted as the others gasped.

"MILES!".

Ujibe quickly took action "Dammit! Not again!" She cursed as she was about to get into the water until Miles activated his ass blade tail as well. Kakuyo was leaning up smirking. "You think your ass blade tail can hold me?" She mocked "I'm through waiting! And now I'm just going to kill you and end it all! After all! I can always replace you! Just like I did before with Evako after you we're born!".

Hearing this dark bit of truth make Evako's ears sting and burn from her mother's words. What did she just say? "What...why did mom just say that...?" Evako questioned until she looked at her father horrific shock "Daddy what did mom just say...?" Evako asked hoping that what Kakuyo had just spewed out of her mouth was just a lie. However Kakuyo continued, Too busy in her bloodlust to realize that she was spewing out personal and dark information about Evako's "True" birth.

"You know that your sister wasn't even supposed to be born you know?" Kakuyo kept mocking "awe only had her as our replacement, Oh your father was so against the idea of having a child just to replace our previous one. But! I was able to persuade him otherwise...".

Miles was still being chocked and stabbed by Kakuyo, Until his ass blade tail then split into four other tails, Now in it's five tailed state. Kakuyo only looked in shock. "WHAT!? No! You don't know that!? How the fuck-". Kakuyo's mouth was silent by one of Miles tails, He then used the others to remove her grip on his neck as he then broke off her second energy tail, Then used the other one to pull out the third one that was impaled into him. He then used his five tails to push Kakuyo away from him as he then launched them, Holding her right arm, And one of them transforming into the hand form and actually holding her left eye.

Miles then glanced over to see his sister and father missing as he then turned back to Kakuyo with a narrow glare. "You've forced my hand. And admiring to what you did to create my little sister was now the final straw. So consider this the most "Generous" punishment from your first born son!".

Then without hesitating, Miles then used the four ass blade tails and the one ass blade hand to then proceed to rip off and pull out both Kakuyo's right arm and left eye from her body. The sound of the bone cracking and twisting was making many of the girls and guys very squeamish, And the removal of Kakuyo's left eye with the tail dangling was almost making them faint.

Kakuyo writhed on the land, As she was experiencing the agonizing pain that her son had just given her, She roared and hollered, Screamed, And cursed as Miles deactivated his abilities and jumped into the water and swam back to the land. He saw Ujibe holding out her hand to him as he grabbed it.

"Sorry, Miss Ujibe. I took it way to far with that" Miles apologized.

Ujibe agreed with him.

"Yes, You did" Ujibe told him as she then looked back at her "Sister". "But, It was bound to happen soon I'm sure. But I can say congratulations latter, Right now yo should take care of your sister. I'll get the medics to get Kakuyo, And could you do me a favor and let us borrow one of your prosthetics for her?".

Miles nodded at her request as he made his way to find his family, His friends just watched him leave, They knew that he would talk to them latter after he went to find his sister and father. Nozomi was about to follow him, But Kazane stopped her as she shook her head at her. "Let him go, He has other things to worry about right now" Kazane said. Nozomi just kept looking at Kazane until She compiled. "O-Okay..." Nozomi muttered Until Ujibe clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"My apologies for that shocking incident!" She said "We'll get a clean up crew to replace the land and we can then begin the next race! If you felt sick from that, Then go and take care of it! Then head back!".

Some of the players and engineers did just that as the other engineers got the Now blood stained land out of the pool, And drained it to replace it with new water just in case the blood got into the water.

This was going to be a long day.

A/n: Hi, Now I'm trying my best to do this story while not feeling well. My allergies have finally caught up with me, Breathing is hard, As well as the coughing and irritated eye. But I am taking medicine.

Now the next chapter will be some binding, And flirting, And yes, Yes I am saying this now:

First base lemon!

BUT ONLY FIRST BASE!

*aheam* now, While In my absence, I had been working on a new oc that I was inspired by the Megaman franchise, I finished him. And I want to experiment with him in future stories. He'll be my kinda signature oc.

I know I can hear some of you groaning at me doing a new oc and such. But this is how I am, I love to write new projects and do my stories. Granted I need to hurry my ass up! But I also do this not as just a hobby, But as entertainment for all of you as best as I can.

True my work isn't original, But I do my best to follow with my imagination and information on what franchise that I love, And it takes time and tons of research to do. I love writing, Hell, I almost did one involving a magic fucking crazy ass coffee loving cursing unicorn once! And that was because I got bored at work one day.

But I like to have fun, And yes, I do suffer with a lot of spelling errors and missing words. *looks at word document for cutting out my shit because it's a jackass*, But I also like to show my work: good or bad. With everyone of you.

If this didn't make any sense, Then I'm sorry for wasting your time with this personal note.

Anyway please enjoy and comment. I hope to my readers that some of your requests were fulfilled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 driving lust

A/n: Okay, Before I answer comments. Let's address something...

I sorta went through a mental writers mental breakdown. Meaning I was having so many thoughts on so many writing ideas that I kinda cracked while I was recovering from being sick. But I have decided:

I am still doing this story, However I think I should exchange one of my stories for the weekend.

So in conclusion; My Tesla Soldiers fans have been waiting for this. Yes, That's right, I'm doing the Tesla Soldiers fanfiction spin-off: Divided We Stand. Starting Hopefully tonight. It will be easier to for me to do that story since I:

One: finished the Tesla Soldiers fanfiction

Two: can work out a spin-off with it.

Three: I can even do a side-story with it.

Four: I have many ideas with Tesla Soldiers in the works.

Sorry for all these writing changes, It's just so hard to keep track on one story. So I apologize.

Note: this post up top is now meaningless.

Okay, Now that I got that out of the way, Question time!

Spark flame hero: thank you

Cobalt gundam: yeah, Kakuyo finally got she deserved! And no, Miles friends won't hate him for it, Don't worry. And maybe, If I don't cock block again.

Vassilli: I'm glad that you got to see your favorite keijo player be in the spotlight, I can work out a few love interests for the others, But it will take time or at the end of the story I'm afraid. So I apologize, And thank you.

Guest 1: it's the right eye that's the special one.

Guest 2: glad you liked it, And I'll address that part real soon. And yeah, Miles is on his way to talk to his sister.

Emerald mage: thanks! And yay! 27 buddies! I had fun on my birthday. And I hope you had fun on yours too. I understand your feelings about the chapter, And we can talk about it in PM. Now about my future project involving Megaman, Looks like I have a new fan friend. We can talk about it in PM also.

Mike23: yup, She did. Also, Hahaha! A new outlook on life! You're funny. But no, Kakuyo is still a cunt!

Kingdom hearts: glad you enjoyed the fight.

So yeah...a lot people are 50/50 with how Miles handled Kakuyo, By ripping off her right arm and left eye. Some loved that idea, While others hated it. So yeah, Debate in the comments about if it was justified or not.

Now, We have much to go over, Mainly finishing the race, And seriously giving the male keijo engineers the major spotlight that they so rightfully need.

Seriously, Those guys need love and bad. And it's a shame that they are just ignored or sweeped under the rug. But that won't happen here! I'll make sure to give them their own chapter and harem as well. Because they rightfully deserve it and need to be noticed.

Okay, Now that I have that taken care of. On with the show!

P.s: sorry for not answering all of the new questions. I truly apologize.

-locker rooms-

Miles was making his way to the locker rooms, He figured that his sister would be in here. She couldn't have gone far enough from the pool area, Miles kept walking until he saw his father at a closed door, Calling out at it.

"Evako...please open the door" Adam asked her.

"Fuck off!" Evako roared on the other side "I'm not your daughter! I wasn't supposed to be BORN!".

"Evako, Your mother forced me into having you. Wait...that came out wrong, What I'm trying to say-".

Evako then slammed her fists on the door, Almost breaking it. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!". That's when she just started to breakdown "You...you never wanted me at all...you both only had me after you threw away my older brother like some discarded toy...HOW THE HELL CAN I FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US?!".

Adam was silent, He really didn't have anything to say that could make the situation any better. 'Maybe Miles can talk to her' he thought until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over and thankfully it was Miles. "I'll take care of my little sister" Miles told his father "You just head back, I got this". Adam just nodded at his son as the two hugged each other before Adam left. Miles was now able to calmly confront his sister.

"Evako...".

"GO AWAY! OR SO HELP ME, I'll RIP YOU APART!".

"Heh, Please shrimp. Like you can hit me with how small you are".

Evako's tone quickly changed at the sound of that little insult. She quickly ran over to the door and hastily unlocked it, As she then slammed right into Miles arms. She felt his loving embrace as she cried into his chest.

"I'm a mistake..." Evako muttered.

"Shhh, No you're not" Miles assured her "You're not a mistake at all. You're my baby sister".

Evako then glanced up at her older brother, Her tears still wet but slightly drying up. Miles carefully moved away her tears as he then smiled at her sweetly. Evako could see the huge amount of affection that he had for her as his sibling, And she was happy that he cared about her, Despite being a mistake. Evako then placed her head on his chest again.

"Big brother...".

"Hm? What's the matter, Evako?".

"Do you...do you love me?".

Miles let out a playful sigh as he then rubbed her head "What kind of question is that?" He asked her "Of course I love you, You're my sister, Evako".

Evako then held Miles even tighter.

"Big brother...let's make a family together...".

Miles instantly looked at her, His eyes almost coming out of their sockets in shock at what she just said.

"Wait! What?!".

Evako then started to breathe more, But in a bit of a more lewd way. She then looked up at her brother with loving eyes. "You heard me..." she said "Let's make a family together! I...I want a baby with you big brother. Let's make one right now!".

Miles then did the only thing he could do...

He freaked out.

"OH FUCK NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I COMMITTING TO INBREEDING EVAKO?! FUCK THAT NOISE!" Miles shouted at the top of his lungs as he was squirming out of his sister's grip. However he stopped when he then heard Evako starting to laugh, Releasing him as she then fell to the floor holding her stomach:

"Hahahahahahahaha! You should have seen how your ass freaked out for a second!" Evako remarked "You actually believed that I wanted to fuck my own brother?! Hahaha! You're just too easy man! Heheh! Hahaha!".

Miles just looked at his sister, Red in the face from being embarrassed by her cruel joke. He crossed his arms as he then yelled at her. "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT?!" He demanded to know. Evako then slowed down her laughter as she gave him an answer.

"Hehe...hehe...Mio told me to do that to you once you got back from wherever you went" she admitted "Oh god it was so worth it!" Hahaha!".

"Fuck you for that joke...and fuck Mio for suggesting that you should do that to me..." Miles cursed. Evako then leaned up and smirked at him "Oh please, If I had a penis I would fuck Mio! I mean, I got to sleep with her in the same bed one week when I was feeling upset when you had to leave. Her boobs are so squishy!" Evako admitted.

Miles just sighed as he then facepalmed, Not bothering to react to the automail hurting his face. "Just get back upstairs to the others! Before I refer to you as shrimp for the rest of your life!" Miles told her as he pointed to the stairs. Evako ceased her giggles as she then skipped to the stairs, But stopped as she turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked him.

"Not yet" he said "I have to disinfect this scar...".

Evako has forgotten that her mother had stabbed Miles with her tail, She sighed and nodded at him. "Okay, Just be careful cleaning that, Okay?". Miles nodded in response as he then headed into the shower room.

-showers-

Miles was leaning against the wall, Using his automail right arm for support. The warm water washing over his hair and nude body. The steam covering the area, His breath was warm, And he was enjoying himself in the bliss warmth of water. Miles then glanced at his wound, He saw that he had placed a bandage over it, But he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He had to disinfect it and put rubbing alcohol on it.

"*sighs* this feels good...shame that I have to use this time to heal my wounds" Miles said to himself out-loud. He then heard the door open, As he let out a sigh, Assuming it was his sister Evako to tease him again.

"What is it now, Evako?" Miles asked annoyed "If you've come to make another lewd joke, Then I am so going to get you back for this!".

"Miles, It's me...Hanabi".

Miles quickly opened the door, He saw that Hanabi was in the shower room, However she was in a towel. No swimsuit to be found on her body at all. Miles sighed in relief. "Oh, It's only you Hanabi. I thought you were my sister at first". Miles then closed the door as he went back to his healing shower, Hanabi then came over to the shower next to him as she then dropped her towel outside. She turned on the water, But didn't grab the soap that was next to her side. Instead she just leaned on the wall, Blushing madly all over her face.

Miles decided to make conversation.

"So what brings you in here, Hanabi?" Miles asked her. Hanabi was now starting to think, In truth, The only reason that she came down here was so that she could spend a bit of time with him. Hanabi quickly thought of something. "I came here to relax a bit, I just need some time for myself" she lied. Miles let out a relaxed sigh.

"I see..." he said "Well, That was a fun race we had. Sorry I had to get rid of you so quickly, Hanabi" Miles apologized, Only for him to get a giggle from her. "It's okay, I had fun playing with you" Hanabi told him "I had no idea that you were able to do those moves".

"I trained hard" Miles responded. Hanabi smiled, She was happy that his training paid off, However, She wanted to reward him for it.

"Hey...Miles...".

"Yes, Hanabi?".

"Can I...can I see your scar? The one that your mother had just given to you in your match against her?" Hanabi asked for permission. Miles was silent, He didn't expect Hanabi to ask him that kind of question. He pondered at the idea, He wasn't a pervert, And he wouldn't do anything to her. So he figured why not let her see it.

"I guess...I guess it wouldn't hurt for you...to take a look" Miles responded. It was quiet for a bit on her end, However the silence was then broken by the sound of a door opening, And the pitter patter of wet feet coming over to his side. The door slowly opened, As a fully red Hanabi was now in front of Miles. Hanabi glanced her eyes at Miles fully exposed body, And she could see his slightly erect penis start to grow a bit at her presence.

'Holy shit!' Hanabi Thought 'He's getting hard right in front of me! Okay...you can do this, Hanabi. Just don't do anything or say anything stupid'.

Hanabi then walked into Miles, Closing the door and locking it just in case. She then turned around as she then looked at his bandaged scar, She could see that it was about to fall off thanks to the water. Hanabi then slowly moved a few inches to Miles front, It was small in the shower room that they were now sharing, And movement was very limited. The two teenagers were blushing red, And neither of them were too shy to make the first move.

Hanabi then glanced at both Miles scar and his half erect penis. She wanted to make sure not to screw anything up. She took a slow breath as she then placed her hand on the wet bandage, And carefully removed it. She could see that his wound was deep, But it thankfully wasn't big that any huge amounts of blood would come out.

'Okay, I saw his scar...now I just need to leave' Hanabi thought. However her body was having different ideas. She then placed her hand above his scar, Moving it upwards to his neck line, And stopping at his cheek. Miles glanced at her hand as his eyes started to wander a bit at Hanabi's body.

"Curves..." Miles said out-loud from his train of thought. However he quickly realized what he had just said as he then saw Hanabi look at him in surprise.

"What?".

"N-nothing...".

"No...what did you just say?".

"I...I said curves. I...just noticed that your body is very curvy" Miles answered her as he then glanced away blushing a bit more "Sorry...I don't mean to act like some brute". Hanabi then smirked, The way he apologized to her was very cute. "It's okay" She told him "You don't have to apologize for making a compliment. It's true, I am a bit curvy in the hip area".

Miles felt like he had been holding a huge amount of oxygen in his lungs as he then let out a hard, Long sigh. "*whew* I just thought that I would do something absolutely stupid to the point that you would hate me" he admitted to her. Hanabi then gave Miles a narrow glare.

"Okay, Now that was stupid" she truthfully told him "You think that I would hate you? I couldn't hate you!" Hanabi then glanced back at his bare wet body, Her mind starting to go into the lewd part of her brain. She was absolutely red in her cheeks, She then remembered that her hand was still on his cheek. She then began to move her hand from his cheek, Going back down to his chest.

"You poor baby..." Hanabi muttered in an almost lewd tone. This quickly caught Miles off guard by Hanabi's change in attitude.

"Hanabi?" Miles questioned her.

'Crap! What the hell am I thinking!? I have to end this now!' Hanabi thought. However her body as well as her lust wasn't having any of it. Hanabi then moved closer to Miles, Closing the small gap between them. Their wet bodies now squeezed together as the warm water still rained down on them. Miles could then feel Hanabi breathing onto his lips.

"Miles..." Hanabi muttered "What do you think of me?". Miles felt like he had to swallow a bit on this question, True his time with his family had made him rethink his way of how he should feel about himself. Including dating someone, But to hear Hanabi ask him how he felt about her was what threw him off.

"Well..." Miles began "I think that you're very pretty, And a strong figh-".

"No!" Hanabi interrupted him "No mention of my fighting abilities! Tell me...tell me about how pretty I am. Please".

'Fuck! Abort! Abort! Cease this at once Dammit!' Hanabi thought. Her mind of reason was unfortunately closed off from taking control as only her lust was now at the wheel. Hanabi then moved her head followed to Miles face. Making the boy move his head back to hit the wall, Hanabi then asked him another question.

"Do you...like my curves?".

"Do I...well...".

"Well?".

"I find them attractive, They suit your body very nicely. Hanabi" he admitted. Hanabi smiled at his honest answer, But the burning lust within her was starting to take it's toll on her. She then leaned to his cheek and licked it slowly, Hearing a slight grunt from his voice. Hanabi smirked as she then had her forehead touch his.

"I'll make your wound all better..." Hanabi told him in a lustful tone of voice. Miles slowed his breathing down a bit, Truth he told, He was getting a bit excited by this. "And how will you do that?" He asked her.

He didn't receive an answer from her, But he did feel something in that small spam of 1 second. Hanabi had then placed her lips on his, Making extra sure to squeeze all of her body onto him and grind against him slowly. She could feel his penis rubbing her lower abdomen as she was grinding on him. Miles just allowed this to happen as Hanabi then leaned back, Stopping the kiss.

"Hanabi..." Miles muttered after finding his voice.

"Miles..." Hanabi responded "I know that this is a bit sudden to ask, But...do you...want to make out? I-I mean! Just have your hand at first base? Wait! Wait! What I mean is-".

Hanabi's stammering was put on halt when she felt Miles lips meet hers once again. Hanabi glanced at Miles a bit, He actually made a move on her. She didn't refuse him, She didn't tell him to stop, Or push him away.

She accepted it.

Her body wanted it.

And her lust was now at It's literal breaking point.

Hanabi made sure to not waste any time at this opportunity, As she then wrapped her arms around his waist. She moved her hands upward, Feeling his back. The two kept locking their lips as they started to get more into it, Both of them letting their sexual desires clouding their minds. Their making out started to become quicker in pace, Their hands starting to trail elsewhere on the others body. Hanabi was then moving one of her hands down to his erection, As she then began to stroke his now fully hard penis.

Hanabi then glanced up at Miles who was looking back at her, Panting a bit when he felt her hand on his member. Hanabi's thoughts were one hundred percent silent, Now, Only her lust was in full control. "I'll take care of this" she said in a whisper "It must be so difficult not being able to play with yourself...so let me do it for you...".

Hanabi then kneeled down in front of Miles lower half, As she now focused all of her attention on stroking his member off. Hanabi made sure to be careful with her crush, Adding in extra movements with her fingers to get the sensitive spots on his penis. She then moved a little closer to his penis, Her lips almost able to kiss the head if she wanted to.

She could hear Miles pants and moans escaping his lips, A sound that she was happy to hear from him. But now she was curious about doing something more...extreme. She then proceeded to lick her lips, Then again she didn't need to thanks to the water, As she then proceeded to lean in closer to the head of Miles penis and kiss the tip of it.

Miles instantly looked down at her.

"Ahh...Hanabi..." Miles spoke in-between his breath "This is...agh! This is going way past first base".

Hanabi was to lost in her own lustful thought to care at that point.

"Heh, Don't worry" Hanabi told him "Think of this as a special kind of healing. So...just lean back, And let this firework do her magic...".

That was all Hanabi had spoke when she then started to take in Miles member into her mouth, Albeit slowly as it was her first time. Miles was too lost in his own lust to protest, He felt how surprisingly super warm it was in her mouth, He could feel how cold her tongue was as it snaked up and down onto the head of his penis. Miles gripped the shower walls a bit, He didn't expect his first blowjob to be his good from a girl. He could hear the slurping and smacking coming from Hanabi's mouth as she continued to suck him off.

Hanabi then moved her hands to his hips, Gripping them a little tightly. Her increase in her blowjob starting to get a bit more rougher.

*slurp* *smack* *slurp*.

"H-Hanabi!" Miles muttered through his clenched teeth, He knew that Hanabi was good a hitting pressure points, But he didn't expect her to pull it off in a blowjob of all things. It felt good, Far too good for him. Hanabi just allowed herself to be lost in her lust, However she then decided at that point to completely deepthroat him, As well as increase her speed. Miles couldn't take any more of her incredible skill, And he could feel the urge to cum coming quickly.

"Hanabi! I'm at my limit!" Miles told her as Hanabi then pulled her head back and quickly stroked his penis, Her careful tempo of her hand felt relaxing and very good on Miles penis. However when Miles looked at Hanabi, He could have sworn that her pupils were changed from her signature cross-like shining ones, To full on pink hearts.

"Ahhh! Miles!" Hanabi panted in her lust as she then then stopped stroking his penis as she then stood up and placed her hands on the wall of the shower door, Shaking her slightly large ass at him.

"Inside me!".

"What? Hanabi! You don't mean...".

"I can't take it anymore! I wanna feel every drop of you pour inside of me! I wanna squeeze you until you've made your mark inside of me! So please...Miles...".

Hanabi then proceeded to shout:

"PLEASE HURRY AND FUCK ME!".

Miles thought about it for a bit, However thinking was apparently not an option as Hanabi kept shaking her butt at him, Egging him on to do the deed. Miles was starting to bite his lip a bit, Thinking on the outcomes:

One: he could refuse and miss his opportunity to lose his virginity.

Two: he would be taking away Hanabi's first time from a future lover.

Three: he would accidentally get her knocked up and pregnant.

As Miles was still thinking on the outcomes, Hanabi was starting to get impatience. She then turned around and in a bit of her lustful adrenaline, Pushed Miles to the wall of the shower room they were in, And then proceeded to place her hands on his shoulders and use the wall behind them to grip her feet onto it and climb. Miles knew full well that this wouldn't work for her since her feet and the wall were slippery. Miles then placed his hands on her hips to stop her.

"Hanabi, Cut it out! You can't climb the wall behind me!" Miles told her.

Hanabi However then licked his lips "Who said that I was climbing the wall in the first place?" She corrected him "That was in fact a distraction".

"A distraction? For wha-ahhh!".

Miles then quickly glanced downward to see Hanabi's left hand had grabbed his penis, And was gently moving it close to her womanhood. He could feel the head touch the lips of her pussy, Hanabi then licked her lower lip, Sticking out her tongue a bit as she was trying to slide his penis into her. She managed to put the head into her pussy, As then moaned from it's inner touch. Miles did the same.

"Your head is so warm!" Hanabi expressed "Ohh! I want the whole thing now!".

"H-Ha-Hanabi...!" Miles grunted.

However before the deed could be fully made, The door outside had opened up and a voice was heard. "Miles! Are you in here?" It was Nozomi "Miss Ujibe said that the land and water has been replaced, And we can return to the race!".

Miles and Hanabi panicked, Their lust instantly faded, And their sense of realization had came back. Hanabi then covered her mouth, As she then pulled herself way from Miles, And stood on his side. Miles then spoke out to Nozomi.

"That's great Nozomi! I'm on my way" he told her. Nozomi smiled until she then began to play with a bit of her hair, She remembered that she promised to tell him if he won against the elites. "Miles..." Nozomi muttered "We need to talk...". Miles then came out of the shower stall, Still fully naked. Miles covered his lower parts with his automail hand. Nozomi smirked and blushed all at once, She found the whole scene in front of her quite cute. Nozomi then made her way over to him, As she then moved his hand away from hiding his penis.

"Nozomi...that's embarrassing..." Miles told her as he then looked away from her face.

"Is it?" Nozomi questioned him as she then poked at his half-erect penis a bit. Nozomi then glanced at the stall that Miles had exited, She then carefully focused on the crack in-between the door, And could see a bit of flesh on the other side. Nozomi then began to ponder.

'Can't be Kazane, Since she's with us' Nozomi thought 'Usagi is a no as well. And I just got here, So that means...'. That's when Nozomi snapped her fingers in realization. 'Hanabi! That figures! Judging by how much time has passed she probably...got to...do things with him...'. Nozomi was going to confront Hanabi as soon as she got out of her hiding spot, But right now, She needed to confess to Miles about her feelings.

Miles was confused as to why Nozomi had snapped her fingers, However judging by how she looked at the stall, She might have figured something out. Miles swallowed a bit as he then saw Nozomi glanced at him with a fierce glare in her eyes. Miles was afraid to find out what she was going to do to him.

"N-Nozomi wait!" Miles told her in a bit of a panic "If you-mmm!".

Miles lips were silent by Nozomi's lips. Nozomi then wrapped her arms around his waistline, As she then glanced over to the side to see an eye from the stall that he had came out of looking in shock. Nozomi smirked in her head as she then leaned back, The two of them were silent.

"N-Nozomi...what was-".

"I love you!" Nozomi confessed.

Hanabi felt like breaking the door down that very second that Nozomi confessed, She actually beat her, Usagi, And Kazane to the punch. Miles just looked at Nozomi for a second before speaking again.

"Nozomi" Miles asked her, His hands now on her hips "Do you just say that you loved me?". Nozomi nodded at him, He could see her tears start to form and come down her face. "Yes! I've always loved you! Ever since we were little kids! You always were the object of my affections! I was so nervous and shy to tell you how I felt, And tried to give off a few hints. But they failed terribly..." Nozomi then placed her hands on his cheeks, Her lips forming a smile.

"So please Miles...please..." Nozomi sniffed "Will you allow me and you to be a couple?". Miles was absolutely silent on his end, Nozomi had just confessed her love to him, A love that she had been holding in for a very long time. He was happy that she was able to get it off her chest, But...he was still remembering what he and Hanabi had done. And to him, It felt like he had just betrayed Nozomi. Miles eyes were shadowed by his hair, His lips making a frown of uneasiness.

Nozomi knew what he was thinking, But she was going to reassure him otherwise. Nozomi then started to take off her UTM suit, The upper part was down, But it stopped halfway because of her now big fully onion shaped ass. Miles glanced up at Nozomi, Only to blush.

"Nozomi! What are you doing?!".

"Miles..." Nozomi muttered "Let's...make a family together...".

Miles then remembered that his sister Evako said to him in those same words "You got that from Evako, Didn't you?" He asked her. Nozomi nodded in response. "She told us about her joke, Which Mio found funny. But what am saying to you...it's no joke! I want to form a family with you. Right now! I know that we have to head back, But...we can do a quickie".

Miles sighed at this "Nozomi, We can't just go right to sex after you just confessed your feelings to me" he told her "And...I don't think that it would be a good idea...".

Nozomi knew that he would say this to her, She then smiled at him as she then pulled the suit down, It ended with her ass fully out, But squeezing the bottom half upward to make it rise a bit. She then turned around to show him her fully exposed ass as she then moved her hips in a swaying motion. Miles then covered his eyes, But part of him did look. Nozomi caught him.

"I got you staring" Nozomi smirked.

"Heh..." Miles grunted "Your ass is now a perfect onion shape" he admitted "The size has also increased as well, To the point that it's able to jiggle with each step that you take. This also includes a bonus in the hips too, And the thighs, Therefore giving you thickness" Miles fully explained.

Nozomi was now fully blushing at his explanation of how great her body was now, Hanabi however was grinding her teeth in frustration, As she then looked at her ass. It was big, But nowhere as big as Nozomi's. However they were all interrupted by another sound of the door opening.

"Big brother! Where are you? You have to-", Evako was standing and looking at the scene before her eyes. As well as a blink face Nozomi and Miles. Evako then started to smile wide, Making her brother panic.

"Evako! Don't you dare!" Miles threatened his sister.

Unfortunately...

"WAIT TILL I TELL MIO THAT YOU AND NOZOMI WERE MAKING BABIES!".

And with that she ran out the room, Nozomi and Miles instantly scrambled to get their swimsuits on, As they then quickly ran out of the room and after Evako. This gave time for Hanabi to come out of her hiding spot, Her hair over her eyes, And her hands balled into fists.

"Dammit! Nozomi confessed! We need to steep up!" Hanabi told herself as she got dressed and walked out, She was now more determined than ever to win Miles heart.

A/n: okay, Next chapter is the race with Sayaka and Non. As well as more harems with the keijo engineers. Why? Because Mio is gonna have some fun with this! As well as Evako. So yeah, Here you go you guys. A lemon, Well...a lemon in a half.

I might also give Evako an armor form as well latter down the road.

But I'm just excited for Mio and her matchmaking harem plans!

Until next time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 paid off hard work: Sayaka's match part 1

A/n: well, I'm happy that you all liked that last chapter. Finally Nozomi confessed. Wooo! Now my friend and I on Facebook are working out the final pairings for our favorite keijo engineers and player.

Comment time!

Guest 1: the reason why Hanabi called herself a firework is because her first name means fireworks.

Guest 2: nah, Evako may be upset, But she wouldn't run into the city. Not when her brother is with her.

Kingdom hearts: thanks.

Emerald mage: I'm glad that you're enjoying what I am doing for the male keijo engineers. Yeah...I absolutely understand what you mean, And it annoys me to no end. Also, Evako is 13 years old, And yeah! It's about time that Nozomi confessed. And yes, I also saw my spelling errors, And I need to really slow down when I write my work.

Cobalt gundam: don't worry, Miles won't be in trouble.

Bolt: nah, Beating her up would be too forgiving. Ripping off her limbs to me was the better option. But yes, Now she'll feel what it's like now.

Guest 3: hmm, Interesting idea. I'll consider it.

I think that's all I can answer now, Now we'll finish up the other races. But using the manga for the fights, The east/west war will be the anime version. And I was able to finish up all the love interests too with my friend on Facebook.

So onwards, Friends!

P.s: Hmm, Maybe I should get this story added to the original characters and self-insert characters community.

Also, After seeing episode one of killing bites, I already have some oc's ready to go for that fanfiction idea. It's definitely my cup of tea.

Second fanfiction idea was the avatar the last airbender. It involves two brothers, One Firebender and one waterbender. Just going with the avatar and his companions. However, They have some unique bending skills that I'll be borrowing from naruto, Like the chidori and Kirin. But that's for a latter time.

I might look at is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon at one point, But I'm on the fence with it as it looks so...well...it looks like a waste of time. But I'll watch one episode, But I did hear from fans that the light novels are WAY better than the anime. It will also crossover with a favorite app game of mine known as soul knight. A fun little dungeon crawler with fun little weapons, But that's for latter. Maybe if I get to the keijo training camp I'll watch episode one of Danmachi.

Also, I think I should also pump out some chapters for GATE as well, That story also needs an update too.

-the pool-

After the pool was given a new land and water, Everyone was coming back to finish up the class change race. The only ones who weren't there, Were Miles, Nozomi, And Hanabi. Team 309, The keijo engineers, And the elites were pondering about why their friends hadn't shown up yet. "Strange..." Taichi pondered "Nozomi hasn't returned? I just told her that she should get Miles and head back".

"You think Miles scar got infected?" Non pondered.

"I don't think it had gotten infected in that short amount of time, Non" Tatsuya told her "Also, Shouldn't his sister he back by now as well?".

The others were now wondering about why the four hadn't returned, However that answer was made when they saw Evako running as Miles and Nozomi were hot on her trail. Evako then ran behind Mio.

"Mio! Mio! I saw brother and Nozomi making babies in the shower room!" Evako told Mio as she looked over at Miles and Nozomi who were blushing in embarrassment "Right? Big brother?".

"Shut up Evako!" Miles and Nozomi yelled in unison.

The others were now both beet red and curious as to what was going on between the two of them. Mio was the most curious, As was Usagi Who was at her side, "Ohhh, You two were having fun hmm?" Mio teased as she then glanced back and forth "Well? Can we get some details on your little fun adventure you two?".

Both Miles and Nozomi were now absolutely red from head to toe. They didn't want to explain to them that Miles was fully naked and Nozomi had showed him her huge ass, And wanted to have sex with him. However Miles did want to tell them one thing. "Well...Nozomi confessed that she loved me" Miles told them. Masaru and Tatsuya were stunned, While Non, Saya, And Sayaka were happy for them, Mio and Evako smiled, Taichi smirked and muttered that it was about time.

But as for Usagi and Kazane...they were both heartbroken and rightfully pissed. Kazane just wanted to run away and curl up into a ball and just cry in the fetal position. Usagi wanted to ring Nozomi's neck and steal Miles away and rape him, To them it wasn't fair. They didn't have enough time to make a new move on him, And now they lost their chance. That's when Mio took notice of this, She then glanced over and saw Hanabi coming out, Her eyes shadowed as well by her hair. She pondered a bit at this.

'Judging by how Hanabi's looking right now, It's good to assume that she heard Nozomi confess to Miles. Looks like I better step in' Mio thought as she then started to smiled 'Ohhh! This drama is going to get exciting!'.

Hanabi then stood next to Usagi and Mio, They could hear a small sounds of sniffing coming from her. Mio quickly took action.

"Hanabi?".

"Nozomi...Nozomi confessed to Miles...".

"Awww sweetie, It's okay" Mio told her as she then rubbed her shoulders "I'm sure that you'll-". Hanabi then moved away from Mio a bit, She refused to give up on losing Miles to Nozomi. "Nozomi did that to get at me!" Hanabi told Mio "I won't let her win! I saw him first, And I should be the one to date him! Hell! I sucked him off and wanted him to screw me!" Hanabi was telling this to Mio in a hushed tone so that none of her friends would hear her. However both Kazane and Usagi had very good hearing and were also close to Mio. The two girls then looked over at Hanabi.

"You...you got to play...with my beloved?" Usagi muttered darkly. Her head then leaning up a bit, Showing them her malice that was across her face as a dark violet aura was flaring behind her.

"*sniff* that's...*sniff* that's not fair..." Kazane told Hanabi "I still needed more time to confess to him. I...I didn't get my chance...".

Hanabi smirked as she puffed out her chest, "Well, I got to go first base and second on him. So I at least got to have some semblance of fun, Plus, I was the one to give him his first kiss". This made Usagi ultra pissed that Hanabi was teasing them about her success. However Kazane quickly stopped her. "No you weren't..." Kazane muttered.

Hanabi then looked a bit puzzled at Kazane by what she said.

"Hm? I wasn't what?" Hanabi asked her.

"You weren't the first to kiss him, Because...I was the first to give him a kiss. When he left that month I kissed him...on the cheek" Kazane finished her sentence as she then started to blush and melt as she then thought about when she kissed Miles that night. While Hanabi was fuming that she wasn't the first to kiss him, Usagi was only getting madder.

"Dammit!" She muttered "You three get to have fun with him! And here I am in last place! It's not fair! I wanna have fun! I wanna do lewd stuff with my beloved!" Usagi whined. However Mio then snapped her fingers.

"I think I have an idea that just might workout for you girls" she told them. They were all now listening to Mio's plan. Usagi was the first to ask what it was.

"Oh! You do? What is it, Beloved? What's your ultimate plan?" Usagi asked Mio with stars in her eyes. Hanabi and Kazane were silent as they were waiting for Mio to explain her plan to them. "Okay" Mio spoke "How does a polygamy relationship sound?".

As Mio was explaining to the girls about the idea of having a polygamy relationship. Taichi, Tatsuya, Miles And Masaru, As well as Sayaka, Saya, Kotone, Nozomi, And Non were all asking about what Miles was really doing for that month he was absent.

Needless to say, They were slack jawed.

"Amazing!" Non expressed "So your father was actually taking you to meet your birth family? That's great!".

The others nodded as Tatsuya spoke next "I'll say, So what's it like to know your birth family? I'm sure that they were happy to see you".

"Yeah come on man! What were they like?" Masaru asked Miles as well.

Miles then scratched the back of his neck as he then explained.

"Well..." he said "My family is alright. My great grandmother is Akutori Ryukosono, Leader of the Ryukosono family branch. And her wife is Fuyuyu Tsurugi. And my grandfather-". However the boys quickly stopped Miles halfway.

"FUYUYU TSURUGI IS YOUR AUNT?!" The boys shouted in shock. The girls all blinked as did Miles, Miles just tilted his head at them "Y-yeah...Auntie Fuyuyu is my auntie...is she that important in keijo?" Miles asked. Tatsuya, Taichi, And Masaru all then facepalmed at him. Taichi was now going to explain to him as well as the other girls on who Fuyuyu was.

"Okay...allow me to explain..." Taichi then began "Fuyuyu Tsurugi is a member of the five butts. Legendary keijo players who are the top five S-rank players. For the last several years they have never been defeated, And have held their titles unopposed. Their leader is Fuyuyu Tsurugi, The current prize queen, And all of them are east players. They won't give their title to anybody else, Hell! Even if they retire, They'll still own that title no matter what". Taichi told them all.

After Taichi explain to them who Fuyuyu was, The girls all then slowly turned to Miles, All of them absolutely raging in jealousy that his aunt was not only the leader of the five butts, But the current prize queen as well. However before they could bombard Miles with questions, Tatsuya then snapped his fingers. "They also say that the five butts are like a family!" He added "They always travel together, And always stick together no matter the cost. Wait...so that means...".

Masaru then grabbed Miles shoulders and shook him.

"THAT MEANS YOU'VE MET ALL OF THE FIVE BUTTS!".

"Actually..." Miles muttered out after Masaru had shook him "I...well...".

"TELL US!" They all demanded to know.

"I was...heh heh...well, They...became my soeurs...and I learned two of their techniques to have as my own..." Miles told them. His friends were absolutely silent, Not only had Miles seen the five butts, But he got to have them as his trainers too, And he got their techniques as a bonus. That's when they all did one logical thing:

Hit him with an assault of questions.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted as they then asked him question after question.

"What were they like?"

"Show us those moves!".

"Why are you so lucky to learn from them?".

"No fair! You got to have legends as your teachers".

"Teach me the moves!".

Miles was getting hit with question after question, Mio and the girls finished their conversation as they were pondering why their friends were assaulting Miles with questions. Mio and the others decided to get in on this.

"What's going on here?" Mio asked until Non told her "Mio! We're just-".

"MILES GOT TRAINED BY THE LEGENDARY FIVE BUTTS LAST MONTH!" Tatsuya and Nozomi shouted rather too loudly as all of the regular and elite class, As well as the teachers were within earshot. Rin then walked over to them.

"What? No way! Theirs no way that he got trained by the legendary butts of Keijo" Rin corrected.

"Yes he did!" Nozomi told Rin as she then looked at Miles lovingly "Could you please show us, Miles? Please?" Nozomi pleaded. Miles had to admit that Nozomi asking him to show one of the moves was cute, But Miles was leery of doing it.

"Well..." Miles thought.

"Come on dude, Please?" Taichi asked "Just one!".

"Yeah man, We promise that nobody will know" Masaru told him honestly.

"We just want to see one, Just one" Tatsuya asked.

Miles sighed, He figured what harm in showing off one move wouldn't hurt. "Well...I guess one couldn't hurt. But only one!" Miles told them. His friends nodded their heads as the teachers were now watching to see if he was actually telling the truth. Miles then formed his aura as it surged around his body. He then focused it as it then started to turn dark blue, As white lightning then sparked around the dark blue aura. The students were in awe, While the teachers were in shock. Ujibe then came over to them.

"Miles!" Ujibe shouted causing Miles to turn off his ability as everyone then looked at Ujibe. "Come with me!".

"A-am I in trouble, Miss Ujibe?" Miles asked in fear. The others were worried that he would be expelled from the school. "I just need to talk to you with what you just did" she told him "Come with me". Ujibe then gestured for Miles to follow her, Miles gulped, He felt like he was in trouble. However Nozomi then came over and held him.

"Nozomi...".

"It'll be okay" Nozomi assured him "Just relax", Nozomi then kissed Miles on the lips, Getting a few other elites to whistle and whisper. This only made Kazane, Usagi, And Hanabi pissed. Team 309 was red all over as they watched, And Mio was smirking the whole time. The two finished as Miles ran over to Ujibe as they went into the building.

"You think he'll be okay?" Taichi asked Nozomi.

Nozomi nodded at Taichi "He'll be fine" she said "I just know it".

Taichi took in Nozomi's words in until Hitomi spoke up "Alright everyone! Let's begin the next match!". Everyone snapped back to reality as they remembered that they had a class change race to finish. "Next up is group 1! We'll start once you're all ready to go!". Team 309 all sighed, Especially Sayaka. She had trained hard for this event, And she was going to win and prove to Rin that she was the fastest keijo player.

"Well, Looks like it's your turn, Sayaka" Masaru told her.

"Yeah..." Sayaka admitted "I'll give it my all".

Masaru then walked in front of her, He then gently stroked a bit of her hair to the side, Sayaka blushed as her boyfriend was carefully stroking a bit of her hair away. However Masaru then glanced over to see none other than Kotone of all people looking at them, Kotone was a little jealous at how Sayaka had a special someone and that someone was Masaru. Even though Kotone had told Evako that she didn't have feelings for him, She was actually only telling half of the truth. She in fact did like Masaru, And the times they talked last month were very special to her.

But Kotone was envious of how Sayaka and him were close, And she wanted that too. Mio then saw this and hatched an idea, But would tell her about it latter as she, Like the others, Wanted to watch the race against Sayaka and Rin. As Masaru and Sayaka were comforting each other, Rin was sighing in boredom.

"Awww, What a bummer" Rin expressed "I was looking forward to racing with ya Nozomi! These other chumps won't be able to match up with me. This is gonna he way too easy" Rin finished that sentence within earshot of Sayaka. Masaru and the other boys knew how Rin's big arrogant overconfidence clouded her mind, Since they hung out with the elites during last month. And they were hoping, Especially Masaru, That Sayaka Would beat her.

"Come on! Don't act like a big shot, Rin!" Masaru told her in a bit of anger "You should at least give your opponent some confidence! You're not always going to win just because you're the fastest outfighter!" he told her.

The boys nodded at Masaru's words, While Sayaka smiled at him for defending her. However as they all knew, Rin just smirked it off. "Heh! Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you kids say" Rin responded back "Well, Time to make short work of this race", And with that Rin took off. The others sighed.

"She doesn't get it at all..." Tatsuya admitted as he then looked over at Sayaka with a smile "Show her who's boss, Sayaka!".

Taichi then gave her a thumbs up "You're gonna win! We know it".

"We'll be cheering for you!" Evako told her.

Sayaka was blushing a bit at the praise and comments from her friends. She never felt that huge amount of love from anyone besides her parents, Masaru then placed one more kiss onto her forehead, Making her blush. "You'll win with flying colors, Sayaka. Do your best" Masaru told her as he smiled at her. Sayaka blushed all over her face, As she then returned his loving kiss back to him. She then poked his nose as a bonus, Making Masaru then blush just as red as her.

"Thank you, All of you. And don't worry, I'll win this!" Sayaka told them as she then headed off to the seesaw land. Sayaka saw Rin as well as her other opponents already on the land, She sighed in her head, She was going to make sure to win this match.

"Five seconds before the match!" Miku announced "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!".

*ding*

A/n: I'm not dead, However I am happy to see fans still reading this. Despite my lack of updating, But I had to re-read my work and look over my notes. I seriously want to finish this story so that I can do the spin-off and lemon side story spin-off. I understand how all of you are worried that I have given up or moved on, That isn't the case however. I'm just looking over and watching new manga and anime that tend to catch my interest. Hence why I am so far behind. So I absolutely apologize for my lack of writing for this story. But still spam my pm and comments as much as you can. I'm going to do my best to finish this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 paid off hard work: Sayaka's match part 2

Rin had her back turned when she had made her way onto the land, And as soon as she heard the bell, Only then did she turn around to face her opponents. "Alright, Let's enjoy ourselves. I'll give you guys a good-".

However her words were then cut off as Sayaka rushed at her with full force. This made Rin quickly dodge out of the way of her attack, By just a little, Tiny nudge to the left with her hips. Sayaka turned her body around when she didn't feel her butt hit her at all.

'Damn! She dodged it...at a crazy speed, Just barely too...' she thought.

The others were surprised that Sayaka would even go for an offensive attack like that, Masaru bit his thumb in nervousness. "Her attack missed, And by an inch no less...that's not good...If Sayaka can't land a hit on Rin at extreme close quarters, Then this will surely be a problem for her..." he hushed to himself as he was watching the fight in all seriousness. However both Evako and Miles who was watching from Miss Ujibe's office, Were both using their silver eye to track both Rin and Sayaka. Miles smirked.

"She'll win this, Sayaka has trained hard for his" Miles stated to himself.

"Ahhh, How boring..." Evako admitted "They're moving too slow...". Her friends looked at her with confusion. "Moving too slow?" Taichi questioned her "But Sayaka was-".

Evako then pointed to her right eye.

"Slowdown ability" she told him "It only works on out-fighters. They move absolutely slow within our right eyes line of sight". Taichi was impressed, He hadn't heard of an ability that could make someone see an out-fighter in a completely slow manner, But then again he was still learning. Tatsuya had overheard Evako and he was just as impressed by her ability. "Wow! The ability to see an out-fighter like that is very good" Tatsuya told her, Evako smirked as she then went back to watching the race.

Rin then started to smirk at Sayaka. "Whew...You surprised me there! Ready to go and play huh? I always thought that you were calm and collected, But it turns out, You're quite passionate!" Rin told Sayaka "From your speed just now...are you trying to aim at the chair of being the fastest in western Japan?" She then asked her.

Sayaka just leaned up and sighed, Placing her right hand onto her chest. "It's not that I'm aiming for the chair, Because I know that it is a fact that I'm already the fastest! It's been bugging me for a while now. How you took that title for yourself without even stopping there" She explained. This made Rin twitch a bit in surprise at Sayaka's boast and explanation at being already the fastest out-fighter. Her friends were cheering her on.

"That's it, Sayaka!" Nozomi shouted.

"Show Rin that you don't play around!" Masaru called out.

"Don't go easy on her, Sayaka!" Non added in.

Sayaka smiled at her friends encouraged words, However Rin then suddenly started smirking at Sayaka. "I gotcha. My bad" Rin admitted "I jumped the gun a bit". Rin then crossed her arms as the other players came at her blind spots.

"Alright! So since we're here. Let's check it out if you're the fastest as you clam to be!". Suddenly a quick vibration from Rin came from both of her blind spots, Hitting her two other opponents. The others were shocked.

"What! How did she get both of them at the same time?" Taichi questioned.

"And with 5 marks each too!" Evako noticed "Not bad, But still too slow for me".

Masaru and Tatsuya both looked at Evako in surprise at how she knew the exact number of hits. Evako glanced at the boys shocked looks and giggled "Slowdown ability! Remember silly? Hehehe. She used her quick speed to strike both girls 5 times to block and push them back. Still...Rin's still too slow for me or my older brother".

Masaru and Tatsuya both gulped as they went back to watching the race, Masaru was now getting a bit worried.

'If Rin can move that fast, Then Sayaka might be in trouble' he thought 'But I know that she can win this!'.

Just then, As the other two players were moved to the edge of the land. The end began to tilt heavily as the two then went into the water.

OVERBOARD

"Kururu Nemoto, Harumi Konishi! Loser!" Miku yelled.

The girls were surprised, "whoa! The land practically flipped over!" Nozomi and Non expressed in shock.

"That's the seesaw lands feature" Tatsuya told them as they looked at him.

"The seesaw land?" Kazane asked him.

"Yup!" Tatsuya then began explaining "The bottom of the land is a half big globe, Which makes it tilt heavily. If you're all at the center of the land, It'll be pretty much the same. But...if you gather at the rim, This is the end result of the land moving".

The girls all took this information to heart, However Tatsuya then glanced at Masaru who was absolutely silent as he kept his eyes on Sayaka like a hawk. Tatsuya smiled at his friend as he then let out a happy sigh. 'It must be nice...' Tatsuya thought before glancing over at Non 'To have a special someone'. He then looked back at the match to see how this match would go.

Sayaka was still keeping on her toes to see what Rin would do next, That's when Rin's hairs stood up again, Forming her signature cat like ears.

"Let's hit it!" Rin told her as she then rushed at her as her and Sayaka's butts clashed. However Rin then used her speed to dash over to Sayaka's other blind spot, Catching her off guard.

'Wha...what...?!'.

Masaru was now bitting his thumb at this, 'Rin moved super quick on Sayaka's other blind spot! She's going to sink her in one go if she doesn't react fast enough!' He thought. However he was able to breathe a sigh of relief when Sayaka At the last second of noticing, Moved to her other blind spot to block Rin's attack. 'How did she switch sides from my left...her ass pretty much disappears. It's so fast, It's as if she's teleporting'Sayaka thought as she tried her best to block all of Rin's attacks. Rin however was enjoying herself in the fight.

"Haha, You're pretty good!" Rin told Sayaka as she then began to use her speed to dash all over the seesaw land "More! More! More! More!". The others were shocked, Minus Miles and Evako who could track them both with easy even at that speed.

"Wow! Rin's moving so fast!" Nozomi stated "Miyata's barely hanging on!".

"Her speed is impressive" Taichi said.

"I know" Tatsuya agreed "I guess the key to winning this keijo match is speed, Simple as that".

However Masaru looked at his friends "No" he disagreed "Speed alone won't be the key victory here. As an out-fighter, You have to also watch your opponent carefully and work out a tactical approach. Then you'll be able to strike. Almost like a sniper. There's many aspects to utilizing speed, For example, The mud land is what my mother used to refer as a "Speed buff booster" " Masaru explained to Taichi and Tatsuya. The boys were impressed by his detailed knowledge of Keijo, Then again, His mother was a former keijo player, So of course he would have knowledge of some keijo skills.

Sayaka was still trying to counter all of Rin's attacks, She was barely even able to block some of them due to Rin's speed. 'Argh...I knew she was fast, But more than that, She's really good!' Sayaka thought 'She's constantly changing her ass tempo...to stop me from getting used to her speed! Plus...her movements are so soft!'.

That's when Rin launched her butt upwards at Sayaka.

'H-hip up!?' Sayaka thought.

That's when Rin dashed back and forth at Sayaka forcing her to block the straight forward attack. 'Despite moving at these speeds, She's still maintaining control against the centrifugal force...she's really strong!' Sayaka thought. Rin was enjoying the fight to her hearts content, She really believed that she would win it. "What's up now?" Rin questioned her "That's all you've got?". That's when Sayaka and Rin were about to clash butts, When suddenly, Rin moves her below her. This caught Sayaka off guard.

'Wha-a feint?!' Sayaka thought.

That's when Rin struck her making Sayaka lean a bit. This made the others worried that she was going to lose. Nozomi panicked.

"Miyata!" Nozomi called out.

"Come on! Don't let her win, Sayaka!" Taichi cheered her.

"You've got this, Sayaka" Masaru muttered loudly as he pondered at the same time 'Damn! Rin's feint caught her...considering the speed that they're going at, That feint was really good. That'd work on anyone'. However Masaru then looked over at Evako before he took back what he had thought.

'Well, Almost anyone...'.

As everyone was watching Both Miles and Evako were carefully watching each movement from both players. Since they had the ability to see out-fighters in slow motion, They were able to track both of their speeds. Miles pondered a bit.

"This isn't your full potential, Sayaka...so why are you holding back?" Miles pondered until he then snapped his automail fingers "Unless! Heheh, Not a bad move. Nice going".

Sayaka was at the rim of the seesaw land, Her balance was now off, And she was wobbling too much trying to recover from her wounds. Rin was smiling at this, In her mind she had officially won the class change race. "Awww man! Talk about boring!" Rin mocked "Looks like this is mine. To be honest, I'm glad that it's you that I'm up against and not your buddy, Miles" Rin finished with a slight shiver "The...the thought of someone who is able to track my speed so easily...that, That honestly scares me..." she admitted before she then calmed herself down and rushed at her.

"So now I'm going to sink ya! It was fun while it lasted! But come back next time with better results!". However Sayaka then held out her tongue.

"Wow, You're so easy".

"Nya?".

As soon as Rin was within her proximity, Sayaka then moved out of the way, Making Rin now be on the edge of the land. Rin glanced at Sayaka in surprise. 'To make me do a wide swing...one miss can be...FATAL!'.

A/n: Let's get something out of the way:

One: I absolutely apologize for not being active. I have been job hunting and working at my job as hard as I can to help out my family. So I'm sorry that I haven't been writing and updating so much.

Two: I have also been distracted reading new manga to write up on. Thanks to downloading manga rock and taking photos of mangas at my local barns and noble, I can happily work on future projects once my work has been done.

Three: If you need to get in contact with me, To ask ideas, Or want me to add in new ones. Please PM me.

Four: there is a reason as to why I only uploaded one chapter. After looking at my work, It's clear to me that if I break this up into parts ( the keijo fights ), That the story will slightly last longer. I know that sounds stupid of me to do so, But I just don't want this story end so quickly. So Only for the fights coming up will I drag those out.

Five: this is for you, My fans. I know that some of you couldn't wait for me to get this posted, But I've been so busy and distracted for the past few months. I know, I know. That's no excuse...but I'll make sure that this story is my only priority to complete. I mean it, I won't work on any of my other works but this one. That's a promise!

P.S: I have decided to go with the Chivalry of a failed knight manga once I get back to that series. I feel that following the anime would be just too short.

Anyway, I'm not dead, I just wanted you all to know that I have just been busy with my personal life, I'm sorry if my personal life got in the way of making you guys happy and updating this story. I just wanted to inform you all of that. And i'm sorry for this one chapter.


End file.
